Pure Rukh
by MizukixTsukiyomi
Summary: A whole different world, culture, and war is presented to the miko after being sent away from her friends. But perhaps she had a different purpose in the world where people where corrupted by greed, hate, and loneliness. Her duty to light the darkness in people's heart and guide a certain magi in wisdom.
1. New Journey

**Title:** Pure Rukh

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Alright, so here is the Magi x Inuyasha crossover. Now, I was thinking of writing from the very beginning but I realized that it takes a long time until more characters are introduced so I decided to stick with the one-shot I had created in the Dimensional Lovers series and go from there. So the meeting between Sinbad and Kagome is still the same, but I did add a few things in the middle and extended the ending where action actually occurs.

Now, I don't know if this story will become successful, but I do hope so. Please don't be harsh on me since this is the first time I am writing a story outside the whole Inuyasha and Bleach crossover. I know a lot of people wanted this crossover, so here it is since it won on the poll! Enjoy and depending on how popular it gets, I may put it on higher priority to update than my other stories, but it just depends.

Well, enjoy!

Also...thinking of changing the title of this series so bare with me and I may change it. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me! Who knows, I may pick one of your ideas for the title and I will give you credit! Because I think this title is...lame. Haha.

**Chapter 01: New Journey**

* * *

"I see…so you are heading to your hometown, Morgiana?" the miko turned to look at the younger teen by her right. The pink haired girl nodded as she held onto her belongings.

"Yeah, I want to be able to help my people just like you and Aladdin set me free," she blushed upon seeing the miko's smile. "And I want to repay Aladdin and you, Kagome-san."

Kagome blinked at her modest behavior. She knew the girl was innocent at heart, but she had witnessed the girl's kicks and that was something no one should become an enemy to. The miko placed her hand on the girl's head: "Morgiana-chan, I already told you, I did it because I wanted to. There is nothing to repay. In fact, your company right now is enough for us, right, Aladdin-kun?" Kagome turned to see the shorter blue haired boy to her left.

He was smiling, carrying his golden flute behind his back. Aladdin nodded, turning with a smile of his own: "Onee-san is right! There is nothing to repay, Mor!"

Kagome chuckled, hanging onto her yellow worn out backpack. She was surprised when the two younger friends had accepted her into the journey. When she was found by a caravan, Morgiana had been in the group helping. She was found unconscious in the desert with only a few wooden broken planks on the deserted area. Morgiana had taken her in with her two 'bosses', Sahsa and Leila. Both were a bit skeptical at first, but Kagome explained that she really had no idea where she was.

Kagome was not sure how it happened, but she figured that the caravan and Morgiana believed her due to her clothing and distinct accent. It only took a few days for her to be accepted and given tasks to help the caravan and only in those few days for Kagome to learn about Morgiana being a former slave. After having been put in a cell along with Morgiana by the Nadja brothers, they easily escaped thanks to Morgiana's strength in her legs and Kagome being able to get the keys from Fatima. They were able to free the other slaves and before they knew it, Aladdin called them over to help.

They decided to head to Balbadd, all three with different goals but all three loving each other's company.

Kagome was unsure what time she was in or what country to be exact. If slaves were still in existent, she could only conclude that the area was full of issues. All she could remember before being sent here was seeing Inuyasha and her friends happily yelling in victory over the defeat of the hanyou, Naraku. All that was left was to put the last shard into the Shikon no Tama.

But the moment she had done that, she found herself surrounded by the familiar well colors that were beginning to send her off along with the distant cries and yells of her friends that tried to reach of her.

Kagome shook her head, already feeling herself spacing out on past thoughts. She wanted to find a way home and she had to move forward in order to do so. But she was grateful that the heavens had crossed her path along with Aladdin's and Morgiana's. Both kids were sweet and innocent. Especially the blue haired kid. His enthusiasm to make friends brought joy to her.

"I cannot wait to introduce you to Alibaba-kun, onee-san!" Aladdin rested his hands behind his head while the three stopped in their tracks.

"I am sure we will see him soon, if we take this road," Morgiana pointed ahead in the direction of the road into the forest.

"Alibaba?" questioned Kagome.

"He is my close friend!" she watched as the smile stretched on Aladdin's lips. "You will love him!"

Kagome chuckled: "I am sure I will."

Aladdin turned around, only to come into the view of a male fully naked with a tree leaf covering his lower "region". His arms were spread wide to the sides along with an "innocent" smile. All he could tell was that this guy with long purple hair was a stranger and weird one at that.

"Hey, you guys."

Catching the attention of the females, they turned to the same view.

"Nice weather today, huh?" the male spoke to them again.

Both Morgiana's and Aladdin's eyes expanded at the sight. Aladdin stretched his hand out in front of the girls: "L-Look out, Mor! Onee-chan! Get back!"

"I-It is alright! Just leave this to me!" Morgiana got into stance, ready to attack if she needed to.

"B-But he might be a monster!" exclaimed Aladdin.

"I'm not! Just hear me out, okay?"

The miko quickly stood protectively in front of the duo, glaring at the naked male: "Hentai!" she quickly swung her backpack onto the side of his head, bringing him down from the unexpected attack. She watched as the male knocked out onto the ground, making both Aladdin and Morgiana sneak a peek at the mysterious person.

"What kind of guy shows up fully naked in front of children?" Kagome sighed heavily. "Seriously…what place is this?"

"P-Please…just hear me out…!"

All three froze in place, hearing him slowly stand up. He quickly got into his defensive position at seeing the miko ready to swing again.

"I am not a bad guy!" the male quickly guarded his face. "Look! No harm! No weapons! Believe me!"

Kagome slowly retreatd her backpack, staring at the male but soon realized the extent of his skin showing out to the public. Blushing, she quickly looked away: "A-Aladdin…do you have any clothes for him?"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Thanks for lending me these clothes, Aladdin," the male sat on a nearby rock around the camp fire they made. Kagome could not help but feel relieved that he was covered – somewhat.

The shorts that belong to Aladdin almost fit the male into underwear. She sighed heavily at seeing the cropped cardigan on his shoulders. He looked like a giant in doll clothing. The miko handed a cup of water to the pink haired teen. She was turned away shyly from the view of the male.

"My name is Sin," he introduced himself, resting his elbows onto his thighs. "I got cleaned out by some bandits on my way to Balbadd."

"I see…," nodded Aladdin.

Kagome took the boulder opposite from the purple haired male and rested her cup on her lap. She felt his gaze on hers and only counterattacked with a light blush. The miko slowly looked down at her lap: "I-I'm sorry for hitting you without knowing your situation. We tend to get…protective with strangers."

"Onee-chan is right," smiled Aladdin. "We have been crossing the desert and other parts so I guess we get paranoid about danger."

"Ah, so you have all crossed the desert?" smiled Sin.

"Hai!" Aladdin raised his hand with excitement. "I've made it from the Hokutenzan Plainns to the Central Desert. I saw so many unusual plants and animals along the way!"

"Good for you," Sin shifted the twigs that burned inside the flame with another stick. "That sense of euphoria from coming upon unknown lands and knowledge. The confidence that comes from opening up paths, the experience, and the bond between friends you would risk your life for…adventures are great. It is truly every man's dream."

Kagome and Morgiana jumped slightly from the sudden stand the smaller male took. They could see the excitement now burning into Aladdin's eyes as he spoke.

"I get it! I get it how you feel, oji-san!"

Sin nodded: "Not only that. One of the perks of going on a journey is meeting sweet young girls like you two." His eyes shifted from a shy Morgiana to the miko. She was not seeing things but this male continued to stare at her for long seconds that almost seemed like minutes. "What are you doing with these two kids?" he asked her.

"Me?" Kagome came to point at herself.

"Are you out on an adventure as well? Or do you have a different purpose?"

Kagome knew she could not give her story out. She had not even told Morgiana or Aladdin about herself yet. She shifted her eyes down once again to her cup of water. All eyes were glued onto her and she knew that Sin was waiting for her answer.

Kagome opened her mouth slightly, ready to connect any words she could for an answer, but stopped as she noticed Morgiana standing and smelling the air with closed sight.

"The smell of the ocean…," she whispered.

Sin smiled, shifting his gaze to Morgiana. "You should be able to see it beyond that hill."

Both Morgiana and Aladdin quickly ran up the hill, making Kagome quickly place her cup down on the ground. "W-Wait! You two!" She stood from her spot and reached out for friends.

"Let the kids go out and see," Sin placed his hand on the miko's shoulder, making her eyes glide up to his height. "There is no danger up ahead on this hill."

Kagome blinked and gave him a bored look: "Says the one who just got robbed from thieves."

"Well…," he chuckled nervously. He shook his head: "Well, do not mind me. I guess I was an easy target and especially because I was out alone. Now, if a woman was with me in my travels, I would not go or give without a fight."

Was he flirting? Oh he was definitely flirting.

Kagome touched his hand, surprising him in the process. She pushed his hand away: "Um, I am sure that woman would have to fear for her life seeing that you let yourself be completely naked during the process of this stealing." She followed behind the two and noticed the sight in front of them.

It was the city they had been looking for and now it was only a few feet away.

"This is…," whispered Aladdin.

"Balbadd…," finished Morgiana.

"Yes," smiled Sin, coming to stand behind the miko. "This is the great coastal nation made up of several hundred islands, big and small, with this port city as its capital…the Kingdom of Balbadd."

'_Kingdom, huh? I need to learn more about this world if I have any means of going back. Perhaps find a well in this capital could be the door to my home…,' _Kagome looked at the small and tall architectures in the kingdom, surprised that in her life she had seen the Feudal Era of Japan and now this whole different country and dimension and she was not even twenty yet.

She sighed mentally: _'And now we have this weird male in the group who is hitting on me. I need to get away from him…'_

* * *

"You'll be safe here!" Sin smiled big as he presented the three a 'hotel' looking place after giving them a tour of the kingdom. Kagome was surprised she had seen the 'middle-class' looking areas and suddenly the poor class. She felt bad and wanted to help. She figured it was part of her miko blood within that felt the need to help those in sorrow, pain, and emotional distress.

"It is the finest luxury hotel in the country, where I always stay!" Sin's smirk widened.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched: _'H-Hotel…really?' _She quickly shook her head: "W-Wait! Sin-san, we cannot afford a place like this. We do not have enough money!"

"I'll foot the bill," he smiled. "You three can stay here as long as you like."

Kagome was left in blinks, surprised that a stranger was actually doing this for them.

"Wow! Thanks, oji-san!" smiled Aladdin. "You're really rich, then, huh?"

Sin's laugh traced as he went up the stairs to enter the hotel only for bodyguards to quickly block his entrance and path with spears.

"Who the hell are you, shady bastard!?"

"Huh? What is so shady about me?" blinked Sin, seeing that they really were not letting him in.

"Come on, you are obviously shady!" the bodyguard shouted back.

Kagome sighed heavily: "Really…this guy is like a label of trouble and oblivious."

"Hold on." All eyes went over to see a male with white hair wearing a green fabric over his head coming to them. The miko noticed the other male behind him. His features same as Morgiana's yet his expression held confidence.

Her eyes glided to see the sheepish smile on Sin's lips.

* * *

"Our master has inconvenienced you," spoke the male with silver hair. "Just as our master said, you can leave the bill for your lodgings to us."

Kagome stood behind Morgian and Aladdin, watching as the three mysterious males only expressed their gratitude in 'saving' their master. Aladdin's smile expanded: "A-Arigatou, onii-san subordinates!"

Morgiana came to bow on a ninety degree angle along with the miko doing a slight bow of her own. She was unsure of placing her full trust on them, but they were willing to give them a place to sleep and eat.

"All right," the silver haired male turned around and began to push Sin away, "as for you, do something about those unseemly clothes!"

Sin looked over his shoulder, waving his farewell: "See ya, Aladdin and Morgiana! Also, miss! Why don't we have dinner together later?"

Aladdin and Morgiana faced the miko in confusion and noticed the slight blush and glare. Was she flattered? Or angry?

"Ne, ne! Onee-san? Does oji-san like you?" blinked Aladdin.

"I hope not…," she sighed. "He did not make a very first good impression. I saw too much at our first meeting…" shaking her head slightly, she walked forward. "Come on, let us go to our room."

* * *

"Surprised, huh?" smiled Sinbad, sitting on a chair and facing one of his subordinates. He adjusted his sleeve while speaking. "To think that she is a Fanalis just like you."

"Yes," replied the taller male. His eyes blinked slightly before making his way forward. "Well, it is quite unusual."

"By the way, Sin, surely you were not robbed of all your luggage, were you?" Ja'far turned to face his master, watching as the purple haired male still kept that sheepish grin.

"I was robbed," he replied without a moment of hesitation.

Ja'far quickly made his way to stand in front of the stupid king, his eyebrow twitching at his lack of care. "Not just your clothes, but…all your equipment, as well?"

Sin raised his hand to his head, scratching it lightly knowing he was going to get a scolding. "They took every last thing."

Ja'far quickly grabbed him by the neck, angry that he still kept that smile glued on. "Did you forget what that was!?"

"It's cool, it's cool," laughed Sin. "I'll find a way somehow so just leave it to me!"

"Really! Just when are you going to awaken to your responsibilities as king?" Ja'far sighed, shaking his head in the process. "You are our master of our nation, Sindria!"

"Don't worry so much!" Sinbad shook his head, resting it on his knuckles. "Besides, I am far more interested in the people I just met."

"Met? You mean the kids that you brought here?" blinked Ja'far.

"Hm, although we know one is a Fanalis, it makes me wonder what the other two are. They have been traveling from far lands so I am only curious on their goals," Sinbad looked away into the windows, remembering the black haired female that seemed to hold more mystery than a dungeon. A hidden smirk appeared on his lips knowing he wanted to keep the boy Aladdin and the girl for closer observation.

* * *

"Wow!" Aladdin's eyes glowed with the sight of the room they were given the moment the maid had shown them the way. The boy quickly ran into the luxurious room and twirled in joy. "This is an awesome room, huh?"

Morgiana looked around, surprised herself on the size of the room. Never in her life had she been able to enjoy such a luxury. Kagome smiled, watching as Aladdin jumped on the bed and made himself comfortable.

Turning to face the maid, Kagome sent her a genuine smile: "Thank you for showing us to our room."

"It was my pleasure," the young brown haired maid bowed slightly and began to slowly close the door.

"Oh, hold on," Kagome stopped her from leaving and blinked. "I have a question to ask."

"Hmm?"

"The ships going to the Dark Continent," Kagome figured she should ask about the transportation for herself and the other two children, seeing that they were wanting to know as well, "where can you go to board them?"

"Dark?" blinked the maid. "Ah, you mean the ships heading south, right? If that is what you mean, then you should know that it is difficult at this time."

"Huh?" Aladdin sat from his comfort, hearing the conversation.

"You see…," the maid's eyes dropped to the side, "the ships cannot leave with the Fog Troupe here."

"The Fog…Troupe?" blinked Aladdin.

The maid nodded, closing the door behind her and walked over to the trio sitting on the beds. "Yes. This city is often covered by fog and recently a band of thieves have started appearing under cover of this fog. Rumor has it that they have acquired magical weapons and now they have become a major anti-government force that even the military cannot handle."

"An anti-government force?" repeated Kagome, raising an eyebrow. The miko was still trying to get used to the world's different structure of things seeing that demons and lords were quite different here. It seemed that politics were more of an issue here.

"They mainly attack only rich noble men and their mansions and government trading ships…," continued the maid. "And because they hand out the money and goods they have stolen, there are also people who view them as heroes."

Morgiana's eyes shifted to stare at the maid and blinked questioningly. "You mean they are chivalrous thieves?"

"Quite the ironic name," Kagome's head turned and dropped to stare at the floor. With the troupe creating trouble, they were pretty much stuck here until the chaos was settled.

"A man had appeared to the troupe and ever since he was placed as leader, the turmoil has been escalating," the maid sighed – tiredly.

"A man?" whispered Aladdin. "New leader…"

The maid nodded: "Yes, his name is Alibaba."

Aladdin's attention was caught, surprised by the name. The miko looked over at the blue haired boy and lowered her eyebrow worriedly. _'Alibaba?' _she questioned herself, remembering the name Aladdin and Morgiana had mentioned to her.

"He is known as 'Alibaba the Wonder'."

* * *

Aladdin and Morgiana eyed and awed the grilled fish in front of them on the plate. They had never seen a big fish on a table for themselves. After being taken to their room, the maid had given them an explanation of the current chaos in the kingdom.

Kagome had taken note of the Fog Troupe and the reasons why the kingdom had ceased their current trades with neighboring kingdoms or even letting ships to come and go. She had heard the name 'Alibaba', but Aladdin quickly disregarded as a coincidence. From her experience, there was no such thing as one and everything had a reason to it.

'_But could that mean…there is a reason I am here?' _she gave herself a mental sigh before hearing Sin's words.

"Don't be shy – help yourselves! This is a Balbadd specialty…an herb-baked Eumera sea bream!" he smiled at seeing the children's faces on the luxurious food. After he had returned with his affairs with the current king of Balbadd, he had knocked on their door to invite them for that dinner. He was greeted with the miko opening the door and quickly closing it at seeing his smile. With much effort, he was able to convince them to come and eat.

They were outside on the balcony restaurant of the hotel, looking out into the city as Sin had taken a seat in front of the three while his two subordinates stood behind him.

Sin watched with joy as the children ate, with the exception of the miko. "Come to think of it, I have not introduced you to my subordinates yet, huh? This is Ja'far and this is Masrur." Sin turned his face to eye the pink haired girl: "Morgiana, Masrur here is a Fanalis. So are you, right? You have the exact same eyes. Both of you…"

Kagome looked up to stare at Masrur's eyes and came to realize the connection he was talking about. Both did look like. She watched as Aladdin and Morgiana stood and took Masrur to the side and began to talk to him, leaving her with Sinbad and Ja'far.

"Hm, Higurashi-san, was it?" smiled Sinbad. "What brings you out here with these two children?"

Kagome placed her cup of water down onto the table: "I…am trying to find my way back home."

"Back home? And where would that be, Higurashi-san?" he questioned.

"Far from here," she quickly replied, knowing that he was going to ask. She noticed his eyes observing her behavior.

"Well, that might be a problem if you are trying to get to your home, Higurashi-san," Ja'far spoke as he sat on the empty chair beside her.

She thanked him in her head for interrupting their conversation knowing that Sinbad was going to try to get more out of her. She looked at the man beside her and blinked: "Is it because of the Fog Troupe?"

"Oh? You know about them?" asked Sinbad.

"The maid that led us to our room explained the current situation in this kingdom. Seems like they are creating trouble yet helping those in need."

Ja'far nodded and looked over at Sinbad: "So, what is the plan? Making such a rash promise when we do not even have our equipment!"

Sinbad shrugged with a smile: "I will find a way somehow. When I established Sindria, I learned a lot about trading from the former king of Balbadd. He is dead now…but I will not stand by and let this country sink into the flames of war."

Kagome was secretly awed by his words. Although he seemed weird and overly confident, he held wisdom and kindness. She could see his pure aura surrounding him entirely. Why did he care so much for this country or the trade alone? But he had said he met the former king of this kingdom. Was he that high in status? Kagome opened her lips, ready to ask of his connection or who he was but stopped watching as Aladdin was ready to blow on his flute.

She quickly stood from her seat: "A-Aladdin-kun! Not here! Wait!" The sound of his flute echoed as a ginormous blue arm and hand came out from the musical instrument, making Ja'far spit out his tea. Sinbad noticed his change in behavior and turned with a scream at the sight of a huge headless body.

"A-Aladdin…so you are a magi, too?" he questioned him.

"Too?" he questioned. "Oji-san, do you know other magis?"

Kagome was quickly scooped into a hug by the Djiin, letting Aladdin chuckled at the affection his friend had for the girl had he had introduced him to her. Sinbad watched the interaction and smiled.

"Oji-san, who are you, exactly?" Aladdin could not help but ask.

Sin turned around to face the kids: "I am Sinbad."

He was presented with a confused look on both Aladdin's and Morgiana's face. He blinked: "Huh?" He turned around to face the miko and noticed her blank expression. "Y-You don't know about me?"

"Nope," she replied.

"Like the adventures of Sinbad?"

"Nope."

"The man of numerous journeys and sea voyages, whose adventures span the Seven Seas of the world, who has captured seven dungeons, and established his own country! The master of seven Djinns, conqueror of the Seven Seas that is who Sinbad is!"

"Nope."

Aladdin's eyes sparkled at his own explanation: "T-That's amazing…isn't it? I don't really get it, but…"

Sinbad could not help but feel dumbfounded that he and the miko had no idea who he was. At least the child faked his excitement but the woman are pure honest. He looked at Aladdin: "You don't get it? But you are magi…"

Kagome sighed: "Sin-san, I mean, Sinbad-san, I am afraid Aladdin-kun does not know what a magi is. None of us do."

"Oji-san, what is a magi?" Aladdin looked up at the man.

"Hmm, one thing I could say is," he pointed to the Djinn behind him holding Kagome into a hug, "is that this means you are magi. To generate enough magoi to effortlessly keep a Djinn materialized. Magoi is the energy created by the Rukh. Ordinary humans can only use the Rukh that is inside them, but a magi also has unlimited use of the energy created by other beings. You are beloved by the Rukh…" Sinbad smiled. "Man, magis are seriously amazing!"

"Ah you mean those golden butterfly looking things?" blinked Kagome, catching the king's attention. Sinband turned to her question and blinked.

"Ah! Oji-san! Those Rukh like to fly around onee-san…does that mean she is a magi, too?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" questioned Ja'far.

"Those Rukh things like to be around Kagome-san and they actually turn pink when she touches them," explained Morgiana.

"They turn pink?" Sinbad eyes the miko, making her jump at his keen eyes on her. Before turning his attention back to the magi, he lifted an eyebrow: "I will need to see this later, but since you are so amazing, Aladdin, I have a favor to ask of you…"

"What is it?"

Sinbad gave him a smile once again: "Will you help me capture the thieves who have thrown this country into an uproar?"

"H-Hey…," Ja'far grabbed Sinbad's arm, catching his immediate attention, "are you seriously going to involve these children?"

"What's the problem?" Sinbad crossed his arms. "Aladdin's a magi."

"And a child," Kagome gave the Ugo, the Djinn, a signal to put her down and faced the king. "You cannot possibly think on putting his life in danger."

Sinbad turned back to the miko: "He has enough powers to have been chosen by fate." He chuckled under his breath. "Besides, I do not have a single metal vessel."

"And whose fault is that!?" exclaimed Ja'far.

"What should we do, Mor?" asked Aladdin.

"I…want to cross over to the Dark Continent," she whispered lowly to them. "If we defeat the Fog Troupe, will that clear the way for the ships to set sail?"

She received a nod from the king: "That is the reason why we came here."

"What do you think, Kagome-san?" Morgiana's eyes landed on the miko, seeing her worry for them.

Kagome wanted to keep them safe and out of danger, but she knew these kids had their goals and dreams and it seemed that the only way to accomplish that was to get the actual problem away with their own hands. Sighing, she placed her hand on her hip: "I will help, but if you two are in danger, I will pull you out of this king's scheme."

"And if we accomplish our goal, I will help you get back home, Higurashi-san," Sinbad turned to smile at the miko.

"Huh?"

"Consider it a deal. If this problem gets solved, I will do everything in my power to get you back home where you belong. But for now," he placed his hands on Kagome's shoulder and began to push her away, "you can stay at the hotel. I cannot have you nor Morgiana get hurt."

Kagome quickly stopped his pushing and faced him. Tip toeing to his height, she glared at the king: "I will fight and protect Aladdin and Morgiana."

Sinbad quickly flinched seeing the anger flare from her eyes and slowly retreated: "H-Hai…ma'am."

* * *

"The fog is starting to roll in…," Kagome sighed in the alley, watching as the night had fully taken over the sky. Her eyes landed on the small magi beside her, watching his eyes drop in worry. After hearing discussing a plan with Sinbad in his quarters, she could tell his mind was on that of his friend's.

Even after Aladdin had shrugged it off as a mere coincidence, the boy had been hesitant and silent on the whole topic. Yet…he was more than willing to catch the Fog Troupe because he knew that it was the only way to move forward.

"I'm glad that you three came," Ja'far turned around from his spot after seeing the noble guards on their duty. He smiled at the miko: "We really do appreciate the help."

Kagome remained silent and sent him a soft smile, although she herself was worried over the whole situation.

"I…still don't understand what the right thing to do is…," whispered Aladdin, catching their attentions.

"Aladdin-kun…," Kagome's eyes narrowed down; concerned over her friend.

"But I have come all this way because I want to see my precious friend," he continued. "I'll do anything to see him! I'll even capture a bandit or two!"

'_Do…anything…,' _Kagome's attention roamed to stare ahead at the thick fog increasing in size. _'Anything to see them again is exactly what our mind sets have to be.'_

Ja'far nodded at his strong reply: "That is a good answer."

"Um…,"Morgiana stepped forward, "is it only Sinbad-san and Masrur-san guarding the other side?"

"Rest assured," answered Ja'far, "even if he rots, he is not known as the Conqueror of the Seven Seas for nothing!"

Kagome scoffed, remembering the boasting the purple haired lord was giving off after his introduction. She crossed her arms and looked away: "Or so he brags."

* * *

"Achoo!"

Masrur turned at the sneeze coming from his master. He watched Sinbad rub his arms: "It gets chilly at night, huh?"

"Yes, it does," replied Masrur, turning back around with a red lantern in hand and walked further into their spot.

"Baka! Stand still!" exclaimed Sinbad, walking after him in the fog. He stood behind him and pulled him closer to block off the chill in the night hitting his body.

"Please don't use me as a windshield!" glared Masrur, feeling the pull from his master.

"Hey! You two!"

Both men looked up seeing a grumpy older male eating with two women at his side from a window.

"Quit your yapping and guard this place properly!" he shouted to them. "Having a mere two guards because the military is short-handed…I am so anxious that I can't even eat my dinner!"

"But he is eating, isn't he?" whispered Sinbad while rubbing his arms for warmth. "Such a privileged man…"

Their attentions were drawn to the side, watching a woman's figure appearing closer and closer from the fog. In her arms she held a bundler wrapped in a torn and worn out cloth. Her body was weak and both men could tell that she probably had not eaten in days. Her walk was slow and it seemed that it was ready to shut down at any moment.

Sinbad quickly made his way to the woman and held her by the arms. "Hey! Are you all right?"

At the sound of an unsheathed weapon, Sinbad retreated back in time to dodge a strike from her knife. They were quickly met with other similar looking people as the fog slowly revealed the groups of the poor class.

"What the…," Sinbad and Masrur stood back to back, taking in the situation.

"I have no milk to give him…," spoke the woman, her weapon extending to their target. "I need food, no matter what! If you try to stop me, I-I'll kill you!"

Sinbad's eyes widened upon seeing the baby's arm. The baby was in dire need of nutrition. Pale and bone is all he could see.

"The mongrels from the slums, huh?" spoke out the man from the window. "Here, take this and get out of my sight!" He threw the one chewed chicken drumstick and let it fall to the floor, quickly catching the desperate woman's attention.

Dropping her knife, she knelt down to the floor and came to grab to the only scrap of food she was given. Her hand was immediately grabbed by the purpled haired male and watched as he shook his head.

"There is no need to do that," he spoke softly. "The wealth of the noblemen comes from your taxes. If you don't find it worth paying, then just take back as much of it as you want! But…don't take any lives."

The group of people slowly nodded and retreated back in a run into the fog. Masrur turned, watching the desperate people running away. "You are sure about this?"

"All that we promised was to capture the Fog Troupe," Sinbad turned and walked past his subordinate. "This country may already be a lost cause…."

* * *

'_How on earth did it get like this!?' _Kagome ran behind Aladdin and Morgiana, watching as colored fog accumulated more and more.

Morgiana ran ahead in her speed, her eyes set on the pink fog that continued to get thicker. The pink haired teen halted in her steps upon hearing the guards laughing and enjoying in whatever they were doing.

Aladdin walked behind her and noticed the guards continuing to laugh at each other. "They look…like they are having fun."

Kagome quickly covered their mouths and noses with each of her hands, she herself trying not to inhale the pink fog. "Aladdin-kun…Morgiana-chan… you must not breathe in this fog, you hear me?" Her eyebrows furrowed, remembering back when the Band of Seven, Mukotsu, had created a similar tactic.

The miko looked over at the pink haired girl: "Morgiana-chan, can you take us up onto the roofs?"

She received a small nod from the confused girl before she flung Aladdin up along with the miko into the air. Kagome quickly caught Aladdin up on the roof and watched as Morgiana jumped up to meet them.

"What is going on?" whispered Morgiana.

The trio looked down to the guards as they began to run in panic over the thickening of the fog.

"They appear to be stricken by hallucinations," spoke Ja'far, catching their attention from behind. His own attention drew over to the miko. "So you realized it right away? This scarlet fog…"

"It isn't made from humans," answered Kagome, slowly standing after placing Aladdin down on his feet.

Ja'far nodded to her information and looked down to the panicking guards. "It must be those mysterious powers we heard about."

The group watched as a group of people walked over to the mansion and quickly took note on the female holding a sword looking weapon with the exact same pink fog coming out from it. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in question: "That must be the source."

"Hai," Ja'far's eyes narrowed down, watching carefully as the buffer male of the group smirked and used his own weapon to slash a cut into the cement wall. In seconds, yellow fog began to erupt and crumble the wall away, creating an entrance for themselves.

"All right, let's go!" shouted Hassan. "This is the mansion of that obese pig bastard! No need to hold back!"

The group behind quickly ran inside the courtyard inside the mansion and made their way with weapons in hand. A few were quickly wrapped tight into what seemed like a red elastic rope. Kagome trailed the source up to Ja'far, his eyes tightened into a glare.

'_Since when did he have a weapon on him?' _she questioned herself.

Ja'far tugged his wrist slightly, making them trip back.

"Is it the military!?" shouted a man captured by the rope.

"No," he replied softly. "But I do have my reasons for capturing you all."

"Damn you!" Hassan looked up, along with the female beside him as Ja'far jumped onto the ground.

Ja'far kept his grip tighten on his ropes and quickly noticed the black fog rising around him. _'What the-!?'_

Kagome gasped along with the two teens beside her. She shook her head slowly, watching as Ja'far was slowly being subdued into the ground, immobilizing him entirely.

"Is this another of their magical weapons?" grunted Ja'far, trying with every bit of his strength to break free.

"That's right."

All eyes were set on the person appearing behind the captured male within the black fog.

"It is the Black Binding Fog Sword." Kagome quickly trailed the black fog onto the man's weapon in hand. His eyes held nothing but emptiness and corruption. She gulped nervously, sensing the collision of everyone's distraught auras.

"You won't be taking another step," the male with black dreadlocks.

"Kassim!" shouted the female known as Zaynab.

"How about giving us back our comrades?" Kassim's eyebrow rose.

Kagome bit her lip, curling her fingers into her fist. "Morgiana-chan, distract them for me."

"Huh?" both Morgiana and Aladdin looked to their sides, watching as Kagome began to scan for any useful weapons.

'_If I can just find a bow and arrow, I can destroy this fog!' _

Morgiana nodded and jumped down, quickly making her away towards Kassim and the mysterious boy clothed behind him. Kicking men away from her route, she narrowed down her target.

"S-Something dangerous is headed your way, Kassim!" shouted Zaynab.

Kassim quickly released his fog onto the girl, catching and bringing her down onto her knees. "Ah? A brat of a girl?"

"Morg!" shouted Aladding from the roof, catching the male's, with his features hidden underneath a cloth, attention.

"Now is our chance!" shouted Kassim, trying his best to hold down the girl. "Take what you will and run!"

"Right!" shouted everyone in unison.

Kagome looked over at Aladdin: "Aladdin-kun, we can't let them escape."

The magi nodded and took out his golden flute: "I will release Ugo-kun."

Nodding back, Kagome jumped down onto the ground, rolling away before Aladdin called out his Djiin friend. The miko ran to the side, quickly noticing the boy and abandoned arrows from one the Fog Troupe's men. Grabbing them into her hand, her eyes caught sight of Aladdin standing on top of the blue Djiin.

The magi's arms extended out protectively. "I won't let you get by me!"

"Damn!" Kassim's eyes narrowed down, preparing his weapon in hand. He felt another hand placing itself onto his shoulder. Looking back, he noticed the clothed male walking by him. "What's wrong, aibou?"

"Leave this to me," he spoke softly.

Everyone watched silently as the male walked forward, stopping a few feet away from the Djiin. His hands slowly made their way onto the cloth around his face and began to unwrap them.

"Huh?" whispered Aladdin, his eyes widening slowly as he realized the familiar blonde looking hair. "A-Alibaba-kun…"

'_Alibaba?' _Kagome looked over to the blonde haired male. _'Is this the Alibaba Aladdi-kun spoke of?' _

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well there is the first chapter of this series. Again, please don't be harsh on me.

Now, like I mentioned before, if you have an idea of a different title, feel free to tell me because I hate this lame title and just like my lame brain, I couldn't come up with anything better. I had a few ideas like:

Miko's Rukh

Pure Rukh

Light in the Corrupted

Pure War

I don't know. Give me some ideas people! Also, thank you for reading and depending on how popular this gets, it will get updated regularly! Please tell me what you think!

Thank you for reading!

Also I have another surprise coming...

Ja~ne!


	2. Joining the Enemy

**Title:** Pure Rukh

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** With a lot of people reviewing quickly this one over the Kuroko no Basket crossover, I decided to update this. My gosh, Magi characters talk a lot. Haha and the action is a bit hard to describe but I did try my best. Also, I read some of your reviews and some requested a little Kagome and Ja'far interaction and I decided to go a long with it. But you will see later on the type of relationship they will make. Also, I am guessing that most of you know Alibaba's story, so I only explained...a bit on the topic and skipped over until everyone was together. You will see what I mean. I am sorry if you have a problem with that.

Also, Kagome will have flashbacks to how she had ended up in this world, so bear with me, please.

I want to thank you all who reviewed and read the first chapter. I was not expecting so much support and love right away so really...as an author who does this over free time and decides to write fan fiction over college homework, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. And I really do mean it when I say I love you all!

So here is chapter 2! Enjoy! Please tell me what you think afterwards! Promise you that there will be more Sinbad and Kagome interactions and Judal will be coming soon!

**Chapter 02: Joining the Enemy **

* * *

Aladdin's eyes shook with the disbelief of his dear friend on the other side of the battle. The same gold orbs that he knew so much were now in a glare turned against him.

"Do you know him?" questioned Kassim, placing his hand on Alibaba's shoulder.

Alibaba nodded slightly to answer his question. "Yeah…" His attention glided back over to the magi standing on top of the Djinn. "Long time no see, Aladdin! Listen, would you mind putting Ugo-kun away?" The blonde male extended his arm out to the side. "My comrades are freaking out…"

"No! Don't listen to him!" shouted Ja'far as he struggled to break free from the heavy hold of the black fog.

With hesitation, the Djinn slowly knelt down until it was fully back into the magi's golden flute. Touching ground once again, Aladdin's eyes rose to meet the boy in front of him. He was not sure what to think as his friend was standing beside the people they were supposed to capture in the first place. Did that mean the Fog Troupe was a bad influence or a good one they should trust?

"Listen, Alibaba-kun," spoke Aladdin, "I came here to see you, you know. There are so many things I want to talk to you about. We promised each other that we would go see the world together, remember?" he sent him a smile; a hopeful smile.

"Aladdin…"

All eyes watched silently at the blonde male extended his hand forward and walked towards the innocent magi. With a smile, Aladdin extended his own hand to meet his only to feel a slight pat on his shoulder as Alibaba brushed him by.

"Gomen, I can't keep that promise anymore," he softly spoke.

Kagome slowly stood from her knelt position and tightened her focus on the boy. She blocked his path as she held the bow and quiver of arrows on each hand. Extending her hand out, she positioned herself with an arrow on cue with the bow. Her cerulean orbs glared back, torn from the look Aladdin held as his friend completely brushed him away like a mere welted leaf.

"Friends are not supposed to break a promise," she spoke softly.

Alibaba's eyes tightened: "Who…are you?"

His eyes widened as he felt a slight brush of an arrow beside his cheek and towards the two captive humans under the black fog. All attention was glued on the glowing pink arrow as it slowly began to purify the black fog and free Morgiana and Ja'far.

"What the-!?" Kassim turned his head back to the miko only to see her slowly lower the bow from her concentration.

Alibaba's head slowly returned back to stare at the hurt in her eyes. Why was she hurt? Because of Aladdin? Before he could ask his own questions, Zaynab broke everyone out of their muse as they heard the noise of quick and heavy steps coming their way.

"The military is here!"

"Oi, Alibaba!" shouted Kassim, turning back to the frozen blonde. "We are out of here!"

Alibaba's eyes returned back to their tightened glare while raising his own weapon into his two hands. "Right…," his eyes closed as he began to chant. "Sacred servant of decorum and austerity…I command thee and thine brethren. Use my magoi to lend tremendous power to my will!"

Kagome blocked off the light radiating from the sword with her arms, watching a tiny bit from a gap as fire began to erupt from the weapon itself. Her head snapped up, watching as the flames took shape of a demon form before beginning to consume everything in the mansion. Shaking her head, she ran over to her blue haired friend and knelt down in front of him in worry.

Shaking his shoulders, her own expression widened upon seeing the empty hues in his eyes. "A-Aladdin-kun…Aladdin-kun!"

"Kagome-san!" Morgiana ran behind the miko and noticed the mansion beginning to be painted with the flames. Her eyes set ahead only to see the Fog Troupe completely gone. She placed her hand on the miko's shoulder and caught her attention. "Kagome-san! We need to go!"

Nodding, Kagome placed Aladdin behind her back and looked over to Ja'far seeing he had questions already forming in his head. He turned around and quickly led them to an escape route.

* * *

Kagome laid the sleeping magi on the bed. She sighed heavily watching as the boy was in distress. She could feel the abandonment herself that the magi gave off. Even after the run from the flames, Ja'far had instructed them to go into their room for the night as he would go over to speak about the details to Sinbad.

She watched from the door frame as Morgiana checked on the magi while she turned back to face the silver haired male.

"I would like an explanation," he stared at her without a hesitation in his voice. This guy was not going to let her out free.

Kagome sighed, looking away: "What is there to explain?"

"You shot a normal arrow into the black fog."

"What about it?" she blinked, turning back her attention to Ja'far. "I thought magic was a normal thing to see here."

"That was not magic," he glared at her.

Another heavy sigh escaped her lips, closing her eyes: "Look, I…I am not sure how to explain it."

"I can hold you in suspicion if you are trying to hide some information!" He held his ground, receiving a shock as Kagome placed her hand over his lips.

"I simply purified the fog, alright?" she whispered towards him. "Now keep your voice low. I don't want the whole world to know."

Ja'far blinked and lowered her hand away: "Purified…? What do you mean?"

Kagome tried to even out her breathing before answering: "I am a…miko."

"Miko…? Miko!?" He was met once again with the miko's hand on his lips.

"Shh!" she glared at him, turning her head over her shoulder to see that Morgiana was still focused on the magi's condition. She lowered her hand and looked over at Ja'far. "Ja'far-san, I promise to explain this further but if we can just keep this information between us?"

"I certainly cannot," he raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I cannot keep this type of information away from my master," he closed his eyes. "Besides, a miko only lives in myth."

Kagome crossed her arms: "Look, before you go telling that balloon-headed master of yours about my identity, wouldn't you like to know more before you go and tell him and are empty handed with information?"

Ja'far's eyebrow twitched, seeing her point. He sighed and looked away: "Fine. I will keep this secret…for now. But you are to tell me about your miko identity and everything else you might be keeping to yourself, but do keep in mind I will be telling my master about this."

Kagome nodded slowly, seeing she was still not going to escape him.

The male's attention glided over to the unconscious magi: "For now, rest. I will be going over to Sinbad and telling him what happened." He raised his hand up, stopping the miko from saying anything the moment he noticed her parted lips. "I will not be telling him about you and what you did. I will come back to you for a thorough explanation."

Kagome followed his movement with her eyes, watching as he left her view and down the hall. Kagome's shoulder slumped down, closing the door behind her and soon noticed the Fanalis female sitting on her bed.

"So…that was Alibaba? Your friend?" whispered Kagome, her attention turning over to the red-headed female.

Morgiana nodded, her own head dropping.

So she was disappointed as well. The miko brushed away a few blue hair strands away from Aladdin's face before turning her body to face the Fanalis. "Bring him here."

"Huh?" blinked Morgiana. "Bring who, Kagome-san?"

"That boy…I felt like he himself was conflicted with problems. I had the feeling he didn't want to break the promise he made to Aladdin," Kagome sighed once again and sat on the other empty bed. "I know I am asking a lot. You don't have to go-"

Morgiana slammed her fist into her palm, making the miko jump slightly.

"No. I will bring him. He needs to explain to us," Morgiana quickly jumped out of the window, leaving the miko blinking.

* * *

"The economy in Balbadd is utter chaos right now," Ja'far closed his eyes as he stood in front of his lord where he sat. "And this is one of the causes." Ja'far took out a piece of paper with a red stamp on a corner and the rest as a symbol of trading money.

"The Kou bill issued by the Kou Empire, huh?" nodded Sinbad, resting his elbows onto his knees.

"The Kou Empire is using its military muscle to try and force even neighboring countries to trade with these Kou bills. Ahbmad, the king of Balbadd, is at the beck and call of the Kou Empire. I've investigated and it seems that he is engaged to marry a Kou Empire princess…," Ja'far's eyes dropped down to see the map on the table.

"What the…?" blinked Sinbad. He looked away, placing his fingers onto his chin. "That bastard, why hasn't he told me?"

Ja'far returned his attention to the purple haired male: "There is also the matter of the Fog Troupe, so it might be a good idea for us to consider our next move and contact Sindria."

Sinbad nodded, returning to rest his cheek on his palm. "You're right. I don't have any metal vessels after all...," he blinked realizing that his subordinate had come alone. "By the way, where is Aladdin and the two girls?"

Ja'far sighed: "He is crestfallen and resting in his room with the girls." His eyes tightened, remembering the miko's words. As much as he wanted to let his master know, the girl was right. All he had was that she had shot and arrow and 'purified' the black fog somehow. The race of a miko was simply a myth in books, but nothing more. For the girl to say such a thing was definitely absurd. He would have to make a mental note to go back into those books and do a little bit more of researching.

"They aren't hurt, are they?" questioned Sinbad.

"Not at all," he replied. "They handled themselves…quite well."

"He might be a magi, but he is still just a normal child," spoke Sinbad. "And although I do not know the extent of the females' power, they also need to be careful."

Ja'far's eyebrow twitched, remembering the precise skill Kagome presented as she shot the arrow. _'Oh, she is careful alright.'_

* * *

"Just like a lot happened to us in the last six months, Alibaba-kun must have gone through a lot too," Aladdin spoke softly as he stood in front of the window in the room, gazing at the moon. "Okay, what should I do now?" he smiled to himself, staring at the golden flute in his hands. "I've got to set a new goal for myself. Should I go on collecting Metal Vessels like Ugo-kun asked me to? Oh, before I do that, maybe I will go to the Dark Continent with Morg!"

"Aladdin-kun?"

The magi turned at the soft call of his name, noticing as the miko slowly opened her eyes from her short slumber. He sent her a smile: "Onee-san!"

"Huh?" Kagome sat up from her bed and noticed she had fallen asleep. Kagome rubbed her eyes, hearing as the magi slowly made his way to her and sat beside her. "How…long was I asleep for?"

"I just woke up myself," he smiled. "I was talking to Ugo-kun what our next goal should be!"

"Goal?" she blinked.

He nodded: "Mhm! Now that…Alibaba-kun and I can't be together and keep our promise…"

"Aladdin-kun…," Kagome watched as the magi's head dropped slightly to stare at the flute.

"So we decided to travel with Morg and you! I would like to learn all kinds of things from oji-san too! There is so much for me to do!" He tried moving back up to his feet only to drop onto his knees. "Huh? For some reason…I have no energy…"

Kagome knelt beside him and placed her hand onto his cheek: "Aladdin-kun…I know it hurts. It is okay to say so and feel so. Cry. Yell. Do whatever is going to help you. Morgiana-chan and I are here for you, remember that. As your friends, we are here to support you when you feel the world is crumbling underneath you." She sent the boy a smile and patted his head. "But, before you go and feel the need to change your goal…let us hear Alibaba-kun's reason."

"Huh?"

"I am sure there is a reason as to why he is doing this," she smiled with her closed eyes.

Aladdin's eyes began to water before he jumped into Kagome's arms and buried himself into her chest. "O-Onee-san!"

"There, there," she soothed, patting his back lightly. "Besides," she slowly opened her eyes, "I have a feeling he is coming."

"Coming?" he looked up.

Before both could utter a word, Morgiana quickly landed on the window frame and threw the blonde male into the room and over both of their heads. Both the magi and miko looked over across and watched as Alibaba leaned upside down against the wall with his feet up in the air.

He blinked: "H-Hey…"

Kagome looked over to the Fanalis female: "M-Morgiana-chan…no need to throw him…"

"Hmph," she crossed her arms and watched as both boys sat across from each other while the miko simply made her way to set on the window frame. Nothing but silence grew between the group seeing that both males were nothing going to utter a word.

"Y-You're looking good…," stuttered Alibaba, raising his eyes to meet the magi's.

"Yes, so do you, Alibaba-kun."

"We haven't seen each other in six months, huh?" Alibaba nervously scratched the back of his head. "You seem a little different than before, don't you?"

"Yes, so do you, Alibaba-kun."

"Please cut to the chase," spoke Morgiana as she walked to stand behind the blonde male, making him jump slightly from her words. "Do you know what is happening in this country right now, thanks to your Fog Troupe?" Her fist began to tighten as she continued to speak. "Trade has stopped because of internal strife, the government has abandoned its citizens, and the poor innocent people who have fled are being hunted down as slaves!"

"Now, now, Morg…," smiled Aladdin, seeing the anger beginning to form in the girl. "I understand how angry you are over all that, but the three of us have finally met again after so long…and now we have onee-san! We should be happy for this moment! Come to think of it," he looked over at the window behind the miko, watching as the moon illuminated the area and into the room, "the moon is pretty tonight, so let's talk about something more fun!"

Kagome sighed and stood from her spot, catching the blonde's attention. Alibaba followed her as she walked behind him and smacked him behind his head. "Oi!" he shouted. "What was that for!?"

"For hurting Aladdin-kun," she crossed her arms. "I know that it took you a lot of work to say those words to him back at the mansion, but you really should learn to be considerate of other people's feelings."

"N-Nani!? Wait! Who are you!?" he exclaimed, pouting as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Ah! Alibaba-kun! This is Kagome! She helped Morgiana and me during our adventure!" The magi smiled and watched as Kagome simply blinked. "Right now she is trying to head back to her home so we are all traveling together but we wanted to meet up with you…"

"I…see," he took one last glance at the miko and blinked. "Wait…why are you three involved with the Fog Troupe?"

"Well, you see…," Aladdin began to explain how they had come across Sinbad in the forest and he had requested them for help because of the trading problems. Kagome and Morgiana took a seat on the floor, waiting as Aladdin finished his explanation.

"Wow, so all that happened, huh?" nodded Alibaba. "Now that is what you call a great adventure!"

The magi nodded: "Yes and now we are supposed to capture the Fog Troupe in this country. Not that I expected you to be in it, though…"

Kagome looked over to Alibaba, seeing his eyes drop at the mention of the troupe. "You…have a reason to be there, right?"

Alibaba sighed and closed his eyes: "Before I say about my personal reasons of being in the Fog Troupe…can I tell you all about my friend?"

* * *

"I see…," whispered Sinbad as his ear leaned on an open-ended vase against the wall. He knew that eavesdropping was wrong, but it was all for information after all. "So he was the previous king's illegitimate child…"

Ja'far's eyebrow twitched unsure why he was mimicking the master's position into overhearing the group inside the room. "Hey, Sin! Eavesdropping is such bad taste!"

Sinbad placed his finger on his lips: "Shh!"

"_But…there is still something I don't understand," _he overheard the miko's voice as she spoke to Alibaba after hearing his past and the reason he was connected to Kassim.

* * *

"If what you just told us is true, then Kassim is someone who once betrayed you," she spoke softly to the boy. She felt sympathy for both him and Kassim after hearing their struggles as kids. She could understand Kassim's reasons for creating the Fog Troupe, but Alibaba? "Why would you still join the Fog Troupe?" she questioned.

Alibaba sighed: "After Aladdin and I captured that dungeon, I wanted to settle something before taking that first step into my new life, and so I went back to Balbadd. But…," his eyes scrunched at the memory of his hometown in ruins and nothing but people in the slums, "what I saw when I got there…," he shook his head.

All remained silent as Alibaba's head hung down.

"Yes, he did betray me once," he continued. "But as Kassim and I were talking, I realized something. That Kassim was my family and my friend…that is why I joined the Fog Troupe."

"I see…," whispered Aladdin. "But…if things still don't work out, what are you going to do?"

"Well…," Alibaba's eyes dropped once again, caught in Aladdin's hypothetical question.

Kagome noticed the distressed and worried aura around the boy and sighed. "If you follow your rage into battle, terrible things can happen. Things you did not have planned."

"But…that just can't be helped, can it?" Alibaba raised his hand and stared it as if looking for an answer. He glared at the miko. "This country is a huge mess right now! Somebody's got to do it, or else! Sure, I know it's not the right way to go about it, but…but I…," he gripped his hair as he closed his eyes, "I don't know what to do anymore! I'm so…pathetic…"

Kagome and the rest watched as he began to grip his anger out onto his hair, realizing the stress the boy had.

"That is why I didn't want to see you guys now…," Alibaba whispered as tears began to escape his closed eyes. "Please…just get out, will you? All of you…get out of this country!"

"Aladdin-kun…," Kagome whispered for the magi to hear.

"Huh?" he looked over to the miko and noticed her finger pointing to his wooden staff.

"Hit him."

"Huh?" he blinked, unsure why she was turning to physical violence.

"Just do it. He needs to calm down and only you can do it," she whispered and looked over to the door. "Besides, there is someone else I need to hit." Her eyes tightened at a glare as she sensed the auras of three familiar people right outside the door.

Aladdin nodded slowly as he brought the head of his staff down onto Alibaba's head.

"Itai!"

"Calm down, if you please, Alibaba-kun," Aladdin spoke softly, returning the wooden staff back to his side. The magi slowly stood on his feet: "It's true that the problems faced by this country will be quite difficult for us to resolve…but's going to be all right, because you and I are going to figure it out together. Please let me help you think of what we should do for your dear friend as well. We have Ugo-kun, Morg, and onee-san on our side too! If we think about it together, I bet we can come up with a better answer."

Kagome nodded slowly before standing up: "Now if you excuse me, I think we should invite our guest."

"Huh? Guest?" blinked Alibaba.

The miko extended her hand out to Aladdin: "Do you mind if I borrow your staff for a second?"

"Uh…no. But why do you need it, onee-san?"

Kagome made her way to the door and opened as quietly as she could. She felt her eyebrow twitched upon seeing the purple haired male on one knee eavesdropping into the wall with an open-ended vase. Ja'far looked behind his shoulder and froze as he noticed the miko glaring at both of them. Ja'far quickly moved from the side.

"S-Sin!"

"Shh!" he quieted him again, leaning his ear closer to the vase.

The miko dropped the head of the staff onto his head as she held the other end, making him drop the vase on impact.

"For someone who is almighty and such, you have no morals. Didn't they ever tell you eavesdropping is rude?" she glared at him.

Sinbad slowly looked over his shoulder and laughed nervously: "A-Ah…Higurashi-san, fancy meeting you here!"

"Yeah, a pleasure," she hit him once more, scaring everyone around.

Alibaba scooted closer to the magi: "She…is scary."

"You get used to it," he smiled.

Before anyone could move an inch, a huge explosion was heard from the room which made the others come inside to see a huge hole where the window once was. All eyes widened upon seeing the Fog Troupe with a Kassim smirking down on them.

"Yo," he spoke, "sorry to keep you waiting. I have come to rescue you, partner."

"Kassim!" shouted Alibaba.

"Huh? You are the ones from the mansion…," his eyes focused on the three he had seen before along with the girl who had shot the arrow.

"You never said you were going to attack the hotel!" shouted Alibaba.

"Baka! If we don't attack them, we are going to get slaughtered!" glared Kassim. "I received some information…," he raised his weapon, "that guy is staying in this hotel…." Kassim's eyes tightened as the smoke subsided and revealed the man behind the miko. "Sinbad!"

Sinbad crossed his arms, watching as everyone took aim with arrows. The miko stood in front and turned back to see the woman from before wielding the pink fog taking command on the attack.

"Just finish them off!" she shouted.

Kagome's eyes widened seeing she had no choice but to create a barrier only have been grabbed by Sinbad into his arms and shifted her back protectively as he glared at the attackers. He signaled his subordinate, Masrur, quickly into rising the large table as a blockage.

Ja'far snuck from the side and threw his wires towards the attackers, destroying the bows. "Sin!" he shouted.

"Leave this to me," he whispered to the miko as he left her behind the table and leaped up.

"W-Wait!" she shouted, peeking out from the table only feeling the male Fanalis's hand on her head and pushing her back down.

Sinbad collided his blade with Hassan, his eyes tightening in a glare. "Looks like you launched this attack knowing who I was."

"Damn right we did!" he grunted back.

Sinbad quickly took notice of the yellow fog melting his own blade, making him retreat back from a swing of the attacker.

"Oh, come on! You are so useless…," sighed Ja'far watching Sinbad's sword completely melt.

"Uruse!" shouted Sinbad before smirking and quickly finding an opening towards his attacker. Pushing his palms into Hassan's abdomen, he pushed him away with force.

Hassan quickly backed away, clutching his stomach as he glared at the purple haired male. "What the hell was that?!" His eyes widened as he felt blood coming out of his mouth.

"Hassan!" shouted Zaynab, watching as the male dropped down to the floor.

"Making me waste my magoi…," whispered Sinbad.

"We will talk later, hurry!" Kassim grabbed Alibaba by his forearm and began to pull him away.

"Hold up!" shouted Alibaba. "Look out!" Pulling Kassim away, they watched as Morgiana crashed into the floor as she had attempted to stop them from leaving.

"A-Alibaba-kun!" Kagome exclaimed, watching as they made their way to the upstairs roof. The miko ran behind, sensing the Fanalis female following her movements. Her eyes landed on the Fog Troupe men surrounding them on the hotel's roof as Alibaba and Kassim arrived.

Kagome extended her arm out in front of Morgiana protectively, watching as all eyes were on them. The miko's eyes tightened: "What are you going to do, Alibaba-kun?"

Morgiana's fingers curled into a fist beside her: "They are nothing but a bunch of thieves you know!"

"Shut your mouths, girls!" yelled Kassim, raising his weapon.

The miko quickly stood in front of Morgiana and Aladdin as he made his way to them.

"I will give you pain if you don't stop your blabbering, girls!" he continued to threaten them, watching as Kagome only glared back. Kassim aimed the tip of his weapon towards the girl. "Die then!"

Kagome placed her hands in front, ready to place the barrier she needed only to see a huge crash coming from below the Fog Troupe as Masrur appeared alongside Sinbad and Ja'far

Kassim cursed under his breath: "Don't back down! Attack!"

Sinbad crossed his arms: "Masrur!"

"Roger," he replied, preparing his stance before charging forward and taking out most of the Fog Troupe members. Morgiana's eyes widened at the display of power: "S-Sugoi!"

Masrur returned normally to his spot beside his master as he spoke. "That was going overboard, Masrur."

Kassim's glare narrowed down even further in defense: "W-What the hell are you!?"

"What are we? But I thought you came here to find me?" Sinbad's eyebrow rose in question.

Black fog began to cloud around Kassim's weapon only to be released around Sinbad's form and bring him down to his knees, succumbing to the fog. Kassim smirked at the sight of the great Sinbad down onto his knees: "The more you move, the more you will get squeezed!"

The miko's eyes widened, taking a step forward only to be stopped by Ja'far extended arm in front of her. Tracing the arm to its owner, she noticed his facial expression unchangeable. The miko looked ahead, seeing the fog continue to roam around Sinbad's person.

"We need to save him!"

"No need," he replied to her.

All eyes were onto Sinbad's glowing hands, quickly breaking down the fog around him before coming back up onto his feet.

"He is not known as the Conqueror of the Seven Seas for nothing," continued Ja'far.

Sinbad chuckled lightly under his breath, coming back to cross his arms: "Magical weapons of such piddling power have no effect on me."

"Dammit!" Kassim charged forward only to be held back with his arms behind by Masrur's strength.

"Kassim!" Alibaba took a step forward.

"All right, now all I have to do is capture you and my job will be done," Sinbad unsheathed a sword from a member and lowered the blade down to Kassim's neck.

Kagome's eyes shifted over to see Aladdin's blank expression. Why wasn't he moving to stop Sinbad? This was obviously Alibaba's good friend he wanted to save!

"Run, Alibaba! You bastards, let our leader go!" shouted Kassim.

"I see, that is one way to resolve this too," smiled Sinbad. "I mean, the Fog Troupe is history now anyway…and come to think of it, you are not like the other, are you now?" he turned his attention towards the blonde male. "If you want to escape, go ahead. Those guys are people from the slums, but you are different. No matter how hard you try to pretend you are one of them…at the end of the day, you are a royal prince."

"Shut up!" Alibaba shouted from the top his lungs, seeing the truth to his words. "Don't act like you know everything! There is not one difference between me and these guys. They're all my precious brothers! So don't…you dare make fun of our bond!"

Alibaba quickly unsheathed his own weapon, aiming his enemy. "Sacred servant of decorum and austerity…I command thee and thine brethren. Use my magoi to lend tremendous power to my will! Show yourself, Amon!"

An eruption of flames was poured out from his small sword, circling around Sinbad and himself as they prepared their stance of attack. The miko's head shook as the two males began to fight until Sinbad was able to punch Alibaba in his abdomen, knocking the air out of him. The blonde male dropped down onto the ground, coughing for oxygen as he continued to stare at the dropped blade that belong to him.

"Alibaba!" Kassim shouted, struggling to be set free from Masrur's hold.

"You have absolutely no idea how to use that Djinn," Sinbad turned his head over his shoulder, watching as the blonde teen struggled himself to stand.

"Dammit! Why did you have to show up anyway!?" exclaimed Kassim, watching as Sinbad turned to face his attention to him. "What does Sindria got to do with this!? If only you had not shown up, we would still be undefeated!"

"You were only getting away with everything because you were being fed information from a mole," answered Sinbad. "You're such a fool you don't even realize how powerless you are! All you ever did was drag other people into battles you couldn't win and try to destroy them!"

Kagome relaxed her posture, watching the males shout between each other in conflict. "What will happen to them if they are captured?"

"I know it's harsh," replied Ja'far, "but a traitor's fate leads to the gallows."

The miko's eyes switched over from focusing on Ja'far to the Sinbad as he stood in front of both Alibaba and Kassim. Although the Fog Troupe had reasoning to their actions, she couldn't help but feel that Sinbad's words were true as well. Only innocent lives were being lost here and neither side was winning. So this was the type of world she ended up in. So corrupt by power, greed, and hatred.

"There is another option open to you," Sinbad's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Another option?" whispered Morgiana.

"To compensate for what you lack," smiled Sinbad as he continued. "In other words, to welcome me, Sinbad, into the Fog Troupe!"

"Eh!?" Ja'far blinked, taken back by the sudden words. He took a step forward, catching the attention of his master. "Sin…you are joining the Fog Troupe?"

"That's right."

"And you're going to fight?"

"Right."

"Against the Balbadd regime?"

"Right!"

Ja'far blinked for a second: "But that's crazy! The Fog Troupe is the enemy that you must take down. You promise King Ahbmad you would so that he would resume trade, remember?"

"Yes," Sinbad nodded, crossing his arms across his chest, "but now I want to side with the Fog Troupe."

"What you are saying is insane!" exclaimed Ja'far. "Don't you remember telling us so heroically that you would made up your mind on your own?!"

Sinbad let out a heavy sigh: "Ja'far…," his index finger was brought up and pointed towards the silver haired male, "how callous are you!?"

"Eh…? Eh!?"

"You know as well as I do, the miserable state this country is in…," he continued. "And yet that wasn't enough to move your soul!?"

"C-Certainly…I did think that situation was dire, but…"

"Right!?" exclaimed Sinbad. "That is what got me thinking! Rather than that moron of a king, I want to help out these guys who fight so desperately for the slums! I'm going to fight with the Fog Troupe!"

"Oji-san sure is a strange man," smiled Aladdin. "I can see why he has become really famous.

"Do you really?" whispered Morgiana.

The miko crossed her arms: _'One minute he acts like he is the bad guy and now he is doing good deeds?'_

Sinbad took steps towards the blonde teen: "So anyway, will you acknowledge me as a member, Alibaba-kun?"

"Sorry," glared Alibaba, "I don't see myself as still being so naïve that I would believe you."

"All I want to do is to help the people of this country…if I told you that, would you still not believe me?" whispered Sinbad, his eyes meeting Alibaba's. "So what do you say?"

Alibaba continued to stare at the king in front him, unsure what to decide.

"Don't be fooled by him!" shouted Kassim, breaking through their conversation. "He is a king, dammit! The hell he wants to join us! You high-class bastards would be happier if we lowlifes starved to death, right!? If it means you can live in luxury! Am I wrong, Sinbad!?"

Ja'far quickly released his wires in front of Kassim, making him flinch back. "Shut up," he ordered, the change in his eyes quickly visible. He walked towards the Fog Troupe member and grabbed him by his collar. The edge of his wire brought out a kunai looking weapon and pointed towards Kassim's neck. "You have no idea what kind of wounds Sin has sustained…or how many sacrifices he has made till now. You know nothing, you insignificant brigand!"

Ja'far quickly brought the weapon down only to see a feminine hand wrapped around the kunai. His eyes widened, trailing the owner of the arm to the miko.

"There is no need for this…," she winced, feeling her blood slowly ooze.

Sinbad walked behind Ja'far and placed his own hand on his shoulder. "Stop it, Ja'far."

Ja'far eyes landed on the blood beginning to drip from Kagome's hand as she tried to hide it from everyone's eyes. "S-Sumimazen."

"It's alright…," she looked away and down towards Kassim. "Just all of you knock it off already and decide on a decision. No more innocent people need to be involved in this." Her eyes landed on the cut on her palm, sighing knowing she could very well get it healed in no time but unfortunately- _'Too many witnesses…'_

"K-Kagome-san!" shouted Morgiana, running to Kagome's side.

"Ja'far-onii-san is actually a little scary, huh?" blinked Aladdin before worry over took him upon seeing the miko harmed.

Sinbad's eyes narrowed down onto Kagome's hand before turning his attention back to Alibaba: "Then, without further ado, Alibaba-kun, you will be heading to the Balbadd palace with me. Once you gain the support of the people, you plan to reveal your identity as a prince and talk to Ahbmad, right? I'm just saying that the time is now." Sinbad smiled at the blonde teen. "You have already gained the people's support as leader of the Fog Troupe and I will vouch for your identity as prince."

Sinbad turned towards Kassim: "So? Am I in?"

Kassim glared away: "Tch, do what you want."

Aladdin walked over to stand in front of his dear friend: "Go with oji-san! You have a brave heart! I know you do!"

"Now that this is resolved and agreed upon," Sinbad grabbed Kagome's wrist and lifted up to see the bloody wound. "Let us go and fix this."

Kagome blinked at the sudden grasp and looked up at the king: "O-Oi…let me go. I told you I am fine."

Sinbad inched his face closer to the miko: "Stop fighting it. Since my own subordinate inflicted this wound on you, I will take full responsibility."

Kagome tried to pull her wrist away from his grasp: "Really…I am fine!"

She felt herself being pulled towards the exit of the roof and downstairs. Her eyes turned for help from the magi and the female Fanalis. "A-Aladdin-kun! Morgiana-chan! Help!"

Aladdin smiled at the miko: "Oji-san will help, onee-san! He is a good man!"

"Yeah, I am a good man," chuckled Sinbad.

"Good man by butt!" she shouted to him before being completely taken downstairs with his two followers behind.

Aladdin turned back to see Alibaba staring at the duo. "Hm? What is wrong, Alibaba-kun?"

"I just remembered the girl had helped Ja'far and Morgiana from Kassim's black fog without the use of magoi…"

"Huh?"

"That girl…where did you say you met her?"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, that is that. I really do hope that I didn't disappoint anyone...probably did. Please no harsh reviews.

Also, hope you all enjoyed, really tried my best but if it makes you feel better, Judal is coming soon!

Alright then, off to the Japanese Festival tomorrow!

Love you all and thank you for reading!

Please review!

Ja~ne!


	3. Corrupted Meeting

**Title:** Pure Rukh

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Remember, I am updating according to popularity so, bear with me. I will try to update as fast as I can. But this week might be slow after this update because I have mid-terms. Please be patient. I will be writing, but probably not updating until I finish two mid-term exams and two essays.

Anyways, can you guess who shows up in this chapter? Oh, I am sure many of you know. Also, I gave you some a little Kagome and Sinbad time in the beginning. Don't worry...the miko will learn to warm up to the king. Also, I do hope most of you have seen Magi and if you haven't, the moment where Alibaba and Sinbad are talking to the king of Balbadd, basically Alibaba proposed a deal with the king and there was just a lot of conversation before, but not really important to the series. Sorry if it annoys anyone, but I learned from reviewers that many would rather get to the actual story of Kagome between the characters. If I add scenes where Kagome is not in...they are important to the story.

So anyways, this story has received so much love that I am thinking of doing an art piece of it? Should I?

Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 03: Corrupted Meeting**

* * *

"I said I was fine," sighed Kagome, giving up on the thought of yanking her hand away from the king's grasp. Her lip twitched, seeing that smile glued on his face while turning it over his shoulder to look at her.

"I said it before, Higurashi-san, I will take full responsibility."

"You're forgiven," she watched as he opened the door to what looked like his room. She froze and yanked him back, making him look over his shoulder once again.

"Is something the matter, Higurashi-san?"

"Something wrong?" she looked at him. "I am not entering your room!" she turned around only to see Ja'far and Masrur coming into view. "Ah! Ja'far-san! Masrur-san! Thank Kami you are here-!" She blinked, watching as the door was abruptly closed.

Kagome took a step back, already hating that smug look on Sinbad's face. "Why…did you close the door?"

"Privacy," he simply answered.

"Privacy my butt!" she shouted and grabbed the door knob only to wince at the contact of her wound onto the metal object.

Sighing, Sinbad walked her over to a nearby chair and set her down. "I won't try anything, Higurashi-san. I understand that your trust on me isn't high so calm down. I won't be doing anything to make you feel uncomfortable."

"So you were planning it if I was," Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" he laughed. "What makes you say that?"

"You look like a man who steals woman's hearts and never gives them back."

A nerve struck the king, closing his eyes to compose himself. "Well, let us not get out of topic and focus on what is important," he grabbed the miko's wrist and turned her palm up and watched as the blood continued to spill over the dried one. "The wound isn't that deep."

"I told you I am fine," she spoke softly.

"Tell me, what made you stop Ja'far from wounding Kassim."

"Huh?"

"They are the enemies, yet you stopped Ja'far's weapon from inflicting harm to the Fog Troupe."

A sigh passed the miko's lips as she looked to her side. Sinbad took a small glance towards the girl before cleaning out the blood from her open cut. "Are you not going to reply?"

Kagome's eyes continued to stare at the moon outside the window. She knew being with him was dangerous as he was going to interrogate her identity and reasons. She heard him sigh and turn to grab a white bandage to wrap around her palm.

"Kassim is nothing but a boy that grew up in the slums. So why did you save him-?"

"Just because a person is born in a different class, different race, or simply different in the way they think doesn't make them less," she could feel his gaze on her. "Yes, the Fog Troupe did drag innocent people into this unnecessary battle, but they have their reasons and their reasons are more than enough for me to agree that what needs to be corrected is the government."

Sinbad's lips curled into a smile, returning his eyes back on the task. "I can tell you are very wise, Higurashi-san."

Kagome turned her head slightly to face the king who was kneeling down in front of her. A small blush dusted off on her cheeks and turned back to focus on the moon outside the window.

"But you are right in your words," he continued. "This country, unfortunately, is not in the best conditions and the government is at fault. Although the Fog Troupe are doing a good deed in helping the poor, in the end, they will need to pay for their crimes."

The miko's eyes dropped to her hand, watching silently as he wrapped the bandage around. "They…won't be forgiven?"

"I am afraid not," he replied. "Would you?"

Her eyes met his: "They are only humans that were struggling to live. It is only natural that they fought back against the reason of their suffering."

A light chuckle passed the king's lips: "I can tell you have a pure heart, Higurashi-san."

She remained silent as her other hand gripped the thin white fabric of her dress.

"Now, here is my next question," Sinbad's eyes narrowed down as he made eye-contact with the girl in front of him. "What are you?"

Kagome retreated her body back slightly: "What…are you talking about?"

Sinbad slowly rose to his feet after finishing the wrapping and inched closer to the miko. "I can sense a power out of you, but I can't seem to put my finger on it. You are not a witch that I can tell, but you are hiding something, aren't you? Aladdin even mentioned about the rukh turning pink when around your presence. What does he mean by that?"

"I…don't know what you are talking about, Sinbad-san," Kagome backed up a bit more until she felt the chair tipping back. Closing her eyes as she fell back, she opened her eyes slightly: "I-Itai…," her eyes widened as she noticed the purple haired male looming above her. Oh this bastard was definitely trying to get his answers.

"Are you not going to tell me?" he raised an eyebrow as his hand came up to caress her cheek.

Kagome quickly grabbed his hand before he touched her skin: "Back off."

Chuckling, he lowered his face closer to hers, watching as her blush made a comeback. His eyes narrowed down, focusing on her own shaking orbs. "I do have the feeling you are hiding something."

Mimicking his glare, Kagome spoke: "And what if I am? Everyone has secrets but that doesn't mean you need to know them all. So if you excuse me," Kagome dug her knee into his abdomen, making him flinch and fall to the side, "I will be leaving." Standing back up, she watched as Ja'far and Masrur rushed in the moment they heard their master grunt in pain.

Ja'far's eyes widened: "S-Sin! What happened?" He sent the miko a glare: "What did you do?"

"He was harassing me," she dusted off her white dress. "So I was only defending myself."

Ja'far sighed and smacked the king behind his head: "I told you to stop going after every girl you see!"

Kagome sighed and bowed slightly towards the three men: "Thank you for…your help. I will be retreating for the night." Turning back around, she faintly heard Ja'far beginning to scold his master as she closed the door behind her.

The miko gave another sigh before taking a glimpse at the bandage wrapping around her palm. She scoffed: _'He sucks at bandaging…' _Shaking her thoughts away, her cheeks began to burn at the memory of his intense gaze on hers. Once again, the miko shook the memory away and headed down the hall to her new room. _'This guy is going to be trouble for me…'_

* * *

"Do you think Alibaba-kun will be okay?" questioned Aladdin as he stood outside the palace along with the crowd of citizens.

Morgiana placed her hands behind her back and looked over at the magi next to her: "I am sure everything will be okay."

Aladdin's attention was drawn over to the miko beside her as she yawned. Blinking, he tilted his head to the side: "Are you alright, onee-san?"

"I'm alright," she smiled. "I was just not able to sleep comfortably yesterday for some reason." Shaking her head, Kagome placed her palm over her forehead. "Must have been the whole thing that happened yesterday."

"Ah, yes," smiled Aladdin. "Fighting the Fog Troupe wasn't easy."

"Yeah…the Fog Troupe," Kagome looked the other way, observing the crowd of citizens both poor and rich surrounding the palace. Once dawn had arrived, Sinbad had knocked on their door and requested for Alibaba to follow him out. He had left after telling them to wait patiently as they would go and talk to the current king of Bahlbadd. _'Will it be that easy?' _Kagome crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"How is your hand, onee-san?" questioned the magi, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" her eyes landed on the loose bandage. "Oh, it's fine…"

"Oji-san did a good job in taking care of your wound!" he smiled. "I told you he would help you, onee-san."

Kagome nodded: "Right…," she sighed. _'I should have changed the bandage or better yet, heal it. The wound does kind of disturb me. I couldn't even grab the bow I had because of it.' _Flipping her hand to look at her knuckles, her eyebrows furrowed: _'But if I heal this wound, not only will Aladdin-kun and Morgiana-chan, but Sinbad-san will question the sudden disappearance of my cut. Unless…I heal it and just wrap it to pretend it is still there…'_

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she felt a sensation run up and down her spine. _'What is this…? This aura feels…,' _her eyes glided to the corner watching a figure walk past them. His black hair held in segments down into a ponytail reached down to his ankles and from what the miko could capture, his eyes were in full color of blood. She blinked, watching as the same butterfly type of light emerged from his being as he took steps towards the palace, bumping into people without care. Her eyes set on the black rukh lingering around them.

"Huh?"

The miko blinked, turning her attention to the magi beside her as his eyes were set on the exact same thing.

"Aladdin-kun?"

"Onee-san, do you see them too?" he looked ahead, watching as the mysterious person dressed in black disappeared into the crowd of people.

"You mean the black rukh?" she whispered back.

He nodded: "…do they belong to him?"

Kagome turned her head back, watching as the black rukh around them slowly began to turn pink. Dropping her hand to her side, she sighed: "I…don't know."

* * *

"Hey, out of my way!"

Alibaba's attention turned back from the king as he watched a male with black hair making his way down the throne's hall. After Ahbmad had rejected his favor in helping the poor, he was fully consumed with anger, but with Sinbad by his side, he was able to control him.

He was amazed on how well composed the king seemed and yet he knew he was just as angry that Bahlbadd's king was not willing to help his own people.

"What's the deal with this annoying crowd, anyway?"

Sinbad's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar person.

"Well, if it isn't Lord Moron!" the pale male pointed at the purple haired king, smirking as he did so. He ran over to Sinbad and placed his hands on his hips. "What are you doing here? You're always showing up so you can get in my way!"

"Judal, I'd like to ask the same of you…," he replied.

The black haired male gave out a laugh: "I'm the Kou Empire's current priest, see."

"You? The Kou Empire's…?"

"That's right," he smirked. "So I am here today on business." Judal turned and walked towards the banker. "Hey, I'm here!"

Sinbad's eyes narrowed down: _'Judal is with the Kou Empire? Meaning that this man is also…,' _his eyes landed on the suspicious male with the grin on his face, Markkio.

"Sorry, Sinbad-oji-san, but I would like you to leave now," Ahbmad yawned boredly as he sat on his throne.

Turning his attention back onto the king on the throne, Sinbad raised an eyebrow: "We are not done talking yet!"

"That's right!" shouted Alibaba as he tried to break free from the guards blocking his way.

"As for resuming trade with Sindria, I really don't think that is going to happen," added Ahbmad.

"What is that supposed to mean?" questioned Sinbad.

Ahbmad smirked at the two below the throne: "I have decided to relinquish Balbadd's trading authority to the Kou Empire. Therefore, we cannot trade with a country that isn't allowed by the Kou Empire."

"Are you planning to submit to the Kou Empire's rule?" Sinbad's fist tightened by his side.

"It's not like that at all," he replied back. "It's a strategy for Balbadd's economic recovery proposed by the banker."

"That's correct," spoke Markkio as he walked forward with the same grin on his face. "To serve as a peaceful economic bridge between countries…that is our job as bankers. That's right. Since you are a king yourself, how is this…would you like to consider leaving all your affairs to me?"

"Oi! I'm not through talking with you yet, either!" Alibaba struggled with the spears in front of him, glaring at the king sitting on the throne. "Promise me as king! That you will protect all those suffering people no matter what!"

Ahbmad yawned: "The words uttered by a piece of trash from the slums are incomprehensible to me."

Alibaba's eyes widened as his hand gripped the spears tightly. "You…you aren't any different from the rest of us, Ahbmad! Listen to what I have to say!"

"Stop it!" Sinbad came behind the blonde teen. "We are retreating for now, Alibaba-kun."

"Listen to me, dammit!" shouted Alibaba.

* * *

Kagome's eyes dropped in worry as she opened the door to Alibaba's room where he had been staying in the slums. She noticed the magi and female Fanalis standing in front of a depressed looking boy. Alibaba's head hung low in disappointment, resting his elbows on his knees as he sat on his bed. After Sinbad and himself had returned, he just didn't have the courage to face anybody...not even his friends.

"Were…you able to speak with the king?" asked Aladdin, setting his wooden staff down.

"Not even close," he replied back. "For one thing, Ahbmad-onii-san would only talk to Sinbad, so in the end, nothing came of it. I…have failed everyone."

Kagome set the pitcher of water down on the wooden table near the door, catching both Aladdin's and Morgiana's attention. "That isn't true," she smiled, watching as Alibaba's head slowly rose.

"Huh?"

The miko looked over towards the window: "Do you not hear it? There are people out there worried over you and they know you tried your best in helping them."

Alibaba's eyes widened a bit upon listening to the worry calls of the people outside.

"You went to talk to the king…for them," she continued and sat beside him. "You may not feel that you made a change, but you have definitely shown others that you are willing to try everything in your hands to help them."

"Onee-san is right," smiled Aladdin. "They know it isn't easy to go and talk to a king."

Alibaba nodded slightly with a smile. "Arigatou…Aladdin. Kagome-san."

"But what are we going to do now?" spoke Morgiana. "It wouldn't be good to tell the Fog Troupe or the others outside what happened."

Kagome dropped her gaze: "She has a point. Telling them would only fuel their fire into going against the palace."

Alibaba buried his face into his hands: "How am I supposed to tell them that the negotiations broke down?"

Sighing, Kagome stood from her spot and walked over to the door: "I…will be back."

"Where are you going?" questioned Aladdin.

The miko sent them a smile: "Going to talk to King Baka." Closing the door behind her, she sighed, her gaze dropped to the floor. From what she had heard, nothing was going their way and it seemed that everything was turning even worse for the people in the slums and themselves. She had hoped that Sinbad could have helped the boy, Alibaba, into convincing the king into helping his people, but it seemed the king wouldn't hear none of it.

Shaking her head, Kagome walked through the alley: _'I guess I have to try and see how I can help now. I can't just sit here and let the kids do everything.' _Kagome knelt down onto the ground and picked up the left bow and quiver of arrows she had left before entering the room. Gripping the bow into her wounded palm, she winced. _'This hand is useless…' _

"Higurashi-san."

Looking forward, she blinked at the sight of Ja'far and Masrur walking towards her.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just going to go and speak with Sinbad-san," she winced one again, but tried her best to cover the pain.

"Actually, Sin is going to talk to the people right now," he informed her.

"Huh? Right now?" she blinked.

He nodded to her question: "Yes. He is going to inform them on the current condition they are in and how the talk with the king of Balhbadd went." He sighed: "We are actually on our way to get Alibaba and the others."

"I…see…," she whispered.

"I advise you to go there," he walked past her along with Masrur following behind.

Looking over her shoulder, she noticed them taking a turn towards the kids' room. Kagome's shoulders relaxed as she resumed her walk through the alleys. _'I guess I have no choice but to heal this thing.' _Looking around her surroundings, she made sure no living soul was around. The miko set her bow and arrows down on the ground as quietly as she could and began to unwrap the bandages around her palm.

Raising her other hand over her palm, the familiar pink glow surrounded her wound. The healing process began, her eyes dropping down in remembrance of the days in the feudal era. How long had it been since she used her miko-ki?

A small smile appeared on her lips as she turned off the glow and looked at her new healed hand. Flipping it back and forth, she nodded to herself and quickly wrapped the bandage around. "Alright, at least this way the wound won't be bothering me." She grabbed her bow and arrows and walked towards the group of people gathered around.

"Oh?"

A smirk appeared on the black magi's face, his red orbs set on the girl as she walked away while he floated over his fabric.

"That girl just healed herself with no effort," he raised an eyebrow. "Yet I didn't sense any magoi." The black magi's eyes tightened. "Who are you, girl?"

* * *

"Come on. You too, since you're their leader," Ja'far gently pushed the blonde forward as they stood in front of Sinbad on top of a few ruins.

"Now, then, Alibaba-kun," smiled Sinbad, signaling to join him.

Kagome walked behind the magi and Morgiana, catching their attention upon her presence. Aladdin smiled: "Onee-san!"

"Have they started talking?" she questioned them.

"No," answered Ja'far. "They are about to."

"People!" exclaimed Sinbad, catching everyone's attention. "Today's negotiations broke down. Our demands were completely brushed aside. This means we are now unquestionably in conflict with the military. Until now, you people only had bandit-like methods to resort to, but today, you fought fair and square for the first time, didn't you? Remember the reason why you picked up your sword. To escape poverty…to look after the families you are bound to protect…is there even one of you here who believes that it's all going to end here?"

Kagome continued to stare silently at the king, awed by his speech. Although she wasn't going to admit it out loud, she was moved by his words. In a way, right now, he was seen as the beckon of hope for these people and she had to give him credit for that. A king was actually giving his time, strength, and effort to help the poor in a country that wasn't even his.

"If that is the case," continued Sinbad, "then I am going to lend you all the power that I'm able to wield. No matter what comes after you, I'll be sure to defeat it. If you're driven from your country, then my country will receive you. The world is still overflowing with injustice. I'll welcome anyone who will stand up against it! After all, that is why I created my country!"

A small smile appeared on the miko's face, watching as Sinbad made his way down and began to receive praise from the people around. Her eyes landed on Alibaba as he made his way towards them with his eyes glued on the purple haired king.

She noticed the depressed look on his face, making her worry in return. Alibaba sighed: "So…that is what a king is like…," he dropped his head down, hiding his eyes underneath his blonde bangs.

Placing her hand on his head, she sent him a smile: "Don't over think it, Alibaba-kun. You are still young. It comes with experience and you will soon learn it."

Alibaba nodded slowly, his eyes remaining down on the ground.

Aladdin's eyes widened as he noticed his flute beginning to glow. "W-What's wrong, Ugo-kun?"

"Huh?" the three beside the magi looked over towards him.

"Are you alright?" questioned Kagome, noticing the symbol on the flute glowing.

"Oi! Sinbad!"

All eyes immediately landed above to see a male floating above a flying fabric. Kagome's eyes widened along with Aladdin's as they realized the person floating above them was the same who had passed them during the day with the black rukh.

Judal's arms crossed: "So this is where you have been hanging out, Lord Moron!"

"Judal!" Sinbad's eyes tightened, watching as the black magi jumped down onto the ground.

"What are you doing here?" smirked Judal.

"That is the guy from this afternoon…," whispered Alibaba, catching the miko's attention.

"In the afternoon? You saw him too?" she asked him.

Judal turned his attention over to the purple haired king. In return, Sinbad stepped forward. "Judal, did you come here as Ahbmad's pawn? Or at the behest of the Kou Empire?"

"Oh…neither one," he replied. "To be honest, I don't give a damn about that kind of thing."

"What exactly are you planning to do in this country?" asked Sinbad.

'_What is it with this guy…,' _Kagome's eyes remained on the black magi, her orbs shaking as she read his dark and corrupted aura. _'This guy is consumed by chaos. But this much?'_

"Who knows?" replied Judal. "I have no interest in the economy. Actually, what I do like is…," a smirk appeared on his lips, "war!"

Everyone's guard immediately went up, watching as Judal extended his arms out. "They are powerful you know – the Kou Empire. We have a ton of soldiers and we got five dungeon-capturers as well. We have even set up a Dungeon Monster Squad." He released a laugh. "Isn't that something?!"

"Damn you…," glared Sinbad.

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea!" he exclaimed back. "There is no one that I want to team up with more than you, Sinbad! So enough is enough…," he extended his hand out, "team up with me and let us try to conquer the world!"

"Ja'far-onii-san," whispered Aladdin, catching the silver haired male's attention, "who is that man?"

"His name is Judal," he replied. "There is bad blood between us and this man."

"Bad blood?" repeated Kagome, turning over to look at Ja'far. "An enemy then?"

He nodded and sighed: "He is…a magi like Aladdin."

"Eh?" whispered Aladdin, turning to face him. "Magi?"

'_That explains the rukh,' _Kagome's inner thoughts stopped as she noticed a pair of eyes on her and the boy in front of her. Looking over, she noticed the black magi staring at them with a glare. Catching the stare, Aladdin jumped slightly at the stare.

"What is up with them?" he questioned. "The rukh around him and that onna are really weird."

Sighing, Sinbad replied: "He is a magi, just like you."

"Eh!? This little twerp is a magi!?" he exclaimed. "You're kidding me, right? Magis are supposed to be awesome, you know! As sorcerers of creation, we are the most powerful magoi-wielders of all." He ran to the duo and stopped in front of him. "I can't stand the thought of there being that many besides me…"

"Well, you reacted to him because he is a magi, didn't you?" questioned the purple haired king, walking over to the two magi.

Kagome's eyes scrunched, watching a bit of confusion and fear coming out of the smaller magi in front of her. Something about this other magi just didn't set her right. She felt…cautious – too cautious.

Smirking, Judal took a step forward and looked at the blue haired magi: "Hey, kiddo. My name is Judal. What is yours?"

"Oh…um…my name is Aladdin," he replied.

"Is that right, Aladdin?" he smiled. "As fellow magis, let's be friends." He extended his arm out for a shake, watching as Aladdin hesitantly raised his own to meet his. Before Aladdin could make contact with Judal's hand, the black magi punched Aladdin's right side of his face.

Aladdin tripped back from the hit, shock filling his eyes. "Aladdin-kun!" worried, Kagome lowered herself to catch the boy only to feel a grip hand under her chin. She felt her face being lifted to meet with the same blood lust orbs she had seen before.

"Oi, they didn't answer my question about you," Judal smirked. "I asked about the kid and you. Now I know the rukh act weirdly around the kid because he is a magi, but what about you?" He glared at the miko and gripped her chin: "You aren't a magi, right?"

"Judal!" Sinbad took a step forward only to stop as Judal's free arm snaked over to grip her wrist.

Kagome's eyes widened, noticing his hand lifting her bandaged wound. The black magi's eyes continued to stare into the cerulean orbs of the miko. From the corner of his eyes he watched as some of the black rukh flying around near the woman began to turn pink. His eyes tightened at the scene: "Tell me, onna. What are you? I saw you healing your own hand in the alley."

'_Huh?' _Kagome's eyes widened. _'He…saw that!?'_

"Now…," Judal pulled her in further, keeping his firm grip on her, "are you going to tell me? Or do I need to force it out of you?"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Oh, Judal is so fun to write about. His character is so childish, yet dark. Love it! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this new chapter although...I don't know if it was the best.

But please do review! Remember I update depending on which story is in higher demand by people haha. Please no harsh comments/reviews!

Oh you all know what is coming next right? Oh yes, Kagome will be fighting. Look forward to that.

Thank you for reading and please review.

Ja~ne!


	4. Given Glow

**Title:** Pure Rukh

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** New chapter! So I was able to finish two essays in one day yesterday and decided to have a little free time before starting the next one! So here is the new chapter! Oh, Kagome and Judal fighting, this should be exciting, although this is only the beginning guys so bare with Kagome. She does seem weak but she is slowly trying to adapt to the world and using only her abilities.

Sinbad and Kagome will have more moments together just as there will be Judal and Kagome moments as well. So please be patient haha. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Thank you all for the love and support! It amazes me how many people are loving this story. This chapter may be loved or hated, and I apologize in advance! Gomen! Please don't be harsh on the reviews!

Kougyoku appears at the end and the battle continues on the next chapter! Judal is coming back and Kagome will be some answers as to why being a miko is considered a myth and an importance to the magi world. Don't worry! Your questions will be get answered!

Now, onto the battle!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 04: Given Glow **

* * *

Judal's eyes narrowed, watching as the girl under his grip wouldn't utter a word or answer his question. The black magi scoffed: "Fine. I can just find out for myself." Closing his eyes, he revealed them back with a glowing red and set them onto Kagome's person watching as her soul began to glow light pink.

Judal blinked back to his normal pupils, silently shocked to have seen her soul so – _'pure…,' _he tightened his grip under her chin, making her wince. "How on earth…you are…"

"This is bad," whispered Ja'far as he stood beside his king.

Catching his attention, Sinbad turned his head over to Ja'far: "What is?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the magi in front of her pull on the bandage roughly, revealing her clean and healed palm. The miko quickly pulled back her hand and away from his grip under her chin. She glared at the magi invading her space. _'Who is this guy…?' _She hid her hand away, in hopes that no one had seen.

Sinbad's eyes narrowed, taking a small glimpse of her palm. _'The cut is…gone? There is no way that the wound could have healed in just one day.' _

Judal scoffed as he watched miko kneel beside the small magi. Aladdin held his right eye from the pain, watching as Judal eyed him carefully. Turning his attention towards the purple haired male, he smirked: "Don't tell me you are actually going to team up with these people?"

"I met them by chance, that is all," glared Sinbad before making a small glance to the miko as she checked on the blue haired magi. "They are not involved in this."

"Oh, they are very much involved," Judal's smirk widened while turning his attention over to the kid magi. "Oi! Shorty! Show me your King's Candidate!"

"King's Candidate?" repeated Aladdin.

"You got to have one or two of them around here somewhere, right?" he asked again. He blinked, watching and hearing the silence of the kid only increase. "What is going on here? So both of you are not talking? Fine, I'll just search for him myself!" His eyes closed once again and revealed their same intense glow as he scanned every person around his surroundings. His eyes landed on Alibaba while spotting the metal vessels hidden underneath his clothing. "Found him!"

Judal blinked, realizing who the person was. "Wait, it's you? You're the guy Ahbmad was bullying this afternoon!" He held his stomach as he laughed and pointed down at the blonde. "Now that was really lame, huh? You were howling in desperation, but he wouldn't give you the time of day! And in the end you were bawling like a baby! How pathetic is that?"

"He is not pathetic at all!" exclaimed Aladdin, surprising the people around.

"Aladdin…?" whispered Alibaba watching as he slowly stood on his feet.

"Alibaba is not pathetic at all," Aladdin's eyes narrowed down. "I know he is not! Alibaba knew all along that he might not be acknowledged. But he still went for everyone's sake! He went to do what nobody else could have done! Alibaba has a brave heart!"

Kagome watched from her knelt position as the smaller magi only stood tall in his defense to his friend. She checked behind her back and made sure her bow and arrows were attached behind. Looking back over to Judal, she noticed his eyebrow crook up as he focused on the blue haired magi.

"Huh…so you really think this King's Candidate has potential?" he questioned. "Hmm, he doesn't look that promising to me!" Judal's hand sneaked inside his white chunnari and took out a silver wand with a red diamond on top of it. He aimed towards the blonde male and shot his rukh out. Alibaba was thrown back, shocking everyone from the sudden attack.

"See? What a wimp!" Judal twirled his wand between his fingers.

"Alibaba-san!" shouted Morgiana as she and Aladdin ran over to his side.

"Judal!" shouted Sinbad, glaring at their opponent.

"Tell me!" he shouted back. "Why the hell are you teaming up with these losers, anyway? Are you a moron or what?"

Judal looked from the corner of his eyes as rukh began to gather around Aladdin's wooden staff while standing protectively in front of his friends. Judal sent him a chuckle: "You want to fight then?"

Aladdin's eyes continued to narrow: _'At first, it was only a feeling…but now I know for sure. I have to stop this person!'_

"Looks like you are ready to bust out and fight, eh?" smirked Judal, twirling his wand in his fingers once again.

"It's not that I want to fight you, but if you plan on doing anything more to us, then I'm going to stop you!" Aladdin exclaimed back, gripping his wooden staff tighter around his hands.

Kagome slowly stood from the ground and looked between the two magis. She shook her head: _'I…don't sense anything good from this. I need to stop them before something goes terribly wrong…'_

Judal aimed his wand towards them once again and shot another blast of his rukh. Kagome quickly made her way in front of Aladdin and the blast of rukh erupted. Smoke began to rise from the sudden clash, leaving the black haired magi in a chuckle.

His eyes immediately widened as he took notice of a pink barrier standing in front of the miko and magi once the smoke subsided. He trailed the woman's arms, seeing she had been the one to create the barrier. Judal's eyes landed on the remaining rukh around the barrier only for it be absorbed right in.

A smirk adorned the magi's lips: "I see…that confirms it. I thought I had been seeing things, but you proved me right. I will admit I am bit surprised, but this is quite an honor to be seeing a miko for the first time."

All eyes widened as they heard the word escape Judal's lips. Aladdin blinked, confused on the topic. _'Miko? What is that?' _his eyes traveled upwards to Kagome's person, watching as she glared at the magi in front of them.

Sinbad's eyes shook while turning his focus onto the miko as her barrier slowly disappeared. _'A…miko? As in the ones in the myths? That is impossible!'_

Judal laughed: "This must be my lucky day!" Twirling his wand once again, he pointed the edge towards the miko. "I will be taking you with me then!"

"Stop it, both of you!" shouted Sinbad, extending his arm out to the side.

"Shut up, Sinbad," glared Judal, turning his eyes to him. "Mere humans shouldn't be butting in! Besides, you can't stop me now, anyways. You can't fool me, I know you don't have a single metal vessel on you right now!"

Sinbad cursed under his breath: "Masrur!"

"Understood!" Masrur charged forward and aimed for a kick only to be deflected back by Judal's barrier with the help of his rukh. Jumping back, Masrur landed beside his king. "It's no good."

"Dammit!" cursed Sinbad, turning his attention back to the black magi.

Judal turned back to face the duo: "Alright, let's get started, shall we?" He caught his wand in his hand after throwing it up in the air. "Let's open with a magoi shootout."

"Magoi shootout…?" whispered Morgiana as she helped Alibaba back on his feet.

Rukh began to gather around the tip of Judal's wand: "Come on, let's go!" In seconds, he released many blasts of rukh around the area as he destroyed some of the nearby buildings and ruins. Judal's laugh echoed throughout: "I'll blast you full of holes!" He aimed some of his rukh towards the miko and magi and watched with narrowed eyes as Kagome only extended her arms out in front of her once again to create the barrier.

Without a second thought, Kagome quickly took out her bow and arrow and positioned herself in aim. The barrier disappeared and Kagome released her arrow towards the magi, letting it purposely brush by his head as her intention was completed.

Judal's eyes widened as his own rukh barrier was shattered. He eyed the miko: "Oh, that's right…you're a miko." His smirk made a comeback onto his lips. "I am starting to like you, miko. I have decided. I will be taking you with me, but if you won't come willingly then I will need to use force and use magic! Pick your choice!"

"Magic?" whispered Aladdin; blinking.

"What the hell? You don't know that even though you are a magi?" Judal's eyebrow rose; questioningly. "Well, I'm going to clue you in then, shorty. You see," Judal raised his wand over his head, "magoi is a pure power generated by the rukh. Just gathering magoi and firing it doesn't have much impact."

Both Kagome and Aladdin observed carefully as the rukh once again gathered above the black magi. Gathering his own, Aladdin took his stance with his wooden staff while Kagome prepared another arrow on her bow, ready for it to be aimed and released.

"The most it can do is inflict a little damage on thing, like just now…," Judal chuckled lowly, "but by issuing a certain command to the rukh who generate magoi…," purple lightning was replaced over the rukh, catching everyone by surprise. "As you can see, I have made some lightning magic!"

Seeing his aim, Kagome looked over her shoulder: "Morgiana-chan! Take Alibaba-kun away from here!"

Nodding, Morgiana carried the blonde teen away watching from the corner of her eyes as the lightning struck down where both Aladdin and Kagome stood. A huge blasted joined after along with a heavy creation of smoke around.

"Oi, oi, did they get blown away just like that?" Judal rested his hands behind his head.

"Judal! Stop this now!" shouted Sinbad.

The black magi's eyes widened, watching as the smoke subsided and revealed the blue Djinn protecting both the miko and blue haired magi. Kagome looked above and blinked, surprised herself with the Djinn's appearance: "Ugo-san…"

Aladdin took a deep breath: "So this is…magic?"

Judal's expression dropped before returning back to his sadistic smile: "Eh, shorty, you got yourself something cool there…a gigantic Djinn body…something like that can only be generated by magis like us." His eyes tightened: "Fine! I acknowledge both of you now." He took a step back while raising his wand once again. "But that is not all that my magic can do either!"

Water began to collect above Judal's wand as fog gathered around. Kagome's eyes narrow: _'What am I doing? Can I even fight this guy? I haven't fought anybody since Naraku!' _

"Balbadd is a city of fog," spoke Judal. "I can gather all the water that I need and by adding a command…," rukh appeared below the clump of water, soon turning it into a huge icicle. Judal began to float upwards, knowing all eyes were trailing him. "The magic I am most skilled at – ice magic!"

'_He's…floating?' _Kagome's eyes widened watching the icicle beginning to divide into smaller ones.

'_Floating magic, eh?' _glared Sinbad. _'Using multiple types of magic at the same time…I don't believe this guy!' _He turned his head towards the miko seeing her own focus on the black magi above. Glaring at the woman, he walked towards her and grabbed her wrist, catching her attention by surprise.

"S-Sinbad-san?" she blinked and immediately noticed the small glare being sent from him to her as his eyes remained on her own.

"You are to stop in this fight, right now," he ordered.

Judal's eyes narrowed, watching the duo talk below. The magi flicked his wrist towards the two. Sinbad looked from the corner of his eyes as the attack flew in between them. Detaching his hand away from the miko, the icicle landed between both quickly turning to face the black magi.

"Oi, Sinbad, don't be touching what is mine," he glared.

Judal sent another wave of icicles below: "Take that! Sarg Arsarros!"

The miko looked above, her own expression widening as she noticed an icicle coming her way. She blinked the moment Aladdin's Djinn stood above her and smashed the icicle with no problem.

"Ugo-san…," she whispered before seeing his arm lowering to signal her to come on top.

"Onee-san!" shouted Aladdin, looking from below. "Come on!"

Kagome quickly made her way up towards the magi and knelt down while holding her bow and arrows. Judal aimed another call of icicles their way only to see the Djinn just up. Kagome took aim of her arrow and released it once again, destroying the magi's rukh barrier before Ugo slammed Judal down onto the ground.

Ugo landed on his feet before the miko and Aladdin jumped down, waiting for the smoke to lower to see the damage Ugo had created on the black magi.

Ja'far blinked: "So this is a battle between magis…"

"And a miko," Sinbad's eyes landed once more on Kagome, watching her as she grabbed another arrow behind her. "This is the power of a miko…"

All eyes widened as they heard the familiar echoing laugh coming from behind the smoke. Judal's eyes glowed red, displaying himself back onto his feet without a scratch. "Hey! You three are pretty powerful, but I hope you two are not under the impression that you have won? I've still got some of my ice left!" Judal flicked his wand upwards, making both Aladdin and Kagome look above.

"Aladdin-kun!" Kagome ran to the magi before bringing him into her chest protectively. Kagome's eyes shut, sending her miko-ki to create another barrier. Waiting for the crash of the icicles into her barrier, she heard nothing but a stabs. Both Aladdin and Kagome opened their eyes and looked above to see the Djinn standing above them with the icicles on his back.

Kagome's eyes shook from the scene as Ugo fell onto one knee. _'No…' _

"Ugo-kun!" shouted Aladdin as he made his way towards his friend and to his flute. "I have to…I have to give him some power…"

Judal's laugh echoed throughout their surroundings: "He's an idiot!" His eyes narrowed down on the miko as she had her back towards him. "Now…," he aimed the tip of his wand towards the girl and gathered the rukh below her.

"Higurashi-san!" shouted Sinbad watching as the rukh began to form into ice, quickly freezing Kagome's legs and arms to her side.

Kagome looked at the ice; wide eyed. Her head turned to face the black magi's smirk.

"Got you," he whispered.

Aladdin's eyes widened upon seeing the miko frozen under Judal's magic. He shook his head and quickly blew into the flute, transferring his magic into the Djinn. Ugo slowly rose from his knee while his own magoi pushed away the icicles stabbed into his back.

Judal's eyes traced upwards to see the Djinn standing straight on his feet. "He is totally in another league! But looks like my attack was effective. Check it out…his magoi is leaking out of those holes."

Aladdin gasped, watching as Ugo's magoi was quickly seeping out of his wounds. "Ugo-kun! Ugo-kun!" he shook his head and turned to glare at the black magi. "Tell me why…why are you doing such things to us!?"

"Why?" he whispered to himself. "Now that you mention it…why are we fighting again?"

'_This guy…,' _Kagome's eyes shook, seeing the lust of chaos cloud in Judal's eyes.

"Oh, well, what difference does it make?" chuckled Judal. "If you are a magi, you understand, right?" Judal gripped his wand: "I got so much power to spare, I don't know what to do with it and because of that, every day of my life is so freaking boring, but today," Kagome's eyes were caught at this wand pointing towards her again, "I found something interesting and I am going to take it. If any of you have a problem it, come on! Play with me some more!"

Kagome's hues shook: _'This guy…he loves to harm others. He likes to see pain. Why? I have never met such a person since…Naraku.'_

Ugo began to move, catching the small magi's attention. "U-Ugo-kun! That is enough! Go back, Ugo-kun!" Losing his balance, Aladdin fell back to the floor watching as his blue friend stood back up as his magoi continued to escape his wounds.

"Aladdin-kun!" shouted Kagome.

"Ugo-kun!" Aladdin turned towards the Djinn, his own eyes filling with fear. "Why…won't he go back inside!? Not only that, Ugo doesn't stop even though I am not giving him any more power?"

"Hey, shorty! Don't tell me this is the end!" exclaimed Judal, placing his hand on his hip.

'_I have to help him!' _Kagome struggled under the ice. She glared at the thing constricting her movements: _'T-This ice won't break! Not even a crack!'_

'_**Miko…'**_

Kagome's eyes widened as they glowed a hue of pink. Her eyes traveled to the Djinn watching as his own body stood above her.

'_**Miko…I am afraid I won't be in the future to protect my friend. I ask of you, as a miko, to take care of Aladdin.' **_

'_What the-!? Is…Ugo-san communicating with me? H-How?' _

'_**Give the magi wisdom, power, and most importantly…friendship. Miko, gomen, but I am going to need your power.'**_

Before Kagome could ask back to the Djinn, she felt his hand smash the ice constricting her. Kagome looked over her shoulder and took a step back as she watched Ugo making his way to their threat. _'What on earth…happened? How…did he even do that?' _Her eyes widened as she felt her miko-ki slowly being drained out of her person. Her focus landed on the Djinn once again. _'Wait a minute…is he using my miko-ki!?'_

Judal's glare tightened, watching as the miko had been broken free from his ice. "Why you-! Oi, shorty! Chances like these almost never come around. Come on! Let's play some more!" In anger, he sent a strike of purple lightning towards the magi only to see the female Fanalis save him and jump away from his attack.

Carrying him in his arms, Morgiana landed away from the battle: "Are you alright, Aladdin?"

"Morg!" exclaimed the magi, surprised that the girl had even appeared.

"He, what is up with that girl?" blinked Judal. "She is super-fast!"

"Over here, freaky bastard!"

Alibaba jumped up and came down with his weapon in hand as he attacked the black magi. Judal smirked, watching as his barrier appeared once again, blocking the blonde teen's weapon. "You should know, ordinary attacks have no effect on me!"

"Not if I do this!"

Judal's eyes glided to the corner, watching the miko with her arrow on her bow. As his eyes widened, the miko released her attack. The arrow broke the rukh barrier along with brushing against the magi's cheek.

Alibaba rolled down and looked behind his shoulder to see the slight cut the miko had made on Judal's cheek. The magi's fingers came up to touch the trickle of blood seeping out, only to receive a glare. Judal's intense glare only tightened as he took steps towards the miko. "That hurt, miko!"

Kagome took steps back: "Good! Maybe that will get you off your high horse!"

Without looking, Judal shot another blast of rukh Alibaba's way, blasting him away from the battle. Kagome's eyes widened: "A-Alibaba-kun!"

"Oi! Miko! Your attention over here!" shouted Judal as he made his way closer to the miko.

"Higurashi-san! Get out of there now!" Sinbad took a step forward as he grabbed an abandoned sword.

"Don't interfere!" yelled Judal. "After I have had my fill of this battle, I am going to slaughter that little twerp and take the miko! So don't any of you get in the middle of this!"

Ugo immediately slammed his arm against Judal's abdomen before sending him off towards the wall. Judal growled as he tried getting back to his normal breathing. Slowly standing up, he sent a glare towards the Djinn: "What the hell is going on!?" His eyes immediately widened the moment Ugo's punch rushed towards him, pulverizing him down to the ground.

Kagome shook her head as she felt another pull of her miko-ki: _'No…he is out of control!' _Kagome turned to face the small magi. "Aladdin-kun! Call him back! Now!"

Aladdin was silent before calling out to his friend. "Ugo-kun! Come back!"

Judal removed the boulders from on top and looked up at the Djinn standing before him. "Hold on a second! What is the deal with this Djinn anyway!?" He was met with another punch from the Djinn, pushing him back towards another wall.

"Ugo-kun, please stop now!" shouted Aladdin.

"Oi, shorty!" Judal got back onto his feet, pointing his wand towards Aladdin. "That Djiin is not playing fair! I know you haven't been supplying him with any of your magoi! Which means that right now, he is being powered by someone else's magoi! In other words, that Djinn…isn't your Djinn!"

Ugo's body began to glow with a light pink making all eyes widen at the familiar color. Everyone's attention was drawn down to the miko as she stood behind the Djinn a few feet away.

Judal's eyes immediately dropped down to glare at the miko. "Oi! Enough is enough, miko!" Flicking his wrist once more, he sent another wave of icicles her way.

The miko extended her arms out only to become wide eyed as nothing would form. _'N-Nani…? My barrier won't come out? What is going on!?' _She blinked seeing the icicles coming her way in a blur.

Ugo made his way in front of the miko as he took the last icicle into his chest. Kagome's and Aladdin's eyes widened upon seeing the black magi on top of the icicle, signaling he had been the one to purposely aim for the Djinn.

Judal smirked: "I win."

The Djinn brought his hands around the magi, trapping him in between. Judal was soon smashed inside, making everyone gasp at the sudden display of force and brutal strength. Releasing the magi, Ugo dropped his limp body onto the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened: "….this wasn't…supposed to happen…"

Aladdin's eyes landed on his blue friend as he groaned in pain from the icicle stabbed in his chest. "Ugo-kun…"

Ugo raised his palm upwards as a glow of pink appeared around. Aladdin shook his head, realizing his aim was the black magi. "No way…Ugo-kun!"

"This isn't good! Everybody, run!" Sinbad looked at the civilians, rushing them out of the area. He looked towards the miko and noticed her body beginning to shake. "Run away from this area!" He ran towards the miko and grabbed her wrist. "Higurashi-san! You need to get out of here!" His eyes widened upon noticing the girl losing her stand and slowly collapsing. Catching her in his arms, Sinbad cursed under his breath and carried her away before Ugo smashed his palms down onto the magi.

Morgiana carried Alibaba and Aladdin away and on top of what remained from a standing building. She looked below to the blue haired magi under her arm. "Are you all right?"

"Morg…arigatou! You saved me!" Aladdin looked over to his blonde friend.

"What about the Fog Troupe?"

"They are fine," replied Morgiana. "Thanks to Sinbad-san, it looks like there are no casualties. That sudden shout of his allowed everyone to run to safety…"

Aladdin's eyes widened as he began to look around: "Onee-san! Where is onee-san!?"

"She is fine," Morgiana looked over to her right, seeing the rest of the civilians along with Sinbad and his followers behind him. Kagome laid unconscious in Sinbad's arms as he stood to look over at the blue Djinn. "Sinbad-san saved her…"

Alibaba blinked: "W-What happened to her?"

"I don't know," sighed Morgiana, her eyes landing on the destruction, "but…that person is…"

"Hey, Aladdin," called out Alibaba, "what is going on with Ugo-kun? I mean, it looked like he was moving on his own…and he had the same glow as Kagome-san's barrier."

"I…don't know," whispered Aladdin before taking a glimpse of the miko. _'A miko…? Onee-san, what are you?'_

A shadow loomed over them, blocking the moon's light from their view as a female's voice was heard from above. "Well, well! What on earth…is up with that monster?"

All eyes landed over to the flying red carpet as it held four people. A female with magenta colored hair glared at the people from below: "I can see that he's had a field day, tormenting our sweet little Judal!"

The male dressed in yellow holding a fan smirked as he looked at the black magi in the arms of one of his masked followers on the carpet. "We just managed to save him in the nick of time, didn't we?"

"But he is seriously injured!" exclaimed the female. "Look here, Ka Koubun, you better make sure you heal him. If he should die, it will be a disaster." She covered her lips with her silk sleeve.

"I am aware of that, Your Highness," the male looked over to the wounded magi. "He is, after all, our valued High Priest."

"Sin!" whispered Ja'far, taking a step back.

"I know," glared Sinbad, "those people are from the Kou Empire."

"Kou Empire!?" Aladdin's eyes widened.

Sinbad's eyes tightened: _'Not only that, but look at the major magical tools they are using. They are not just anyone. Just what kind of people are they, I wonder?' _His eyes widened as he watched the miko in his arms begin to glow in pink as a strain of pain was shown on her face. "Higurashi-san!?"

All eyes landed on the Djinn's hands, watching the same glow form. Sinbad tightened his hold on the miko: _'So she is definitely a miko…to be able to power a Djinn this way even while unconscious. But Ugo is taking too much and it is putting a strain on her. He needs to be stopped!' _

The woman raised an eyebrow, watching the glow on the Djinn's hands. "Oh, come on! Does that monster still want to fight? Sounds like fun! All right, then, I will be happy to take you on!"

"Please be careful, Your Highness," Ka Koubun looked over to the female beside him.

"Don't worry," she chuckled, taking out her hair pin. "Just leave it to me. You go on and tend to Judar."

"Very well."

Placing the hair pin between her hands, she closed her eyes: "Spirits of grief and isolation, I command thee and thy brethren! Use my magoi to lend tremendous power to my will! Show yourself, Vinea!"

Sinbad's eyes widened: "She is a metal vessel user!?"

A dragon form of water flew around the female and quickly created a blockage as Ugo jumped up and aimed his fist. His attack quickly began to vaporize the water protecting the woman. Her eyes widened as she noticed the vapor quickly rising. "Heat! I went to so much trouble gathering this water and now it is all evaporating! You should be dead, you wretch!"

She quickly formed a sword made from her water, a sharp blade showing as the water disappeared. Alibaba's eyes widened: "W-What the heck is that!?"

The magenta haired female quickly stabbed into the Djinn, exploding him in seconds. Landing onto the ground, Aladdin's eyes widened as he watched his flute fall to the floor with Ugo full gone. "U-Ugo-kun…!"

"Hmm, how was that, Ka Koubun?" she smirked, sensing her followers coming down.

"Just as I expected from you, Your Highness!" he praised.

"How is Judar doing?" she questioned.

"I'm giving him first aid," he replied. "But healing him will require proper facilities."

"Then let's get going," she walked over to the red carpet. She moved to the side as she dodged a blast of rukh. Her eyes landed on the blue haired magi floating above with his own white silk. Her eyes tightened: "What are you doing? All we did was rescue an ally from that monster's attack."

"No! Ugo-kun was only fighting to protect everyone, to protect me and onee-san! That is all! That man was the one who started it!"

"I see, so you are that monster's master, then?" glared the princess. "And those people down below are your comrades?" She smirked: "Enshin, Entai, Engi…get rid of them all!" Her eyes landed on the magi. "I will finish this child. You three go ahead and massacre that trash!"

Sinbad cursed under his breath, watching as the princess's three followers began to attack on different areas. He looked around, watching as Alibaba, Masrur, Morgiana, and Ja'far teamed up to deal with them. _'If only I had my metal vessels!'_

He felt a hand grip his clothing and quickly looked down on his arms to see Kagome slowly opening her eyes. "Higurashi-san!"

"Stop Aladdin-kun," she whispered. She turned towards Aladdin and the princess, watching as she fully equipped herself within her Djinn. She slowly got off his arms and felt the king grasp her wrist.

"Higurashi-san! You aren't stable to be moving!"

"Then do something!" she shouted at him, quickly being caught into Sinbad's arms again. "Please…for Aladdin-kun's sake…please."

Sinbad's eyebrows furrowed as he looked ahead and nodded: "Very well, but after this is over you and I are going to have a talk."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Conversations, explanations, battles will be given in the next chapter! Please be patient as the next chapter comes!

Again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I hope...I didn't disappoint anyone. I really did try to make Kagome as much involved into this battle. Please review, but please no harsh words.

Hm, Sinbad is angry...oh he is, but he is now interested in the little miko now that he knows. A jealous Judal is always the best, right?

Anyways, thank you for reading! Please review.

Ja~ne!


	5. Myth of Prosperity

**Title:** Pure Rukh

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Oh look, longer (much longer) chapter for all of you. Since this is actually in a tie with Love Hoop in updating, it took awhile to fully complete the chapter and get all the information across. Now...this chapter may suck. Entirely because of the explanation that Sinbad may give about mikos. I do have more answers to questions that will come around later in the chapters such as:

Why did Ugo take some of Kagome's powers? Who created the myth of the miko? And how Kagome came to come to the world overall. But please be PATIENT. It is a story that needs to build up.

Kagome is slowly going to start warming up to Sinbad, but it will take a bit more. I will still give some Sinbad x Kagome and Kagome x Judal moments even if Kagome is being stubborn (because she is, you know?). Anyways, please, please, please...don't hate me for this chapter. If you do...I am deeply sorry that I let you all down.

I try my best in each and every chapter. Also, the new updating schedule of updating two stories in one day will start next week! Since this week I am busy with school work (not too bad thought). So please be patient.

Thank you for reading!

**Chapter 05: Myth of Prosperity **

* * *

"This is where my skills really start kicking in!" smirked the Kou princess as she tightened her hold on her Djinn weapon. "Spirits of grief and isolation. I command thee…envelope yourself around me, take shelter within me." Water exploded out from the hilt of her weapon and began to wrap itself around her arm as it slowly rose higher to her body.

"W-What is going on with her?!" exclaimed Aladdin, watching with wide eyes as the female in front of him had nothing but a smirk of lust for battle.

A hand quickly grasped around the princess's wrist, catching her attention to the side. Wide eyed, she noticed the purple haired male glaring at her while slowly making her Djinn equipment transformation retreat back to its hairpin.

"Stop right there, please, miss," he spoke softly.

"W-Who are you!?" she questioned, anger beginning to form inside. Her eyes dropped down to her golden hair pin back to its normal form. "M-My magic…," she dropped down to her knees, confused on how the man had even made her magic retreat back from her transformation.

"I believe that I am addressing a princess of the Kou Empire?" questioned Sinbad, turning his gaze to the magenta haired female.

She quickly looked up to the male: "W-Who are you!?"

"I am Sinbad…the King of Sindria."

An immediate blush appeared on the princess's face upon taking in his features.

The miko clutched her chest and slowly rose to her feet; weakly. After agreeing to the king she would give him the talk he wanted, Sinbad had gently left her on the floor. She had imagined him going to defend Aladdin and fight himself, but she was definitely glad he went the other way and stopped the girl from transforming into whatever she was going to transform into.

Kagome balanced herself with a nearby boulder, watching as the princess only continued to stare off into Sinbad's eyes. _'Great…he is going to try to seduce her.' _Rolling her eyes, she slowly made her way down to the magi.

"S-So you're the famous King Sinbad…," whispered Kougyoku. Her eyes landed on his grip around her wrist and let her pink tint across her cheeks darken. "Are you ever going to let go of me, you insolent man?!" She quickly yanked her hand away, clutching it closely to her chest.

"Whoops," he replied, seeing his mistake. "Forgive me, Your Highness. Still, we are both people of position. It wouldn't do for us to have a dispute in a place like this."

"But that child was-!"

Sinbad turned towards the magi, seeing his glowing wooden staff. "Aladdin, would you mind putting away that staff for now?" He immediately took notice of the anger inside the magi's eyes. "Don't worry, an attack of this level won't kill your Djinn."

Kagome made her way to the boy, catching the way Aladdin gripped his flute to his body. Did Ugo return back inside? Was he even okay? He said…he was unable to take care of Aladdin and left the task to her. Closing her eyes, she scanned for the Djinn's aura.

'_It is faint…,' _she told herself, opening her vision.

"But Ugo-kun-!" Kagome placed her hand on Aladdin's shoulder, catching him by surprise. He blinked and noticed a small smile on her lips. "O-Onee-san…!"

"Ugo-san is alive," she whispered to him. "Please calm down, Aladdin-kun," her eyebrows furrowed, watching the young magi beginning to breathe heavily. "The battle is over…"

Sinbad's gaze glided over to see the miko's attention solely on the magi. "Higurashi, I told you to stay put."

"I am fine," she replied before raising her eyes to meet the two ahead. "You deal with her though."

With a heavy sigh, Sinbad turned his attention back to the Kou Empire's princess. "Your Highness, I am staying in this country for a reason. If that is the case with you as well, I would like to meet with you in the proper setting."

"V-Very well then!" she exclaimed back with a blushing glare. She watched Sinbad turned and walk towards the miko and grabbed her wrist.

"Here, I will carry you back to the hotel," he spoke to the miko.

"I'm fine," she tried yanking her wrist away.

Kougyoku's glare tightened slightly down upon seeing the display of affection the king had given to another female. She turned around and began to walk away, catching everyone's attention: "We are leaving now!"

"But, Your Highness…," called Ka Koubun.

"Don't argue with me! We are done for today!" she shouted back, continuing to walk ahead.

"Let go," whispered Kagome.

"No, you aren't stable to be moving. I cannot let you get hurt any further," Sinbad gently tugged her wrist back, making the miko lean to his chest.

"Oi!" she exclaimed.

Kougyoku's ears twitched as she continued to hear their conversation before halting in her steps and turning back around. Pointing to the duo, she caught their attention in their frozen position: "Listen to me! I'm not leaving just because you told to, got that?!" She glared at the close proximity between the miko and king. "And….and if you are going to show such public affection, do it elsewhere!"

"Public…public affection!?" Kagome quickly pushed the king away as he had loosened is grip. "No! You got it all wrong!" Kagome watched as she stepped into her red carpet along with her army and rose up to the sky. She blinked, surprised that someone had misunderstood the situation. What public affection? This was nothing close to affection!

She sighed: "They're gone…"

"Ugo-kun's star has vanished…," whispered Aladdin while holding his golden flute in front of him.

Hearing his faint voice, the miko turned around to see the worried expression on the magi's face. Her eyes widened as Aladdin gripped the flute in his two hands and began to send some of his power into it. His aura began to lower in strength, making the miko shake her head.

"N-No! Aladdin-kun! Don't!" she rushed forward and watched the magi slowly collapse down onto the floor. Sinbad's eyes widened, seeing the miko drop to her knees and catch the young boy in her arms. Kagome reached for the glowing flute and took it away from the magi's hands. Setting it aside, Kagome patted Aladdin's cheeks gently.

"Aladdin-kun! Aladdin-kun! Please wake up!" she looked up to Sinbad, eyebrows furrowing in worry. "S-Sinbad-san-!"

"I understand," he nodded and carried the boy in his arms. Turning to Ja'far he rushed over to the slums to find him a room. "Ja'far, find him a room."

The miko quickly rose from her spot and ran behind the king while holding the magi's flute in her hand. _'This isn't good…I can feel his aura getting weaker.' _

* * *

"What happened to Aladdin?!" exclaimed Alibaba, rushing in along with Morgiana. Kagome looked ahead, seeing the worried looks on Aladdin's friends upon seeing the magi in such a state. Her eyes dropped back down, clutching her dirty and ripped white dress from her sides. _'Perhaps…she could heal him?'_

Ja'far's eyes scrunched: "He must have used too much magoi in the battle and he was still trying to give power into his flute." He walked forward and checked the boy's temple. "He is extremely weak now. Although he is just barely holding on, his condition is quite critical…"

"No way!" exclaimed Alibaba.

"Just as Ja'far said…," spoke Sinbad, "he has used too much magoi. It's true that magis have unlimited use of the magoi around them. But only for as long as the magi has sufficient strength. When Aladdin's strength was exhausted, the rukh were unable to gather any more magoi, so he must have continued to supply his own magoi to the flute. Supplying magoi is the same as reducing your own life. Once his magoi is depleted, even if he is a magi…"

"That is how important a friend Ugo-kun was to him!" exclaimed Alibaba.

Kagome walked forward after hearing the reasoning behind Aladdin's sudden fall. That explained why Aladdin's aura was slowly getting weaker. It was his life she was seeing. Her eyes fell on the unconscious magi: "I…can try to help him."

"Huh? How?" blinked Alibaba.

"I can try to restore his aura back together…although I don't know how long it will take…"

All eyes landed on the miko as she placed her hand on the magi's cold hand. Sinbad's eyes narrowed: "Which reminds me…miko. We need to have our talk."

The miko's eyes landed on the king's: "Aladdin's life comes first."

"Very well. We will talk here." He looked over to Alibaba and Morgiana. "If you two may leave. I have to have a word with Higurashi-san."

Alibaba looked up and took a step forward: "W-Wait a minute! We want to be here with Aladdin!"

Kagome sent him a smile: "Morgiana-chan…could you please tend to Alibaba-kun's wounds?"

"Huh?" she blinked. "Wounds?" her sight landed onto the blonde beside her. "Are you wounded, Alibaba-san?"

"Uh, well…"

"Let her tend to your wounds," cut in Kagome. "I…will come to you so you two can check and take care of Aladdin-kun."

Morgiana could see the serious tension beginning to form inside the room. Nodding slowly, Morgiana's hand clasped around the blonde's wrist, catching him by surprise. "M-Morgiana…!?"

She remained silent and drag him out of the room before closing the door behind her. Sinbad walked around the bed and stood on the other side, crossing his arms as he stared into the miko's deep cerulean orbs.

"Alright, where shall we begin?"

* * *

"Itai…," Alibaba winced as the female beside him cleaned out his wound on the side of his ribs.

"Gomen," apologized Morgiana as she continued her task. Both had come into his room before she could tend to his wounds as Kagome had asked of her, but both were just as concerned and worried over their magi friend. "Do you think Aladdin will be alright?"

"I…don't know…," he whispered. "Kagome-san said she could try…"

"Alibaba-san?"

"Hm?" Alibaba looked up to a pair of worried and questioning gaze.

"What is a miko?" Morgiana reached for the white bandages. "Judal…said Kagome-san was a miko. Do you know what that is or even means? Sinbad-san and the other magi seemed to be interested in the topic."

A sigh passed the blonde's lips, returning his gaze forward. "I don't know much but…I have only heard stories of the mythical mikos and their importance."

"Mythical?" repeated Morgiana, catching her eyes.

"At least it was mythical, but I guess Kagome-san is one…"

"What does that mean then?" she blinked.

* * *

Kagome's eyes dropped back down to the blue haired magi and slowly raised her hands over his chest. Her hands brought out their pink glow to fully surround the boy as she began to heal his weak body. Sinbad and his two followers watched silently as she demonstrated her ability. With that alone, it was enough to be convinced that the girl was indeed a miko.

"So you are miko," Sinbad raised his eyebrow. "Only a miko is able to fully heal a magi in no time. Nonetheless, his Djinn was taking away some of your miko-ki."

Catching her attention, Kagome brought her eyes upwards, still continuing her healing process. She watched as Sinbad looked down to the weak magi.

"You were able to deflect Judal's attacks with your barrier and shoot purified arrows and inflict damage on a magi. Many would think of it as magoi, but the fact that you were able to do all that defines you as a miko," Sinbad closed his eyes. "Never in my life did I think I would come across a miko. They have always been portrayed as myths."

"Myths?" repeated Kagome. "How is that? That princess had mentioned Judal being a High Priest, did she not? So priestesses must be no different."

"True," Sinbad's eyes opened once again. "But the display of your power puts you at a higher stand than just any regular priestesses of this world. They cannot even inflict or deflect damage to and from a magi." He tightened his gaze, watching as she dropped her own to check on her healing. "Why did you hide this information from me?"

"I don't see why I needed to let you know," she replied back.

"Higurashi-san!" shouted Ja'far. "That is no way to be speaking to a king!"

Sinbad raised his hand, stopping the silver haired male from going any further. Continuing his stare onto the miko, he lowered his hand back down: "You are right. Although that is personal information to you, it still would have been helpful to know of your identity."

"And why is that? Don't see the importance of letting others know I am a miko," she raised her eyes once again to his. "Ja'far-san had mentioned mikos were nothing but myths written in books."

A silence emerged before Sinbad looked over his shoulder to see Ja'far jump slightly at his stare.

"S-Sin?"

"You knew?" he questioned him.

"Ah…well…"

"I had to tell him the day we met the Fog Troupe in the mansion," cut in Kagome. "I saved him and Morgiana from the Fog Troupe's fog that was trapping them."

Ja'far sighed before Kagome could continue. "I asked Ja'far-san to keep it a secret until…we both would talk about this."

"I couldn't fully believe her until I saw further of her skills, but it seems that she is telling the truth," Ja'far rested his hands inside his sleeves.

"You should have still told me," sighed Sinbad.

"I didn't think it was a big deal anyways," added Kagome as she looked back down onto her healing process. "I mean, magic and such seem to be normal around here, right?"

"The fact that you are a miko and here does make it a big deal," Sinbad raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms once again.

Kagome looked up; confused. Blinking, she raised her own brow: "Why?"

A pregnant silence became present as only shared glances were given. With a heavy sigh, Sinbad closed his eyes: "A miko…"

* * *

"Is said to be a powerful being that would appear to prosper a ruler and the people of its nation," Alibaba rested his elbows on his knees while hearing Morgiana move the medical supplies to the side. "The myth reads – 'the future will be given and read to the country holding the child of Kami. Fortunes will be gained. Wisdom will be given and lead the country to unbelievable knowledge. A miko will guide a magi in both strength and mind and help the king defeat the troubles of the world."

Morgiana blinked, watching as the blonde beside her was in deep thought. "Where did you read that?"

"I remember reading a book while working for a merchant. He said the book had no value so I simply grabbed it and became curious. I will be honest and say I was interested, yet the whole idea of a miko seemed…absurd. I mean, I didn't even know about magis."

The Fanalis nodded and looked ahead towards the door: "So in other words…a miko…"

* * *

"…can guarantee the country, king, and a magi wisdom, power, and fortune," Sinbad concluded his explanation, looking over to the miko and seeing nothing but blink after blink. Was she really that clueless about her own race? If she was a miko…she would know about this.

"Wait…," blinked Kagome, "I thought a magi choose a 'King' and guided them. Just like Aladdin-kun choose Alibaba-kun, right?"

Ja'far took a step forward, cutting in the explanation. "Although that is true, magi choose a 'king's candidate', but magi themselves have their limits which is where a miko comes in. A magi and their 'king's candidate' will prosper greatly when a miko guides them and shares some of their power to them."

"I still don't understand," Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Why would a king and a magi prosper from a miko-"

"Because a miko is said to be sent as a messenger of Kami," cut in Sinbad, catching her by surprise.

'_Kami?' _Kagome looked down to the blue haired magi on the bed, watching as her hands slowly shook. _'In the feudal era, mikos were highly respected, but not as much that a king would see it as important…or even a magi. And as I have gathered information about this world, a magi seems to be the most powerful being as of yet…'_

A small glare appeared on the miko while meeting Sinbad's questioning blink. Something did not suit her right and pieces were finally clicking to her. "So what you are trying to say is that a king and a 'king's candidate' would benefit if they had a miko?"

"Well it has only been myths up until you appeared, Higurashi-san. Nothing is set in stone," replied Ja'far.

Sinbad nodded: "So all we have are these myths to inform you with."

Raising a brow again, Kagome could not help but create yet another question. "And…who created this myth?"

Both Ja'far and Sinbad shared a glance, unsure how to reply.

"We don't know."

All eyes landed on the male Fanalis standing on the other side of the purple haired king. Sinbad nodded to his words and returned his gaze back to the miko in front of him. "What he says is true. I, myself, have only read this myth through books during my adventures, so I can't really inform you fully of the origin of the myth."

Looking down, Kagome noticed her glow beginning to shrink in size and shake slightly. The miko closed her eyes, the glow shutting down right after. Balancing herself with the nearby bed post, Kagome tried regaining her breath slowly.

"Are you alright, Higurashi-san?" questioned Sinbad.

Kagome nodded: "Yeah, but this is as much as I can do today…"

"Well you did use a lot of your power with battling Judal and it seemed like Aladdin's Djinn was getting some of his strength from you," Sinbad looked over to the miko. "Do you know why?"

Kagome shook her head while moving a few hair strands of hair from the magi's face.

Sinbad sighed and looked over to Ja'far: "I have not come across a myth where a Djinn uses a miko's power…"

"Neither have I."

Kagome looked over to the men and gave a slight bow with her head: "I will come back tomorrow morning and resume his healing procedure…"

Walking over to the door, the miko exited to rest for the night, leaving Sinbad staring as the wooden door clicked closed.

"What do you plan on doing, Sin?" questioned Ja'far, checking the magi.

"No doubt that Judal will leak this information to the Kou Empire," Sinbad's eyes tightened. "I can't let them have her."

Ja'far and Masrur turned their attention to their master, a bit surprised by his words. The silver haired male walked towards the king: "Sin, you can't possibly be thinking-"

"Don't worry, I am not using her, but I can't let the Kou Empire nor Al-Thamen have such a pure being and corrupt her to their will," Sinbad sent a smile to Ja'far.

Ja'far's eyebrow lifted questioningly with suspicion. "Sounds to me you are interested in her more than just her powers."

Sinbad's smile grew: "Perhaps I am."

"She doesn't seem to be interested in you!" he exclaimed back. "In fact…she rejects you!"

Sinbad blinked, a fake look of hurt in his eyes: "It pains me that you say that…"

"Has she not?" questioned Ja'far. "W-Wait! Where are you going!?"

Sinbad walked out of the room, leaving both him and Masrur blinking in silence. The silver haired male sighed: "Seriously…he never knows when to give up."

* * *

"Ugh…," Kagome placed her palm on her forehead as she walked ahead in the alley to her room. She had never used so much of her miko-ki and it was really becoming a bother that she did. Her whole head felt light and her body over all felt weak. _'I never used this much of my power even during Naraku's battle…but the question still remains. Mikos are believed to give power and fortune to the king of the magi's choosing, but does that mean a miko chooses a magi? Both Aladdin-kun and Judal are magis, right?' _Kagome shook her head. _'How come Ugo-san took some of my miko-kin? Are Djinn's able to do that?' _

Taking a step forward, she felt her head spin only for her body to fall forward from the lost balance. Closing her eyes for the impact, she felt an arm snake around her waist. The miko slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Sinbad with his same heroic smile.

"Doesn't look like you are well, Higurashi-san," he whispered to her.

"Sinbad-san…," the miko quickly caught notice of his arm around her waist as he brought her back up to her feet. "T-Thank you…," pushing him away gently, she looked away from his gaze and balanced herself with her hand on the wall.

Sinbad could easily see the confusion and worry filling her eyes. It was understandable with learning so much information after a heavy battle and he knew it was only going to get harder. He knew the Kou Empire would be after a miko, even if it was a rumor – they would want to find out on their own and he wasn't going to let that happen. Especially when the miko was right in front of him.

The king sighed: "I understand this is a lot to take in and hard to process, but I need to ask of something for you."

The miko blinked and looked towards the purple haired male.

"You are to stay by my side until further notice," he bluntly and straightforwardly spoke.

It took Kagome a few more blinks to process in his words before sending him a glare. "Excuse me, but last time I checked I was not your servant nor are you my king. I don't mean to sound rude, but you have no right to be ordering that of me," Kagome turned to leave, "now if you excuse me."

The miko stopped in her tracks as Sinbad trapped her with his arms on either side of her head onto the wall. Kagome's glare tightened the moment she rose her eyes to meet Sinbad's golden gaze. "I am not going to be used for your benefit, Sinbad-san."

"I am not using you," he replied. "But I am not going to let something corrupted as the Kou Empire and the Al-Thamen have you."

"Who said they want me?" she continued her glare. "I don't know the Kou Empire and the Al-Thamen, whoever they are and they don't know me!"

"Judal works for them!" he exclaimed back. "He will say something!"

Kagome blinked her glare away, forgetting that the black magi had found out about her identity. He was the one that released the information to everyone else. She shook her head: "I can protect myself…"

Sinbad inched closer to the miko, making her fully back up to the wall behind her. "I know, but against something as powerful as the Kou Empire…they will use any means necessary. That is where I will protect you."

A small smile curved onto the king's lips, making the miko look away to hold back a blush. Kagome's eyes wandered everywhere except into his direction: "I….I need to sleep."

Nodding, Sinbad released her from his caging arms, watching as she began to walk ahead. "Higurashi-san, if you stay by my side, I won't let Judal nor anyone harm you. That includes your friends too."

Stopping to his words, Kagome's eyes dropped down. Although she was stubborn to herself, she knew that Aladdin and the others needed the king for his support and she couldn't be selfish just because she didn't want the protection. Kagome looked back ahead and stopped quickly as she noticed Alibaba and Morgiana standing in front.

"Alibaba-kun….Morgiana-chan, what are you two doing here?" she questioned.

"We were wondering how Aladdin was doing," she answered.

The miko nodded and sent them a small smile: "He is fine. I will continue to heal him tomorrow morning."

"I see…I'm glad," Alibaba's eyes were dropped down with a small smile framing his lips.

"Trouble!"

All eyes immediately turned towards one of the Fog Troupe members as he ran towards the blonde teen. Alibaba quickly walked over to the male: "What's wrong?"

"Boss, we are in trouble!" he exclaimed. "The military is on the attack!"

"What!?" Alibaba's eyes widened.

"The military…?" whispered Kagome.

"We should see what this is about," Sinbad walked behind the miko as his eyes were fixed onto the young male.

* * *

"Balkak!" exclaimed Alibaba, walking over to the military general as he stood in front of a carriage.

"Young Master!" he called out. "I barely recognized you, Young Master. I can't believe you are the same little boy that I once trained."

Kagome and the rest walked behind him, watching as the blonde interacted with the general of the military. The miko looked at the carriage: "What is a general doing here?"

"Good question," whispered Sinbad.

All eyes glided over as the carriage door slowly creaked opened and revealed another male dressed in royal silk. Alibaba blinked, watching as the male shook timidly. "Sahbmad…nii-san…"

"You're incredible, Alibaba," whispered Sahbmad, shaking in fear from all the stares. "To think you're the leader of a great number of bandits….how remarkable…"

"Young Master, the Deputy King has come here in order to discuss something very important with you," spoke Balkak. "Please understand that the Deputy King is risking his life to come here…"

"Well, if it isn't Sahbmad!" smiled Sinbad as he walked forward.

"O-Oji-san!" stuttered Sahbmad, watching as the purple haired king stood beside the blonde teen.

"I'm impressed that you managed to come to a heavily populated place like this. It's not as if you came here under Ahbmad's orders, right?" he questioned.

Kagome blinked: "So he came on his own…?" she whispered to herself. "I thought the palace was the enemy…"

"So the one supplying the Fog Troupe with information on the military and who leaked the fact that I was going after the Fog Troupe…that was all your doing, wasn't it?" asked Sinbad, catching everyone by surprise.

"What!? I-It was Sahbmad-nii-san?" exclaimed Alibaba.

"You knew nothing about it, then?" Sinbad turned to face the young teen.

Alibaba's head dropped, disappointed that he was beginning to feel like a weak leader. "I-I had no idea…"

"Because Alibaba was there," spoke Sahbmad, "I thought that if Alibaba was with the Fog Troupe, then they could somehow fix this country. You have always been able to pull off things that I could never do. I wanted you to stop nii-san for me, Alibaba."

"Stop Ahbmad?" asked Sinbad. "For you, the deputy king, to go so far as to aid bandits…what exactly is it about Ahbmad that has you so scared?"

Sahbmad took a moment to pause before closing his eyes: "The thing that really has me terrified is…what nii-san is trying to do. N-Not having any idea why it all came to this…," Sahbmad dropped to his knees, fear beginning to cloud his eyes. "That is the most terrifying thing of all."

"I'll explain," cut in Balkak, watching as Sahbmad was unable to go further with the explanation. "Things started to change just around the time that the previous king first fell ill. The man who appeared at the palace called himself an economic adviser. At the time, Balbadd's trade with Partevia had stalled and the economy was in relentless downturn. Since this man was experienced in rehabilitating other countries' finances, we decided to take up his proposals. Those scraps of paper, 'Fan', were given to us by the Kou Empire and did transform into a variety of valuable gold products, craftworks, equipment, and special produce. The Banker lent us an unlimited amount of Fan."

'_Wait a minute,' _Kagome blinked, _'this sounds familiar to a lesson I learned back in my era during history class. Paper money…never works in an economy. That just signs a country into debt!'_

"The next thing we knew," continued Balkak, "Balbadd's economy was completely dependent on Fan. But we didn't see the trap lying in wait for us."

"Eh?" blinked Alibaba.

"Borrowing Fan generates interest," Balkak's eyes closed. "But Fan is prone to subtle fluctuations. Products that only cost one Fan yesterday now go for two. With every change, our country was hit with a tremendous loss…"

Sinbad crossed his arms: "Silver coins have the same value as silver itself."

"But…paper notes are different," cut in Kagome, catching the male's attention.

"Higurashi-san…," whispered Sinbad, surprised himself that she had cut in.

"Paper is paper," she continued. "They hold no value. I mean…if I heard correctly it sound as if the country that issues them guarantees their value…but that is it. Using this method usually is a guarantee downfall for a country."

"W-What!?" exclaimed Alibaba.

Sinbad was quite surprised of her knowledge on economics. Lifting a brow, he made a mental note to ask her later of the topic.

Sinbad sighed: "She is right. How could you tie the nation's economic standards to such a thing?"

Ja'far walked forward after having arrived in time to hear the trouble with Masrur standing behind. "In our country, although there is a way to exchange silver, it's only temporary. It's never used outside the country."

Kagome looked over to the military general: "I…don't know if I am stepping over the boundary with what I am about to say, but…Balbadd is in debt, is it not? If your king used an unlimited amount then that means he increased the debt use after use of this Fan."

Balkak's head dropped: "The amount of debt we had taken on has reached enormous proportions. We were borrowing more and more just to pay down the debt. But the Banker would no longer lend us the money free of charge. Our ocean rights, our land concession contracts, our trade authority…such things have been frozen as collateral."

"No way!" exclaimed Alibaba.

"Behind all this, the people of Balbadd were suffering," he continued. "Taxes kept rising while goods were in short supply. As if he were stamping out the cries of resentment, the king shut down the slums, and abandoned those who lived in them. But neither the royals in charge of politics, nor the nobility had any sense of danger. Because they themselves were only growing more prosperous."

"Selfish bastards…," whispered Kagome.

"The king is planning on using the citizens as collateral…," Balkak's eyes shut, watching as everyone's own expressions widened.

Alibaba took a step forward: "O-Oi! What does he mean use the citizens' human rights as collateral?!"

Sahbmad gripped the sides of his head: "He is trying to sell off the citizens of Balbadd. By selling the citizens of Balbadd to the Kou Empire, to Rehm, to Partevia, nii-san is planning to turn Balbadd into a slave-exporting country!"

Kagome's eyes widened along with everyone else's hearing of the horror the country was coming to. Sinbad turned to see the miko and whispered to her: "Do you see the evil of the Kou Empire?"

Kagome gripped her dress by the sides, watching as Sahbmad continued to speak.

"Nii-san continues to spend money every day like there is no tomorrow. He is unable to see anything else. The nobility and the ministers are all following nii-san's lead in order to protect their own lifestyles."

"Deputy King!" called out Morgiana as she walked towards the male.

"Morgiana?" whispered Alibaba.

"Deputy King, did you come here because you wanted us to put a stop to all that?" she questioned with a glare.

"T-That's right…"

Morgiana walked towards the blonde and gripped his shoulders: "Let's do it, Alibaba-san! Let's stop that ridiculous plan in its tracks!"

Alibaba soon continued to hear the yells and voices of the people behind him, asking him to help. The blonde teen looked over to the wiser king, watching as he simply only stared back. The miko looked between the boy and the king, seeing neither were talking.

"He is obviously looking to you for help," she whispered to Sinbad, watching as Alibaba's eyes dropped down to Morgiana.

"He needs to learn how to be a leader without help…," he replied. "Many leaders of today didn't have that help in the beginning."

Kagome sighed: "He is still a child and he looks up to you. Just because you didn't have that role model or help when you were younger doesn't mean you have to push others away." Kagome looked away: "Help him…or at least guide him."

Sinbad smirked: "I will…but only if you agree to stay by my side."

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned back to face the king: "Y-You got to be kidding me-!" She blinked back upon feeling Sinbad's finger on her lips, silencing her before others overheard.

"Not a hard request. Besides, you follow the kids and if you stay by my side, the kids will too. I will guide them and keep an eye on them," he sent her a smile, receiving a slight blush on her cheeks.

Kagome pushed his finger away, looking over to the worry on Alibaba's face along with Morgiana worried over the citizens being converted into slaves as she was once. She sighed: "F-Fine…"

With a nod, the purple haired king looked over to Sahbmad taking a step forward to his brother. "I beg of you, Alibaba…if we don't hurry, the day of the signing ceremony will be upon us!"

"Signing ceremony, did you say?" Sinbad's eyebrow rose.

"In five days' time, there will be a wedding between nii-san and a princess of the Kou Empire," he explained. "At that time, they will also be holding a ceremony signing over the citizens of Balbadd as collateral."

"In five days…?" whispered Kagome.

"Please, Alibaba!" Sahbmad grabbed Alibaba's shoulders. "Stop nii-san! There is nothing that I can do…"

Kagome nudged Sinbad on his side, catching his attention. Kagome pointed over with her gaze towards the blonde, watching as his fear was taking over his courage to move forward. Seeing him still, the miko sent him a blank look before taking a step forward, surprising the king.

"Excuse me?" she smiled, catching Sahbmad's attention and the rest of the crowds'. "Since we have understood the situation," Kagome grabbed Sinbad's wrist and brought it up, "he is wondering if you would mind leaving the situation to him?"

"O-Oi…!" whispered Sinbad, seeing the girl was taking matters into her own hands.

"You are a king, right?" blinked Kagome, letting go of his wrist. "You can try mounting a protest against Balbadd's government with your own allies."

"Well…that is true," he replied back. He sighed and noticed the smile the miko sent over to Alibaba. "Alright, I will deal with the situation. If nothing else, I will put a stop to this ludicrous plan to export the people of Balbadd as slaves."

Alibaba released a sigh of relief upon hearing that there was a plan. Balkak walked over to Sahbmad and gave him a slight bow: "Deputy King, we should head out now, or else…"

"R-Right…," he whispered as he let go of Alibaba's shoulders.

Walking over to the carriage, Balkak looked over his shoulder to see Alibaba's eyes on him. "Young Master, we are counting on you."

"H-Hai…," he whispered back.

"You really pulled me into offering my own services," Sinbad looked over to the miko, blinking as he noticed her leaving.

"What is a king if he can't help those in need?" she questioned him back. The miko looked over her shoulder: "That includes people outside of his own country."

* * *

Kagome looked over to her right and saw nothing but darkness. Looking to her left, she watched as rukh began to float around her surroundings. A gust of the rukh flew towards her, making her block her eyes with her arms before she felt the rush completely end and leave her staring at Balbadd's palace.

"W-What am I doing here?"

Blinking, she noticed a single golden rukh in front of her. The miko slowly raised her hand to touch it, but stopped as the flying rukh slowly began to turn black. Kagome took a step back: "That rukh…," she felt a dark aura forming behind. The miko quickly turned around to see nothing but a clutter of dark rukh coming her way.

'_I-Is it…Judal?' _her eyes widened to see the black rukh spreading out to reveal a male slowly being consumed by darkness. His skin was being taken over by the black aura surrounding him. _'W-Who is he-?!' _the miko's eyes scrunched as she tried getting a closer glimpse while the male slowly walked over to her.

She took notice of the black weapon attacked to his wrist, quickly realizing the person's identity. Before she could call out his name, she blinked upon seeing his weapon raised and directed the point towards her.

"W-What….?" She curled her fingers into her palm, watching as the black rukh began to surround the human once again and quickly increase in size. Kagome took a step back, her eyes set on the black monster that easily towered over her. His black bat wings spread out, catching her by surprise.

"H-How...?" she whispered. Her eyes quickly set on his hand forming a purple and back orb. Shaking her head, she looked behind her shoulder, watching as Alibaba's form appeared. She turned back to the creature and extended her arms out. "S-Stop it! Stop!"

Kagome's eyes widened more, seeing that her pleas were doing nothing in stopping the black creature from raising his attack and soon releasing it towards them.

"Stop it!"

Kagome's eyes quickly snapped open while feeling light drop of sweat coming down her forehead. She stared at the ceiling above her, realizing that it was nightmare. The miko slowly sat on her bed, wiping off her cold sweat before turning to the window.

'_Morning already…,' _her gaze dropped back down to her lap. _'That man turned into a monster…but I know I didn't see wrong. That man was definitely…Kassim.' _The miko slowly stood from her bed and walked over to her clothes to change. _'What is going on? Was it really just a nightmare?' _

Gripping her new given dress by Ja'far, she clutched the white clothing in her hands before setting her eyes on the wooden staff resting on the nearby table. "Aladdin-kun…"

The miko nodded to herself, walking over to grab the wooden staff into her hand. "I wish there was more I could do to help…but what exactly can I do?"

Sighing, the miko quickly changed into her new dress, watching as it flowed down to her knees. She carried Aladdin's wooden staff next to her while exiting the room and heading towards Aladdin's. _'I wish I could help Aladdin-kun and Alibaba-kun. The feudal era's only worst problem was Naraku creating the chaos, but to know that such people like the Kou Empire exist to destroy other lives and make innocent people suffer must be the most…despicable thing ever.' _

The miko stopped in front of Aladdin's closed door and placed her hand over the knob: "I think what I need to do…is learn more about my abilities and what I can do here with them."

Kagome turned the knob slightly and quickly froze as she heard Alibaba's voice on the other side.

* * *

"Hey, Aladdin…," whispered Alibaba, sitting on a stool beside Aladdin's bed. "Yesterday, Sahbmad-nii-san came to see me. He told me that he wanted me to save this country…sure, I know this country is going through a crisis now and somebody has to do something about it."

Alibaba gripped his knees: "But…is that something that I should be doing? Since I came back to this country…I have done my best in my own way…but it didn't work out."

"I know you expected a lot from me…but I think you were wrong after all."

* * *

Kagome's hand slowly retreated away from the knob, hearing as Alibaba began to doubt himself and his strength. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed: _'Alibaba-kun…' _

She continued to hear his voice over the door: _"In this world, see…they do exist. True heroes…for instance…people like Sinbad. He is awesome, you know? He is so bold, so talented, so respected by everyone, it is mind-boggling. He even organized everyone in the Fog Troupe in an instant. Honestly, I could never measure up to him…" _

Turning the knob, she smiled as Alibaba jumped slightly from the sudden entry.

"A-Ah…Kagome-san…o-ohayo."

"Ohayo," she nodded. Her eyes landed on the unconscious magi. "How is Aladdin-kun?"

"The same," he looked over to his friend. "He still hasn't awoken."

Nodding, Kagome set the magi's wooden staff on a table and walked over to the other side of the bed. "It might take a while for Aladdin-kun to wake up again…he did over use his powers."

"Hai…," whispered Alibaba.

The miko looked over to the blonde as his eyes dropped down once again to his lap. Kagome looked out the window behind her: "I knew a guy who had a troubled past in being accepted and acknowledged by not only his half-brother, but also the people around him. He wanted to be seen as an equal and be seen as strong."

Alibaba's head rose, watching as the miko smiled out to the view from the window.

"When he was a child, his world revolved around his mother, until the day she died and was left alone. He wasn't accepted by those around him and had to fend for himself. Although good rested in his heart, he felt that the only way to protect himself and those he cared about was to be strong and act cold at times." Kagome turned her head to the blonde. "He was stubborn, you see. He refused to get help in getting stronger and refused the support he had from his friends. He felt like the weight of protecting his friends was all on him. He felt responsible."

"Kagome-san…"

"He finally came to learn that the reasons friends exist…were to support you and guide you, but the only way that happened was the moment he began to open up to his friends and asked for help," Kagome gave him a smile. "Alibaba-kun, there is nothing wrong with admitting you need guidance and help. If you so much look up to Sinbad-san, ask him for the help."

"He…would think I am a bother…," he whispered back, his head coming back to hang down.

"Not at all," she looked over to Aladdin's condition. "He may not admit it, but he does like to be admired. Go ask him for help, Alibaba-kun."

The blonde's head rose once again and watched as Kagome began her healing onto the magi. Gripping his hands together, he stood on his feet and gave Kagome a bow. "Arigatou, Kagome-san!"

The miko blinked and smiled as Alibaba turned to leave the room. "Alibaba-kun…"

Alibaba turned his head over his shoulder: "Yeah?"

"Remember that I am here too," she spoke.

He gave one blink before giving her a small smile and sent a nod in response. Leaving the door open, Alibaba exited the room and headed out to Sinbad's conference room. The miko sighed and returned her attention back to the magi.

"That boy…has a long way to go, but…," Kagome's eyes scrunched at the memory of her vivid nightmare. "Kassim was after Alibaba-kun…"

"Kassim?"

Kagome looked ahead blinking upon seeing Ja'far and Masrur coming inside. "Ja'far-san…Masrur-san…"

"We came to check on Aladdin," he replied to her blinking question. Walking forward, his eyes landed on her pink glow. "Sin is about to speak of his plan with Alibaba, Morgiana, and he would like you there too."

Kagome's eyes dropped back down to the magi.

"Kassim was after Alibaba?" repeated Ja'far. "What do you mean?"

"You don't look well, Higurashi-san," cut in Masrur, noticing the miko's tired and pale features.

Kagome sighed: "I had…a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Ja'far's eyebrow rose.

"I was standing in front of Balbadd's palace and all of a sudden…Kassim appeared. Black rukh surrounded him and he transformed."

"Transformed?" Ja'far blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Kassim turned into this huge dark creature with wings. I looked behind him and Alibaba-kun was standing there…just as surprised as I was." Kagome closed her eyes. "Kassim had released an attack towards us with the intention to kill."

Ja'far looked over to Masrur before hearing the miko speak once more.

"But the dream is still so vivid in my memory and yet…I have a bad feeling about all of this…," she looked outside, seeing the palace up ahead. "Did the dream mean something?"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **I know...this chapter is confusing. If you hated it...don't blame you (but I don't need to hear the harsh words. Go express it on a piece of paper or yell at the wall). Anyways, yes Kagome was talking about Inuyasha. And yes, Kagome will come to learn what to do with her miko abilities as she learns to incorporate them into the magi world.

Like I mentioned before, the official two story-one day updating schedule starts next Monday!

Thank you for reading...please review?

Ja~ne!


	6. Broken Apology

**Title:** Pure Rukh

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** The last chapter and this one are the boring ones, I promise you. Obviously, explanations need to be made and in the future there will be more, but until later on. After this chapter, the real action begins and Judal reappears! Now, I had a hard time coming up with a plan on how the Shikon no Tama should get incorporated into this or even what kind of powers Kagome should have and with the help of Joker2113, she gave me some great ideas!

You will see what I mean. It may be confusing and I am sorry it is or if the story has come to bore you. I do try my best and doing crossovers are not easy! Anyways, I have a question, would you all want Kouen as another "candidate" to Kagome? If so, he may appear much earlier than what the anime and mange have him in.

What do you think?

But even so, I hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to review! Reason why this got updated later was due to the lowest popularity between Love Hoop and Dimensional Lovers.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 06: Broken Apology **

* * *

Ja'far sighed, watching the distress the miko held: "It is possible you are just overwhelmed with all of this, Higurashi-san."

Turning her attention back to Sinbad's followers, she nodded. Although she had a bad gut feeling, she had to trust that maybe it was all just a nightmare. Who knew she was beginning to get attached to this world and its problems. With a heavy sigh of her own, she replied: "I hope that's what it is…"

"Sin is waiting," spoke Masrur.

"Right," nodded Ja'far. Placing his hands inside his sleeves, he watched the glow slowly faint from under Kagome's hands: "How is Aladdin doing?"

"Better," she replied. "He over used a lot of his energy in one battle and the emotional distress took a toll on him all together. It might take another two nights to heal him back to where he was."

The silver haired male raised his eyes to meet the miko's. He could very well see the stress begin to swell: "Very well. Sin is waiting to discuss the plan with everyone. He wants you in the conversation as well."

"Me?" Kagome retreated her hands away from the magi, blinking at the two. "Why me?"

"He has questions himself," Ja'far turned around as Masrur opened the door to the room. "I think he wants to use everyone so that this country doesn't fall into the Kou Empire's hands."

Kagome's eyes landed back onto the magi as her fingers curled into her palm. _'The Kou Empire did this to Aladdin-kun…and now Balbadd is being affected.' _With a slight nod, the miko walked around the bed and followed the two males out of the room. _'I have to learn a way to use my abilities in some other way…I have to…or at least learn the reason why I am here.'_

* * *

"Ah!" smiled Sinbad, extending his arms out as he sat on his seat. "You brought her!"

Kagome blinked, noticing Morgiana and Alibaba sitting on wooden chairs across from the purple haired king as a map of their world was laid out on the table in front of them.

"Great!" his smile stretched while patting the empty seat next to him. "Look! I saved you a seat, Higurashi-san!"

The miko's eyebrow twitched as the king's grin widened. The patting sound of his hand onto the seat next to him irritated her. How close did this guy think he was to her? She quickly caught notice of the wooden chair standing at the corner of the room and walked over to the object. Pulling the wooden chair from the corner of the room and sat between the two teens. Sinbad blinked, confused to the sudden action. "H-Higurashi-san…?"

"Don't worry," she smiled innocently, waving her hand up and down, "I am fine here, Sinbad-san. I wouldn't want to bother you. Feel free to use the whole seat to your liking."

"B-But…," he blinked, already feeling the rejection from the miko. He placed his hand on his chest: "Higurashi-san…it hurts me you rejected me."

"Get used to it," she raised her brow while crossing her arms. He just didn't get the hint, did he?

Ja'far coughed behind his sleeve, watching their interaction. These two were total opposites, but something told him that the girl could possibly place Sinbad in his place. She wasn't like other females that flew to Sinbad's attention. Shaking his head, he turned his attention towards his king: "Sin, if we could explain to them the situation. We don't have much time."

Sinbad blinked out of Kagome's stare and gave them a smile: "Right." His eyes dropped to the map in front of him as he laid a horse chess piece on top of what read 'Kou Empire'. "The Kou Empire…has been extending its power. Going in a few short years from a minor state to a militaristic nation that conquered the middle plains. It was never clear what the driving force behind its surge was, but yesterday, I finally figured it out."

"Figured it out?" repeated Morgiana.

"Yes," Sinbad closed his eyes as he intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on top of his hands. "It's the Kou Empire's magi, Judal."

Kagome jumped slightly from the name as images of the last encounter came into her mind. Alibaba's eyes tightened: "Judal…"

"Forgive me for interrupting, but what exactly is a magi?" questioned Kagome. "Yesterday you mentioned about a miko being the one to choose a magi and king and guiding them to prosperity, wealth, and such, but what exactly are they?"

"That's something I would like to know too," nodded Alibaba, gripping his knees.

Sinbad nodded to their questions: "A magi is known as a Sorcerer of Creation. They use magic and manipulate rukh. But the magi's skill most relevant to us is his power to summon dungeons and lead people to them."

"So…you were led by a magi too, then?" questioned Alibaba.

"No," he chuckled. "Actually, I just went ahead and captured a dungeon summoned by Judal without being invited. Apparently, that doesn't sit well with him and we have clashed several times."

Kagome sighed, raising an eyebrow to the king: "Well that explains the tension between you two. You shouldn't be going into things that you aren't welcomed in."

"Does that mean I am not welcomed into your heart?" he smiled.

"What do you think?" Kagome crossed her arms. "Do you want to get purified?"

Sinbad's lip twitched, already sensing the threatening gaze. Composing himself back, he sighed once again: "Well, aside from exceptions to the rule like myself…Judal has sent all sorts of people into the dungeons he has summoned and managed to expand the Kou Empire into a colossal empire…," Sinbad looked at the map as he scattered a few chest pieces around. "With no end in sight for their thirst of invasion, the southern part of the continent is now the object of their evil designs…what they are going after next is…," he grabbed another piece and laid it on the tip of a country, "this kingdom of Balbadd."

Sinbad let go of the piece, watching it lay on top of the Balbadd land. "Kou's direct and indirect intervention with this country began a few years back. Now they are on the brink of ensnaring the current king…"

"Seems like the Kou Empire gave the current king a sweet-talk to have put Balbadd in this situation. It even drained the country of its resources." A heavy sigh was released by the miko. "This Banker made Balbadd lose their land and their rights…"

"Hai," Sinbad's eyebrows furrowed. "And now he is trying to sell off the citizens as slaves…that is precisely the biggest issue in this country that we have to find a way to resolve."

"So you are saying that our enemies are the Kou Empire and Ahbmad Saluja?" questioned Morgiana.

"It looks like it…," whispered Kagome, her eyes fixed on the map. Just who exactly was this Kou Empire to have so much power and authority over so many countries? She was curious, yet after witnessing the power Judal held, she could only imagine how corrupted and dark the people the Kou Empire were.

"That is all I need to know," replied Morgiana, catching everyone's eyes as she stood from her seat. With a bow, she spoke: "Thank you very much."

"M-Morgiana-chan?" blinked Kagome, looking over her shoulder as the Fanalis female exited the room. Kagome returned her attention to Sinbad before standing up from her seat: "Well, I will go check on a few things and the people around here. Excuse me."

With a slight bow of her own, the miko turned to leave only to hear Alibaba doing the same after his thanks and being stopped by the king's words.

"Alibaba-kun…"

Both the miko and blonde teen turned to face the king, watching as a smile appeared on his lips.

"I still need to see you," he spoke. "Let us have a talk. Just the two of us."

Kagome blinked, confused but soon felt a slight push from the Fanalis male. Looking up, she watched his frame blocking her view before Masrur placed his hand on her shoulder and led her out the room with Ja'far behind.

* * *

The miko heard the door click behind her and finally turned to face the two males. She blinked upon seeing their eyes on the wooden door: "What is he going to talk about with Alibaba-kun?"

Ja'far sighed, releasing his hands from his sleeves: "Seems like the only way we can do something about this whole dilemma is make someone rise into the throne."

"The throne?" questioned Kagome. "What do you mean?"

"Alibaba-kun is part of the royal family so the only option is having him take the throne."

Kagome's eyes widened: "W-What? But Alibaba-kun is still learning! He doesn't have the confidence to take such a responsibility…"

"That is why Sin is trying to have a talk with him," Ja'far turned to face the door. "Although…we aren't sure how Alibaba-kun will take the plan."

The miko's eyes landed on the door behind the silver haired male. Her eyebrows dropped in worry for the boy. His confidence was at its lowest with Ahbmad having made him look like a fool and the moment Aladdin was thrown into an unconscious state, Alibaba's mind was not focusing on being a leader.

'_Just what the heck are you thinking Sinbad-san…you are supposed to be guiding him! Not forcing him into a big step like this…,' _she sighed. _'Alibaba-kun…'_

* * *

Sinbad sighed as he crossed his arms, watching the dropped head Alibaba held. "This country needs to be reborn. Do you know what I mean by that?" Watching the silent confusion the blonde held, Sinbad's eyes narrowed down: "Alibaba-kun…you become king of Balbadd!"

Alibaba's eyes widened slowly, watching Sinbad rise from his seat while placing his hand on his own chest.

"Don't worry," he spoke with a smile, "I will do everything in my power to support you. I'll also teach you how to use your Djinn. If you gain skills and confidence by grinding it out-"

"Please stop!" shouted Alibaba, standing as he knocked his wooden seat back. "Me…become king? That is never going to happen…"

"But you were the leader of the Fog Troupe," eyed Sinbad, laying both hands on the table. "Wasn't that because you were prepared to one day lead this country?"

Alibaba dropped his gaze: "I-I…was only their leader because I happened to be of royal blood…prepared? I went along with Kassim's idea. That is all…"

Sinbad's eyes narrowed down to a glare, watching as the blonde in front of him avoided the eye contact. "Alibaba-kun…don't you think that there are responsibilities bestowed on people from the moment they are born? Have you forgotten the looks on the faces of the people who gathered before the palace? Why did Sahbmad come here last night? The Fog Troupe and everyone else have high hopes for you. Don't you think that is because they all sensed it in you? Your responsibility?"

* * *

"Do you not think he is ready?" questioned Ja'far, coming to face the miko as she continued to stare at the closed door.

"It isn't that," whispered Kagome. "He just needs a bit of…guidance. You can't expect a child to know how to rule a whole country if he doesn't even have the confidence."

"He just needs training," commented Masrur, crossing his arms.

Kagome sighed in return, finally facing the two men: "He needs support."

All three quickly looked over to the slammed door, watching as an angry and confused Alibaba walked out and headed out into the city. Sinbad came out and scratched the back of his head: "Well…that could have been better…"

Kagome looked out the exit and took a step forward. Sinbad's eyebrow rose: "Where are you going, Higurashi-san?"

"Where else?" she looked over her shoulder. "Following Alibaba-kun."

Sinbad crossed his arms: "Leave him be."

"You can't expect him to rise into the throne just like that, Sinbad-san," she walked towards the king, standing in front of him with a glare of her own. "He is a child."

"No, he is not, Higurashi-san," he lowered his eyes, seeing the strong stand the miko held against him. "He is of royal blood. If he wants to save this country, this is the only way."

Kagome shook her head: "…having power and forcing someone to do something isn't the only way. Yes, Alibaba-kun might need to one day rule this country, but he needs support! Not a full push onto the thrown!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" he glared.

"Gain his trust! Let him see it on his own first! Don't go scaring him like that!" Kagome quickly turned around and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you are going now?" Sinbad uncrossed his arms.

The miko stopped in her tracks and looked at the king over her shoulder with a glare of her own: "To heal Aladdin-kun. Don't follow me or question me."

Sinbad blinked, surprised by her sudden change in behavior. With a sigh, he waited for her person to fully disappear further into the hall before he spoke. "Maybe…she is right."

"Well, she just has a soft spot for those kids, Sin," commented Ja'far. "But the miko has some sense in her words. Perhaps we should just wait a bit longer until Alibaba-kun sees the true meaning of his responsibility."

The purple haired king scratched the back of his neck: "Yeah…but we don't have very much time…"

* * *

Alibaba sighed as he walked through the city with his head hung low in shame. The sun ready to set for day only reminded him even more that time was definitely passing non-stop and he still didn't have a solution to the country's problems. _'No way…telling me to become king…'_ he stopped on the bridge and looked out into the river. _'What am I supposed to do?'_

He blinked at his reflection below at the calm water, remembering the miko's words she had shared earlier in the day. _'Kagome-san had mentioned her friend having to depend on his friends even when was stubborn and had no idea how to become stronger. The simple answer was having a reason to fight and knowing you could depend on your friends.' _

A heavy sigh was released from his lips, gripping the brick bridge under his finger nails. He had no idea what to do and he felt hopeless. But he knew deep down that Sinbad was right…taking the throne was probably the best solution for Balbadd…but was it the only solution?

Turning around to return to the base, he blonde teen quickly felt an elastic rope tie around his wrist. With wide eyes, Alibaba trailed the rope down to the river only to be pulled downwards and into a boat. Opening his eyes, he realized his fall had been saved with a bunch of bags of trash.

"The people's patience has reached its limit."

Alibaba heard the familiar voice behind him as the boat continued to move down the water. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes expanded at the sight of Zaynab, Hassan, and Kassim standing with their weapons in hand. Was that really them?

Kassim's lips curved into a smirk: "It's dangerous for you to be walking around by yourself."

"Kassim…"

* * *

Kagome lowered her glow once more, watching the magi breathing softly. _'He needs more time…,' _her eyes landed on the golden flute. _'The symbol is still gone. Does that mean…Ugo-san is gone as well?' _How would Aladdin take it knowing that Ugo was practically gone? Ugo was his dear friend and the loss would only pain him further. If only she knew how help them…at least the three kids.

A slight golden glow pulsed around the flute, catching Kagome's attention. Blinking at the glow, she was unsure what the light meant or why it appeared, but she almost felt like it was calling out for her. It called for her to grab it. Was it Ugo? The miko's hand reached forward to grab the instrument only for a gold barrier to surround her and black her out from her surroundings.

* * *

"Ugh…," Kagome placed her hand on her head as she lifted herself with her other arm from the floor. _'What the heck happened?' _Blinking her dizziness out, the miko looked around her surroundings. A beauty of antique buildings surrounded her along with stacks of books on shelves and on the floor. The miko turned her head around while slowly coming onto her feet. Just what exactly was this place? Was this inside the flute? Finally setting her eyes ahead, her eyes widened as she took in the full sight of the Djinn in front of her. "U-Ugo-san…?" This was the first time she witnessed him with his head actually on his body.

A small smile appeared on his lips as his dark long bangs made a curtain over his eyes. Crossing his legs, he sat in front of the miko and placed his hands on his lap. "Miko…I am honored to finally speak to you in person like this." He bowed down slightly to her appearance, surprising her in return. She wasn't used to someone bowing to her so respectively. A very abnormal behavior to her.

"Ugo-san…what happened to you?" she questioned before returning her gaze to her surroundings. "Where am I? What is this place?"

"We are inside Aladdin's flute," he replied, looking around his room before setting his attention back to the miko. "But I must speak to you, miko."

She blinked; confused. Why would a Djinn want to speak to her? Then again, Sinbad nor anyone else knew the answer as to why Ugo was able to take away some of her miko-ki during the fight against Judal. "Speak to me? About what?"

Ugo looked at the miko, holding onto his smile as he spoke: "I understand you were sent here…from another world."

Kagome's eyes widened: "H-How did you know that?" The miko's body tensed at the sudden fact. Only she knew about her story. Had someone else told him? If so…who? So many questions in her head and no one had the clear answers!

The Djinn gave her a slight nod before raising his head to stare at the sky light above him: "The Kamis have spoken to us about your arrival being one of fate. You were brought here with the help of the great miko, Midoriko-sama."

'_Midoriko…? Midoriko!?' _Kagome took a step forward. "Wait a minute, Ugo-san! How on earth do you know about Midoriko-sama?!" She was not part of this world…right?

"Midoriko-sama is a great miko who guided Solomon to what he is now before she left off into the world of demons. The Kamis sent her away because she was needed elsewhere. That was until the day she passed into the afterlife and the Kamis were devastated over her death. Solomon needed a miko and she was planned to come back to guide the new magi and king of her choosing, but that all became impossible with her death." Ugo sighed: "That is how reincarnation became to be. The Kamis waited until the true pure being was born into the world and finished her fate in the demon world."

Kagome's body leaned back, placing all the pieces together: "That is why…I was brought her after the jewel was completed…," Kagome's eyes dropped down to the floor, still confused over the whole explanation. "But why…would the Kamis need a miko here? Magis are powerful enough on their own," she rose her head once again, seeing Ugo's still body.

"Jewel?" Ugo tilted his head to the side. "What jewel do you speak of?"

"Huh?" the miko watched the confusion wash over the Djinn. Did they now know about the Shikon no Tama? They seemed to know a lot about Midoriko, yet…the jewel she rested within they had no knowledge about. "Well, I can't really show you exactly what I am talking about, but the death of Midoriko-sama resulted in her soul creating the Shikon no Tama along with the souls of the demons she fought against."

"Her soul is resting within this jewel?" questioned Ugo, quite intrigued of the power the miko possessed to be able to extract her own soul from her body. "Where is this jewel?"

Kagome scratched her cheek with her index finger before placing her hand in the middle of her chest. "Here."

Ugo's eyes were revealed in shock at the information. If Midoriko's soul rested inside the jewel then that meant- "her soul is within you, miko."

Kagome couldn't help but blink upwards to his revealed eyes. "Midoriko-sama's soul is within me?" Kagome lowered her sight back down to her chest. Ever since she had arrived to this world, she had never given it thought to the Shikon no Tama. It never really played a role into her mind for her to be concerned about.

"This Shikon no Tama," spoke Ugo, bringing back the miko's attention, "can you do anything with it?"

A sigh passed her lips, coming to sit on top of a stack of books: "The Shikon no Tama contains the pure and corrupted souls of the demons and Midoriko-sama. Along with that, there is Aramitama, Nigimitama, Sakimitama, and Kushimitama. The souls of courage, friendship, love, and wisdom."

"Four souls," whispered Ugo, placing his hand under his chin. "Miko…are you wondering how to use your powers?"

Kagome quickly met his eyes, unsure what her answer should be. If she said yes, no doubt she would want to help in this whole conflict of Balbadd. She wanted to protect her friends from this world. She didn't want to be useless.

"A Djinn can use some of your miko-ki to restore some of their lost magoi," he continued, smiling at the interest the miko held. "But just as a miko-ki's can be used, a miko can materialize a Djinn, just as I have mentioned before."

"But, materializing isn't enough to have them on my side," she blinked, returning her gaze downwards. "Sinbad-san mentioned Judal having guided so many people into these dungeons to conqueror them and possibly even acquitted their own."

"That is true, but perhaps these four souls inside the Shikon no Tama could come in handy to you?" he smiled before slowly enveloping Kagome in a golden orb.

Looking around, the miko quickly noticed her disappearing form, making her hands lay on the glowing ball. She couldn't get out even as her fist banged for an exit. Laying her eyes on the Djinn's smile, she shook her head: "U-Ugo-san! Wait! I still don't know what to do! Ugo-san!"

"You will," he smiled. "We don't all have the answers we seek, but faith will bring them to us when the time is right. I wish you the best, miko. Please do take care of Aladdin for me. Guide him to be a pure magi. Until we meet again." He waved her goodbye, still holding onto that genuine smile.

Kagome was left speechless, watching as her vision of Ugo began to blur before her. She still had questions…an abundant of them. Before long, Kagome's whole surroundings began to blur, leaving her in a world of black.

* * *

"Kagome-san!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder; shaking her in concern.

"Kagome-san!"

Was that a female voice?

"Kagome-san! Are you okay?"

Fluttering her eyes open, she was met with a pair of red orbs looking down at her in worry. Red hair framed the female's face as she was knelt down on the floor. The young teen shook the miko once more as her body laid on the floor beside Aladdin's bed.

"Kagome-san, are you okay?"

"M-Morgiana-chan…," Kagome barely whispered her name, before realizing the slight pain in her head she had taken from falling onto the floor. The miko slowly supported herself with her arms quickly feeling Morgiana's hands on her shoulder to keep her steady.

"What happened, Kagome-san?" she asked while helping the miko up on her feet.

Placing her hand on the foot of the bed, Kagome looked at the still flute next to the unconscious magi. _'The symbol is still gone…,' _her eyebrows furrowed. _'Then was it just my soul that went into the flute?' _

"Kagome-san?"

Blinking at the call of her name again, Kagome turned her attention back to the female Fanalis. "Gomen, Morgiana-chan, I guess my body took a toll with the healing."

The red-headed female was left in a stare before letting go of a stable miko back onto her feet. "I see…you should be careful, Kagome-san."

"I know," she nodded back, appreciating the worry the girl had on her condition. "I am just worried over Aladdin-kun, so I am doing my part in healing him the best I can." Her eyes were drawn back to slow breathing magi, watching as his chest heaved up slowly. "I don't want to just stand in the corner and not do anything."

Morgiana nodded: "I know…"

Kagome placed her hand on her chest once more and looked down. _'The Shikon no Tama…Midoriko-sama knew about this place and guided a man named Solomon. Just how much are mikos tied into this world? Does that mean Midoriko-sama went to another world to set the peace there?' _Her eyes landed back onto the golden flute. _'Now that the peace has been established in the feudal era…mikos are no longer needed. They are needed here…' _

Clutching the material of her dress under her hand, her eyes narrowed: _'Materialize the four souls of the Shikon no Tama. Is that even possible? Magis are the only ones that can materialize a Djinn, but apparently I can too.' _

"Morgiana-chan?"

"Yes, Kagome-san?" blinked the Fanalis.

"Do you know where Sinbad-san is?"

Morgiana tilted her head to the side, confused as to why the miko wanted to meet him. She seemed to have a bad connection with him from what she deduced. "Masrur-san mentioned him being up on the roof."

"On the roof…," whispered Kagome before nodding to herself and smiling at the girl. "Arigatou, Morgiana-chan. Please keep an eye on Aladdin-kun for me."

"Yes, of course," her red eyes followed the miko's person as she made her way out the door. _'Hm, why is she looking for Sinbad-san?' _Landing her sights on the unconscious magi, she sighed. "Alibaba-san really needs you, Aladdin…we all do."

* * *

Upon making it to the last step of the stairs, Kagome noticed the wooden door leading to the roof slightly open. She could see the night sky already sprinkled with the decoration of its stars along with the big presenter of the full moon. With light steps, the miko slowly opened the door and noticed the purple haired king sitting at the edge of the building as he rested his elbow on a higher wall.

Her eyes caught the cup in his other hand and the jug of red wine down below his feet. He took a sip of his drink before bringing it down to his lap.

"Mah…so much stress and I haven't even been able to rest myself," he chuckled, admiring the moon's light. "If Alibaba-kun doesn't realize what he should do…this country will fall."

Dropping her gaze to her feet, she remembered the argument she and he both had after Alibaba had left the meeting room. Walking towards the king, she looked away to the side: "I…"

Hearing her voice, Sinbad turned his head back to see the miko standing before him, averting her gaze from his. The miko came looking for him? "Higurashi-san…what brings you here?"

"I…," swallowing her nerves, she took a small bow, "I want to apologize for my behavior before. I…didn't mean to sound harsh or anything. I didn't know what came over me. I really am sorry…"

She blinked while continuing to stare at the floor below her. No reply. Slowly raising her sights, she took in the small smile gracing his lips.

"Well, I definitely feel honored to have a miko apologize to me, but…," standing from his position, he set his cup on the edge of the roof and walked towards her, "I must be the one apologizing for not seeing the feelings of others. I realize that the way other people feel must be taken into consideration and for that, I apologize to you, Higurashi-san."

Kagome looked up into his golden gaze as he stood before her. His hand raised while gently tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, taking her by surprise. Kagome quickly covered her ear, dropping her eyes down with a small tint of pink beginning to appear on her cheeks. How come she didn't react fast enough to his action? She had seen it coming yet she allowed him that close proximity.

Sinbad released a light chuckle before speaking: "I guess since I didn't get the answer I wanted from Alibaba-kun, I let my impatience get the best of me. Once again, I do hope you forgive me."

Kagome slowly rose her head to meet his eyes, knowing that the blush still had subsided from her features. She gave him a small nod only to be given a wider smile of appreciation. The king placed his hand on his hip, looking at the shyness that suddenly erupted from the miko. He was beginning to like the different sides she had. One minute she had a fierce look in her eyes and in other moments, she was shy and reserved. He definitely loved a mystery.

"So what honor do I have to have you looking for me, Higurashi-san?" he smiled.

The miko blinked, almost forgetting her initial reason for coming. Knowing that magis were the only ones being able to materialize a Djinn, it left her with two options. Aladdin was unconscious and nowhere near for him to teach her how to materialize one now that Ugo was gone. The last thought that had come across her mind was Judal, but he was the enemy. The exact enemy that harmed her friends and innocent people of Balbadd. She couldn't bring herself to ask him even if she was desperate.

With no options left, an image of Sinbad had come across her mind. She didn't know why or how she came to think of him, but he seemed to know his information well about magis – fairly well than most people.

"I…met with Ugo-san."

"Ugo-san?" Sinbad's eyes widened slightly.

"I don't know exactly how I was able to, but I was brought to him and…he mentioned Djinns being able to use my miko-ki."

"Oh?" raising an eyebrow, he crossed his arms. "Is there a reason behind that?"

"Apparently, mikos have the same ability to materialize Djinn, just as magi can," Kagome looked out to the city as she walked over to the edge of the roof. "I…want to be able to know how to do that."

"May I ask what the reason is? You don't have a Djinn, Higurashi-san," Sinbad turned to face the miko's back. "I am aware that Ugo has disappeared from Aladdin's flute. So what other reason may you have to know how to materialize a Djinn?"

Biting her lower lip, Kagome knew she couldn't release all the information about her and Midoriko. She wanted to keep it a secret from where she was and the world she once belong in. Perhaps later in trust, she would say something, but for now, that information was dear to her and she wanted to keep it buried for a while. _'Besides, if I told them my story now…they would think I am a lunatic.'_

Parting her lips to reply, both jolted slightly at the sound of the door slamming. Sinbad looked over his shoulder, surprised to see Alibaba with his head hung low. "Alibaba-kun?"

Kagome blinked, seeing his tensed shoulder as he walked over to them: "Alibaba-kun…are you okay?" Taking a step towards the blonde, she stopped as she sensed a lingering dark aura. _'No…two dark auras…' _

Sinbad raised his eyebrow: "Where were you, Alibaba-kun?"

Alibaba's teeth clenched, the memory replaying back in his mind.

"_I never told you this, but there is a guy who has been helping out the Fog Troupe," once Kassim has lead them to their hidden headquarters, he was inside their small hideout and soon enough told about his idea of going against the palace with the citizens as support. It was a true horror to him to hear his dear friend speaking of the innocent people and using them as soldiers for war. _

_The moment Kassim turned his gaze behind the blonde, he couldn't help but turn his head back and was met with a man cloaked in a black cape hiding his lower facial features along with a diamond patterned mask. _

_Kassim's smirk widened: "He was the one who lent us our magical weapons too. He's the guy who also gave us the information about the slavery plan." _

_Alibaba took a step back the moment the mysterious guy bowed onto one knee: "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Prince Alibaba. I am just a humble weapons dealer…I have been aiding Lord Kassim to the best of my poor ability…'_

_Alibaba's eyes scrunched at the greeting: 'What is this…ominous vibe he is giving off?' _

"_He says he is willing to lend us a huge supply of weapons this time too," cut in Kassim as he sat on the edge of the stairs inside the hide out._

"_I shall be glad to provide you enough to arm every citizen in revolt," stood the weapons dealer as he held his staff in hand. _

_Alibaba shook his head while turning his attention to his childhood friend: "You have to back off, Kassim! Ahbmad's got connections with the Kou Empire! The Kou reinforcements might even show up!" _

_Kassim scoffed at the worry painted over his blonde friend. "We can overwhelm as force like that with our numbers. Don't forget, we are talking about all the citizens of Balbadd!" _

"_What…but that is war! How many lives do you think will be lost if it comes to that?!" _

"_We are going to die fighting for our country!" shouted Kassim, seeing that Alibaba's mind wasn't being easily swayed. "Isn't that what everyone wants!?" He took a few steps towards the prince. "No matter how many lives are sacrificed, at the end of the day, we will have won!" _

_Alibaba's eyes widened, unsure how to reply to this sudden plan. 'Kassim…you…what happened to you? Do you know what you are doing right now? With your own two hands, you are about to plunge innocent people straight into a bloodbath!' _

_Kassim stood right in front of the blonde teen, smirking as he did: "The plan will be carried out at night, the day after tomorrow." Extending his palm out, he smiled at his friend: "You're coming with me, aren't you, Alibaba?" _

"_You never told me we would be going to war," he replied back as his eyes hid behind his bangs. _

"_That can't be helped," shrugged Kassim. "Playing chivalrous thieves as the Fog Troupe got us nowhere. You are a prince, but when you went to see him, you couldn't do a thing to sway Ahbmad. That is why our only option now is to go to war. Am I wrong, Alibaba?" _

"_I…I don't feel that way," he whispered. "You're wrong. I think we should tackle it another way." _

_Kassim's eyebrow furrowed; annoyed: "Then what are we supposed to do?!" _

"_That…I don't know. I don't know…but…I'm going to find the answer to that for sure and I swear I'm going to save this country without letting a single citizen die!" _

_Kassim quickly punched Alibaba out of the way, anger swelling within him that the blonde was this stubborn. He watched as Alibaba fell to the ground from the sudden punch and quickly getting back on his feet by grabbing the collar of his shirt in anger. _

_Alibaba glared at his friend: "What do you think you're doing, damn you!" _

"_Alibaba…being with you really wears me out…you know it as well as I do. You have no power, no resolve, and as a prince you are useless…and so, I don't need you anymore. Get out of my sight." Kassim swatted Alibaba's grip from his clothing: "And if you still want to stop me, next time we meet, we will be enemies." _

Alibaba's eyes met the strong gaze of the king: "Sinbad-san…please…show me how to use my Djinn!"

"Oh?"

Kagome blinked, surprised by the sudden request. She could tell in his eyes the sudden determination that was not there a few hours ago. _'What happened…?'_

"I need power so that I can protect this country!"

Sinbad placed his hands on his hips: "What happened all of a sudden?"

Alibaba dropped his gaze: _'I can't tell him about Kassim…no matter what he has become, he is still my friend.' _

The miko tilted her head to the side, noticing the slight bruising on the blonde's cheek. Did…he get into a fight?

"Responsibilities and stuff…," whispered Alibaba, "I still don't really know about becoming king and all that, but…I realized that I should do whatever I can for this country. But…as it stand I have no power whatsoever. But Kagome-san…said if I wanted to get stronger to protect what is important to me, no matter how stubborn I am, I have to find the help in others. I know I can't do it on my own! Not yet! So please, help me!"

A small smile appeared on the miko's face, seeing the new flame finally sparking in the boy's eyes. Kagome turned her head over her shoulder to see a smiling Sinbad. Raising an eyebrow, she questioned him silently if he would take his request to help him.

With a light chuckle, Sinbad nodded: "Very well."

* * *

"Well…that wasn't so bad!" Alibaba stretched his arms out as he walked beside the miko. Looking to his side, he sent her a smile: "You were right, Kagome-san. I needed to see who was behind me in support and trust them. I came to realize I needed all of you if I wanted to protect this country and the people of Balbadd."

Kagome looked at the boy from the corner of her eyes. After Sinbad had agreed to his training, he had told the boy to meet him the next morning below the ruins for his first lesson. In the end, she wasn't able to ask Sinbad about the materialization of a Djinn, but seeing he was being suspicion to knowing why, she knew she couldn't tell him her exact reason.

Coming to her last resort of learning on her own. She would have to learn to use the four souls of the Shikon no Tama, but she knew it would have to be fast. Kagome continued to hear the boy speak of his excitement of learning of his own Djinn and how to use it before bringing her hands to turn his head to the side to inspect the bruise.

"K-Kagome-san?!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed down: "What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, Alibaba-kun. This is clearly from a punch," Kagome set his head free, seeing the avoiding eyes of the blonde. "Who did you meet with?"

No response.

"Alibaba-kun…I can sense two corrupted auras. Who were you with?"

Alibaba turned his head to face the miko before dropping his gaze once again. "I met with Kassim…"

"Kassim?" she whispered back.

With a nod, Alibaba's fingers curled into a fist beside him: "He is planning on a war against the palace…using the citizen of Balbadd."

Kagome's eyes widened at the news, taking a step back from the blonde. "W-What did you say?"

"Please don't tell Sinbad-san!" he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I…I can't bring myself to tell him! Kassim is my dear friend and if they find out on his plan…they will be after him!"

"Alibaba-kun…he needs to know! This is war we are talking about! A war using innocent people!"

Alibaba gripped her shoulders: "Please, Kagome-san! Please! I beg of you! This is why I am willing to learn and do anything I can so that I can stop my friend before this escalates to death! Please!"

Kagome sighed, seeing the distress beginning to cloak the teen. Placing her hand on Alibaba's hand, he looked up to her eyes, seeing a small smile on her lips.

"Alright, I won't say anything…but promise me you won't act on your own."

Alibaba's hand gripped her shoulders once more before giving her a small nod in silence.

* * *

Kagome knocked on the door to Sinbad's room only to meet with Masrur's person the moment he opened the door. "Ah...Masrur-san."

He gave her a nod in acknowledgment before stepping to the side to let her in. Closing the door behind her, she froze the moment she realized Sinbad's shirtless self as he cleaned his arms with a wet cloth. He turned to face the miko: "Ah! Higurashi-san! Have you come to assist me?" Kagome quickly threw another wet rag to his face, shutting his lips in the process.

"Hentai...," sighing, Kagome crossed her arms. "I just came to let you know about Aladdin-kun's condition."

"Is that so?" smiled Sinbad. "Well, is he alright?"

"For now. His breathing is becoming more stable," she added. Her eyes moved to the side. _'I can't let him know about Alibaba-kun's encounter with Kassim...I promised him.'_

"I was quite surprised by Alibaba-kun's request," Sinbad began to put on his sleeves. "I don't know what it is that motivated him, but it looks like he has seen the light now."

"Right...," whispered Kagome.

Her attention drew over to Ja'far as he walked in from another room and set down a cup of wine in front of Sinbad. The silver haired male smiled: "The timing couldn't have been better." He leaned over to Sinbad's ear and whispered to him: "I have heard from Yamuraiha. Kou Empire's shadows are definitely lurking here in Balbadd."

"Just as I thought," he whispered to himself, finishing in putting on his clothing. "At this point, it is just a question of time." He looked over to the miko: "I am planning to make a move myself tomorrow."

"Huh?" she blinked, sitting on the seat across from him.

"I'm going to go talk things over with that Kou Empire princess," he smiled.

"Princess?" Kagome tilted her head to the side. Her memory clicked back to the image of the girl who was about to attack Aladdin by using her Djinn equipment. "Ah...her."

"Hai, I am pretty sure that she is Ahbmad's fiancee."

Kagome sighed: "Poor girl. Marrying for political reasons...," she looked over to Sinbad and raised an eyebrow: "But do you think she will be so willing to talk to you?"

Sinbad chuckled: "I'm sure it will be fine. I have a feeling that she is the kind of woman who would lend me an ear."

The three in the room shared a facial of blankness at the king's confidence over women. Ja'far eyebrow twitched: "Yes, you're right."

"Huh? What's wrong, Ja'far?"

Masrur's turned his head to the side, avoiding the eyes of his master: "Womanizer of the Seven Seas..."

"Did you say something, Masrur?" Sinbad's eyebrow rose in question. "Oi!"

The miko shook her head: "I am going to bed. Good luck on using your womanizer skills on her." Standing from her seat, she stopped as Sinbad's voice stopped her.

"Are you jealous, Higurashi-san?" he smirked.

Looking over her shoulder, the miko raised an eyebrow: "Me? Of course. I am jealous that the girl will be marrying someone who isn't a womanizer. Sorry, but I am done with men who can't settle with a woman."

Masrur hid his laughter while turning his head away the moment the miko left the room. Sinbad was left in a blinking silence before turning to Ja'far: "Oi, was that an insult."

Ja'far smiled at the king: "Of course. She couldn't have said it any better."

* * *

With a day passing, Kagome could feel the tension in the building as time continued to tick. Five days had completely turned into three before the marriage and signing of the slavery contract would begin. The miko had seen glimpse of Sinbad training Alibaba at the ruins with his Djinn weapon only for Alibaba to continue to fall until he seemed to grab a sense of how to attack and wield the small sword.

Even with two days passing, she was left with healing the magi and finding her own answers. Yet neither seemed to progress and it was beginning to make her feel worried over the whole situation. She was glad Sinbad was busy with Alibaba's training if not, keeping the secret she held of Alibaba meeting Kassim would surely slip.

'_War…has it really come to this?' _Making her way towards Aladdin's room, she noticed Morgiana rushing out of the room and looked around the hall. _'Huh? Morgiana-chan?' _

The female Fanalis turned her head to the miko and made her way towards her in a frantic state. "Kagome-san!"

Blinking, Kagome watched as Morgiana's voice sounded worried and concerned. "What's wrong, Morgiana-chan? Why are you up so early?"

"I-I went into Aladdin's room and saw Alibaba-kun in there," Morgiana's eyes dropped down to her bare feet. "He was talking weirdly about being useless, but after I told him that Aladdin had faith in him, he seemed determined."

Where was she going with this? Kagome blinked: "Where is he now?"

"H-He…told me he is heading to the palace!"

Kagome's eyes widened and quickly ran to Aladdin's room to see the empty room only with the magi inside on his bed. Morgiana grabbed the miko's hand: "Kagome-san…he is going alone to speak with Ahbmad! We need to stop him!"

The miko cursed under her breath: _'He promised me!' _Running into Aladdin's room, she grabbed her bow and arrows and headed out the door: "Morgiana-chan! Don't let Sinbad-san know about Alibaba-kun!"

Running out of the building, Kagome made her way through the city and towards the palace. Kagome held onto her bow: _'Alibaba-kun…why did you leave on your own!? You promised me!' _Gripping her bow, she placed her hand on top of her chest: "Please be safe, Alibaba-kun…"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **And that is that! The war starts in the next chapter and Judal will be coming back! Also...Kagome will be using the four souls of the Shikon no Tama and I even want to draw them in fan art to get a clear visual on what they would look like. Hope you enjoyed!

Please review! Reviews help in putting the story in a higher priority in updating!

Thank you for reading! If you any ideas you would like to share...go ahead and feel free to tell me! Also, my Kouen Ren question still stands. Read the beginning of this chapter to see what I mean!

Well...

Ja~ne!


	7. The Rising Hatred

**Title:** Pure Rukh

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Finally finished typing this chapter! Super long! But a lot of information! Next chapter Judal will have his comeback and the Dark Djinn appears. In fact, all the action appears. I apologize for the long talks here but remember that if I include these parts...they are important! More answers will be given as the later chapters come by!

Also good news...Kouen is going to be added and he will make a small cameo before his big entrance! Again...I apologize if the story is coming down from the expectations. I try really hard and crossovers are not easy haha.

Thank you so far for the love and support!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 07: The Rising Hatred**

* * *

'_How…am I going to get inside?' _Kagome cursed under her breath, watching as the citizens of Balbadd crowded at the entrance of the palace. With pleads of despair and desperation, the citizens of Balbadd shouted to be let inside. The entrance guards began to push them back as they held onto their spears tightly in defense.

Walking through the cracks of the crowd, the miko made her way around, her eyes roaming every inch of her surroundings to find the blonde prince. _'Alibaba-kun…baka! Why did you go off on your own!?' _Lightly pushing her body through the crowd, her ears quickly caught the voices of the guards.

"Hey! Come back here!"

Turning her head over her shoulder, Kagome noticed a teen male hiding his face under a white silken scarf as he ran past the guards and stood before the entrance. The teen's fingers curled in, watching as two more guards in front of the entrance gates blocked his way.

"We told you to stay back!" shouted one of the guards.

The teen quickly pulled off his coverage, revealing his intense golden orbs to the guards. Throwing the white scarf to the side, the blonde teen spoke out: "I'm the third prince of Balbadd, Alibaba Saluja!"

"It's Lord Alibaba!" shouted one of the citizens near the miko.

"Lord Alibaba has come for us!"

The miko's ears continued to flood with the yells of hope and sadness of the citizens, watching their actual hope standing before the guards. Tightening her hold on her bow, Kagome watched quietly as the young prince continued to speak.

"I've come to settle things with Ahbmad. Open these gates!"

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" shouted one of the guards in defense. "No way are we letting the leader of the Fog Troupe into the palace-!"

Rocks quickly interrupted his shout as the citizens began to throw them in defense to Alibaba's coming.

"Open up!"

"Open those gates!"

"Get them!"

The miko lowered herself from her stand, seeing the continuous rocks being thrown out. _'The people…are getting desperate! Something needs to be done!'_

Taking a step forward, the miko felt a hand grab onto her wrist, bringing her attention down. Kagome blinked upon seeing the familiar red hair on the female teen. "M-Morgiana-chan…?" Looking around to see if anyone had followed the girl, the miko turned her attention back onto the female Fanalis. "W-What are you doing?"

"I couldn't let you go on your own, Kagome-san," she replied. "It is too dangerous."

The miko parted her lips to reply back only for the girl to cut her off.

"Don't worry. Sinbad-san and the others don't know of our coming here."

Closing her lips, the miko gave her a slight nod before returning her attention back ahead to see Alibaba extended his arm to the side, stopping the citizens from throwing their rocks to the guards. "Open the gates. Do that and I will stop this crowd!"

The guard lowered his spear, watching the serious expression the young prince held. "I-Is it really only you who will be going in?"

"That's right. I swear to you as prince of Balbadd!" Lowering his arm, the blonde teen watched as the guards shared a second glance to each other before slowly coming to open the doors.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, knowing that it was too late to stop him from proceeding further: "They…are letting him in."

"What should we do now, Kagome-san?" questioned Morgiana, watching Alibaba make his way inside.

"They won't let us in, that is for sure," Kagome looked around the palace and noticed the high walls. "Morgiana-chan, do you think you could throw me over those walls?"

"Huh?" the female Fanalis turned her head towards the miko, blinking in confusion. "Where?"

Kagome pointed over to a secluded place around the palace. "There is no entrance there so there are no guards. If you could throw me over that wall, I can try to find Alibaba-kun and stop him."

"Stop him would be futile," replied the girl. "He…has already set his mind."

Sighing, the miko nodded, knowing the personality Alibaba held: "I guess…you're right." Proceeding her walk through the crowd, she heard the young female behind beginning to follow. "Then we will go to help him." Looking over her shoulder, Kagome sent a smile. "That is the least we could do for him." Another tired sigh escaped her lips: "Although I know I will be getting an earful if Sinbad-san comes to find out we came here without him knowing.

Morgiana's lips curved into a small smile of her own:"hai."

Walking away from the intense crowd, Kagome made her way towards a secluded area around the palace and titled her head up to see the top of the wall. "It is pretty high…"

"Will you be alright, Kagome-san?"

Looking down to the girl, Kagome nodded with a smile: "Don't worry. I will be fine. I have gone through dangerous situations before, but I will be cautious."

Morgiana blinked at her choice of words. Dangerous situations? What dangerous situations had the miko gone through before? Knowing it was not the time to question, Kagome placed her bow across her shoulders and chest and nodded to herself.

"Alright, that should be good." The miko turned to face the red-headed female. "Morgiana-chan, I am going to have to ask you for a favor…"

"Huh?"

"Take the other side of the palace. If we split and look for Alibaba-kun…it will be faster that way," Kagome tapped the brick wall. "We have to act fast."

"I understand," Morgiana quickly picked the miko in her arms, surprising her from the sudden lift. "Please be careful, Kagome-san." Throwing her up in the air, she quickly ran to the other side of the palace to make her own entrance

The miko braced herself in a stance to land on bent knees. Closing her eyes, Kagome's body rolled and collided with another brick wall. "I-Itai…," Kagome rubbed the back of her neck and looked around seeing she was at a balcony. _'Huh?' _

Coming onto her knees, the miko noticed a window a few inches above her. _'Talk about being lucky…,' _as quietly as she could, Kagome took a step inside the open window and knelt back down behind the double sided oriental doors. _'I sense two auras on the other side. I should have checked before coming inside…' _

Sighing mentally, her eyes closed as she took off the bow off from her person. Upon opening her eyes, they widened at the sight of the black magi laid on the bed. Her body tensed at the sight of his person, watching the burned marks on his abdomen and his crucial unconscious state.

Kagome gulped, afraid he would wake up any minute and come after her once again. What was Judal doing here? Here inside the palace!? Blinking, her eyebrow crooked up; questioningly. Letting curiosity take over, she quietly crawled towards his low bed and checked his features. _'He…is in the same condition as Aladdin-kun. Both…are in desperate need of healing…'_

Her eyes landed on the slight weak flying rukh. Both black and gold floated above the magi before Kagome's finger rose to touch one and was completely transformed into a pink color with a more lively flight. _'I didn't heal Aladdin-kun today…I hope he is okay…'_

Turning her head to see Judal's features, she could not help but let her eyebrows furrow. The memories of his corrupted actions towards the younger magi boiled her blood, but yet, she could not help to feel that Judal needed to be helped away from the darkness that surrounded his very being.

'_Are there more magis…like him?' _She quickly took noticed of the rukh flying above her hand and forming an orb. _'Huh?' _The orb's color slowly turned to her signature pink glow, surprising her. _'What…is going on?' _Little by little, rukh, both black and gold, collected into the orb, making her wonder of the actions they were making. She could feel warmth and pulse within the more she stared at it.

Taking another glance towards the black magi, the miko's memory flashed back vividly to the nightmare she had before. The nightmare of the upcoming attack. _'Was it foretelling me…something? If so…Alibaba-kun is in danger!' _Closing her eyes, she slumped back on the ground, careful not to make much noise as she heard someone drinking tea in peace. _'Hmm, who are those two behind me? Well, they haven't sensed me yet…'_

Her eyes landed on the glowing orb on top of her hand: _'I can't just sit here and do nothing. The rukh are trying to tell me something…but what?' _An image of Aladdin appeared in her mind, making her eyes scrunch at the idea that was beginning to form in her head. _'Maybe…just maybe…I can send these rukh over to Aladdin from here? It sounds selfish of me…but Alibaba-kun needs him. We all do.' _

Curling her fingers into her palm, the orb disappeared: _'I have to do it outside of this room though…,' _the miko took a glance out of the oriental doors blocking half the room and noticed a female with magenta colored hair sitting on the seat while placing her cup of tea on the table beside her. _'Wait…that is the girl from before who was wielding a water sword…the princess.'_

"Ne, Ka Koubun…," spoke the princess, "how is our little Judal doing?"

"I'm treating him with my Household Vessel, but since he has sustained fractures all over his body, it will take a while for him to make a full recovery."

'_Household Vessel?' _blinked Kagome, eavesdropping into the conversation. _'What is that?'_

"I see," she replied with a sigh.

"What's the matter, Your Highness?"

"Tell me…," she looked away from her follower's gaze, "don't you think it is strange, Ka Koubun? Why is it that a legitimate princess like myself should be married off for political reasons? They should just make that Hakuei take on this kind of role. She is the previous emperor's daughter, after all."

Kagome blinked once again upon hearing her sour tone on the marriage idea. _'Hm, so she isn't so thrilled about it either, but since this is a treaty between two countries…she can't really go against the idea.' _

"Your Highness," Ka Koubun spoke, bringing the princess's attention, "Balbadd is the keystone of all trade in the South Seas. It is a country that will serve as a crucial base as we, the Kou Empire advance westward. To acquire it for nothing and to flaunt our influence to the people, it is necessary that a legitimate princess such as yourself ascends to the throne as queen."

With a low huff, Kougyoku placed her hands inside her sleeves: "I understand that. But after all I went through to capture a dungeon and acquired a Metal Vessel, I just wish I could have taken the path of a warrior." The princess laid her cheek on her palm: "Not to mention…I would have liked the chance to fall in love as well…"

"Your Highness…," whispered Ka Koubun, watching the look on the princess's face. "This is an order from His Majesty. Not only that, but your brother, the king, will also be attending the wedding."

"I know all that!" she looked over to her assistant. "I was just having some second thoughts…," another heavy sigh escaped her lungs. "According to tradition, I am not even allowed to see my husband's face until the wedding…is this a mild case of the marriage blues, I wonder?"

Her eyes landed over to her cup of tea: "I wonder what kind of person King Ahbmad is…I hope he is an enchanting man…"

Kagome looked back over to the black magi, having some of the pieces formed together from the princess's conversation. _'She doesn't want to get married, but this is all for politics and self-benefits for the Kou Empire. I can't just sit here all day…I have to send some rukh over to Aladdin-kun before I look for Alibaba-kun.' _

Quietly, Kagome made her way to the window and gripped her bow, only to tap it lightly against the foot of the bed. Frozen in her spot, Kagome could hear the questioning sounds from the princess and her advisor.

"What was that, Ka Koubun?" questioned Kougyoku.

"I don't know, Your Highness," walking around the oriental doors, his eyes came to stare at the unconscious magi in bed. He blinked, surely confused that he had heard a tap from the other side. "Hm, there is nothing here."

Kougyoku sighed: "Mah…we must be tired from all of this."

"You're right, Your Highness," Ka Koubun took a glance over to the open window before returning to sit across his princess.

* * *

Kagome placed her hand on her chest, releasing a sigh of relief she had been holding onto. _'Baka Kagome! Do you want to get yourself killed?' _Shaking her head, she walked around the pillar's balcony and noticed a flight of stairs leading down. Taking them down, she looked around for any guards and moved forward into the palace.

'_I have to find a safe spot to send the healing rukh to Aladdin-kun! I have to hurry!'_

* * *

"Your Majesty!"

Upon hearing a yell from a guard, the king, Ahbmad, looked over to the entrance of his throne room and noticed the look of worry on the guards' expressions. His eyes scrunched, annoyed over the interruption he had received as the Banker was demonstrating him his three new body guards all which had their faces covered with a white cloth.

"We have a problem! There is an intruder in the palace plaza…"

"What?" glared Ahbmad from his seat. He followed his brother out to the balcony to see the commotion, shaking his head in annoyance. "Really now! What are you talking about?" His sights were driven to the familiar blonde hair teen standing outside the plaza of his palace as guards surrounded him with spears.

Alibaba's eyes immediately met with the king's as he looked up to the balcony. "Ahbmad! I have come to settle things with you! Get down here right now!"

Ahbmad's eyes narrowed in anger, seeing the clear challenge he was given.

"My, my…it's that boy from the other day…," spoke the Banker as he walked beside the king.

"D-Don't trifle with me!" shouted Ahbmad. "Who let him inside the palace?! Kill him, Banker!"

The Banker blinked while holding his mischievous smile: "my, my, are you sure about that? Is he not a prince of this country…?"

"Rubbish! That piece of trash…I will never recognize him!" Ahbmad's glare returned back to the blonde.

With a light chuckle, the Banker bowed his head slightly: "In that case, without further delay. Entai!" he shouted over to one of the biggest bodyguards he had presented over to king.

"Sir!" he bowed before jumping off the balcony and landing in front of the blonde prince, surprising him and the bodyguards around over his large built.

Alibaba took a step back, recognizing it had been the same guy from before when Judal was rescued by the Kou Empire's voyage. "What the-!? I have no business with you!"

"T-That is a fine reaction!" exclaimed Entai with a chuckle. "You and I have met before." His gray hand rose to his head, revealing his features of a male with medium brown length hair and expressionless gray eyes. "You're an idiot, you know! But we can forget about introducing ourselves. After all…," all eyes widened in shock as Entai's face bulged until it exploded into his true form of a demon elephant with three trunks, "you're about to get yourself killed!"

Alibaba was quickly thrown away from one of Entai's trunks and sent crashing into a brick pillar. Coughing from the forced air hit, Alibaba looked forward and glared at the creature before him. _'I can't be wasting my time on him!' _Unsheathing his weapon, he raised his sword up in the air as it slowly engulfed itself in flames. "Go, Amon!"

Sending a wave of flames over to the elephant monster, they were easily put out as two trunks were filled with water from the nearby ponds and spouted out the liquid in defense. "I am the most powerful warrior ever born out of the Kou Empire's technology!"

Alibaba cursed under his breath, seeing the difference in size between the two.

"Oh, come on…don't tell me we are through already? In that case, your only option is to die!"

Back and forth they went with Alibaba continuing to send waves of flames. Stress began to pour into his thoughts, seeing his Djinn was not listening to him at all. He couldn't feel the power he needed. Even after training with Sinbad, he still did not feel what he needed…

His eyes glared at the sword in his hands as the flames continued to form around the blade. _'What's wrong, Amon!? Why won't you answer me!? Are you saying I am not fit to use you?' _

Entai quickly pushed his truck against the young prince's abdomen, pushing him away into the ground. Laughing loudly, he walked slowly towards the blonde teen as he laid on the ground holding onto his sword. "You have really put me to a lot of trouble!" Raising his gigantic foot, he aimed over the male, ready to squash him like a mere insect.

'_Damn…why is it? Why can't I do it?' _Alibaba's eyes remained closed, feeling the annoyance of feeling weak getting to him. Quick images of his mother, father, Sahbmad, the words Sinbad had brought to him in his talk, the cries of help from his citizens. All of it echoed through his head, unsure what he should do…he felt weak.

'_Damn…is this where it's all going to end for me? That's right…I have no power…I have no resolve…and I am useless as a prince. I have nothing…,' _his mental thoughts quickly brought him to Kagome's words of support and belief and soon the image of his dear friend, Aladdin, holding his smile with belief in him.

Opening his eyes, Alibaba quickly stabbed the elephant's leg and rolled away before being squashed. Entai screeched in pain from the slight cut, making Alibaba's fingers curl around the hilt of his sword. _'Dammit! This is not time to be half-asleep! It's got nothing to do with power or anything! No matter what…I have…,' _standing up onto his feet, Alibaba got into his stance, _'made up my mind to move forward!'_

"Damn you! I'm going to smash you to pieces!" shouted Entai, anger pouring from his eyes.

"Djinn Equip!" Alibaba's eyes tightened the moment the flames began to surround his entire body. _'Converge the flames within the sword! I have no clue what 'converge' means. In that case, I will just burn up my arms! Inside my body too! Burn everything up!' _

Entai leaped towards the blonde, not wanting to waste another second from his kill.

"Become the flames themselves!" shouted Alibaba. In one swift step, Alibaba sliced Entai in half, letting the blood rain down the area as both halves of the elephant fell to the floor. His golden eyes eyed the long black sword in his black-red veined hand.

"I…did it…," smiled Alibaba, seeing the power he created. _'This is Amon's sword!'_

"That elephant monster has been destroyed!" exclaimed Ahbmad. "Damn that useless wretch! Would somebody dispose of that piece of trash?!"

"Rest assured, Your Majesty," smirked the Banker. "You still have other bodyguards remaining…"

Alibaba rushed forward to the next entrance of the palace only come to halt as a group of chimpanzee demons surrounded him and blocked his path. Alibaba's eyes narrowed as the bigger chimpanzee demon landed in front of him.

"Here comes the Boss Chimp, huh?"

* * *

"Where is he?" Looking around, Kagome could only see that no bodyguards were present to their posts. "Where is everybody?" Her eyes jumped slightly upon sensing the rukh following behind her. _'Should I try it? I can guess the rukh want me to heal the magi…but can I send the healing rukh over to Aladdin-kun?' _

Sighing, Kagome set bow down on the ground and extended her hands a bit in front of her watching as the rukh gathered above her palms forming the orb once again. Patiently, the color of gold turned back to her usual pink and noticed the slight pulse it gave.

"I have to try it…Aladdin-kun needs to be healed before any of this gets worse," closing her eyes, she could see her mental state in a cloud of gold, pink, and black. Just what was this? Her meditation state? _'Concentrate, Kagome…concentrate on sending the rukh over to Aladdin-kun…' _

With her vision shut, the miko failed to notice as the orb increased in size while continuing her thoughts on the small unconscious magi.

'_Please…someone help him. Please rukh…heal him. His friends need him. The world needs him,' _the orb quickly shot up into sky and disappeared as the miko opened her eyes. "W-Where did it go? Did I do it wrong?"

Looking around, Kagome couldn't see any more traces of the rukh anywhere. Her shoulders slumped down while releasing a sigh: "It…was worth a try…I guess I can't heal from far away…"

Her ears quickly caught the noise of crash ahead, making her turn her head over her shoulder. _'What was that?' _Blinking, she made her way slowly to the entrance of the palace: "I can sense Alibaba-kun and…"

* * *

Alibaba's eyes widened as the boss chimpanzee dropped down to the ground from the sudden knee attack he was given on his jaw. The familiar red-headed girl jumped in front of him and glared at the monster.

"M-Morgiana!?" exclaimed Alibaba, surprised the girl was even there. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Going off on your own…that was pretty harsh of you," she whispered to him with a glare. Turning her head around, she took in the look of surprised from the blonde prince.

"Y-You aren't supposed to be here!" he shouted.

"We wanted to help you.

Alibaba took a step back: "We? Who is 'we'?"

"Kagome-san is here too," she replied.

"W-What!?" he exclaimed. "Where is she?!" he looked around to see no sign of the miko.

"We split up to look for you," Morgiana looked ahead, seeing the chimpanzee demons circle around their 'master'. "I told her you left on your own and she followed behind. She was…worried. So we came to help."

Alibaba tightened his hold on his sword: "I knew you two would came and stop me that is why I didn't say anything! There is something I have to do all on my own!"

"We both know that," she turned her attention back to him, "but I am sure that…taking on these creatures in a place like this isn't the thing you need to do, is it?"

Both teens watched as the bigger chimpanzee slowly rose back to its feet. Morgiana sighed, extending her arm out in front of the blonde prince: "I will take care of these creatures."

"You know I can't let you do something so reckless!" he exclaimed back, seeing she was serious about battling these monsters.

"It's not reckless at all. I can do this! I'll be fine. I may not look like it, but I am very powerful!" She quickly grabbed the prince in her arms and lifted him up. "Now, go!" In one swift throw, the female Fanalis was able to throw Alibaba over the next gate. "Go! Hurry! Kagome-san is probably looking out for you!"

Hearing the sound of Alibaba's footsteps running inside the palace, Morgiana looked over her shoulder to see the bigger chimpanzee towering over her with a glare.

* * *

"What!?" Sinbad slammed his hand on the wooden table in front of him as he stood from his seat. Ja'far blinked looking towards the open door with some of the slum's citizens around the entrance.

A Fog Troupe member bowed to the purple haired king having informed them that Alibaba had run to the palace to speak with Ahbmad and lastly having told them to had seen both Kagome and Morgiana running towards the palace as well.

"They stormed into the palace!?" he exclaimed.

Ja'far's eyebrows furrowed while turning his head to the king: "What should we do, Sin?"

Feeling his eyes narrowing, he could not believe that Alibaba had gone off on his own and then having the female Fanalis and miko run away as well to the palace when they clearly had a plan. "For heaven's sake…just when the allied nations I summoned were about to arrive…," he shook his head. "This means that now it won't be easy to resolve this by solely political means…"

Ja'far sighed: "The Kou Empire's followers reside within the palace, if they find out Higurashi-san is a miko-"

"I know," Sinbad's eyes closed, "they could take her away. We have to act now before a true fight breaks out. We might still make it in time." Walking around the wooden table, Sinbad exited the room: "I'm heading to the palace."

"Roger," nodded Masrur, following behind his master with Ja'far closing the door after them.

Sinbad's fingers curled to his side, glaring at the road ahead: _'Alibaba-kun…why on earth did you go to the palace for?' _Tightening his own fist, his walk increased in pace: _'Higurashi-san, do you not know the dangerous that await you if the Kou Empire were to have you in their hands? I told you to stay by my side and you clearly went against the promise. No matter…I will have to bring you back myself.'_

Ja'far and Masrur quickly stopped in their tracks as they noticed a few women around the magi's bed with the door open. The silver haired male raised a brow, noticing the slight breeze hitting the magi's clothing and hair.

"Huh?" walking towards the room, Masrur followed behind and watched as one of the women took a closer look on Aladdin.

* * *

"Your Highness…"

Kougyoku looked over to her side, noticing her assistant looking over at the black magi. "What is it, Ka Koubun?"

"Judal…"

"Huh?" standing from her seat, the princess made her way towards the bed and noticed breeze hitting slightly over Judal's clothing and hair.

Ka Koubun looked over towards the window: "Your Highness…there is no wind coming from outside."

Kougyoku's eyes narrowed down in confusion: "What's going on…?"

* * *

Alibaba dropped to his knees after he had sliced the last bodyguard that had been sent to him inside the palace. Catching his breath, he looked over to his weapon in hand and noticed the sword back to its normal state.

'_I used the last of my magoi…,' _cursing under his breath, he was met with an offered hand in front of him. Tracing the owner of the arm, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of miko smiling down at him.

"K-Kagome-san!?"

"I finally found you," she smiled, helping him up on his feet the moment his hand laid on hers. "After walking around the whole place inside, I had to try and sense your aura the best I could…since my miko-ki is still low in power from healing Aladdin-kun, I had a bit of trouble."

Kagome looked over to the defeated enemy: "You certainly…are getting stronger."

Alibaba's eyes looked down to his sword in hand, continuing to hear the words from the miko.

"Why did you come by yourself?"

Relaxing his shoulders, Alibaba's eyes dropped further down to the ground. "I…needed to do something on my own?"

"Get yourself killed?" she sighed. "Look, I know you wanted to talk to your brother about this whole situation, but you should have still let us know."

"B-But-!"

"Neither Morgiana-chan nor I wouldn't stop you…," she nodded to herself. "We came to support you."

Alibaba's eyes widened slightly: "Kagome-san…"

"Now hurry," Kagome gripped her bow, "the people of Balbadd are getting desperate for answers and from the looks of it…your brother is going to make things worse if we don't cut into the situation."

"Right!" both ran further inside heading for the throne room.

* * *

"Ahbmad!" Alibaba roughly opened the golden doors to the throne of the palace as Kagome stood behind him with her bow in hand. "This time for sure I have come to settle things!"

The miko's eyes quickly landed on the destruction in front of the throne A few soldiers had been slaughtered by the 'presentation' the bodyguards had given prior to Alibaba's entrance of the palace. Nothing but blood spill in the middle of the hole. "W-What…?"

Kagome covered her mouth and nose with her hand, seeing the pitiful and despicable smirks grace the Banker's and Ahbmad's faces.

"W-What's up with this?" blinked Alibaba, taken back from the sight as well. "Did those monsters do this?"

Ahbmad sighed as he sat back down on his throne: "Banker, those bodyguards or whatever were utterly useless, were they not?"

"Yes," smirked the Banker, "but during that battle, he seems to have exhausted his supply of magoi. He can no longer use his Djinn's power."

'_Is…that true?' _Kagome's eyes landed to the blonde's back. _'Then…I can try to supply him some…,' _her hand extended out to touch his shoulder only to freeze the moment Alibaba walked forward into the throne room.

"From here on in, I won't need my Djinn's power. The people here aren't like those monsters. They are all citizens of Balbadd! We won't be killing each other!" he shouted, realizing that all the remaining soldiers had raised their spears to him.

Ahbmad's eyebrow rose in boredom: "Kill him." His eyes roamed around the soldiers, watching their hesitation. "What are you doing? According to the Banker, he no longer has any power. Just do it!"

All guards took a step forward with their spears, only to have Alibaba extend his arm to the side: "Back off! I've come here as a prince to settle things with Ahbmad! I have no intention of fighting!" The young prince sheathed his sword back in place, proof of his non-intention to violence. Looking around, Alibaba shook his head: "Do you guys really think things are okay the way they are? The truth is, you have already figured out that things here are crazy!"

Kagome watched from the entrance as the guards were in mental turmoil. They knew the troubles they had. They knew the wrong their king was doing. They knew the whole country needed to be fixed, yet their status wouldn't allow them further to make a change.

"Kill him," spoke Ahbmad with a tighter glare. "He is nothing but trash from the slums. Don't listen to him."

With the words of higher authority, the guards' spears brought Alibaba down, using the wooden part to bring him to his knees and lock him in. The miko's eyes widened before she took steps towards the blonde.

"Alibaba-kun!"

"Huh?" Ahbmad's eyebrows rose in question at the sudden appearance from the female. "Who are you?"

Alibaba's eyes widened: "K-Kagome-san!"

"How can you act so cold towards your brother!?" she exclaimed. "How can you be so despicable and ignorant to the people of your country!?"

"Silence, wench!" Ahbmad knocked his staff onto the ground. "You have no right to speak to me, the king, like that!"

"And you have no right to be treating your citizens this way!" she argued back. "They need their king to protect them!"

"Get her!" shouted Ahbmad, furious that a girl had the nerve to yell at him.

Guards quickly pinned her down from her neck with spears, bringing her down to the floor onto her knees.

"O-Oi!" shouted Alibaba. "Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"She crossed the line!" glared Ahbmad. "Kill her!"

"Stop it!" Alibaba struggled under his hold, watching as Kagome calmly glared back at the king.

"You are the only scum here," Kagome's eyes narrowed down, shocking everyone with her spitted words out to the king.

Ahbmad's eyes widened before turning them into a tight anger: "What did you say!?"

"R-Release them!" shouted Sahbmad, taking a step forward from the throne seat.

The king blinked, watching the shaking from his brother. "Sahbmad? Step back!" He looked over to the guards: "Pay him no attention! All you need to do is obey my orders. Kill them!"

"Balkak!" Sahbmad turned to the general, trying his best to set back his shaking. "Suppress the palace guards!"

Upon hearing his order, the general quickly took out all the other spears away from the two, freeing them from their hold. Getting back up on their feet, Balkak stood in front protectively from letting any other guards move forward.

Ahbmad's grip around his staff tightened: "Damn you, previous emperor's dog…I knew you were rebelling against me, but have you finally lost you mind, Balkak?" He stood from his seat, anger continuing to pile: "The rest of you! Don't listen to this useless fool! He's just a figurehead! A gutless wretch who can't even speak out on politics!"

Alibaba took a step forward: "Ahbmad! I have come to put an end to your rule and the current state this country is in!"

* * *

Morgiana stared at the defeated creatures as some of his left chimpanzee followers cried over his death. Her head turned to face the palace: _'Alibaba-san…this is the most I can do with my abilities. Please, Alibaba-san, fulfill what is that you want to do.' _

Her red orbs caught a shine up in the sky, making her tilt her head up to see the pink shine once again. _'What…is that?' _

* * *

Alibaba slowly made his way up the stairs leading to the throne, glaring at his older brother. "I have come to stop you and save this country."

Ahbmad's hand shook: "Don't be ridiculous!" Running towards a guard, he grabbed his sword and aimed to cut the young prince. "You piece of trash!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed down as she grabbed an arrow behind her back and placed it on her bow. With quick aim, she released the arrow, making sure to suppress her miko-ki release and hit the blade to tip off the weight. Losing his balance, Ahbmad's blade was grabbed by Alibaba's two hands and thrown to the side before sending a slap onto the king's face.

The miko slowly stood from her spot, surprising the general: "Y-You…"

"It had to be done," her eyes remained fixed on the young prince as he made his way to the fallen king.

"Ahbmad," spoke Alibaba, "there is no question that during your reign, the Kou Empire's relentless intervention thwarted you from governing the people justly. But, no one would consent to being ruled any longer by the very person who drove the country into such dire straits and so…," he stood before the king, curling his fingers into his palms, "as of now, right here, we are having you step down from the throne."

Ahbmad's eyes widened: "I-I am the king! Kill him! He is a traitor who schemed to assassinate the king! Capture him and chop off his head at once!"

No movement from his soldiers were made, making him take a step back as he stood: "I am…I am…the twenty-third king of Balbadd…Ahb-Ahb-…Ahbmad…Ahbmad…"

"It's been over for a long time, nii-san," whispered Sahbmad.

Kagome made her way to the young prince, watching the desperate whispers of the king knowing very well he had been thrown away of his reign. "So what now?"

Alibaba turned to the miko and sighed. "I have a plan-"

"What on earth is this commotion?"

All attention was quickly turned over to the entrance and gasped at the sudden appearance of the princess and her assistant. Kagome blinked, realizing her questioning look. "This…isn't good…"

"Huh?" blinked Alibaba.

"What should we do, Alibaba?" questioned Sahbmad. "Mostly likely, that person is nii-san's betrothed…"

Kagome lowered her bow to her side: "That is Kou Empire's princess…," she whispered to the blonde prince. "Alibaba-kun, use this to your advantage."

"Huh?" he looked over to the miko. "What do you mean?"

The miko's eyes landed back onto the princess: "trust me when I say she doesn't want to get married…"

"How do you know?"

"Eh, well, think of it as a woman's instinct?" she laughed nervously, not wanting to let him know she was in the exact same room as her in hiding along with Judal. Her eyes slightly widened as she felt a sudden pull from her chest, making her place her hand on top.

"W-What's wrong, Kagome-san?" whispered Alibaba, noticing her movement.

"I-It's nothing…," she looked at her chest. _'What is going on? I suddenly felt a sudden pull…from the Shikon no Tama…'_

* * *

Ja'far eyes widened as he and Masrur watched in awe at the sight before them. The pink rukh began to engulf around the unconscious magi in a barrier similar to the miko's. The silver haired advisor took a step forward: "T-The rukh…have gathered in such great volume that we can see it clearly!"

"This color…," whispered Masrur.

"It is exactly as the miko's…," Ja'far looked out to the window and went wide eyed at the sight. A trail of pink rukh flew from the sky and directly down on the blue haired magi. Trailing the path of the rukh, he took notice of the other trail of pink rukh falling over one of the buildings inside the palace. "What is going on?"

* * *

Kougyoku's eyes tightened: "I came here because I heard some kind of commotion. I am the eighth princess of the Kou Empire, Ren Kogyoku. I am King Ahbmad's fiancée." A smile graced her lips: "Pardon me. I have still never seen His Majesty's face." Her head turned from side to side to see if she could point out her future husband. "Which one of you is the king?"

"T-That would be me!" exclaimed Ahbmad as he held his slapped cheek.

The princess tensed at the sight of him; blinking silently. Closing her eyes, she composed herself: "I see."

Turning her attention back to the conversation, Kagome held her chest and noticed the look of regret on the princess's face. A low sigh escaped her lips: _'poor girl…of course she doesn't want to marry a guy like him…'_

"Actually, Your Highness," the Banker squeezed into the talk, smirking as he did, "we don't know who the king is. A coup d'etat has just taken place and it seems that Lord Ahbmad will be abdicating…"

"B-Banker! Curse you!" shouted Ahbmad.

Kougyoku turned her attention back to the young prince: "I have come here in order to marry the King of Balbadd and to ratify our agreement. That's not going to change no matter who the king is." Her eyes tightened: "Please decide on your next monarch at once."

Balkak sighed as he looked over to Sahbmad: "based on the line of succession, the next monarch should be you, Deputy King."

"I am not qualified for such a role," he looked away from all the stares. "Until today, I never tried to stop nii-san's misrule. I am just as guilty as he is. But, there is someone else besides me who did try to save this country numerous times." His eyes landed over to the blonde, watching as his expression was changeless.

The miko blinked, seeing all the stares over to Alibaba. "Alibaba-kun…"

He gave her a slight nod and whispered back: "Don't worry…."

'_Is he going to…take the throne?' _Kagome felt another tug on her chest. _'What the heck is going on…? I sense my miko-ki and rukh mixing wildly!' _

"Are you going to be next king?" Kougyoku tilted her head to the side.

Alibaba sighed: "I won't be taking over as king." Taking a few steps forward, he faced the princess: "I don't deserve to become king at all. I'm an irresponsible person who incurred the incident that drove the previous king to his death and then I fled, abandoning this country."

"And you are?" questioned the princess.

"The third prince, Alibaba Saluja. I have a favor to ask of you, as a representative of the Kou Empire."

"What could that be?"

"I want you invalidate the Balbadd Citizens' Human Rights Transfer Treaty set to be signed tomorrow," he continued, tightening his eyes on her. "That was a decision made by the previous king. No one else desires such a thing as the transfer of our citizens' human rights."

The princess gave out a sigh, adjusting her hands inside her sleeves: "I can see that, but I cannot invalidate the treaty. It was decided upon by both nations. Tomorrow, I shall marry the new king-"

"You won't be able to do that," cut in the young prince.

"And together we will sign the treaty," she continued, annoyed he had interrupted her words.

"You won't be able to do that, either," he took a step forward.

Kougyoku's eyebrows furrowed: "What are you talking about?

"Because no one will be ascending as the next king. As of today, the kingdom of Balbadd will be putting an end to the monarchy!" Alibaba watched as all eyes widened at his idea.

Kagome blinked at the blonde as he stood a few feet away from her. _'End…the monarchy?' _she clutched her chest once again, feeling the pull. _'Is he thinking what I am thinking? Perhaps…a government running the country which is ran by the people….?' _

Clutching harder, the miko felt her knees weaken under her but kept her stand strong, not wanting to bring the attention to her on during an important matter. _'Calm down, Kagome. Hold still. You can do this…' _

"What the people want is not a king," continued Alibaba as he stretched his arm to the side, "but to lead happy lives. The people can live their lives just fine even if they have no king. I've seen such countries during my travels through the desert. I believe that Balbadd should follow suit."

"Curse you!" shouted Ahbmad. "Don't be absurd! Do you mean to abolish the Balbadd monarchy which has lasted for twenty-three generations!?"

Alibaba turned to face his older brother: "Unless something changes, this country will die out either way. If the monarch only causes the people to suffer, then let's get rid of it. The people will choose their own representatives, create a citizens' government and hold assemblies. The people themselves will decide how Balbadd should be run! I'm going to make…Balbadd a republic where there is no disparity!"

Taking a deep breath in, Kagome slowly straightened herself up, trying her best to ignore the sharp pain in her chest. _'So he was thinking what I was thinking. In my era…this is how most countries are run. The citizens vote and make the decisions on how the government should be ran.' _

"That is ridiculous!" exclaimed Ahbmad once again.

"It can work," cut in Kagome, surprising everyone around. "I…have seen many countries myself running through this system and citizens live peacefully with freedom to do what they like. Of course laws are enforced, but the citizens are voted in based on ideas, plans, and futures they seek for the country. The country and its citizens work together to stay strong." Kagome took a step beside the blonde prince: "from what I have learned….in my travels…monarchy never works. Never."

Kougyoku's eyes narrowed at the sight of the miko before they widened: "Y-You're that girl from that night!" Returning back to her glare, the princess gripped her sleeve from inside: _'She was with Sinbad that night too!'_

Kagome gave her a slight nod before gripping onto Alibaba's shoulder for support as the pain continued in her chest.

"Kagome-san?"

She remained silent, looking ahead to make sure no one would see her distress. The last thing she wanted was for everyone to witness her pain.

"Well, well…that was quite the answer from the both of you."

All eyes roamed over to the side, watching as Sinbad stood with crossed arms along with three people behind him. The miko blinked, watching as a tan skinned male wearing traditional Egyptian clothing stood on one side while a female with long blonde hair wearing a long pink silk dress smiled to Sinbad's left. Her eyes traveled up, seeing the tall male with blue hair and a long goatee wearing a white coat over his shoulders.

"Sinbad-san!" exclaimed Alibaba, taken back by his appearance.

Kougyoku's blush exploded over her cheeks at the sight of the purple haired king. Sinbad turned his attention over to the Kou Empire's members. "I can see that you're in the middle of a national crises, but pardon me. These people behind me are three of the diplomatic heads of the alliance under my direction."

"The Seven Seas Alliance, the seven-nation league created by King Sinbad…," whispered Balkak.

Kagome's eyes blinked once more: _'Sinbad-san…you…actually came?'_

"We came to recommend that Prince Alibaba Saluja become the King of Balbadd," he smiled, crossing his arms.

The miko's eyes narrowed, watching as Sinbad took a step forward. "Alibaba-kun already turned down the offer."

"I am aware," he smiled. "I guess he had something completely different in mind, although I am surprised that you agree with this idea."

"I have seen it before…this type of government," she replied, gripping Alibaba's shoulder a bit more and catching his attention. "But it does take effort…"

Sinbad nodded: "I see…but you and Alibaba-kun shouldn't have come here without letting me know," his eyes quickly caught notice of her tense stance as she turned her head away and closed her eyes. _'Something isn't right. Her usual fire and confidence isn't there.' _

Sighing, Kagome looked back over to the purple haired king: "G-Gomen….we shouldn't have acted on our own, but…I followed Alibaba-kun to support him. He had made his mind and I wasn't going to take that away from him."

"Kagome-san….," whispered Alibaba.

"Please wait," cut in the princess. "What is all this one-sided talk about being reborn and becoming a republic? Surely you haven't forgotten? All of Balbadd's rights and interests have been ceded to my country, the Kou Empire, as collateral for their debts."

"We are well aware of that," sighed Alibaba. "This country has nothing. Even changing the system won't resolve that…that is why I would like to ask you to disregard the fact that we have ceded all those rights. The Kingdom of Balbadd that you speak of has been destroyed and is a country that no longer exists. What's about to be formed is a completely new and separate country. Therefore, there is no way that such promises made to the Kou Empire should be handed down!"

Kagome could see the strong stand the girl had against agreeing to the idea. Taking a step forward, she surprised both Sinbad and Alibaba once she faced the princess: "I know it isn't in my place to say anything, but we all know you have no one to marry tomorrow. Please…would you go back and convey to your emperor the issue of invalidating all of these agreements that Alibaba-kun has proposed?"

"How absurd!" glared Kougyoku. "I mean, even if I did go back and convey such a thing, it's a given that otou-san would only reject it."

Kagome nodded, seeing that indeed the princess wanted nothing to do with this issue nor she had the authority to agree or disagree with any of it. Looking over her shoulder, she took a moment glance over to Alibaba to convey him the same message.

'_So what Kagome-san said is true…this princess is opposed to the marriage,' _Alibaba's eyes narrowed down.

Kougyoku's eyes closed as she took in a deep breath: "The Kou Empire's objective was to acquire this country without any bloodshed. Should we be denied, otou-san might very well launch a military attack."

"Please tell him to spare us that as well!" exclaimed Alibaba in defense to his country.

"You really have some nerve!" she argued back.

Kagome's eyes narrowed: "Bringing war to a country you have your eyes on wouldn't be the smartest idea."

"What did you say?" glared the princess.

"As far as I have understood, Balbadd is the premier trading hub of the southeast of this world, correct?" Kagome felt the sting once more along with the increase of miko-ki and rukh outside the palace walls. "Would you or the Kou Empire like to see this country into a barren wasteland because of war? Wouldn't it be better to have mercy on the country and gain profit?"

Sinbad's arms crossed, amazed with the girl's mind. The knowledge was surely there in the miko along with the power from what he could see. Just how much did she know? The way she spoke sounded of pure experience and her power and fighting was that of knowing dangers. He was definitely convinced in his interest in the girl. He wouldn't let any danger come to her although he knew the miko didn't trust him yet or anybody else except the three kids.

"It's not acceptable, this logic of yours!" exclaimed Kougyoku, breaking everyone from their thoughts.

With a smile on his lips, the king of Sindria came behind the miko and placed his hand on her shoulder, surprising both girls. "I agree with Higurashi-san's words. I don't believe that the emperor would take military action. And why not? Because the Republic of Balbadd will be joining the Seven Seas Alliance. Our alliance's philosophy is not to invade and not to allow others to invade." With a slight nod, he closed his eyes: "I'm sure that His Majesty, too, acknowledges our superiority."

"Yes," glared the princess, "but do you mean to tell me that the mighty Seven Seas Alliance would allow a country like Balbadd to join? Is that actually true?"

Kagome looked to her side and towards the purple haired king. _'So does…he really support Alibaba-kun's idea?' _

With a heavy sigh, the princess looked over to her assistant: "it looks like it would be better to leave this matter to the emperor. However, I have one condition for our withdrawal. If it's true that Balbadd will be joining the Seven Seas Alliance, you must appear before our emperor with proof, King Sinbad."

"I shall come without fail," he nodded.

A dust of pink appeared on the princess's cheeks, making herself quickly turn around and walk away from the stares. "Very well then."

"Y-Your Highness!" shouted Ka Koubun, following the retreating princess.

The miko sighed as she gave a blank look ahead to the entrance doors: "You really use your charm to lure the girls, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" he smirked, looking down at the miko. "Besides," his eyes narrowed down, "don't think you are out of trouble because you were able to convince the princess. You, Alibaba-kun, and Morgiana are in trouble."

Kagome quickly looked over to the king: "W-What?" she whispered. She elbowed the king on his side lightly: "Look, we have other things to worry about than seeing who is in trouble." She turned to the king and gave him a small smile: "But…arigatou."

"Huh?" he blinked, seeing the truthfulness in her gesture.

"For coming and supporting Alibaba-kun," her eyes landed on the blonde prince, watching as the soldiers encircled him with smiles of their own. "He was able to feel the support as we all came. He needed us, but in the end, he was still able to do it on his own."

Sinbad released a light chuckle: "I guess you're right. He managed to overcome this crisis."

"Yes," she nodded, "yes he did…I can tell that he will become an amazing person one day." Her eyes relaxed, watching Alibaba release a sigh of relief. _'I guess my nightmare was truthfully…just a nightmare.' _

"Well," smiled Sinbad, looking over to the young prince, "the citizens of Balbadd are waiting for you outside."

Sinbad's eyes landed over to the balcony, allowing Alibaba to move forward. Nodding to his words, Alibaba turned his attention to waiting calls of the citizens. Slowly, he walked forward to the balcony, ready to give the people the answers they needed and bring his plan of a whole new country.

Kagome's hand quickly grasped onto Sinbad's sleeve, surprising him.

"Higurashi-san?"

The miko closed her eyes as her other hand clutched on her chest: "I-I'm fine…"

Sinbad's eyebrow rose: "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he questioned and inched his hand to inspect her hung head. Kagome moved her head further away from his touch: "D-Don't worry…I'm okay…," she took slow steps forward, watching as Alibaba showed himself to the people and spoke of his idea.

"Higurashi-san, tell me what is wrong," Sinbad walked behind her and placed his hand on top of Kagome's shoulder. His eyes widened, seeing her kneel slowly to the ground in worry as she clutched to her chest. "Higurashi-san!"

Catching his attention, Alibaba turned his head around and rushed towards the miko: "Kagome-san?! What's wrong?!"

With wide eyes, she shook her head at the memory of her nightmare. In front of her flew a flock of black rukh as it gathered from the hatred of the people around. It was exactly as her dream. Dark; corrupted; hatred. Why was this black rukh being created?

"Higurashi-san! What's wrong!?" exclaimed Sinbad.

"The rukh…," she whispered, "black rukh…"

"Black rukh?" repeated Sinbad.

She needed to say something; warm him. If the black rukh were gathering that meant her nightmare was slowly coming a reality. Kagome looked over to the blonde teen: "Alibaba-kun! K-Kassim is coming!"

"Eh…?" he blinked, watching as she grabbed him by his shoulders.

"He is coming to the palace!" she exclaimed. "I saw it in my dream and…and…he is going to start a war! You need to save him before it is too late…you have to!"

Alibaba's eyes widened before he made his way towards the balcony and noticed the people of Balbadd moving away as he saw his friend holding his weapon in hand making his way towards the main gates along with his other members of the Fog Troupe. "Kassim…"

Kagome placed her hand on Sinbad's arm for support and slowly rose to her feet. "Higurashi-san, what nightmare are you talking about?"

"I…had a nightmare one night of Kassim making his way to the palace and…and…," she looked to the king: "he turned into a monster."

Sinbad's eyes widened: _'Monster?' _

"I hear that Balbadd's become a republic!" shouted Kassim as he held a smirk. "Meaning that all the riches of this country, which once belongs to the king, will now be divided equally among us – the people of Balbadd!" A glare replaced his smirk. "But isn't that actually a scam!? You'll distribute it to us? All that this country owns was built by our – the people's – blood and sweat…it was ours from the beginning!"

His anger tightened within: "And who was it that depleted it with inept policies…and is now trying to make us pay for it!? The dead aren't coming back, you know!"

Kagome walked towards the balcony with the support of Sinbad's strength, both watching as Kassim began to move the citizens' thoughts away from the proposed idea.

'_His soul…is turning darker…,' _Kagome gripped Sinbad's arm. "His aura…is becoming corrupted," she whispered to him.

Sinbad's eyes looked from the corner as she held worry over her own expression. _'So she can see a soul's purity and corruption and upon having a nightmare…she experienced a future sight?' _

"If the monarchy goes away, does that mean that the sins of the royals will also disappear?!" shouted Kassim. "Those damned royals are the enemy that we should wipe out!

All on the balcony quickly took notice of the anger appearing on the people's eyes as they began to yell their thoughts against the equality they would get. Sinbad's eyes narrowed down upon noticing the pink fog appearing before the citizens' feet. "Pink fog…?"

"It's from Zaynab," glared Alibaba, tightening his fist on his side.

"Come on!" yelled Kassim, pointing towards the blonde prince. "Now is the time for us to make a stand! Let's execute the royals, the aristocrats, the National Army…the ones who ravaged our country!"

The citizens quickly rebelled and ran towards the gates, surprising everyone on the balcony. Sinbad's eyes widened, seeing the quick actions of the people: "No way!"

"K-Kassim…why?" whispered Alibaba, unsure why Kassim had suddenly gone through with the rebellion.

Feeling the last pull in her chest, Kagome's vision began to blur: _'My miko-ki is being pulled away from the Shikon no Tama…what is going on?' _Her eyes landed back to see the black rukh rising from the hatred of the people. _'This isn't good…the corruption is weakening my health…,' _her vision caught to the sky, watching as a faint glow of pink rukh trailed over to one side of the country while another trail of the pink rukh trailed down on one area of the palace. Had that been the orb she released? But why? They were healing rukh….so why was it split?

Kagome's eyes slowly closed, feeling her body becoming weaker and lighter. _'Almost as if the rukh are pulling on my miko-ki to heal-' _the miko's body slowly dropped to the ground only for Sinbad to catch her in his arms.

"Higurashi-san!? Answer me! Oi!" kneeling down, he inspected her features; unconscious she laid in his arms. _'What the heck is going on!?' _

* * *

Twitching his fingers, red lusting orbs slowly opened, watching as pink rukh slowly descended down from the sky onto his body. His arm rose to see the pink rukh circle around – healing him. The black magi sat up from his fallen spot and looked around the room.

The pink rukh slowly disappeared noticing that his healing had been complete. The rukh converted back to black rising a smirk into his lips.

'_The miko healed me up?' _Judal looked out his window, noticing the other trail of pink rukh falling down to another unknown area to him. _'She must have sent healing rukh to that little shrimp magi, but she…,' _his smirk widened, _'doesn't seem to know how to control her abilities just yet. Oh the look of surprise she will have once I tell her and her friends she helped my healing process.'' _

The magi curled in his fingers as he took out his silver wand: "Guess it is time to pay a little visit and thank her."

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, the miko came to see a familiar area. The same architect, books, and golden rukh around in décor. Kagome sat up on her knees, holding her head with her palm: _'Why…do I feel weak all of a sudden…?'_

"Onee-san!"

Blinking, the miko looked to her right and jumped slightly at the sight of the blue haired magi running up to her.

"A-Aladdin-kun?!"

The magi quickly jumped into her arms, encircling his own around her person. "Onee-san! I am so happy to see you again!"

"Aladdin-kun, what are you doing here?" Kagome lowered her sights onto the magi in her chest. "This is-"

"I am happy to see you both here. Safe and sound."

Their attentions drifted ahead to see a smiling blue face that none other belong to a familiar Djinn laying on the floor as white gooey creatures held him at a tilt. Aladdin blinked: "U-Ugo-kun?"

The miko blinked, surprised herself that she was brought here once again. Last thing she could remember was collapsing upon feeling a sharp pain in her chest after seeing all the black rukh surrounding the country. The country and the people were in danger. Her nightmare was becoming a reality.

"Welcome back, Aladdin…Kagome-sama," smiled Ugo feeling the support of his white creatures on the side of his head. He could see the questioning looks on the creatures his two guests were giving. "These guys here…I made them. Without you around, Aladdin-kun, it was too quiet, see…"

"Have…we died?" Aladdin's eyebrows dropped in worry.

Kagome chuckled lightly, seeing the questioning look on his face. "You haven't died, Aladdin-kun."

"Huh?"

"She is right, Aladdin," nodded Ugo. "In fact, I have brought you two here because there is an emergency."

"Emergency?" blinked Kagome, turning her attention to the Djinn.

"Yes, you two have been transported here with the help of the rukh," the Djinn's eyes closed. "You have seen the hatred rising in the country, right, miko?"

Kagome's eyes lifted to meet Ugo's sorrowful ones. For her to have seen so much black rukh at once was all too much for her to take. With a simple nod, the miko dropped her head once more.

"I am sure you are questioning why the sudden pink rukh appeared from the sky, right? Miko, you sent an orb of healing rukh up into the sky…you still are not at the level to know how to command the healing rukh to a specific location. The moment hatred and hope began to rise in this country, the orb reacted to the call of needing a magi."

"In need of a…magi?" blinked Kagome while turning her attention over to see the young magi beside her. He was just as confused as she.

"Aladdin-kun was in danger and needed the healing rukh of a miko to fully recover his strength, but I am afraid that since you do not have the proper training to know how to use the healing rukh, it divided up."

"What do you mean, Ugo-kun?" blinked Aladdin, watching a sigh pass the Djinn's lips.

Ugo's eyes were revealed: "Kagome-sama's healing rukh was not fully controlled to be sent to you, Aladdin. In the end, when the people of this country began to feel desperate and some felt like holding onto hope, the orb of healing rukh split to find the magi that would fully their wishes."

Kagome took a step back: "Wait…you mean, the healing rukh was sent to Aladdin-kun and-"

"Judal," he finished for her, seeing both Aladdin's and Kagome's eyes widen. "I am afraid that once Judal is sent out there, the black rukh will give him power and it will increase the hatred and corruption in the people of this world."

"…it will overtake the hope," whispered Kagome shaking her head slowly.

Ugo sighed once again: "You had a nightmare, correct? That nightmare is a foretelling future that is to come."

"The future?" she shared a glance with the blue haired magi.

Aladdin took a step forward and looked at the worry in Ugo's eyes: "Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes, but Kagome would have to make a life decision right here…," he replied. "She is to choose a magi to follow and guide through his life."

"What do you mean?" questioned Kagome.

"I will explain to you both how this world works with Fate and Falling. Normally, life is lived just the way it is, within the flow, moving ever forward," he explained. "Aladdin, you, yourself, let yourself be led to an encounter with a Djinn's master and that is how you came this far. That is Fate. But there are those who try to change such progress to regression from being to nothingness, forcing all to reverse course to become part of the darkness. That is what we call Falling. When that happens…the rukh change color to black."

"Judal…" whispered Kagome.

Ugo nodded slightly: "Yes. I was surprised to see a magi who had gone black stand in Aladdin's way. Aladdin would have died due to the reverse of fate, but I had to intervene to change that with the help of Kagome-sama's miko-ki. Although in doing so, I did use up all of the magoi my master left me which led me to use Kagome-sama's. But…I can't protect you any more, Aladdin," he sent him a soft smile. "I used the last of my power residing in the flute to summon both of you here."

The Djinn's eyes landed on the miko, watching as she stood taking in the information: "Miko…you have the decision. You decide if Aladdin is worthy of having something very important that only you can grant permission. You are a Kami's messenger and in which you will decide if Aladdin should be the rightful magi to have it."

"And…what would that be?"

"Wisdom of Solomon."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **And there it is! Longest chapter I have written for ANY story! I really do hope your interest aren't going down on this story knowing not many people like long explanation chapters...

But I do hope some of you enjoyed and continue to review!

P.S: Romance will begin and Kouen is making a small appearance! (Clue: He will find out about Kagome!)

Please review. Thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	8. The Chosen Courage

**Title:** Pure Rukh

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** People requested Judal...well he is back. Let's see what this evil (good looking) bastard does to the little miko hahaha. Don't get me wrong, I love Judal! And Sinbad, Kouen, and the list goes on!

But anyways, Kagome's first soul of the Shikon no Tama makes a small appearance (for now). It will fully show later on as she trains her miko-ki to become stronger in larger quantities. Well, it took a while for me to update this story and I apologize.

Please do enjoy and thank you all for the love and patience!

**Chapter 08: **The Chosen Courage

* * *

"Wisdom…of Solomon?" blinked the miko. The whole thing sounded foreign to her and Ugo had placed her with the responsibility in choosing if Aladdin had the right to have this…power. She barely even knew about this world and now she had to make this decision?

"Kagome-sama, you are aware of the situation outside of this room, correct?" asked Ugo, catching the attention of the young magi.

Kagome blinked again, remembering the appearance of Kassim and the black rukh gathering around the country. "Balbadd…is in trouble…," she took a step forward with wide eyes, "Alibaba-kun is in danger! We need to get out of here and help!"

"And that is why the Wisdom of Solomon is needed," smiled Ugo. "But before I can give Aladdin this important gift, the Kamis need your permission and know that you have chosen Aladdin as the magi you will guide and follow."

The miko was left without words as she took a glance down at the questioning gaze the blue haired magi held. Furrowing her eyebrows in worry, her memory flickered back to the nightmare she had on Kassim and his transformation. The black rukh were multiplying and here they were doing nothing – waiting on her.

"At this rate, Aladdin's chosen king will perish," continued Ugo, catching the miko's attention.

"Is Alibaba-kun…in danger?" Aladdin looked over to the miko beside him, waiting for her answer.

Kagome's eyes dropped down once more to his blue gaze: "I am afraid…trouble is brewing between Alibaba-kun and his friend, Kassim. Black rukh…are appearing due to the hatred and agony of the people…"

"But that is not according to the original flow," spoke Ugo, bringing his eyes to serious expression. It's the backward flow of fate that generates darkness. The people can use all of their strength, but it won't be enough. When the world turns black, it will need a power that can slice through the darkness…and bring light."

"What…do you mean?" questioned Kagome.

With a small smile, Ugo instructed his white gooey like creatures to extend out to place something on the miko's palm. A warm orb of gold light began to float above her palms and in the middle, a faint pink glow pulsed.

The miko looked back towards the Djinn: "What is this?"

"That is the Wisdom of Solomon. It will save the darkness in the people, but as you can see, that pink glow inside is the purity from you that allows the Wisdom of Solomon to go inside the magi you will chose to guide," Ugo's eyes landed over to the blue haired magi before returning back to his smile. "Miko…we don't have much time."

Kagome felt a sigh escape her lips, realizing she had been holding her breath with many questions in her head. Her cerulean orbs landed on the magi beside her once again: "What do I do with this then?"

"Send it to Aladdin."

Aladdin looked from the blue Djinn towards the miko and blinked: "Onee-san…I am not sure what this Wisdom of Solomon is, but if it can help bring people out of the darkness…I want to help."

Kagome's heart tugged at his words; his innocence. With a smile coming onto her lips, the miko knew that Aladdin had a pure heart himself in loving people and helping those in need – especially his friends.

"Are you granting permission, miko?" smiled Ugo.

The miko sighed once more: "I…am still not sure what this Wisdom of Solomon is, but if it will help Aladdin-kun's friends and the people of Balbadd, then I chose Aladdin." The orb on her palms glowed and pulsed before slowly increasing in size as it floated towards the magi. Surrounding the magi, he was consumed into a fetus position, sleeping soon covering his eyelids as the glowing gold orb rose up in the air and stopped in front of Ugo's face.

"Miko, your mission, along with the magi, is to bring the light and purity back into the world. That is why fate brought you both here together." Ugo spoke, watching as the orb began to float higher to the ceiling.

"W-Where is Aladdin-kun going?" questioned Kagome, worried she might have sent him somewhere else without her knowledge.

"He is going to a certain place," answered the Djinn. "As a magi, he is going to understand the world…fate…a place where he can understand himself and the role of the miko. Once he has finished, he will acquire the Wisdom of Solomon."

Both watched as the golden rukh guided the magi inside the orb into two golden doors and soon disappeared from their sights. Kagome continued to look above, watching as one single pink rukh flew in front of the orb: "….can I not go with him?"

"The place where he was sent to is only for the magi of this world. But those doors only open when a miko grants the permission. The single pink rukh was the key to opening the doors," Ugo sent the miko a smile. "But you are needed out in the real world, Kagome-sama. I am afraid, a war will rise before Aladdin can arrive."

Kagome looked down to her hands, curling in her fingers.

"I…should have had you send Aladdin sooner to the Wisdom of Solomon," Ugo's eyes closed, seeing that Aladdin's time to arrive on Balbadd would take a while.

"No," smiled Kagome, returning her sight back onto the Djinn. "As you said, a miko's role is to guide the magi. I chose Aladdin-kun and with that, I will protect him and what he wants to protect. So while he is out gaining what needs to be gained…I will try my best to hold off the black rukh in Balbadd before Aladdin-kun arrives."

Ugo blinked, surprised to see the miko in a positive light: "Kagome-sama…"

"Besides, I really don't want to see Kassim turning into that monster…I can feel it will only bring disaster to Alibaba-kun…"

"Very well," the Djinn nodded, closing his eyes. "I do hope the best for the both of you. Please do give my apologies to Aladdin…as I will never be able to see him again…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she took a step forward: "U-Ugo-san…"

"It may be too soon to leave Aladdin on his own…but I know he is in good hands and in good company if you two are together," Ugo's lips curved back into a smile. "You two will be fine without me. Both of you will grow strong. This is…goodbye Kagome-sama."

The miko shook her head, seeing her vision beginning to blur once again: "N-No…wait! Ugo-san! Ugo-san! I still have so many questions!" Taking a step forward, she took notice of her hands in a transparent shade. Ugo was sending her back when her mind was still clouded with questions and confusions that needed answers! "Ugo-san-!"

"Don't worry, miko. Your answers will come. For now, stop the hatred and corruption that is seeping into the hearts of the innocent…"

* * *

Ja'far smiled as he removed his hand from Aladdin's forehead. After the bright light had disappeared from his being, he was definitely worried that they were going to lose the young magi. A sigh of relief passed his lips: "thank goodness…he is getting some color back in his cheeks."

Masrur's eyes tightened as he heard the yells of the people outside the door – threatening to kill anyone associated with the royal family. Turning his head over to the silver haired advisor, Ja'far nodded back to him.

He gently placed a damp cloth over the magi's head and looked over to the female attending to him: "I'm leaving the rest to you. We need to go."

Masrur slowly opened the door, hearing the advisor coming from behind.

"Let's head to the palace, Masrur!"

* * *

The horror of blood and rage combined under the dark clouds of agony and hatred. Guards continually being stabbed and beheaded at the hands of the Fog Troupe members and the very people of Balbadd consumed under the very hatred they were hypnotized with.

Alibaba and the rest on the balcony were at a loss of words and movement in their body as they were becoming witnesses to this chaos. Sinbad held the miko in his arms, watching as the royal family were frozen in place.

Balkak looked over to Sahbmad, having enough to see his soldiers being killed unjustly: "Deputy King, please order the army to launch a full attack! Our opponents may be civilians, but we are at war now! The plaza and the city are littered with casualties! Please decide!"

Sahbmad flinched and shivered under the intense yells. He was not sure what to do as he never had this situation under his hands before. His eyes glided over to the blonde prince at the rim of the balcony: "W-What should we do, Alibaba?"

Alibaba's fist tightened at his sides, not wanting to believe that Kassim had actually driven so many people to this destruction. Turning back around, he faced the general and the rest of the people on the balcony: "could half of the army head to the main gates and hold off the invading rebel civilians? The rest of you, try to suppress the people who have already invaded the palace. Nii-san and the others, as well as the injured should evacuate to the main wing. I'll go meet the leader of the enemy."

Sinbad's eyes tightened, watching the leadership Alibaba had taken at such a situation. His attention was drawn back down to the unconscious miko in his arms – worried. She had mentioned she had a nightmare pertaining to Alibaba's friend, Kassim and his transformation…what transformation?

He could not deny the miko's words as it was myth in the books he had read that mikos were able to read the future, but it seemed she was not fully aware of that herself and had called it a nightmare herself. Tightening his hold of the girl, he knew precautions would have to be taken now. War had definitely erupted in front of them.

"I'll be the one to stop Kassim," glared Alibaba.

* * *

Zaynab scoffed, walking over the dead and cold bodies of the soldiers that were slayed under their weapons. "These soldiers are so foolish."

Her eyes glided to the corner as Hassan only smirked with a laugh as he walked behind their leader, Kassim. "Let's push on till we reach the main wing."

Both and the rest of the Fog Troupe members stopped behind the Kassim, noticing his sudden halt in steps. Kassim's eyes narrowed down: "here he comes."

A snake of fire encircled around the members, surprising them from the sudden flames. Kassim looked ahead, watching the young prince slowly descending the stairs as he held his small sword in hand. Alibaba raised his weapon, pointing the edge towards his friend. A silence was shared between the two with only stares being sent.

Kassim chuckled under his breath: "Yo, Alibaba. What's wrong? Such a scary face…"

"What do you think you are doing, Kassim?" questioned Alibaba, holding his glare. "We have put an end to the monarchy. There is no reason in the world for bloodshed anymore! So why would you do this!?" Alibaba's eyes widened, watching the uninterested expression in Kassim's face. "Answer me, Kassim!"

Kassim's eyebrow lifted: "What do you think you're doing, Alibaba? Equality…a country with no king…," black fog began to escape from his weapon as he held to his side, "when did I ever ask for either of those things!?" He aimed his fog towards the young prince, watching as Alibaba easily dodged it to the side.

"Damn you, Kassim!" cursed the blonde teen.

The Fog Troupe members held their own similar weapons to Kassim's and aimed their own black fog towards him. Dodging their attacks, Alibaba's eyes widened: _'Do…they have Black Binding Fog Swords, too!?'_

Stopping in his run, Alibaba slashed through the fog, flames quickly erupting to blast the fog away. Zaynab made her way forward, extending her own arm in front of her with her weapon attacked: "Scarlet Hallucination Fog Sword!"

Pink fog was directed and hit on the young prince, affecting his vision to blur from the affect the fog held. Alibaba cursed under his breath once more: _'M-My vision…'_

* * *

"Ugh…"

Sinbad's eyes immediately landed down to the miko, watching as her cerulean orbs began to show once more. She blinked away the hazy sight in front of her, setting her vision on the purple haired king. "S-Sinbad-san…?"

"Higurashi-san, are you okay?" he questioned, feeling the miko close her eyes again from the dizzy effect of waking up from being brought back. "What happened?"

Kagome slowly sat up on the floor the moment Sinbad set her down. Holding her head with her hand, she looked around the balcony to see herself and Sinbad alone. "Where…is everyone?"

Sinbad released a heavy sigh, realizing that the situation was going to be hard to take in – at least for her. "It seems Kassim has broken into the palace and starting a revolution."

"W-What?" she blinked, turning her head to face him. Her attention was drawn to look around the balcony. "Where is Alibaba-kun?"

"He decided to talk to Kassim himself while the army holds off the Fog Troupe members from making any more casualties," Sinbad closed his eyes. "He is set to change Kassim's mind before it is too late."

The miko's mind flashed her the image of the black creature Kassim had turned into in her nightmare. Shaking her head, she slowly stood from her spot, surprising the Sindria ruler.

"Higurashi-san? Where are you going?" he watched her quickly place the quiver of arrows around her shoulder and grab her bow, making him stand up and take a few steps forward. "Higurashi-san, you can't go out there! It is dangerous!"

"I have to help Alibaba-kun!" she turned her head around, holding the bow to her side. "I need to stop Kassim and him from fighting each other before it is too late!"

Sinbad grabbed the miko by her shoulders, bringing her close to him: "Higurashi-san, understand that this is too dangerous for you to get mixed in! What if the Kou Empire's puppets see you!?"

Kagome looked down, seeing his reasoning. Closing her eyes, she shook the doubt away: "gomen…but at this time I could care less if the Kou Empire found out about me. What matters is me protecting Alibaba-kun and the rest of Aladdin-kun's friends." She pulled away from the king's hands and quickly made her way out of the throne room, sensing the direction of Alibaba's aura.

"Higurashi-san! Higurashi-san!" shouted Sinbad, seeing the girl leaving his sights. Cursing under his breath, his fingers curled in, realizing the stubbornness in the miko. His eyes traveled back out the balcony, watching the feud.

Nodding to himself, he followed behind: _'Seems like I have to watch their backs now.'_

* * *

"Hey…," Kassim walked forward, watching as Alibaba knelt down on one knee from the effect of Zaynab's fog, "listen, Alibaba…do you think that royal kids should live as royalty? Do you think that slum brats should live in the slums forever?"

With the assistance of two of his members, both aimed black fog to wrap around the young prince's wrists, restraining him from making any more movements.

"I don't believe that at all," glared Kassim. "We are all humans…we are all the same...," raising his own weapon up in the air, a huge sphere of black fog began to form at the tip. "So, we must be qualified to become king!"

Alibaba's eyes widened, watching as the sphere only grew in size as Kassim's words were spit with hatred. Kassim threw the sphere towards the blonde prince, aiming for his end. All eyes widened in shock as an arrow surrounded in a pink glow drove into the sphere, purifying it away in an instant.

Everyone turned towards the stairs, seeing the miko standing at the top with her bow in position from releasing the arrow and destroying Kassim's attack.

"N-Nani!?" exclaimed the Fog Troupe leader, realizing it had been the girl from the previous nights that had easily pierced through his fog.

"K-Kagome-san…?!" Alibaba's eyes shook, watching as the girl ran down the stairs and to his side.

"Are you okay?" she questioned as she placed her hand over the black fog restraints on his wrist and purifying them away.

Alibaba shook his head: "Kagome-san…what are you doing here!? Stay inside!"

"I can't leave you with this problem!"

"B-But-!"

"But nothing!" she glared. "If you are going to do something, you are not going to do it alone!" Her eyes landed ahead, watching the angry glares she received herself.

"You wench!" shouted Hassan as he aimed his own weapon to her. Alibaba's eyes tightened as his sword took shape back into his large black blade and quickly sliced through Hassan's own weapon. "W-What the-!?"

Alibaba looked over to Kassim: "Kassim…in other words, you're saying that all you wanted was to become king yourself?"

"Who knows…," he replied.

"Then what are you doing this for!?" he exclaimed back, standing before the miko. "Dragging all these people into it with you! I'm not going to let you have your way any longer!" He raised his sword, having the miko shake her head.

"W-Wait…Alibaba-kun-!" she reached forward, missing from grabbing the blonde prince as he ran ahead.

The Fog Troupe quickly rose their own weapons to defend themselves only for Alibaba to slice through them. Kassim's eyes tightened, watching as his blade was sliced in half. Turning around, he was met with Alibaba's sword at his neck.

"Withdraw your troops!" shouted Alibaba.

"Alibaba-kun! Wait!" the miko took a step towards the two, stopping as she heard Alibaba's words.

"I'm going to make him withdraw if it takes all my strength!" he exclaimed, his eyes remaining on Kassim's orbs.

Kagome looked from the blonde over to the Fog Troupe leader, seeing his aura increase with darkness. _'No…it isn't working…Kassim is already drowned in his own darkness!' _

"Alibaba, I'm not going to withdraw…," glared Kassim as he stood from the floor with the blade still making contact with his neck. "If I'm going to withdraw like this, I would rather die…," he inched closer, seeing the blade's heat burning in his skin. "You were prepared to die too when you counterattack me…so go ahead…kill me…"

With every step he took forward, Alibaba took one back, seeing the seriousness in his friend's eyes.

"Kill me…," he continued. "I'm telling you to kill me, Alibaba!"

Alibaba's eyes widened: "Kassim…you bastard!"

"Please strike him down, Lord Alibaba!" shouted Balkak as he held down one of the Fog Troupe members. "It will all be over then!"

Alibaba hesitated, not knowing what the right thing to do was. His enemy was his…friend! He clenched his teeth together, wanting the right answer! Raising his sword up, he aimed it towards his friend: "D-Dammit!"

Kagome shook her head and quickly got in between the two. Alibaba's eyes widened as his blade stopped mere inches from her own neck.

"K-Kagome-san…?"

"This is not the answer," she spoke, holding her bow beside her. "Death is not the answer!" She looked over her shoulder, seeing the surprise look on Kassim's face.

Kassim scoffed, narrowing down his eyes as his eyes shifted over to the distraught prince. He closed his eyes with a chuckle: "You have really gone soft…haven't you?" Turning back around, he began to walk away: "like I could ever be that soft. See you."

Walking ahead towards the exit, he watched as his members were suppressed down by the spears of the guards as many more came to block his path. His eyes scrunched, watching the anger and despair in his followers' eyes.

"There is…still hope for change…Kassim."

Hearing a female voice, Kassim looked over his shoulder and noticed the miko speaking to him.

"Everyone can still be saved. There is no need for this chaos," she took a step forward: "There is…still a chance to save and change your fate."

Kassim scoffed, turning away from her attention: "What would you know? You didn't grow up like I did and had the life I had to live with!"

"You're right! I didn't! But that does not give you the excuse to bring others into a world of pain and suffering like you! If you didn't like your life…lead others as an example to change it for the better! Not for war!" Kagome took another step closer. "You brought the bad yourself because you would not accept the light in front of you!"

"Uruse!" he shouted back. Curling in his fingers and digging them into his palm, he cursed under his breath. What did she know? What light? There was never a light in his life! He was pushed and cursed under the darkness since the day he was born!

Calming himself down, he rose his broken blade up in the air, staring at it intently. "Fate, huh?" Kassim quickly stabbed himself with the blade into his chest, surprising everyone around as blood spilled out from his body.

Alibaba's eyes widened: "K-Kassim!"

The miko shook her head, seeing the pool of blood beginning to form under his feet. Did she fail to save him? Kassim quickly took out the blade from his chest, taking a few unbalanced steps back from the blood loss.

"Just watch…," whispered Kassim, "I'm going to prove that even bastards from the slums, the national army, the aristocrats, the royals…the power can reside within any of us…," with tight eyes and raising his blade once more, he shouted out: "Gather around me! All of you, return to me!"

The miko and Alibaba watched with wide eyes as his blade glowed purple and made the broken blades along with the ones being held by the Fog Troupe rise in the air. All floated above the Fog Troupe leader and aimed the sharp edges towards him.

"N-No…," whispered Kagome, having the same feeling of fear she did in her nightmare.

With a command swift of Kassim's blade, all the floating blades stabbed down onto his body, blood only gushing out from every wound. The blades were soon absorbed into his body as two gray wings began to emerge from his back.

Kagome's eyes widened, watching the black rukh fly around Kassim as his transformation was beginning to take place. Before long, his whole body had shattered into a huge gray like creature with his moans of pains echoing throughout the palace.

In a blink of an eye, Kassim's new body had changed to a pure dark black as his third eye opened on his forehead with its two black bat wings expanding out before floating up.

Sinbad made his way two steps down the stairs after exiting the palace and looked at the creature: "I-Impossible! Don't tell me that is…"

The miko took a step back, watching the huge monster flying above as it erupted another scream. The black monster quickly released six black orbs beside him as purple sparks flew around them. Aiming them down, it hit down on the ground and the soldiers, killing them instantly.

A black orb hit against a tower, soon having the tip coming down to the ground over the miko and young prince. They were quickly taken away by a person and away from the tower crashing onto the floor. Kagome quickly looked to her left to see her savior being the female Fanalis.

"M-Morgiana-chan?" she blinked, seeing the fear in her eyes as well.

Morgiana looked over to the blonde prince, seeing the shock and frozen state he was in. "Alibaba-san…"

The miko grabbed Alibaba's shoulders, bringing his attention to her: "Alibaba-kun, please get a hold of yourself!" She did not want to admit it, but the creature terrified her and even more when she knew that this was the exact creature she had seen in her nightmare.

"She is right, Alibaba-san!" exclaimed Morgiana. "At this rate, everyone will be crushed!"

"Is that…Kassim?" he whispered, seeing the creature continue to throw down the spheres onto the soldiers.

Kagome's eyes drifted over to see the black rukh continuing to roam around the black monster as trails seemed to be coming from the people outside the walls. _'The creature is being…powered by the black rukh! No this can't be happening! I came to stop it…and I made it worse!'_

The trio watched as the black monster turned its attention towards them and charged forward to attack. Kagome quickly grabbed an arrow from behind and positioned it over her bow with an aim before setting her eyes on Alibaba and his massive black blade slicing through the creature's arm.

Lowering her weapon, the miko watched the left arm disappear as the creature only screeched from the sudden wound. She could see the shock in the young prince's eyes from his impulse to attack his friend.

The monster dropped down to its knees, groaning and moaning in pain. Landing back on the floor, Alibaba looked over his shoulder, seeing the creature trying to move back up.

"Alibaba-san, one more time!" shouted Morgiana.

Flames danced around his blade as he took his stance for another attack, seeing his opportunity to finish this. Kagome shook her head: "N-No…," her eyes set above the sky, watching a huge wave of black rukh gathering above the creature. "W-Wait! Alibaba-kun! Don't do it!"

The creature screeched once more, the black rukh quickly flocking down to his wound and replacing his missing arm with another.

"It's getting bigger and bigger…," glared Morgiana, coming to stand next to the miko. "We need to strike it down once again!" Running forward, the female Fanalis came for another attack.

Seeing her coming, the monster tightened his fingers into his palm, suddenly bringing in Morgiana before his magic pushed her with a great force to crash against a brick wall.

"Morgiana-chan!" shouted Kagome.

"O-Oi! What is…going on!?" Alibaba looked up, seeing the creature once more fly up.

Trailing her eyes to his vision of sight, her eyes widened to see a huge black sphere with purple sparks floating around it above his palm as his aim was coming down towards the balcony as the Ahbmad and Sahbmad stood in fear.

Kagome's eyes shook at the size of the attack: _'Even Alibaba-kun's sword can't defend against something like that!'_

Ahbmad took a step back: "W-Why does it keep coming after us!?"

"D-Dammit!" exclaimed Alibaba, tightening his hold on the hilt of his sword. "I won't let it attack!" He charged forward, watching as the black creature continued to increase the power of his attack before releasing it. "Stop it!"

With a quick jump from his climb to another balcony, Sinbad landed behind the creature's neck, holding himself from the horns. Kagome blinked with wide eyes: "S-Sinbad-san!"

Sinbad quickly stabbed his arm into the base of the creature's neck, grabbing himself tightly as the creature trashed around from the pain. All eyes watched as the creature's wings decreased a bit in size along with its attack perishing under its hands.

"I'll hold him off, Alibaba-kun!" shouted Sinbad, keeping hand inside the creature's neck. "Deliver the death blow!"

The miko's eyes focused onto Sinbad's arm, watching as his veins popped out along with black rukh coming out as it stained his forearm in pure darkness. _'Wait…that black rukh…will corrupt Sinbad-san!' _She took a step forward: "Sinbad-san! Get your hand away from there! You will be consumed by the Fallen rukh!"

"Like you said, Higurashi-san, we can't just not do nothing! We must help Alibaba-kun and the people of Balbadd!" his eyes narrowed down from the slight pain of the rukh. "He has…a mutinous intent that would massacre Balbadd's royal family and everyone connected to the royal administration! Alibaba-kun, you have to stop him from doing that, if nothing else!" Sinbad balanced himself as the creature once again screeched: "Revolution by blood can justify any kind of violence as long as it proclaims its cause."

Kagome's eyes widened once again as the creature's claws stabbed onto the back of the purple haired king. "S-Sinbad-san!"

"I-I'm okay…," he grunted in pain as the claws were removed from his back, feeling the small pools of blood staining his clothing. His eyes once again landed on the blonde prince. "The only person who can save the country form that fate is the one who called for a bloodless revolution – you! Alibaba-kun…strike him down!"

Alibaba tightened his hold once again on his weapon as he charged forward and stabbed into the creature's abdomen. His eyes widened, seeing there was no damage done. _'It's not even in him…the black drops are just dodging the sword…' _

Seeing the struggle, Kagome's eyes narrowed and quickly aimed her own arrow towards the black Djinn's abdomen. _'Please hit…please do something!' _The miko released her arrow in a pink glow once more and hit beside the edge of Alibaba's sword.

Alibaba's eyes widened, watching as the arrow slowly cracked a layer inside and revealed his dear friend held inside the Djinn.

Kassim's head slowly rose: "Ali…baba?"

"K-Kassim?" Alibaba was quickly rejected back from the burst of his flames, sending him to a brick wall.

The miko looked over her shoulder: "Alibaba-kun!" Running to his side, she knelt beside him, placing her arm around his shoulders: "Are you alright?" Her eyes landed onto Kassim's motionless body inside the Djinn before the hole on the abdomen was healed up by the black rukh. _'I don't have enough miko-ki…my attacks are limited now!'_

Sinbad felt a tug in both his arms inside the creature's neck as the black rukh rose more onto his skin, making him cough out blood. Kagome's eyes immediately went wider at the sight of the creature grabbing the king behind his neck, forcing him out and throwing him towards the two.

Kagome and Alibaba closed their eyes, ready to feel the impact of Sinbad's body onto them. The pain never came and both looked up to see Morgiana having caught the king in her arms in front of them.

"M-Morgiana!" exclaimed Alibaba.

Morgiana helped the king to a sitting position and watched as the miko crawled over to his side and checked his condition. Placing her hand on his cheek, her eyes set on the blood on his back: "Sinbad-san…"

"I'm okay, Higurashi-san," he gripped his arm with other hand.

Hearing another screech from the Djinn echo throughout the palace, all eyes were set ahead. Alibaba slowly stood from his spot: "W-What was that…? What you did to him?"

"Magoi manipulation," he replied, glaring at the creature. "The flow of his magoi has been interrupted, if only temporarily. Just for now, he can't use his Gravity Magic. Put everything you have in a single blow."

"W-Wait…," cut in the miko, "there must be another way. That is Alibaba-kun's friend!"

"He is…a Dark Djinn," Sinbad's eyes stared into the worried orbs of the miko. "Kassim…is long gone."

Alibaba's eyes closed, hearing that his dear friend was now gone and consumed by his own darkness. Was there any way to save Kassim without killing him off? Any way? He felt useless and now…powerless! What could he do!?

"National Army, all hands to battle stations!"

All eyes landed to see Sahbmad commanding the army in defense in front of them as they held their spears towards the Djinn.

"Don't let that monster advance even a step!" he shouted once more.

Balkak held his sword in front of him as he commanded the army as well: "Platoon number thirteen, charge! Platoon number twenty-four, take the left flank!"

"You guys…," whispered Alibaba, watching as everyone held their ground against the Djinn. His hands once again tightened around the hilt: "If I don't try harder, where will that leave us?"

Kagome's eyes glided to the corner, watching as Alibaba took a deep breath in. _'He…is going to move forward?' _The miko suddenly felt a tug inside her chest once again, almost as if something wanted to come out. _'What…is going on?' _She looked down to her chest and placed her hand above.

'_**Miko, allow my assistance in the boy's attack.' **_

She blinked unsure where the voice was coming from. She looked around – carefully: _'W-Who are you?' _

'_**I have been called by the courage of this young…prince. As one of the four souls resting inside the Shikon no Tama, I have been brought out by the call of this prince's soul in need of courage.' **_

Kagome looked over to Alibaba, seeing him struggle to supply magoi into his blade. _'Aramitama…?'_

'_**Yes miko. Now, we don't have much time, but I can only supply a bit of support into his blade if you allow me to. Only those worthy of courage by your judgement can I do this. I am afraid you don't have very much miko-ki left residing in you and I cannot show myself as that would take a large portion of your power, but for now, we can support the young boy.'**_

The miko was left in silence, watching as Sinbad placed his own palm onto the hilt of Alibaba's sword and supplied him with some magoi. Alibaba…called out the soul of courage – Aramitama? She did she want to give him support to defeat the creature and possibly kill Kassim?

'_**Kassim is already dead,' **_cut in the soul, reading her very thoughts. _**'But his soul can be saved from the darkness he is in. With the sending of your miko-ki and my power into the young boy's blade, he will be able to communicate with Kassim's soul.' **_

Kassim's soul was in darkness? Curling in her fingers, she did not give it another second thought as her hand was placed over the hilt of Alibaba's sword, surprising him and Sinbad at her sudden action.

"K-Kagome-san?" he questioned with blinks.

"Kassim needs your help…," she whispered to him. "Only you can talk to him out of the darkness he is in."

The Dark Djinn quickly pushed away the guards with his screech, catching the attention of the young prince. With a tight glare, Alibaba's blade was once again engulfed with Amon's flames and charged forward: _'With this one blow, I'm going to…,' _he jumped high and aimed for a stab down onto the Dark Djinn, _'bring it all to an end!'_

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt the aura of a familiar person coming in down in front of the young prince. "Alibaba-kun!"

She noticed the smirk on the male's face before he pushed the young prince away with his magic and sending him crashing onto the ground. Her eyes landed on the blonde teen, seeing him struggle back onto his feet.

"Oi…this is what you wanted, right, Ithnan?" he questioned in a bored tone as he floated in the sky, looking over his shoulder to see the green haired male holding his mask staff in hand. "Is there even a point in going to the trouble of wasting my time on that guy?" His red orbs tightened at the sight of the blonde prince.

"He has blocked the flow we created numerous times. He will continue to be a thorn in our sides…we should eliminate him now, when we have the chance…forgive me for troubling you when you have just recovered, Judal," he spoke back, having his cloth over his mouth as he looked down to the people.

With a small smirk, Judal looked over to the miko: "Oh, don't worry. Thanks to a certain someone, I was healed much faster."

"Healed?" questioned Ithnan, following his line of sight onto the girl.

Tightening his glare on the miko, his smirk only widened: "her. Excuse me while I give her my thanks."

Kagome took a step back, seeing his attention on her. Sinbad's eyes narrowed: "J-Judal…!"

Before long, she quickly felt her own body being brought up and pulled to float in front of the smirk she so despised. His wand laid under her chin, bringing her face closer to his.

"If it isn't the little miko," he smirked. "You know, after our last encounter, I must say I had so much fun."

Kagome's eyes narrowed down in a glare, feeling the restrain of his floating magic on her body: "had fun losing?"

To her comment, Judal's eyes mirrored hers before releasing a laugh: "ha! Ha! You definitely amuse me, miko!" he snaked his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. "I have not given up on the thought on taking you with me!"

Kagome turned her head away, keeping her eyes on his blood lusted orbs. "Well you better drop the thought now…there is no way I coming with you!"

"Well, rejection certainly hurts," he smirked, he pulled her hair back, chuckling at the sight of her wince. "But it is not an option, miko." His wand trailed down her neck: "Now, I must give you my thanks for healing me."

"Healing…you?" she questioned. Her eyes widened, remembering her orb of healing rukh had split due to her lack of knowledge and practice on how to make a proper one.

"Miko's powers are certainly the finest," he chuckled. "And I am not going to let anyone else have you." His face came closer to hers, seeing the fear shake in her eyes.

"Judal!"

Judal's eyes glided to the corner as he held a firm grip on the miko's hair. His eyes tightened at the sight of the purple haired king.

"Let her go now!" he shouted, glaring at the black magi.

"Who are you to order me around?" he glared back. "Besides, I want to give the miko my thanks."

Sinbad slowly stood from his knelt position, quickly catching the attention of the magi. With a flick of his wand, he sent a wave of icicles towards the king: "Sarg Arsarros!"

The icicles stabbed into Sinbad's shoulders, arms, and legs, pinning him against the wall. Kagome's eyes widened, trying to turn her head towards the king: "S-Sinbad-san!"

Sinbad grunted in pain, watching as Judal only released a laugh: "you sit back quietly, Sinbad." His eyes landed back onto the miko he held close to him: "Don't worry, miko. I'm not going to kill him. Now…back to my thank you."

Kagome tried moving away but felt the tightness of his magic around her: _'Dammit! Move Kagome! Move!' _

Her eyes quickly widened at the slam of Judal's lips onto her own, freezing her in place even more. All attention was quickly placed on them, along with the wide expression coming from Alibaba and Morgiana along with the king of Sindria.

The miko's eyes scrunched before using a blast of her miko-ki to separate herself away from the magi. Free from his hold and magic, she felt her body falling down. Morgiana quickly rushed forward and caught the miko in her arms.

"Kagome-san! Are you alright?" she questioned, kneeling down to let the miko sit.

Kagome's fingers lightly touched her lips, before coming to stare up at the magi floating above with that same smirk still glued on his lips. With a glare, she wiped off her lips with the back of her hand and slowly stood from her spot.

"Don't be so mad," he chuckled. "That was my thank you gift, but I must say, miko, your lips are definitely soft."

Seeing the anger flashing through her eyes, he only released another laugh. "Well, never mind that," his eyes quickly caught the abundance of black rukh flying everywhere. "What is up with this? I can feel the power surging in me for some reason…"

Ithnan's eyes tightened from the miko to Judal, seeing he had changed the subject. Although he was now aware that the girl was a pure holy being sent by the Kamis as the myths had told. Closing his eyes, he answered the magi's question: "Now that you have Fallen, you are being suffused with black rukh and your power is on the rise."

* * *

The Nando brothers quickly ran as they held onto the stolen belonging they had acquired from Sinbad during their found on him in the forest.

"It's like we are in hell," spoke S Nando, watching as flames erupted from the doing of the people blinded by the hatred.

"Big brother, where are we going?" questioned L Nando, looking down to his brother.

"We have to give these back to that man somehow!" he exclaimed, seeing the importance of the items they had stolen.

"But Elder Brother," spoke M Nando, "from the looks of it there is no way to tell where he is…"

S Nando looked around their surroundings, seeing the flames burning up the corpses that had been killed by Balbadd's very own citizens. "Dammit…"

* * *

Ja'far cursed under his breath as he used his elastic ropes to stop a male from stabbing a woman. "This chaos is ridiculous!"

Masrur carried over ten people in his arms as he looked over his shoulder: "Shouldn't we be going to the palace?"

"Yes…but we can't just leave with this situation on our hands!" Ja'far looked over to the destruction. "What can we do!?" He looked around as some sane people dropped to their knees, praying and hoping for a savior.

A girl in Masrur's arms blinked as she watched a glow in the sky. "What's that? It's coming closer…a bird?"

Masrur looked over his shoulder, wanting to see what had caught the girl's attention. Ja'far took a step forward, seeing the same golden glow: "is that…?"

* * *

Judal landed on the neck of the Dark Djinn, smirking down on the fear of the people. Ithnan looked over to the black maji: "Judal. He is like you, a Djinn with the Dark Power. Control him by force. Do this and he shall become your slave."

Kagome's eyes widened, seeing the intent and want in the magi's eyes. _'This isn't good!'_

With another echoing laugh, Judal raised his hands up as he held his wand and smirked at the Djinn below him: "Come on, make yourself mine already!" He quickly lowered his palms on the neck of the Djinn bringing out the purple lightning of his as he marked the Djinn.

The dark creature screeched once more before lowering his head as Judal floated up a few inches: "hm~? I see…," he flicked his wrist holding his wand up, watching as the Djinn's head rose at his command. "I think I like this. All right," he pointed the edge of his wand towards the blonde prince, "it's finally my turn to kill you!"

With a supply of his magoi into the Djinn, Judal laughed as he increased the size of his new creature. "Ha, ha, ha! My Djinn is powerful!"

The Djinn's black spheres appeared in rapid speed as Judal commanded it to aim for the blonde prince. Kagome's eyes widened: "Morgiana-chan! Grab Alibaba-kun!"

With a nod of her head, the female Fanalis picked the prince into her arms and quickly dodged the spheres one by one as they trailed behind her. Kagome made her way to the other side and picked up her fallen bow and arrows: _'She can't dodge such a thing forever!' _her eyes tightened, remembering the power she had sent through the young prince. _'Please…Aramitama…please help Alibaba-kun!'_

Morgiana landed in between the cloud of smoke, hiding from the creature's sight for now. Leaving the boy on the ground, she watched as Alibaba came to kneel: "Morgiana…can you…throw me all the way up there?" He pointed up to where the magi and his Djinn floated above them. "I've still got the last of the power I was given by Sinbad and Kagome-san…I'm going to use it to finish him off."

"B-But…there is more than one enemy now," she spoke. "And the demon's wounds have healed completely!"

"Then," Alibaba's eyes tightened, "I'll just have to come up with even more power than last time. If I use all the magoi in my body, then I am sure I can do it."

Morgiana's eyes widened: "But…but if you do something like that, you could die…"

"If I don't do anything, everything that we have defended together will all go to waste, won't it?!" he exclaimed. "I've got to do this! Please, Morgiana!" Alibaba tightened his hold: "Djinn Weapon Equip, Amon!"

Morgiana quickly threw him up towards the two as he aimed his sword. With a light chuckle, Judal flicked his wand and sent a wave of rukh to throw him down. Alibaba crashed onto the ground, slowly coming to stand on his feet.

Judal looked at the huge icicle appearing before the Dark Djinn before it was grabbed into his hand and suddenly formed into a sword with the dark power surrounding it. "This sword, suffused with the magoi of two – the demon and I. I wonder if you can handle it!?"

Cursing under his breath, Alibaba clashed his blade with the Djinn's both pushing with their strength.

The miko shook her head: "Alibaba-kun! Stop it!"

"Come on, just break already!" smirked Judal.

"Amon!" shouted Alibaba, only to have his eyes widened the moment his sword broke in half and was thrown back to the floor.

Morgiana ran to his side: "Alibaba-san!"

Sitting up, Alibaba stabbed half of his sword to the ground: "Morgiana…one more time!"

"W-What are you talking about!? Your sword is-!"

"I still have some left…and I am still alive…," he whispered. "I've got to do it again!" He looked over to the female Fanalis: "one more time!"

"H-Hai…!" Morgiana continuously threw the young prince up in the air over and over again as he was repeatedly thrown down by the magi with his magic.

Alibaba stabbed his sword once more onto the ground, his glare focused on the Dark Djinn and the magi. _'What do I do!? I…want to protect everyone! I need to! I have to!' _His eyes quickly dropped down to the pulsing pink glow around the symbol on the hilt of his sword. He felt a sudden wave of warmness and purity wash over his veins as power was given to him.

Kagome's eyes widened, feeling the pulsing within her chest: _'Aramitama…?'_

'_**The boy…has shown the courage to move forward…even if it means it will cost him his life to protect his people and the country. I have supplied him with the magic he needs. The rest is up to him once your miko-ki allows him entrance to speak with Kassim's soul.' **_

Her eyes landed on the huge wave of magic being sent by the black magi down towards the young prince. _'N-No! He won't survive that!' _Gripping her bow, she quickly ran in front of the blond teen, surprising him.

"K-Kagome-san!?"

Judal's eyes narrowed: _'what is that miko thinking!?'_

'_I may not very much miko-ki in me…but at least I can decrease the power of the attack with my barrier!' _she dropped her bow to the floor as she placed her palms out, beginning to form a barrier.

Sinbad's eyes widened: "Higurashi-san! No!"

All eyes closed as a sudden flash of light dropped down from the sky and landed in front of the miko, destroying the attack sent by Judal. Kagome's eyes widened, along with Alibaba's as they noticed the familiar blue hair and boy in front of them.

The miko's eyes quickly caught the golden rukh rising and flying around her before setting her eyes on to the blue haired magi. "A-Aladdin-kun…"

The young magi turned around as he held his wooden staff: "Onee-san…Alibaba-kun…it's nice to see you two again."

Judal's eyes tightened: "So you finally showed up, shrimp."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **And that wraps up chapter 8! Hope you all enjoyed! I hope you did, since many wanted Judal to come back...and he did! But anyways, seems like people want Kouen also in the mix and will be appearing sooner than the original storyline. Just wait on how I have him planned out.

Well, thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed! Kagome will train her powers even more and soon (-wink- maybe use the souls of the Shikon no Tama to give her powers or weapons -wink-).

Please review!

Ja~ne!


	9. Running from Salvation

**Title:** Pure Rukh

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** After a long wait...Chapter 09 has arrived! I do apologize for the late update on this story. I have a few reasons. One, well, I don't do well when writing actions scenes, so I had a hard time with this one. I am also afraid I may confuse a lot of you on this chapter. Oops. Gomen! Second, this story doesn't compare to Love Hoop popularity when it comes to reviews, so I update depending on which one is in higher demand. So, please bare with me.

Also, this chapter ends the whole Balbadd arc and we move forward. I think the next chapter a lot of you will be happy to read on what I have planned, because let's just say...well...you will see.

I am sorry for my sucky action scenes. Also, Aramitama's soul will manifest soon! It is the first soul to appear! Don't worry, this will be explained later as Kagome meets them in their true form.

Well, enjoy!

**Chapter 09: **Running from Salvation

* * *

Judal's eyes narrowed at the sight of the blue haired magi as he stood protectively in front of the miko and young prince. A light chuckle passed his lips: "This time, I'm not going to lose like I did the other day. Because now," a smirk appeared onto his lips as the Dark Djinn stood straight behind him, "I have acquired my own Djinn! Come on, let's see your Djinn, shrimp!"

Sending an icicle for an attack, Aladdin quickly placed a golden barrier around them, destroying the sent attack.

"Bring out your Djinn!" laughed Judal. "Let' fight fairly now!"

Kagome's eyes landed in front, watching the small smile that adorned Aladdin's lips. His Djinn. His friend. The miko's head dropped at the memory of her inside Ugo's world with Aladdin. Ugo was…

"You mean Ugo-kun?" questioned Aladdin with a smile. "Ugo-kun, you see…," his fingers wrapped around the golden flute that hung around his neck, "he's not with me anymore."

All eyes widened slightly at the news while Kagome looked ahead, seeing the black magi's eyes narrow from his floating position. She could tell he was just as shocked.

"What are you talking about?" glared Judal. "If you can't make a Djinn appear, then you are just a little pest….die!" He quickly commanded his own Djinn to send in an attack, watching as Aladdin only released a strong pulse of gold rukh.

Kagome's eyes blinked, watching as waves of gold rukh came flying into Aladdin's power and into her after they turned to her signature pink. Looking down at her hands, she moved her fingers suddenly feeling a wave of strength coming in. _'What's going on?' _

"The rukh are healing you," smiled Aladdin, looking over his shoulder. "You are a miko, onee-san, so rukh are used differently when it comes to you."

"Used differently?" she whispered to herself. Uncurling her fingers from her palm, a pink orb appeared before expanding into a barrier around her and the two males beside her.

Alibaba blinked as he took in the pink barrier around him. Was this what a miko could do? Was she on equal footing to the magis?

Judal's sights followed the trail of gold rukh flying into the magi and miko, seeing it being absorbed: "What's that?" he glared a tighter anger. "The Rukh's divine protection?" He shook his head, seeing the pink barrier diminish and the miko placing her hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "No…that's not what it is…"

Aladdin continued to smile, feeling his gold rukh rise. He could feel the supplying pure energy from the miko coming into him as he began to form Ugo's shape with the help of the rukh. The Dark Djinn's attack was quickly blocked off with Ugo's form by using the gold rukh in the form of arms before a full sized Ugo in white appeared before them.

Kagome would be lying to say she was shocked to see such power coming from the small magi, but this must of have been the power Ugo had requested permission for Aladdin. She had given permission to this power.

She looked ahead, seeing the questioning look on Judal's face. She did not regret it. If it could stop the chaos and darkness going around the country Alibaba loved so much, she would give it her all.

"What the hell?" shrugged Judal, lowering his guard. "Sure, it is shaped like a giant, but it's nothing but Heat Magic!"

Sinbad's eyes narrowed, watching the magic unfold before the smaller magi. Since when had he learned to do that? His eyes scanned over to the miko, seeing her hand glow as power was being sent into the glowing image of the giant. _'What is going on?'_

"You're no fun, shrimp! Just die already!" Judal released a smirk, preparing his next attack.

"I'm okay now, onee-san," whispered Aladdin as he raised his arms above his head while holding his wooden staff and glared at their enemy. The giant copied the magi's movements as both grabbed their fists.

"Are you sure?" she blinked, unsure if Aladdin had enough supplied magic in him.

Aladdin nodded in response before feeling the miko's hand coming off his shoulder. Turning his attention back to the Dark Djinn, a pink orb mixed with gold rukh swirled around in sphere above Aladdin's and the giant's fists as Aladdin focused more power into his attack: "Don't worry," he whispered. "Ugo-kun and onee-san have supported me this far…I can do it myself now!"

Kagome looked up into the sky, watching the Dark Djinn flying their way with Judal's command. Narrowing down her eyes, she had a slight worry that Aladdin was still too young for battle, but she had to hold onto hope that Ugo knew what he was doing before having sent Aladdin to who knows where. A place only she could grant permission.

Aladdin quickly lowered his staff in front of him, pointing the bright pink sphere of his power towards the Djinn: "Halhar Ingifar!"

A bright light erupted from his called out attack, making everyone cover their eyes. Slowly, Kagome lowered her arms, seeing the Djinn weakened from the sudden attack along with the black magi having disappeared from their sights. _'Did…that get him?'_. Looking around, her eyes set onto Sinbad, seeing the pinned icicles on him completely melted away from the heat of Aladdin's attack.

"Sinbad-san! Are you okay?" she questioned.

Lowering to one knee, Sinbad looked ahead, seeing the worry in the miko's eyes. He gave her a nod: "Y-Yeah…"

Kagome nodded back before turning to the female Fanalis who had arrived next to Alibaba. "Morgiana-chan, would you take Sinbad-san back to the city?"

The purple haired king quickly looked at the miko with wide eyes: "Oi! You are not staying here alone!"

Turning back to face him, she sent him a glare: "We don't have much time, Sinbad-san! If we want to save Alibaba-kun's friend we have to act now! There are people outside these walls that need your help! Ja'far-san and Masrur-san cannot do it on their own!"

With the help of Morgiana's strength, Sinbad was raised up to his feet, narrowing his eyes at the miko as she grabbed her bow off the ground. "Higurashi-san…this is the Al-Thamen we are talking about."

"Well whoever they are," she turned her vision towards the center of the battle, watching as the smoke subsided and revealed Judal in his own golden barrier with one knee on the ground, "we have to stop them."

Sinbad took a step forward, wanting to pull the girl away from committing anything stupid that could endanger her life. Did she not know that her identity could already be in jeopardy with the Al-Thamen's shadows lurking around in disguise? "Higurashi-san-!"

"Hurry, Morgiana-chan!" Kagome tightened her grip on her bow, seeing Judal's head rise slowly with a glare meeting her cerulean orbs. She watched the black magi rise in his orb up back into the sky, smirking down at their failed attempt to harm him. _'I will have to give it my all then…'_

"Let's go, Sinbad-san," Morgiana whispered, having Sinbad's arm around her shoulder.

Narrowing his eyes on the miko's form, he sighed: "don't get captured, Higurashi-san."

Kagome looked over her shoulder, seeing the sincere worry in the king's eyes. With a small curve of her lips going upwards, she nodded, watching him being taken away by the Fanalis.

"Oi! Stop with your lovey dovey moment!"

Her ears caught the voice of the black magi as he released a laugh with a glare. He twirled his wand between his fingers, smirking down at the magi and miko below: "You better be focusing on me, miko! Don't be holding back!" Black rukh swarmed and surrounded around the black magi as he echoed out his laugh.

"H-He doesn't have any effect at all…," whispered Alibaba, his eyes shaking from the horrific scene of defeat in front of him. His golden orbs landed over to the blue haired magi: "You…can't defeat him, right, Aladdin?"

"Hm…," Aladdin's head tilted upwards, watching the black rukh continue to trail into Judal. "I'm not good enough to beat him."

"E-Eh…?" Alibaba shook his head. Was this for real? He could see a different light inside the magi's eyes that convinced him Aladdin had returned even stronger than before. Why did the magi still feel insecure?

"My magic is still incomplete, you see," he replied back. "I don't have a chance against that guy right now." His blue orbs glided to the corner, watching the miko's focus solely on the black magi. "Onee-san?"

Kagome released a sigh: "The rukh could only supply so much…but I have enough to hold off Judal." Looking over her shoulder, she sent a smile to the young prince: "We need your power, Alibaba-kun. You're the only one who can defeat Judal's Djinn."

"B-But…," Alibaba dropped his head down in shame, not seeing a way he could help. He was hopeless and weak, "I have no sword, no magoi…I can't put up a decent fight anymore…"

Seeing the desperation in the blonde's eyes, Kagome sighed as she looked over to the blue haired magi. Her own eyes were caught at the slow rise of golden rukh coming from outside the walls and along with the soldiers that continued to hold their ground against the Dark Djinn.

Aladdin held his smile as he walked over to the broken prince and placed his petite hand on his shoulder. "That's not true, right, onee-san?"

The miko nodded, seeing that the magi wanted to bring the courage from the young prince once again. Help him fight his fears and worries so that once again he could stand and guide the country he so much loved.

"Aladdin-kun is right," her eyes glided over to the small amount of gold rukh rising. She knew that Alibaba could not see the rukh, but the cries and yells of people still fighting against the hatred of others echoed throughout the country. People were still holding onto that hope to move forward for a better future. "You may not be able to see the rukh, Alibaba-kun, but can you not hear the people outside?"

"Huh?"

"If you ask me," she whispered to him, her eyes still glued onto the trail of gold rukh, "this country still holds hope and that hope is on you…on all of us. The righteous power to move forward and to try to overcome fate." Turning her head to face the prince, she sent him a smile: "you are the one who ignited it, right?"

With a smile of his own, Aladdin nodded towards the young prince: "You were the one who lit up the hope in everyone's hearts…even us."

"You guys…," Alibaba whispered, watching the two standing before him with a determined soul to continue on. His ears caught the sound of the citizens who still held logic

The young magi raised his head up, watching the gold rukh gathering above them in a shape of an enormous bird. "The rukh will guide those who live their lives moving forward. That is why we can still fight!"

Kagome nodded and looked ahead, seeing Judal place his guard up as the gold bird flew down and over the blue magi, surrounding him in the light of the gold rukh. Tightening her hold on the bow, Kagome grabbed an arrow from her quiver: "We still haven't given up, Alibaba-kun. We are going to continue to fight."

Aladdin's power pulsed, making the black magi take a step back in the air: "Damn…Heat Magic again?"

From the corner of her eyes, the miko could see the gold rukh soon turn into different rays of light and swirling into the center of Aladdin's forehead as a light mark appeared on his forehead. She blinked, seeing the weird shape design appear and glow brightly.

'_Is that…Solomon's Wisdom that Ugo-san mentioned?' _she blinked seeing Aladdin open his eyes the moment all the light was sucked up into the sign on Aladdin's forehead and the glow around disappeared. _'But what exactly…does it do?'_

"W-What was that just now?" questioned Alibaba, confused on the bright light that had suddenly appeared.

"I had everyone come with me," smiled Aladdin. "To guide us to save those who are dear to you."

"B-But Kassim is-!"

"Your friend is completely surrounded by the darkness," Kagome cut off the prince; her eyes glued on the creature ahead. "To disperse it, you are going to need to pierce through it with that sword of yours."

"Eh?" blinked Alibaba. "Can't you do it with your arrow or something, Kagome-san?"

Kagome released a sigh, seeing where he was getting at. She could, but saving a soul completely from corruption could only be done by a person who was strong enough and important enough to the other. All she could do was allow Alibaba access into Kassim's soul inside…the rest was up to him.

"I can't," she replied, looking at the arrow she held in hand, "but…I can allow your soul to speak with Kassim's."

"Huh? How?" he blinked.

"You are just going to have to trust me on this one, Alibaba-kun," she smiled before twirling the arrow in her fingers and placed it over her bow. Her eyes narrowed, remembering Aramitama's word and his power having been divided into Alibaba's sword. The miko-ki resting within the moment it made contact with the Dark Djinn.

"But my sword…," Alibaba lifted his shattered blade, holding it from the hilt of what was left.

"Don't worry!" Aladdin turned around and faced the young prince. "Amon's sword will be resurrected! Can you distract them for a bit, onee-san?"

Knowing he would assist with Alibaba's broken sword, she gave a nod and took her aim: _'I have to create an opening for Alibaba-kun so that he can go inside!' _Eyeing her target, she watched as Judal released an icicle her way.

"Don't you dare meddle in the middle of this, miko!" he shouted, flicking his wand.

Releasing her arrow, she watched the icicle clash and quickly shatter with her own attack as the glow completely overtook his power. She turned her head to the magi, seeing the opening: "Now, Aladdin-kun!"

"Halharl Infigar!"

An orb of fire appeared above the magi's wooden staff, making the black magi smirk: "not that move again. I told you, it doesn't work on me!" He raised his wand once again only to flinch back at the sudden arrow grazing his bangs. Turning his head to the side, he noticed the glare the miko held on his person.

"Over here," she spoke, grabbing another arrow behind her.

"Hmph," twirling his wand once again, he narrowed down his eyes, "fine. Since you won't surrender willingly…I will just have to hurt you enough so you can't move and take you with me!"

Narrowing her eyes, she prepared her aim once more and quickly placed a barrier around herself, thankful Aladdin had arrived and was able to supply her with the rukh she needed. Blocking each icicle coming her way, her eyes waited for an opening before completely turning off her protection and releasing the arrow his way.

"That won't work again!" he moved to the side, dodging the glowing arrow. His eyes scrunched after feeling the slight burn of her purification even with being a few inches away from her attack. Who knew a miko was that much of a danger to him…a magi. He was familiar with the myths of a miko choosing a magi to guide and stand by to give him or her power, but he never questioned his Fallen state and a miko's purification powers.

He never thought one would come across.

If he could not get the miko directly, he would just have to break her from the inside. Raising his wand to point upwards, he commanded his Djinn to stand onto its feet: "Say goodbye to your friends, miko!"

Aladdin's eyes narrowed before looking over his shoulder after supplying enough of his magoi into his fire attack: "let's go, Alibaba!" He aimed his fire sphere over the blonde, making him go wide eyed to see the attack coming towards him.

"W-Wait-!" shouted Alibaba, blocking his face with his arms.

"Now, onee-san!" exclaimed Aladdin, watching the fire sphere quickly lowering.

Quickly grabbing her arrow from behind, she took aim and released the arrow into the fire orb. The purification swirled inside, making the flames break away and surround around the magi and young prince. She was not sure what had made her do that, but she could feel a connection with Aladdin as he moved. Almost as if she could read his mind. Was this a connection of having chosen Aladdin as the magi she would guide?

She was not sure and questions continued to swarm inside her mind, but she knew this was not the time. They had a fight to finish before a true war could break out.

Alibaba lowered his arms, watching the flames encircle him and the magi. "F-Flames?" His eyes quickly watched the flames surrounding themselves around his black blade and renew itself its original form.

Kagome slowly lowered her bow, watching as the flames slowly subsided. _'Aladdin-kun can use Heat Magic…fire. I can't help but think that there is no coincidence that Aladdin-kun can only use that type of magic and Alibaba-kun happened to have a sword of flames.' _She blinked, seeing the smile widen on the blue haired magi. Fate was truly a wonder – a mystery.

Alibaba's eyes widened, seeing the newly fixed blade in his hand: "Amon's sword…is back!"

"Yeah, so what if it is!?" shouted Judal, hating the ignorance and sent another wave of icicles their way.

Turning back around, Aladdin placed his golden barrier, blocking each attack coming from the black magi. "All right, do it! Alibaba-kun!"

"But…I don't know what to do!" he exclaimed back.

Kagome quickly ran to his side grabbed the arrow behind her and placed it on her bow. "I will make an opening on the Djinn's abdomen. That is where you will stab him with your sword."

"S-Stab him…?" Alibaba's eyes widened. He wanted to save Kassim, not end his life! "B-But Kassim-!"

"Kassim's soul is what you need to save at this point," her eyes narrowed. "I will purify a way and your body will be consumed inside, but your soul will be taken into where Kassim's own soul rests."

"W-What do I do after that?"

Kagome's hand tightened around the bow as her hold on the arrow beside the string gripped even more. "Bring light back into his soul."

Aladdin quickly lowered his barrier and waited as Kagome released her purified arrow ahead and into the Dark Djinn's abdomen. A screech of pain echoed throughout the palace with eyes watching the Djinn's abdomen slightly shatter from the purification.

"Now, Alibaba-kun!" shouted Kagome.

Tightening his fingers around the hilt of his sword, the young prince charged forward: "Right!" Dodging Judal's icicles coming his way, his eyes narrowed to the intended target.

"I won't let you!" Judal formed a bigger icicle and flicked it over to the prince before he could reach the Dark Djinn.

Kagome quickly grabbed her last arrow from her quiver and narrowed her eyes at the icicle aimed at the young prince. Releasing her attack, the glowing arrow shattered the icicle into pieces, making the dark magi curse under his breath.

"Damn…," he clenched his teeth before turning his attention over to the miko. She was definitely set on protecting the two brats. If anything, he could see the miko already having an attachment to the shrimp. _'The hell I will let that little brat have the miko for himself!' _Sending a glare to the miko, he gripped his wand: "Miko…"

"Your fight is with us," she spoke back.

Alibaba quickly jumped up and aimed the edge of his sword into the opening of the Dark Djinn's abdomen. Fire and black rukh blew around as eyes around watched the young prince pressing harder to get inside. The young prince's eyes widened at the sight of the symbol on his hilt glow pink and envelope him completely before he was consumed inside the Djinn.

The miko's eyes narrowed, seeing the miko-ki and Aramitama's power having granted him the ability to travel inside Kassim's soul.

Judal released a chuckle: "What's up with that? He just got gobbled up into the Djinn's stomach. What was that? Just a bluff?" His red orbs slowly glided to eye both the small magi and miko. "Hmm? It seems you are out of arrows, miko."

Looking over her shoulder, Kagome noticed the empty quiver and gave herself a mental curse. What was she supposed to attack with now?

"Is it over for you, miko?" smirked Judal as he aimed his wand to the black haired female. "I will give you a chance to willingly come to me…or your friends die."

She gripped her bow, unsure how she was able to fight back anymore. Taking a step forward, she intended to fight him face-to-face, but stopped in her tracks the moment Aladdin stepped in front of her with his own tightened glare. "Aladdin-kun…?"

"Leave onee-san alone," he spoke.

Narrowing his focus, the black magi twirled his wand between his fingers: "Oh? Protecting her, shrimp?"

Aladdin gripped his wooden staff: "Onee-san has protected me countless times. I have to do the same."

"Aladdin-kun…," Kagome reached for the boy's shoulder but stopped as her fingers curled in. Although she was appreciative of Aladdin's protection…she wanted to help. Fight. Stop the chaos and hatred from spreading. But what was she supposed to do? She was completely out of arrows.

'_**Miko.'**_

Her eyes widened slightly at the familiar masculine voice inside her head. _'Aramitama?'_

'_**The young prince's soul has entered inside. I am afraid that with your low quantity of miko-ki left inside, I am unable to manifest before you and lent you some of my power, but I can do something for you.' **_

The miko waited before her attention was caught in front as Aladdin took a step forward. The blue haired magi spoke out: "There is something I want to tell you, Judal."

Raising a brow, Judal's eyes watched the symbol on the magi's forehead glow brightly before covering his eyes slightly with his arm: "W-What the hell?" A sudden pulse inside his head was felt with only his pupils widening as flashbacks of his childhood ran. Nothing but fire, blood, and hatred were running through his veins.

Gripping his head with one hand, his eyes continued to shake with each memory coming into him. "W-What's going on? Cut it out…cut it out! Cut it out!" Both hands came to grip his head as he titled it back in pain before falling down onto the ground.

The miko and blue haired magi took a step back as Judal crashed to the ground with his body continuing to shake. What had the magi done to him? Taking a short glance over to the petite boy, Kagome noticed the symbol on his forehead still glowing. Just what was that power she had given permission to?

Both eyes widened as they watched the black magi slowly raise his wand for a direct attack to them. With reflex, Kagome pushed Aladdin away and placed her barrier, deflecting Judal's icicle spear. Judal cursed under his breath before lowering his wand to the ground.

"My, my."

Attention was drawn to the green haired male standing over a pillar as he held a masked staff. Ithnan chuckled under his white cloth as it covered half of his face with the other half being covered by a masquerade mask.

"What have I stumbled upon?" he spoke, his eyes narrowing down on the miko. "Judal has been brought down? By another magi and…a miko?" Shifting his body to fully turn to the miko, he aimed his staff towards the girl. "I cannot simply ignore the fact that we have a miko present. I do humbly apologize, but I must take you with me."

Judal grumbled under his breath, gripping his wand: "The hell you are…" As evil and corrupted he was, he hated when other people and things touched what he had already marked as his. "Don't touch her…"

'_**Miko…I will supply you with a bow…' **_

Kagome looked down to the bow in her hands, seeing the normal worn out wooden weapon: _'Wait…but I don't have any arrows!'_

'_**Worry not, miko.' **_A low chuckle was heard from the soul inside the Shikon no Tama. _**'My bow does not need such things.' **_

Ithnan released his blast from his staff, aiming for the girl only for a sudden gust of wind to appear around the miko, deflecting Ithnan's attack. Red light mixed within, blinding everyone at the view. Covering his eyes, Aladdin blinked back as he felt the gust of wind die down and notice the sudden bow in Kagome's hands.

A red bow with black marking swirls around rested in her grip as she prepared her stance. Kagome's eyebrows narrowed at the sight of Aramitama's bow in her hand. The bow stretched at her height yet it felt so light to her. A glowing red string caught her attention before placing her fingers over it. _'This is…Aramitama's weapon?'_

'_**The first stage,' **_he spoke inside her head. _**'I am afraid I can only supply you enough with one attack. Pull the string and a gust of red wind will appear with the help of your miko-ki. The moment you let you, it will turn into a black arrow. Do it now before he attacks again.' **_

She was still unsure how to use such a weapon. A weapon from one of the souls of the Shikon no Tama. The miko blinked, feeling the slight youkai aura coming off from the weapon. _'Aramitama is…a demon soul?' _

"It does not matter what kind of weapon you bring out, miko. You are still coming with me!" Ithnan aimed another blast of magic towards the miko.

"Onee-san!" shouted Aladdin.

Without a second thought, Kagome gripped the string of the bow and stretched out in her position of aim. Narrowing her eyes down, she took her aim: _'It is now or never. I can't dwell on questions right now!' _The miko could feel a pull of her miko-ki coming into the bow along with a red wind swirling horizontally in the form of an arrow. She was not sure where this was coming from, but everyone was becoming desperate and fighting. She had to do her part without any doubts!

'_**Now miko.'**_

Her fingers released the string and watched the red gust of wind along with the glow of her miko-ki form a black arrow with black smoke appearing at the end and quickly colliding with Ithnan's attack. Eyes widened as the arrow completely consumed the enemy's attack inside and continue to fly through and towards the masked enemy.

With a glare, Ithnana quickly dodged the arrow and disappeared onto another pillar, watching the black arrow destroy the pillar in a black smog.

Kagome's eyes took a blink, lowering the bow as it turned back normal to its wooden state. _'W-What…was that…?'_

Ithnan's eyes narrowed, seeing the destroyed pillar almost as if the black smog had melted it away. _'Is that a miko's abilities? I did not feel any magoi coming from it…'_

"Onee-san…what was that?" questioned Aladdin, seeing the girl's surprised face.

"I…don't know…," she whispered, looking down at her bow. _'This is the power of Aramitama's soul? A demon soul…'_

* * *

"Where…am I?" Alibaba looked around his surroundings, seeing nothing but a vast and darkened sky. As he lowered down, he noticed the dark figure of Kassim's person below. His friend standing still as he stared ahead at nothing but the darkness inside his soul. _'That's…'_

'_**Rukh is emulating his appearance.'**_

Alibaba looked around upon hearing the mysterious voice. _'W-Who is that…!?'_

'_**Calm down. I am one of the souls resting inside the miko's body. I have been summoned by the call of your courage.' **_

'_Soul…?' _repeated Alibaba, blinking as his feet lowered onto the floor.

'_**Some of my power is resting inside you the moment the miko transferred it over. I am here to assist you.' **_Alibaba heard a sigh from the male's voice. **'The miko's power is slowly lowering as she continues to use it so I don't have much time here. Now listen to me, young prince, the miko and your friend, Aladdin, are buying you some time on the other side. Rescue your friend from the darkness as fast as possible before it is too late. The miko has given your soul entry into Kassim's, but her own miko-ki is being used up as she fights.'**

'_B-But what do I do exactly?' _Alibaba's fingers curled into his palm, watching the dark shadow looming over Kassim's body.

'_**Only you know.'**_

Alibaba's shoulders tensed, seeing the emptiness in Kassim's eyes. If Kagome had helped him give entry to save Kassim, he could not let that opportunity go to waste. Everyone was trying hard for his own sake. His own fist gripped tighter: "Kassim…I'd like to talk to you one more time."

Not bothering to take a glance towards the blonde, Kassim blinked: "I have nothing to say to you anymore."

"Kassim…," he took a few steps forward.

"Stay away from me!" exclaimed his childhood friend. "You should know by now," he turned to face the frozen prince, smirking at his fear, "I despise you more than anything! It's not because of what is happening now. I have hated you since we were kids! I was itching to shove you into the depths of despair!" Black rukh erupted from underneath his feet as he continued on with his hate. "And yet, why didn't you ever lose that radiance!? Dammit! Are we that different!? I'm the only one stained by this darkness…am I the only one…who was born a piece of scum!?"

Alibaba took a step back, seeing the hatred painted on his friend's expression. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kassim was completely lost in his own ambition and hate. He was lost in a world of chaos.

'_**Young prince, there is no deceit in the voice of the rukh. What you are hearing…is the truth. It might end up wounding you deeply, but…the miko and the magi have sent you here for a reason. You are the magi's chosen King's Candidate. Prove that you are just as strong as they believe you are to be.'**_

Digging his fingers into his palm, Alibaba's eyes tightened. Taking a step forward again, he stopped at the sound of Kassim's voice.

"In your veins…is the blood of that gentle mother and the blood of the royal family." Kassim's hands gripped the side of his head. "I've got the blood of that good-for-nothing father running in my veins. No wonder the two of us are different. That's how the world works…I knew it even as a kid...," Kassim lowered his arms, gripping them tightly into a fist, "but! Isn't that unfair?" He sent the blonde male a glare. "For your way of life to be determined from the moment you are born? That is why I made up my mind! If that is the fate I was given, then I will take my revenge on that crappy fate with my own hands!"

Raising his arm up, Kassim's black weapon appeared once again on his arm, watching his childhood friend take steps back. "It pisses me off!" he shouted. "Even though we were born and raised in the same place, you and I were totally different!" Kassim clenched his teeth: "Always…always…you were always the only one living in the light! Just because you were born different! No matter where you are, you lead a straight and honest life!"

"Y-You're wrong!" shouted Alibaba.

"That's what pisses me off – the way you act like a hypocrite!" glared Kassim.

Alibaba quickly charged forward and punched Kassim's cheek and a few steps back. "You're wrong! I'm not the squeaky-clean person you think I am! I was desperate – that's all! I never even thought about being royal, or blood, or anything! There were days when I was miserable too…and I have done some rotten things!" Alibaba's shoulders shook as his head lowered away from Kassim's intense glare: "I've felt ashamed of myself more times than I can count…so don't…don't go around assuming things in a way that works for you!"

A blast of gold rukh erupted from below the prince's feet as he shouted his words, making Kassim to block off his eyesight from the bright light.

"Damn you…shut up, shut up, shut up!" With every scream, a blast of his own black rukh came from below the ground, rivaling that of Alibaba's. "You're the one person I can't lose to!" He charged forward, ready to put an end to it al.

"It doesn't have to be about winning or losing!" exclaimed Alibaba.

Both clashes fists as two colored rukh swirled around from the sudden clash. Narrowing down his eyes, Alibaba held his ground: "we were both born in the same slum and we both grew up crawling on the ground! We are both covered in mud! There is no difference between us!"

"All people are different!" shouted Kassim before punching Alibaba under his chin and making him fall on his back. Straightening himself, Kassim's eyes narrowed at the blonde prince on the ground: "There is just no way around it, right? Talent, looks, personality…race and bloodlines and above all, class prejudice…what we all have in this life is already decided the moment we are born…," he curled his fingers in, watching the angry glare being sent back by the blonde prince.

"And for those of us who have nothing…but," the weapon in his arm began to gather the black rukh around him, preparing his stance, "we are going to change our fate! Anybody…even a piece of scum like me can become one! Someone totally different from who I am…something noble! I know I can be that person!"

Charging forward, Kassim's weapon elongated and stabbed into Alibaba's chest with only black rukh spilling from behind his back. Kassim's eyes narrowed with a smirk at the sight of the young prince's body going limp.

The smirk slowly faded at the sight of golden rukh slowly rising from the open stab wound and swirling around the weapon and up Kassim's arm. His eyes slowly widened as he felt a pulse inside his head: _'W-What's going on? Something is…flowing into my mind…'_

He felt tears quickly curve down his cheeks and looked across to see Alibaba's wet drops of sadness and despair coming down. _'Alibaba…?'_

'_I'm so bitter…I'm so pathethic…,' _cried Alibaba inside his head, feeling his tears continuing to drop down. _'To think that Kassim felt that way…I never realized it…no, the truth is, I might have known, but I was so scared that he would point out that we were hopelessly different, so I might have just been running away from it all along…there might be as many differences between us as there are people. But for me…that was way too…sad.' _

Kassim's eyes continued to shake as he heard Alibaba's words inside his mind. The young prince's tears coming down onto the weapon and dissolving it instantly.

'_But…there has to be a way…,' _Alibaba's head hung low while scrunching his eyes shut to find a solution. A solution to save his friend. _'For all of us to lead happy lives despite it all! There has to be a way to do it!'_

The brunette male blinked, watching his weapon completely disappear before him. His eyes drifted ahead, seeing the tight grip Alibaba held on his clothing. _'Sad, huh? Should I have just accepted him for who he was, then? If only we had gone on living our respective lives to the fullest, in different locations…' _Stream of tears trailed down the Fog Troupe member's cheeks, "but I was trying to force myself to stand in the same place as you!"

Alibaba looked ahead, seeing the guilt in Kassim's face. There just had to be a way to save him! Anything!

'_**Take this.'**_

Upon hearing Aramitama's voice once more inside his head, Alibaba blinked at the pink orb floating in front of him. The same glow that Kagome instructed with her powers…

'_What…is that?'_

'_**That is the miko's miko-ki she supplied inside your weapon and into your soul. With this…you are now able to purify your friend's soul clean.'**_

'_Eh…?'_

'_**But only a person of significant important to the other can alleviate the pain and anguish before a miko can fully purify a dark soul. Your feelings have reached your friend's heart. His soul has calmed…now take it.'**_

Looking to the orb once more, Alibaba's hand reached only for his fingers to brush slightly against it and quickly made it drop to the ground. The orb purified their dark surroundings to that of a clear blue sky.

Alibaba heard a chuckle echo inside his head.

'_**You have done well, young prince.'**_

* * *

Kagome placed her hand on her chest as she felt a bit of miko-ki activate and drain inside. Looking up, all eyes gathered at the Dark Djinn as cracks began to appear all of his body. Bright pink light escaped through the cracks as Aladdin smiled widely.

"He…was able to do it! Alibaba-kun!"

Kagome's breath was caught inside her lungs, watching the Dark Djinn echo in pain. Had Alibaba really saved Kassim? Was she able to purify it from within?

'_**The boy has done well.'**_

The miko's eyes widened slightly upon hearing Aramitama's voice as she continued to watch the Dark Djinn's slow movements as each crack on his body spread.

"Damn…," cursed Judal, trying his best to get up from the ground.

* * *

Ears caught the noise of the crack inside, making the young prince and his friend look behind his back to see a crack showing a bright pink light on the other side. Kassim looked at his hands, seeing his whole body glowing pink as pink rukh followed the flow of the wind.

"The Djinn is crumbling…," he whispered, looking over his shoulder. With a small smile, he released a sigh: "It looks like this is the last I will be seeing of you."

"Kassim! I came here to save you!" exclaimed Alibaba, realizing what his words meant.

"It's enough just to know that," looking at the blonde, he directed his smile to him. "Although I feel bad about not being able to apologize to everyone I dragged into this with me…I guess I should have…," his eyes lowered to his darkened hand before it completely purified back into his normal skin color, "taken the time to really talk things over with you…"

Tears threatened to escape from the corner of Alibaba's eyes, watching his childhood friend being taken by the wind. "K-Kassim…," he watched wide eyes as Kassim's whole body began to move towards the crack in the sky. "W-Wait!" he shouted, following behind. "Kassim!"

"Hey…Alibaba. You and I…are…we friends?" he sent a small smile over his shoulder.

"Why…why would you ask me something like that?" Alibaba's eyes shook, seeing Kassim's body getting closer to the light. "Isn't it…isn't it…isn't it obvious, you idiot!?" He ran after his friend, reaching for his hand to stop him from leaving him as tears had slipped past his eyes. "You and I are…," his eyes watched as Kassim's own hand reached for his with a smile, "friends!"

As Alibaba's hand touched his, Kassim's body quickly dispersed into gold and pink rukh as they were flown into the crack of the sky.

* * *

The Djinn quickly cracked away as a bright pink and gold light emerged from within and exploded upwards into the sky, clearing the dark and ominous clouds that threatened above them. The miko's eyes blinked, watching the black rukh completely disappear within seconds as the clear rainy sky showed itself.

'_Alibaba-kun…'_

The miko's knees weakened as she felt the fatigue kicking in. Her legs hit ground as she held her head with her palm. _'Ugh…'_

"Onee-san!" Aladdin quickly made his way towards the miko, seeing her weak state. The blue haired magi stopped in his tracks as a sudden wave of black rukh wrapped around the miko, straining her movements any further.

Grunting under her breath, Kagome trailed the black rukh up to Ithnan's staff. Glaring at the enemy, the miko tried to move her body: "W-What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the Al-Thamen," he replied, raising her body upwards.

"Onee-san!"

Judal looked up from the ground: "What the-?" He tried raising his wand only to feel the power within him slowly escape. "My power…," he glared at the green haired male who had captured the miko. "Oi!"

"Don't worry," spoke Ithnan. "Nothing bad will happen to her. We are going to take her with us."

Cursing under his breath, Judal watched as Ithnan's staff created a black orb around the black magi before he lost conscious and brought him to his level where he stood. Kagome looked at the unconscious magi as she was wrapped around by the black rukh.

Ithnan's eyes narrowed on the blue haired magi: "We shall meet again, magi."

He quickly disappeared in a flash, leaving the magi: "Onee-san!"

* * *

"Sinbad-san!"

Looking over his shoulder with the help of the female Fanalis, both blinked at the sight of the three males coming his way with their hands on…his jewelry? Blinking again, Sinbad found his balance and looked over to the three brothers.

"Those are my…"

"Yes…um…we found them," smiled the beard male. "We have heard about you and heard that these belong to you, Sinbad-san! We have come to return them!"

"I see…," Sinbad nodded, seeing the _innocent _grins on the Nando brothers.

"Sin!"

Looking over his shoulder once more, he watched as Ja'far and Masrur ran towards his direction. Ja'far stopped in his tracks, seeing Sinbad's equipment in the hands of the three males. "Oi! That's-!"

"Yes, these kind men have returned them to me," Sinbad returned the smile only to get hands on his clothing and a push and pull from his silver haired advisor.

"Are you finally going to learn to be responsible!?" he scolded.

"Hai! Hai!" chuckled Sinbad in between pulls.

The female Fanalis blinked as she caught sight of a green haired person flying above them with a white carpet underneath. Her eyes widened at the person wrapped around the black rukh. She took a step forward: "Kagome-san!"

Sinbad and his followers looked up the sky, seeing the captured miko in the hands of Al-Thamen's puppets. Ja'far set the purple king free, his own widening: "Higurashi-san! She was captured!"

With a tight glare, Sinbad watched as the miko struggled to free herself as Judal's black orb was directed somewhere else before it disappeared. They caught the miko and he could only know so little what their plans would be on using her for their benefit.

"Masrur."

"Hai," nodding, the male Fanalis jumped over to a building and headed towards the enemy.

"What should we do, Sin?" questioned Ja'far, looking over to his king and watched as Sinbad grabbed the hilt of his sword from S Nando's hand.

With a tightened glare, sparks quickly surrounded the blade: "don't let him escape. We cannot let Higurashi-san be taken away. Not under my watch."

* * *

Sending him a glare, Kagome watched as Ithnan floated over to another destination with her behind. The miko knew she could escape easily from the black rukh if it weren't for her low supply of miko-ki. _'Damn...'_

"Where are you taking me?" she glared.

"You will see," he spoke without looking back at her. He made a small eye contact with the girl. "The fourth magi acquired Solomon's Wisdom, huh?"

'_Fourth?' _

"I have read the myths that only a miko could grant permission to a magi to enter into the doors of Solomon's Wisdom. It has never been believed, but after witnessing the magi use the power and Judal's confirmation that you were indeed a miko, I could not ignore the fact," Ithnan looked ahead as he continued to float away from the Balbadd. "Al-Thamen has high interest in magis and will be thrilled to find out that a miko truly exists in this world."

The miko's eyes tightened: "So what? Are you all going to use me or something?"

A light chuckle escaped the male's hidden lips. "Don't worry, I also have plans on getting my hands on that little magi."

"You stay away from Aladdin-kun," she spoke with venom in her tone. Just how corrupted was the Al-Thamen? She really did not want to know.

"Do you not want to be infected by the darkness?" questioned Ithnan.

"I rather not," she replied, struggling under the wrappings of the black rukh.

"Let's give you a little taste," chuckled her capture. Aiming the head of his staff towards the miko, her eyes continued to hold her glare. A small black orb continued to grow in size: "Now…be consumed by the hidden hatred you hold inside, miko."

"That is not going to happen."

Hearing another male's voice, Ithnan quickly looked over his shoulder and watched as a male Fanalis lifted his leg with lightning sparking around his legs and kicked him down towards the ocean below them.

Masrur's eyes narrowed, watching the enemy being brought down: "Household Vessel, Balalark Kauza!"

With the loss of concentration on Kagome's restriction, the black rukh dispersed as she was set free.

She quickly felt her body coming down only to be caught into Masrur's arms. "M-Masrur-san…?"

"Are you alright, Higurashi-san?" he questioned softly, looking at her in his arms.

"Um…yeah," she whispered back, looking back as Ithnan's body was being thrown down. Her eyes widened slightly at the silver haired male standing on an island as he held his two daggers in hand as they sparked the same lightning that Masrur had around his legs.

Ja'far's eyes narrowed down: "Househould Vessel, Balalark Sei!"

Releasing his daggers with the red elastic ropes, the lightning took shape of two dragons as they crunched down on Ithnan's black barrier and quickly shattered it to bits. Ithnan cursed under his breath as his body was taken down once again: "C-Could this be…impossible!"

The miko's eyes were driven back to the collection of strong lightning coming down to another small island on the ocean. Her eyes widened as she caught notice of a male with blue and greenish scales held his sword in hand pointed towards the enemy. A scaled tail laid behind him with a white cloth wrapped around the male's hips as his blue haired swayed with the harsh wind that blew around.

Focusing her attention on the collected lightning, Kagome noticed his angry glare. _'Was that…?'_

Ithnan's eyes narrowed in anger: "Why…? Why does a man like you even exist!? Conqueror of the Seven Seas – Sinbad!"

"Balalark Saika!"

A burst of lightning struck forward and hit the enemy with only his screech of pain echoing throughout. Feeling the soft land from the male Fanalis, Masrur set the miko down on the ground, watching ahead as Sinbad's Djinn equip disappeared, turning him back to his normal form. Was that…Sinbad's power?

Feeling the low magoi in him, Sinbad's body slowly moved side to side before feeling it coming down to the ground. Quickly, Kagome made her way to his side and held him steady with her left arm around his waist and the other placing his other around her shoulders.

"Sinbad-san! Are you okay?" she questioned.

"Yeah…," he whispered.

Ja'far jumped down to their location and looked over to the ocean: "Looks like we managed to extinguish their shadow…"

"It looks like it…," whispered the miko, looking ahead.

Sinbad turned to the girl, sending his glare: "I told you to not get captured."

Returning the glare, Kagome turned to him as she continued to support his body: "Not my fault. What am I supposed to do when I am completely out of my miko-ki?"

"This is why I said to stay by my side," he sighed.

"Oh shut it," she scoffed. "You barely got your weapon back, so don't be scolding me for being irresponsible."

"O-Oi…"

Ja'far sighed, placing his hands inside his sleeves: "She is right."

"Don't be taking her side!" Sinbad turned his head over his shoulder, seeing the raised brow Ja'far held to him.

"Kagome-san!"

Catching her name, the miko looked ahead, watching the female Fanalis running towards her. "Morgiana-chan."

Morgiana was quick in wrapping her arms around the girl's waist as Masrur took hold of Sinbad. The miko watched in between blinks with the young teen girl holding her tightly with small tears escaping the corner of her eyes.

"Morgiana-chan…are you okay?"

"I was so worried you would be taken away…," she buried her face into Kagome's stomach. Unable to show her tears staining her cheeks. "I don't want to lose any of my friends…"

The miko's shoulders slumped upon hearing the crack in her voice. Losing friends…she had been there. The most painful thing anyone could experience. Losing another who was part of your life. With a soft sigh, Kagome's hand caressed the back of Morgiana's hair.

"There, there. I am here," she smiled, watching the young girl raise her head. "No one is going anywhere."

"Where is Alibaba-san and Aladdin?" she blinked, worried that her other two male friends could be taken away.

"They…are safe," she nodded. "Both of them…are safe." She looked ahead, seeing the palace with little gold rukh slowly rising up to clear any left black rukh. _'We are safe for now…'_

"We should head that way," spoke Ja'far.

With a simple nod, Sinbad sighed: "Yes. There is still a lot to fix."

* * *

"Well, well," men with white cloths over their faces surrounded the black magi as he laid on the circle in front of them. Unconscious he was, but they had seen everything behind Ithnan's, their puppet, eyes everything that had occurred. Everything to the end of the miko.

One of the men spoke out: "I see that we have gained some valuable information even if we have been soundly defeated."

Another sighed heavily at the sight of the unconscious magi: "not only that…that other magi and his King's Candidate have joined forces with a first-class singularity of a man and have the miko on their side."

"It is nothing to worry about."

A female with the same white cloth over her face sat behind the men with her legs crossed. A low chuckle escaped her hidden lips: "I am sure it is just another case of Solomon's Arrogant Interference and the Kamis who sent the miko."

"Such things have occurred before numerous times, every couple of centuries," spoke another female appearing beside the first. "All we have to do is stand up to it without giving in."

"That's right," spoke one of the men around the circle. "That's absolutely right."

"Let us continue to create darkness in this world for all eternity and capture the miko before she chooses a king of her own to guide," spoke the female in the middle as she stood from her seat and intertwined her fingers together. "That which our father created…a true community of people…as Al-Tharmen's agenda!"

* * *

Upon arriving at the palace doors, Kagome stopped in her tracks as she watched Alibaba's form on his knees with Kassim's body turned to stone in his arms. Aladdin looked over his shoulder, seeing the miko with Morgiana and Sinbad along with his followers standing beside her with a surprised face to see Kassim's final state.

"I'm sorry…Kassim…" whispered Alibaba through his tears, "that I couldn't save you…I couldn't do anything for you…"

"Alibaba-kun…," the miko whispered under her breath. Her heart clenched at the sight of Alibaba losing his dear friend.

"Onee-san."

Her eyes glided over to the blue haired magi, seeing his small smile grace his lips. His eyes traveled to the blonde prince, signaling her to go to him…but what was she supposed to say? How could she comfort him?

"Aladdin-kun…," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Can you…show him in any way that Kassim's soul…is okay?" she looked back ahead, seeing the slight shake in Alibaba's shoulders.

With a bit of thought, Aladdin gave a simple nod and watched as Kagome took small walks towards the blonde. "Alibaba-kun?" Gently placing her hand over his shoulder, she watched his body jump slightly under her touch. "I know you feel that you couldn't save him…but you can't sit there crying forever."

"B-But…"

"Kassim's soul…needs to be released," she smiled softly.

"His soul?" he blinked, his tears drying up on his cheeks.

She nodded to him before turning to see Aladdin holding his wooden staff in hand as gold rukh began to rise from each citizen. Aladdin smiled: "people who have died don't vanish into nothingness. They just go back to the great rukh." The symbol on Aladdin's forehead glowed once more as he called out his power: "Solomon's Wisdom!"

Two lights emerged from the collection of gold rukh above and were dropped down in front of the blonde prince. His eyes widened as he saw the souls of his mother and father standing before him. "M-Mother? Fath- Previous king of Balbadd?"

"Those are they Rukh of who they once were," explained Aladdin, seeing the smile on the souls, "but now they have become part of something even bigger, enveloping the world and flowing through it. That is why, even though it's sad when people die, it doesn't mean that they have said goodbye forever."

Kagome smiled, watching a streak of a tear running down the blonde's face. "The way you do things. The way you live. They are always watching you, Alibaba-kun. They are always watching over you." She looked over her shoulder, seeing the souls of Kassim along with his little sister standing before them as Aladdin released the souls of the rukh to manifest before their loved ones.

Kassim gave Alibaba a small smile before all souls floated upwards into the sky and into the flow of the rukh. Looking up at the sky, Kagome's lips formed a smile as she knelt beside the blonde: "Tell me Alibaba-kun, do you really believe that you weren't able to save them? The darkness of your friend…of this country…has already given way to light. Your own power helped to purify his darkness."

Turning to face the prince, Kagome's fingers cleared away his tears, surprising him. "I know the pain of losing friends…but I know I am not alone. I carry them inside here," she pointed towards his heart, watching as he lowered his eyes to his chest. "They will continue to watch over you, Alibaba-kun. Never forget that."

"Kagome-san…"

Standing back on her feet, she watched as Aladdin sent a smile over to his friend before being brought to see Morgiana running towards them.

"Aladdin! Alibaba-san!"

Aladdin gave her a wave: "Morg!"

Kagome smiled at the sight of the three hugged underneath Morgiana arms. Warmth filled her heart, watching the tears and smiles on the kids. As much as she missed her own friends and family…she was here for a reason. After speaking with Ugo and seeing the kind of power she was able to give to Aladdin…she could only feel her purpose was to guide these three in life.

'_No matter how hard the road may be ahead…I will follow these three and makes sure to protect them from the dangers ahead,' _her eyes roamed upwards, watching the slightest bit of gold rukh floating. _'I hope Inuyasha and the others are safe…'_

Leaning onto his silver haired advisor, Sinbad sighed, watching the miko looking up at the cleared sky. "Magis and mikos…are amazing."

"Makes you wonder just what kind of life Higurashi-san had before meeting them," smiled Ja'far.

Sinbad's eyes narrowed softly onto the small smile Kagome lowered onto the kids. "…I am sure it was not an easy one...," another sigh passed his lips. "Now…we just need to fix everything else in this country."

* * *

The miko smiled as she watched from the small opening of the door inside the palace meeting room. Her eyes set on the blonde prince and young magi standing at the end of the large table with other generals and citizens sitting around as he spoke of his upcoming plan.

"First," smiled Alibaba, bringing a scroll over the table, "we will have to see about setting up an interim government and choosing its members. After that," he placed his hands over the table, looking over at each man and woman sitting inside the room, "we will hold a citizen-wide election. First and foremost, our top priority will be to let the people know how a republic works."

With only two days having passed after the whole incident, Kagome had been placed inside the palace to heal her miko-ki. Although she continued to bug Ja'far that she could help, he had insisted that Sinbad's orders were for her to stay put.

A low sigh passed her lips: _'It isn't like he can boss me around.'_

The miko looked back inside the room, seeing the small smile on Aladdin's lips he sent to her. Nodding in response, she turned around and left the two in their business. Although she was glad to see Alibaba up and about in his duties, she knew he was only doing it to distract himself away from his loss.

It was exactly what she had done after arriving to this world. Walking through the hallway balcony of the palace, Kagome held her arm with her other hand as she wore a simple light blue dress with a white sash tied around her hips. It was only logical that something was given to her white dress was completely tarnished and torn from the battle.

The miko looked out the balcony before walking over and setting her hands over the rim. She watched as citizens stood in lines to get supplies and food. Another smile appeared on her lips, watching the female Fanalis help around with the distribution of food. _'If only I could help…'_

"Alibaba-kun is really giving it his all, isn't he?"

Hearing the voice coming towards her, the miko turned her head to the right, watching the purple haired king come her way. "Sinbad-san…"

"Everyone is giving it their all," he smiled, coming to stand beside her.

With a low sigh, the miko turned her attention back over the balcony: "…by throwing ourselves to work, it helps us get over the pain of losing our dearest friends and family members."

Sinbad nodded to her words, seeing the slight pain in her eyes reflect as she watched small children laugh in what seemed like ages in this country.

"Higurashi-san."

"Hm?"

"What do you plan on doing from here on out?"

Catching her attention, the miko turned her head over to the king. With blinks, she could see his seriousness. Why was he asking? Kagome slowly dropped her head to the border of the balcony. "I don't know…"

Sinbad's eyebrows furrowed as he grabbed the miko's hand into his – surprising her. Looking into his eyes, Sinbad looked back as he took a step closer to her: "Then come to my country, Higurashi-san. I can protect you there. No doubt the Al-Thamen and the Kou Empire will hear about you and Aladdin's identity. There is only a matter of time before they arrive to capture you. With you by my side, I can protect you, Higurashi-san."

Her cerulean orbs landed on her hand resting within his. A small smile curved onto her lips before pulling away: "…and I am sure you can protect us all, but I will follow Aladdin-kun where he goes."

Sinbad blinked, watching as Kagome's eyes rested to the ocean ahead. "Higurashi-san, where is your home?"

Kagome's smile dropped at the mention of her _home. _Her home. With a low sigh, her hands gripped the rim of the balcony. "Very far from here."

"If what you like is to return, I can help you," he whispered.

The thought was thrilling, but she knew she was here permanently and for a reason only the Kamis knew for now. With a low chuckle, Kagome sent him a closed-eyed smile: "Arigatou, Sinbad-san, but I am afraid…my home is unreachable."

The king's eyes blinked at having heard her slight pain in the tone she used. Unreachable? Just how far had she come from? He made a mental note to speak to Morgiana and Aladdin on how they came across the miko. Perhaps they knew something, but a part of him wanted to have the miko by his side.

For personal gains or for his own desires…he did not know just yet. Taking another step forward, he was stopped at the sound of a soldier running to them.

"Trouble!"

Sinbad turned around, facing the guard: "What happened?"

"A huge fleet of ships from the Kou Empire has been spotted offshore!"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly: "The Kou Empire?"

"Has Alibaba-kun been informed?" questioned Sinbad.

"Yes, Sinbad-sama! He is on his way to the dock!"

"Very well," with a nod, Sinbad turned back around and headed towards the dock himself. Hearing the light footsteps behind him, he noticed the miko following. "What are you doing?"

"Going with you," she replied, walking beside him.

The purple haired male narrowed down his eyes: "Higurashi-san, this is the Kou Empire. If they find you here, they will try to take you."

Kagome sent the king a glare: "I can't show them I fear them. I am bound to meet them sooner or later. I want to help as much as possible and if that means protecting Aladdin-kun and his friends, I will do that." She looked ahead, continuing to walk past him. "Trust me, I have dealt with worse demons."

Sinbad stopped his tracks upon hearing her light whisper. _'Demons? Did she mean true demons or…corrupted humans?' _Narrowing his eyes once more, he followed suit. Just what kind of life did the miko have?

* * *

Kagome reached the end of the dock, seeing not only Alibaba and Aladdin standing with the general and some of his soldiers, but Sinbad's followers as well. Her eyes landed on the red flag of the many ships coming towards the country. _'The Kou Empire…'_

"Why would the Kou Empire...," whispered Alibaba, taking a step forward.

"They must have had their fleet dispatched here from the beginning," spoke Sinbad, catching their attention as he walked past the miko and came to stand beside the young prince. "In order to take advantage of the uprising and force this country into total submission."

"If that's the case, the uprising has already been suppressed," Alibaba turned to face the Conqueror of the Seven Seas.

"Even so," Ja'far caught their attention as he placed his hands inside his sleeves, "it's not as if there is a new government in place yet. If they were to insist that Balbadd is currently without a government, you would be hard-pressed to argue."

Alibaba clenched his teeth as he lowered his gaze to the floor. Just when the country was already on its way to be fixed!

"Alibaba-kun," Sinbad sighed, seeing the stress coming onto the blonde prince, "you must leave this country as soon as possible."

"W-What?" he glared.

Kagome looked at the two males conversing. Although she knew Alibaba would hate to abandon his country, she had read in her history books about causes where ones government would be overruled and the first thing that would happen was to overthrow the royal family or have them in custody. In other words…Alibaba was in danger.

"I am not running away!" shouted Alibaba.

"Alibaba-kun," Kagome took a steps forward, coming to place her hand over his shoulder. "The first thing they might do is take the royal family into custody or worse. Understand the circumstances this country is in."

"Higurashi-san is right," nodded Sinbad. "The Kou Empire is most likely going to take the royal family under their custody. And this time around, they will either assume full control or turn Balbadd into a puppet regime, or as a warning to others, they will execute you as symbols of its tyrannical rule until now."

"But you are saying that I have to run away," Alibaba took a step back, seeing the attention on him. "I can't just abandon this country…"

"That's right," Sinbad closed his eyes.

"I can't do a thing like that! I made a promise! To Kassim! To everyone who died…that I would turn Balbadd into a good country…I'm not running away anymore!" Alibaba grabbed the hilt of his broken dagger and raised it towards the incoming ships. "If I have to run away, then I will just fight!"

With a low sigh, Sinbad walked behind the blonde before knocking him out with his hand hitting the back of his neck. Kagome's shoulder slumped, watching the blonde being caught by the king. As much as she hated to see that he had to run away, Sinbad was right.

"Forgive me, Alibaba-kun…," he whispered. "I did this for you and for the sake of this country."

"What do we do now, Sin?" questioned Ja'far.

Looking ahead, Sinbad's eyes narrowed: "I made a promise to see the Kou Empire as the leader of the Seven Seas Alliance and have a talk with the Kou Empire." He looked over to his generals: "Take Alibaba-kun and the others to my country. I will arrive after having spoken with the Emperor."

"Very well," Ja'far gave a slight bow, watching as Kagome took a step in front of the purple haired king.

"Then I am going," she glared.

Sinbad blinked, seeing the seriousness in her orbs. Matching her glare, he spoke back: "You are to follow Ja'far and Masrur back to my country. You are not going to the Kou Empire. It is far too dangerous."

Kagome shook her head: "I already told you I am willing to risk everything. If that means I can protect Alibaba-kun this way, then I will. I won't allow the Kou Empire to restrict me. I am not afraid of anything."

"I already given my order," he stood strong on his feet. Was the miko being ignorant to the danger she could have from even being exposed to the Kou Empire?

"I will remind you that I do not take anyone's orders," poking his chest, she raised her head slightly to meet his eyes directly. "I want to see for myself what this Kou Empire is all about."

"Higurashi-san-"

"I want to see what I am up against," she continued. "If I decided to follow this path fate has brought me, I want to know what is coming against me. That is final."

Intending to argue back, Sinbad was met with Kagome's pink purifying orb over her hand. He gulped seeing the slight threat in her eyes.

"I'll have you know…purification works on everyone."

Sinbad sighed, seeing he was not going to win this argument. "Fine," he shook his head, "but you are not to let anyone know you are miko, you hear?" His eyes landed on Ja'far: "Call for a ship. I will be heading to Kou Empire after you all have left to Sindria."

Aladdin's eyes narrowed in worry as he watched the miko look over to the incoming ships. Although he had not intended to, his new power, Solomon's Wisdom, had caught a slight glimpse of her past when he used it on Judal. A past he could not understand. The land looked entirely different and she was next to a silver haired male with ears on top of his head.

The blue haired magi blinked: _'Onee-san…'_

He could only fear that her life was coming to be threatened the more she got into their mess of things. A mess he wished she had avoided.

* * *

Kagome sighed, looking over the ship as the moon reflected over to the calm waters. After the unconscious young prince was taken by Masrur and she said her goodbyes to Aladdin and Morgiana, she had promised to see them in a few weeks.

Hopefully.

The idea of traveling on water for four days gave her a long sigh. She would be glad to hit earth once again, but she knew the travel back would only be longer.

"Should you not be getting sleep?"

The miko looked over her shoulder, seeing the purple haired king standing a few feet behind her without his head ornament. Blinking, she turned her head back to the ocean. "I can't sleep."

"Hm? What has you up?" he questioned, walking to stand beside her. "Having doubts about going on Kou soil?"

She chuckled, staring up at the full moon: "Not at all. I…just have a lot in my mind right now."

He trailed her line of sight and gazed at the beauty that shined to them. "It isn't healthy to keep everything to yourself, Higurashi-san. I am not trying to pry into your personal life, but if anything is bothering you…I am free to speak to."

Kagome nodded to his words, before sending him a smile: "I will keep that in mind, Sinbad-san."

"But, I do have one question."

Blinking, she continued to stare at him as he, himself, viewed the moon above.

"What made you decide to follow Aladdin and Alibaba-kun?"

Kagome sighed before turning her attention back to the dark colored ocean. "I can't answer that myself," she smiled, seeing her reflection below, "but something drew me to them. Especially Aladdin-kun. I felt the need to guide him. Just as much as he…was there for me when I needed someone even without his knowing, I want to be able to do the same for him. I can't...think of abandoning him now."

"I see…," he nodded, smiling down to their reflection on the water.

"Um...," Kagome looked to her side, catching his attention, "I know I may be late in asking, but what was that?"

"What was what?" he blinked.

"That form you took when you defeated the person who captured me?" she tapped her chin with her index finger. "If anything, you looked like a demon of some sort."

"Oh, that?" he chuckled. "I am surprised you don't know." Resting his forearms on the boat's rim, he looked out into the calm water. "That was my Djinn equip. In each of my jewelry, I hold a Djinn's power. Seven as you heard."

The miko blinked, quite surprised of the whole idea of having Djinns inside weapons. She looked over to his ring and bracelet before landing her sights on his sword. "Seven huh?"

"Quite impressive right?" he smirked.

She lowered her eyes into a 'are you serious' look before blinked: "Don't get so full of yourself."

With a soft chuckle, Sinbad leaned away from the ship's border and looked over to the miko. "Well, you should get some rest, Higurashi-san."

"Yeah…you're right," with a nod of her own, she blinked, looking towards the king. "Ah…I wasn't shown to my room actually…"

Sinbad's lips curved into a grin: "Oh? They didn't tell you? I had them give us a room together."

"H-Huh?" the miko's eyebrow twitched. He was not serious…

"Don't worry, Higurashi-san! I promise I won't touch anything, but nights out in the sea can definitely get chilly! Body heat is the best solution-!" He was met with Kagome's slap on his cheek before the miko turned around with a huff.

"Hentai…," she whispered as she cleaned her hands together and headed over to the bottom of the ship. _'The baka-king thinks I will share a room with him. I'll find a room myself.'_

Sinbad rubbed his cheek from the sudden impact and chuckled, watching her form walk away. "Well…she definitely is different from most women I have met." He straightened himself as he lowered his hand from his cheek. "But that is what makes the chase more fun…Higurashi-san, you are not escaping me that easily."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **well, it looks like Kagome is starting to warm up to Sinbad. Also, can you guess who is appearing soon? Huh? Huh?

Also, be prepared to read some Sinbad and Kagome moments in the next chapter as well! I apologize if expectations dropped. This was a hard chapter to write. Also, anyone curious on Kagome's form and weapons, drawings will be posted on my Tumblr page by this weekend. At least Aramitama's weapon first! Just bare with me as I get done with some school stuff then I will finish the drawing.

Judal will have more appearances and also...thinking of adding Muu Alexius...what do you think?

The link to my Tumblr page is on my profile!

Thank you for reading!

Please review...? Haha

Ja~ne!


	10. Morning Greets

**Title:** Pure Rukh

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Short chapter. Kill me. Whatever. I had a lot to do this week (still need to take one last final for school and I am officially done with college this semester!). So I apologize a hundred times for the very short chapter. But there is another reason why this chapter is much shorter. It isn't as popular. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy writing it and love it to bits (I am proud of my work), but most of my attention is with Love Hoop at the moment and I am working on Fated Souls (which hasn't been updated in months!). So please bare with me. Who knows, if this chapter gets enough interest, then the next will be longer (way longer).

Good news is though...Kagome meets three new people in this chapter and I have added a bit of humor Sinbad and Kagome moments. So enjoy!

**Chapter 10: **Morning Greets

* * *

Tightening her shut eyes, the miko rolled away from the bright sunlight hitting her face to awaken. When was the last time she had good sleep? After the whole ordeal with Balbadd, she could only blink about two hours at night for sleep before waking up again. She had to be alert, but for some reason, she felt safe and comfortable now.

She refused to wake up and be greeted by the new day. Oh how she missed her warm bed, but then again…she could not complain about the warmth around her now. Who knew a ship's room could be so warm and comfy. Curling slightly closer to the heat, her forehead stopped at a bump against a hard wall.

'_Ugh, my nose…,' _wanting to move away from the object of her pain, the miko found herself unable to do so. _'Huh?' _leaning away, she was slowly brought back to face the wall. Wait? Brought back?

The miko's eyes quickly snapped open to see her vision staring at a bare chest. Chest. Chest? _'Chest!?' _Her sights glided upwards and could not help but freeze in her spot at the sight of the purple haired king sleeping soundly and contently right beside her with his arm draped over her waist.

This bastard! Placing her hands on his chest, she tried pushing herself away into freedom only to feel his arm tighten around her waist once more, bringing her closer. Her eyes slowly widened with every inch he got closer to nuzzle his nose into the crook of her neck.

"Oi!" the miko quickly pushed herself away with everything she had inside and dropped down onto the floor. "Sinbad-san! You better wake up!" Getting back onto her feet, she could feel her face heat up at the sight of a shirtless baka-king in front of her. "Sinbad-san!" she shouted again.

"Huh?" hearing the shout echo in the small room, the purple haired king slowly opened his blurry vision, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before seeing a certain angry miko on the edge of the bed. Wait…angry? Sinbad gave out a confusing blink as he sat up, the blanket coming to drop onto his lap. "Oh, Higurashi-san, ohayo," he sent her a smile.

"Ohayo my butt!" she exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing in my room!?"

He blinked again before looking around the room: "Oh, I forgot I came here."

"You forgot you came here!?" she exclaimed. "You came in here!?" Her hand quickly glowed pink as a tick appeared on her forehead, threatening to pop out while watching the king's hands come up defensively.

"Calm down, Higurashi-san," he grinned nervously. "I can explain…"

"Please do before I send you to the Kamis," her fingers curled in, quickly noticing Sinbad's gulp.

Sinbad scratched the back of his neck, feeling his hair loose from its ponytail: "I came to check on you last night and you were sound asleep, but you were curled up because you were cold."

"So you got into my bed!?" she could not help but feel her eyebrow twitching at his logic.

"Yes."

The miko swallowed her anger momentarily: "You really want to see the Kamis that bad, huh?"

"I did tell you that nights out in the sea can get chilly," he smiled. "Body heat is the best solution."

Kagome pointed over to his chest: "That does not mean to get naked, Baka-King!"

"Eh?" he blinked downwards, seeing his chest fully exposed to the miko. Raising his hand up, he scratched the back of his head: "Oh…"

"Oh!?"

"I have a tendency to remove my clothes before going to bed," he sent her an innocent smile.

Leaning in towards the king, Kagome brought her glowing hand once more: "How about I purify you into the next world?"

Sinbad leaned away from the threat, knowing the miko was not going to forgive him easily for this one. "It is just a habit! I promise!" Opening his eyes from his grin, he lowered his eyelids into a tight observant glare. Locking his gaze into her ocean orbs, he inched closer to the miko: "You know…I wouldn't mind waking up next to you every morning."

Kagome's cheeks heated from the comment before coming to hit him on the side of his head: "Hentai!"

The king rubbed the spot before hearing a light knock on the door. The miko quickly composed herself and straightened her dress before walking over to the entrance. Opening the door, her shoulders slumped upon seeing one of the boat's crew men.

"Yes?" she whispered, her ears catching the sound of moving blankets behind her.

The man bowed slightly before speaking out: "I have come to inform Sinbad-sama and you, my lady, of our arrival to the Kou Empire."

"How much longer?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder, watching the king beginning to place his upper robes and tying them up before grabbing his jewelry.

"We will arrive before sunset, Sinbad-sama."

"Very well. Make sure that preparations are ready for the time we arrive," Sinbad grabbed his rings after watching the man bow once more and leave their presence.

The miko blinked, the words of 'my lady' came into her mind. "Oi….what does he mean 'my lady'?" her eyes lowered into a suspicious glare the moment she turned to face the king.

Sinbad shrugged as he adjusted his hair accessory. "I am afraid to tell you that when we arrive to the Kou Empire, you will not be allowed inside the throne room."

'_Is he ignoring my question?' _Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"But don't worry," he smiled. "I have sent word to two of my guests staying in my kingdom to come over to keep you company. They should be arriving before we do."

Blinking again, Kagome closed her eyes, releasing a tired sigh. So much for a relaxing morning. So much had happened and the day had not even reached noon. She just hoped she could swallow the thought of how comfortable it was to be next to him and never recall on the feeling. Kagome shook her head, catching Sinbad's attention.

"Is something the matter, Higurashi-san?"

"Are you sure you want to ask?" she sighed, crossing her arms.

With a light chuckle, Sinbad turned to face the miko before coming to walk past her. Opening the door, Sinbad leaned low until his lips laid near her ear. "Although I did want to keep your warm, I just couldn't bear to know Judal had kissed you."

"W-What!?" Kagome quickly turned around only to see the door closing. The blush had finally been set free upon remembering his words. Did he really…? She had completely forgotten about it…

Dropping her eyes to her feet, she took in a deep breath to come back to her normal hue on her cheeks. The miko placed her palm on the side of her head: _'Calm down, Kagome. No need to think of him as good guy! He just sneaked into your room for Kami's sake! _She shook her head once more before coming to stand in front of the small window.

Her cerulean eyes glued onto the vast and empty calm sea. _'The Kou Empire…wonder what kind of people they are…'_

* * *

Seeing the back of the king, Kagome's body relaxed at the sight of him so focused on the sea ahead. She had given herself distance between him and herself during the morning, hoping that memories of her waking would not make her purify him.

The miko sighed as she made her way towards him. Locking her eyes onto the waves, she could see the small point ahead which she had heard a crew member mention before that the Kou Empire was coming sight. "Is that the Kou Empire?" she questioned.

With a small smile, his eyes continued to be glued onto their destination: "Yes. My two guests that I have requested must be arriving as well."

"Why did you request for guests?" she questioned, blinking in his direction.

Sinbad crossed his arms: "You can never be too cautious when being around the Kou Empire. I am simply taking necessary safety measures."

"For what?" raising an eyebrow, the miko could not help but be curious on this feud. Did Sinbad hate the Kou Empire? "Are they going to attack you or something?"

"Hopefully not," he chuckled. "After the events in Balbadd, I took lead for responsibility, remember? As the Leader of the Seven Seas, I have to be careful on what I say and do."

Taking a small glance to the corner of her eyes, she noticed the calm demeanor on his facial expression. For someone with big responsibilities on his shoulders, he sure was handling it well. In fact, he seemed very confident. Although after having witnessed his Djinn equip, she could not help but remember the power he demonstrated after saving her from Ithnan's capture.

"Are the Kou Empire…that corrupted?" she questioned, turning back her head.

"For the most part," he replied. "I just hope they can take my consideration of leaving Balbadd as a republic."

"Do you think they will agree to those terms?" the miko questioned, hoping that they would. It would only further break Alibaba's heart knowing that everything he had done had still been for nothing. His people did not deserve this. His own pure soul did not need to be pushed closer to the dark side. "Well, I do hope you can convince him, Sinbad-san."

Nodding to her words, Sinbad released a sigh: "Don't worry, I will do everything I can as the Leader of the Seven Seas. I am afraid that you will be left inside the palace until my talk with the Emperor is done. I will have Sharrkhan accompany you for the time being."

"What?" she raised a brow as she turned to face him. "You think I am not capable on being on my own? I will remind you I fought against a Dark Djinn and Judal."

"Do you really want to bring up that black magi?" his own eyebrow rose in question, gliding his eyes to the corner of his eyes. "I don't usually show emotion on how I feel, but I will assure you that I am still angry over him stealing a kiss."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the king: "jealous much?"

"Of course."

The smile he presented to her almost made her go wide eyed. He said it so bluntly and without any embarrassment behind it. He…was jealous? Parting her lips to release a comeback, she was stopped at the sound of a few crew men coming behind.

"Sinbad-sama," one of the crew men with brown hair bowed, "we will be arriving in a few minutes."

"Good," he nodded to their direction before coming to send a smile over to the miko. "Well then, we should prepare for our arrival. Hm, I think we have some female clothing that you could wear-"

Kagome raised her palm to stop him from going any further: "what I am wearing is just fine."

"But you do know we are going to be in the presence of the Kou Empire."

"If they judge me because of what I am wearing then that is there mistake. They can think all they like," Kagome sighed. "This dress is comfortable anyways."

With a light chuckle, the purple haired king gave her a nod in response: "Very well. I will respect that."

"Respect my privacy, baka!" she glared.

"Are you still angry about that?" he chuckled again. "Nothing happened! I promise you!"

"Says the one who couldn't even remember that he was in my room!" the miko huffed before crossing her arms and turning away from the king. "I just hope your guests aren't as perverted."

Sinbad released a few silent blinks before noticing the miko walking away from his presence: "Eh…? Pervert?" Turning his head to the side, he looked at the crew men: "Am I pervert? Huh? Am I?"

* * *

The miko blinked upon setting her eyes at the harbor of the Kou Empire. Nothing but flags elegantly exposing of the Kou symbol in every high place and held in every soldiers' hand. Her cerulean eyes landed ahead, watching Sinbad and a few of his guards walk behind him and down onto the end of the harbor to meet what seemed two of his guests.

Kagome took in their appearance, seeing one with tan skin and white hair holding a grin while crossing his arms wearing white silk with a sword held to his hip. Her attention was drawn over to male beside him. A red head with part of it covering his left eye as he wore heavy silver and black armor. Were these Sinbad's guests?

"Sharrkan! Spartos! I am glad you two have made it here safe and sound!" Sinbad's arms extended out in warm greeting to his guests, earning himself a bow from both of the young men as their palms connected with their fingers intertwined. "I presume the Kou Empire are aware I have arrived?"

"Ready for you," smirked the silver haired male. "They went to go inform the Emperor of your arrival."

"Good to know," smiled Sinbad before blinking behind his shoulder to see the still miko. "Higurashi-san? Are you not coming down?"

The miko blinked again before slowly stepping down the wooden board and seeing Sinbad's offering hand to help her lower to the harbor. With hesitation, the miko slowly placed her hand over his and was brought down in front of the two mysterious men who were at obvious a few inches taller.

"Sharrkan, Spartos, allow me to introduce to you, Higurashi Kagome. She helped greatly at Balbadd and offered her assistance in this travel," Sinbad's fingers held onto the miko's hand, quickly noticed by her.

Taking a glance to her side, she could not help but feel her eyebrow raise in question at his actions. Was he not going to let her hand go? She is already down on her feet! With a low sigh, she knew she could not release such a scold in front of two people she had just met.

"Oh? So you are a warrior?"

The female's eyes were drawn to the voice of the silver haired male, noticing the smirk glued on his lips.

"Somewhat," chuckled Sinbad.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-san," Spartos gave the miko a bow of his own with one hand close to his abdomen while the other snaked behind him.

Kagome blushed lightly, not used to such respect and introductions. She nodded back silently before coming to hear Sinbad's voice again.

"Higurashi-san, these two are my guests that stay back at Sindria, my kingdom, Spartos and Sharrkan."

"The pleasure is all mine," she regained her smile and gave the two males a bow of her own.

Sinbad returned his attention over to the two males: "Very well. I should not make the Emperor wait much longer. Spartos, I will have you come with me inside. Sharrkan, keep Higurashi-san company until I am out." The purpled haired king walked past the tan male as he placed his jeweled fingers on his shoulder. With a whisper, Sinbad's eyes narrowed ahead, knowing he had Sharrkan's full attention: "make sure no one gets close to her. I will explain later, but no one in the Kou Empire must speak to her."

Sharrkan raised a brow with curiosity. Who was this girl? His eyes took a small glance over to the miko, seeing her occupied in observing her new surroundings. He gave his king one nod: "You have my word, but you know we can only do so much. We are on enemy territory."

"Just make sure she doesn't do anything that could give away her identity," Sinbad gave Sharrkan one last pat before continuing his walk ahead. With a smile gracing his lips, the king looked over his shoulder, seeing the miko's blinks on his person. "I will be back shortly, Higurashi-san. Don't try to miss me too much."

"Not even a second," she whispered, coming to cross her arms. She released a sigh, hoping the baka-king could at least help Balbadd stand from their fall. She had to hope on Sinbad he knew what the right thing to do was.

"Kagome was it?"

Turning her head to the side, she blinked at the silver haired male as he placed his hands behind his head.

"So? A warrior? That is pretty impressive for a girl," he smirked.

"Huh?" her eyebrow once again. "For a girl? What? Can a girl not fight?"

Sharrkan released a laugh: "That isn't what I meant! Simply that many female warriors and fighters are not know, but are highly valued in this world. Whether it be through swordsmanship or even magic."

"So…you are a swordsman?" she pointed over to the sword resting beside his hip.

"A good one too," he closed his eyes, feeling her attention on him. Of course, she could tell he liked the attention. His eyes opened in blinks after hearing no word from her and noticed he was left staring at the ground. Looking to his right, he blinked again as he saw the black haired female beginning to walk inside the Kou Empire's palace where Sinbad had left off. "Oi!"

Kagome looked around, awed by the big red walls that surrounded the palace away from the commoners. She could see a guard still in every corner as they held onto their weapons. Just how security did this place need? Gold and black details on pillars and doors adorned the palace with the bit of greenery of the garden which she could see was taken care of as if it were glass.

Her attention was drawn over to the male beside her. She could feel his aura radiating calmly. Maybe even confident? She blinked, noticing his own green orbs on her person. The miko released a nervous chuckle: "Ah, gomen…I didn't mean to stare."

"Not at all," he smirked, continuing to walk ahead, "I can't really blame women for staring."

"Great," she whispered, "should I expect Sinbad-san's country to be full of people who are over conceited."

"Huh?" he blinked, lowering his arms from his head. "Wait! What is that supposed to mean!?"

Sharrkan's ears were filled of her light chuckles, blinking as she continued to walk ahead. Raising a brow, the tan male followed suit. "So…who are you exactly if you are warrior? Are you from Balbadd or are you from another country."

"I guess you could say that," she replied, her eyes taking in every detail of the palace.

"Could you actually answer the question?" his eyes lowered in a bored tone.

Kagome released a sigh, finally turning to face the green eyed male: "Let's just say I come from a far…country."

The former prince shrugged: "well, I can't hold you accountable for not wanting to tell me about yourself. We just met."

"Exactly," she smiled, "but you wouldn't believe my story even if I told you."

"Huh?"

His eyes blinked seeing her walk over to a patch of flowers. Wouldn't believe her? What did that mean? Scratching the back of his neck, he released a tired sigh. Sea travel definitely tired him out. His eyes landed ahead where the main throne room was held. He only wished Sinbad would hurry with his business so that he could return for comfortable sleep. The idea of sleeping at the Kou Empire for the next two days did not seem too appealing to him. Even if they did give him the biggest room they could.

"Who are you!?"

Hearing the shouted question, the tan male looked over his shoulder to see a soldier holding a spear running towards him. Sharrkan's eyes narrowed with irritation, knowing that dealing with a Kou soldier was going to be bothersome. He turned around to face the soldier, meeting himself with the spear only a few inches away from his neck. Oh how much he wanted to unsheathe his sword, but that would only show threat to the Kou Empire and Sinbad would have to deal with more than just a talk.

"I said, who are you!?" shouted the soldier.

"Stop interrogating me," glared Sharrkan, scratching the back of his neck. "We are guests and come here with Sinbad - King of Sindria."

"I have not heard of someone coming to visit!"

Sharrkan's eyebrow twitched: "Then that would be a personal problem that not everyone heard the news." With a heavy sigh, he looked over his shoulder: "Oi, Kagome, can you tell this guy-" he blinked. Blinked again. Looking side to side, Sharrkan tried to locate the miko only to see she was nowhere in sight. "Kagome! Kagome!"

"Where is your proof!?" shouted the soldier once again.

"Wait a damn moment! Shit!" glared Sharrkan. "I have to find this girl if not Sinbad will kill me!"

* * *

"Hm…," being the curious person that she was, Kagome could not help but be awed the strong and dark aura the whole place held. Yet the place did hold some dim pure lights. Blinking, the miko looked over her shoulder, not expecting to be alone. Did she lose Sharrkan?

'_Oh no…did I walk too far into the palace?' _Kagome sighed, shaking her head. _'My curiosity…' _

Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before fully turning around to return to Sharrkan. Taking one step forward, she stopped in her tracks at the sound of a cat mewling to her left. A few blinks were given as she stared at the small beige colored cat as it licked its paw.

The miko slowly made her way over to the small cat, seeing it continue to lick away whatever it was bothering him. She tilted her head to the side before squatting down to see his paw with a small wound. Her ears quickly caught the sound of hissing, drawing her attention over to the small mammal.

"I mean no harm," she whispered. Of course gaining the trust of an animal was much harder than a human's. With a low sigh, she took in the features of its beige fur with a tint of black on his paws. _'You look similar to Kirara…,' _a smile ghostly appeared on her lips from the memory.

Taking another glance over the paw, she could see blood slowly oozing out once more before coming to be licked up again by the cat itself. A low sigh passed her lips as she came to sit on her knees. The smile continued on, gaining the attention of the cat as her hand gently patted over his head.

"There, there. I won't do anything to you. But would you mind me taking a look over your paw?"

* * *

"Nii-sama, it seems that Judal has arrived back from Balbadd," lowering a black feathered fan from the male's lips, his red orbs narrowed slightly as he walked behind his brother. He observed the way his older brother continued to walk, letting his black and red cape flow with each step as he was drowned deep in thought. "He has arrived wounded, nii-sama."

The freckled male stopped in his tracks upon hearing his brother's voice.

"Judal should learn not to underestimate his enemies. I have told him countless times," red eyes opened slightly, setting his view ahead at the outside hallway. "Is he being taken care of?"

"Yes, Kouen-nii-sama. It seems like his magoi is just weakened."

"Koumei, where is the Emperor?"

The younger brother sighed, coming to fan himself as his eyes darted out to the main throne room. "Seems like he is having a talk with Sinbad-sama."

"Sinbad?" Kouen's eyebrow rose, slightly turning his head over his shoulder. "So he has come to the Kou Empire. Interesting."

"He has come to represent the as the King of the Seven Seas," Koumei lowered his fan once more, turning his attention back on the male with red hair. "They must be talking about the treaty between Kou and Balbadd."

Kouen closed his eyes as he continued his path ahead: "Kou will still have Balbadd under their grasp. They cannot gain back the freedom they once had. That is what happens when the ruler is not capable to rule the country out of trouble. Quite pathetic."

"Alright, don't move, okay?"

The general's ears caught sound of a female voice, making him turn his head to the left. Tightening his focus, he noticed the female with long black hair down to her waist wearing a light blue dress with a white sash tied around her hips on her knees while holding cat on her lap. Her fingers lightly grabbing the feline's paw before it was surrounded in a small pink glow.

"Nii-sama?" Koumei blinked, seeing Kouen had completely stopped in his steps and had been caught in something else. Following his line of sight, his eyes landed on the mysterious female controlling the glow around the cat's paw. "What is she doing?"

Kouen's eyes narrowed, catching a small glimpse of the cat's wound slowly closing up. The cat's eyes simply continued to look from his paw over to the female in curiosity. Was she healing him? If anything, he could not feel any magoi around her person. Who was she?

Koumei's attention was quickly taken away from the female and over to his moving brother who was making his way down the small steps that led to the garden. "Nii-sama?" Where was he going?

The general kept his focus on the girl, something drawing him to question her. She had not even called a spell of any sort to heal the small animal. Was she a magician? He was going to get answers. He never walked away from mysteries and he felt this was one that could greatly benefit him.

* * *

"There you go," smile Kagome, lowering her glow completely from the cat's paw and returning her hand to pet his head. "All healed up. Doesn't that feel better?"

She chuckled at the small purr: _'…you never realize how much you miss something until you see something similar to it.' _With a low sigh, her fingers worked on scratching the back of its ears. _'What I would give to see my friends once more…' _

The miko jumped slightly as the cat quickly jumped off her lap and scurried away in fear. She blinked, confused on the sudden change in the mammal as it disappeared from her sights. "Ah! Hold on!" Before coming to stand on her feet, the miko froze in place as a shadow overtook her form.

"What are you doing here?"

A chill ran up her spine at the cold tone behind her, slowly making her look over her shoulder to see a male with red hair holding a glare onto her. She could feel three strong auras surrounding him, almost as comparable to Sinbad's aura.

"Who are you?"

His voice caught her off from her observation, finally reacting with a silent blink. She parted her lips slightly to speak only to stop at his voice once more.

"Woman, I will not repeat myself."

The tick on Kagome's forehead twitched. Woman. Oh how much she hated being called a woman. She was going to be careful with her words, but after that slight call, she could not help but want to explode. What was it with the guys in this world?

Kagome stood from her spot and faced the general, her eyes narrowed down in a glare. "I am not 'woman'. I have a name. Kagome; Higurashi Kagome."

A red eyebrow rose in question: "Watch your tongue, woman."

"How about you watch yours?" curling in her fingers into her palm, she tightened her hard glare on his person.

"I won't tolerate such behavior."

"And neither will I," she continued. "Don't think I will be easily intimidated."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Oh! Kagome met Kouen, Sharrkan, and Spartos? Don't worry, next chapter Kouen will be talking to Kagome more and guess who will appear in between their conversation? Just take the wild guess!

Judal will be appearing a bit during their two day stay, so for those thirsty for Judal...he will be back!

Thank you for reading and the support this far! You don't know how much I appreciate it!

P.S. New Poll for Pure Rukh! Go check it out! Also, if you have any questions about me, about the upcoming chapters, etc. I will be on Tumblr until 2 in the afternoon (mountain time)! So go ahead and ask me whatever you want to know whether it is personal questions, anime, manga, drawing, etc.!

Please review to support this story!

Again thank you!


	11. Cautious Stares

**Title:** Pure Rukh

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** After a long wait, you are all receiving the new Pure Rukh chapter. I want to apologize for the long wait, but I will be honest and say that this was a hard chapter to write mainly because this chapter mostly takes place at the Kou Empire. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter and don't confuse some people.

I want to thank you all for ALL the reviews the last chapter received. I had some personal issues also going on the last two weeks, so writing was becoming difficult. But without further ado, enjoy!

If I disappointed, I am deeply sorry!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: **Cautious Stares

* * *

Red versus blue was exchanged in a stare as only silence was accompanied by the gentle sound of the incoming breeze. The miko stood her ground as she stared back at the red head in front of her. She could sense a power within him, almost as similar as Sinbad's and Alibaba's. Was he a dungeon capturer? She could feel the anger slowly rising from his body as she continued to go against him. Who did he think he was for her to submit to him and give him answers?

Taking in his features, she could clearly see that he had some authority. The long black cape that draped over his shoulders down to the floor covered his attire underneath, but she could see a glimpse. From what she had observed, it looked like the Kou Empire's clothing. _'Perhaps he is part of the Kou Empire? But I don't think he is the emperor since Sinbad-san already went over to speak with the emperor…'_

"Do I have to repeat myself?" glared Kouen, tightening his glare onto the miko. Not only was she a stranger on the palace, but she had demonstrated power right in front of him and he was not going to let her go just like that. If she was a threat, then he would take care of it right now.

"No, I heard you," she replied, coming to cross her arms. She did not want any problems and a part of her wanted to mouth him off for being rude, but she knew she was technically on enemy territory. "I am here with Sinbad-san."

"Sinbad?" he whispered, eyes scrunching at the familiar name. So she came with him? Straightening out his stand, he rose his chin a bit: "you are not allowed on these parts of the palace without a guard. Those are the rules in the Kou Empire."

Babysitting? Kagome sighed before coming to uncross her arms from her chest: "I sincerely apologize. I was not aware of the rule." She just wanted some peace and meditate to herself. So much had happened that her mind was barely able to register it at all. Giving the red head a bow, she closed her eyes: "I will return to Sinbad-san's guest. If you will excuse me."

The miko stood back up and turned her body, before hearing Kouen's voice once more.

"Hold it," he spoke. "You healed that cat. I witnessed whatever power you demonstrated. What are you?"

Kagome turned her head over her shoulder, seeing that he was not going to let her go anytime soon. Sinbad's warning of her identity echoed in her mind, reminding her that she had to keep it hidden. Although she could not judge the Kou Empire itself just yet, she had to be cautious of this world itself. Anyone could be the enemy and anyone could be her friend. It was just a matter of time to see the true intentions of the people. Relaxing her body, Kagome released a sigh: "I am just Sinbad-san's guest. Nothing more."

"A guest that could heal? I do not sense any magoi in you," he added, taking a step forward. "So I know you are not a magician of any sort."

"I never said I was," she replied, coming back to face the general. "Excuse me, but may I know who you are?" Raising a brow, she noticed his expression blink at her sudden question to know of him. She…did not know him?

Closing his eyes, Kouen chuckled under his breath, making the miko blink questioningly at his snicker. Had she said something funny? Offensive? Taking a step back, she noticed the red head general opening his eyes to her once more.

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised that someone outside the Kou Empire doesn't know who I am," Kouen's eyes glided down to the miko's hands, remembering the faint pink glow that had been brought out to heal the stray cat. "If you are not a magician, then what are you?"

"I don't see the reasoning in having to answer that," she smiled, giving him one last bow. "Excuse me, but I really must go and wait for Sinbad-san."

Tightening his focus on the miko, he reached for her shoulder, only to feel another grip coming onto his wrist. Following the trail of the arm, he met a pair of gold orbs staring at him with a bit of intimidation yet he held a smile – genuinely.

The miko felt the sudden presence of the male and turned her head to see the purple haired king having grabbed Kouen's wrist. "S-Sinbad-san?"

"I must apologize on her behalf for letting her roam around," smiled Sinbad. "I had one of my generals keep an eye on her, but it seems he didn't do a great job." The miko blinked as Sinbad's other hand brought Sharrkan out as he had him held from the back of his clothing.

"Sharrkan…san?" she whispered, seeing the mild glare he held towards her. Giving a soft and nervous laugh under her breath, she felt the tension slightly rise as Sinbad and Kouen continued to share a stare.

Retreating his wrist away from Sinbad's hold, Kouen remained unfazed by his appearance. Although this was their first meeting in person, this was definitely not the first time the name had been brought. Did he feel threatened? Not at all. In fact, he could not help but feel the corner of his lips tug into a small smirk. This was the infamous Sinbad everyone raged on about.

"Are you aware of what that woman is?" he questioned, raising a red eyebrow to the king.

"What she is?" blinked Sinbad, slightly confused by the sudden question.

Kouen's eyes slid to see a slight tightened glare on her features. His attention was brought back up to Sinbad, seeing he was waiting for an answer. "This woman-"

"Higurashi Kagome," she interrupted.

"-was using a healing power," the red head took a step forward, meeting Sinbad directly in the eyes. "I advise you to keep an eye on her while you are on the Kou Empire. If she is posed as a threat, we will not hesitate to capture her."

Sinbad looked over his shoulder, furrowing his eyebrows at the news that the miko had released her powers. He only hoped the girl did not say anything about her true identity. He gave Kouen a slight bow of his head, knowing he had to at least apologize to escape this situation. "Once again, I truly apologize, Kouen-sama."

'_Kouen-sama?' _blinked Kagome, catching onto the name. _'Is he a prince or something?' _The miko quickly gave herself a mental gasp with her memories of how she spoke to him reeling back in. _'Oh no…did I just…?'_

"Nii-sama, they are waiting for you in Judal's room," the freckled male whispered behind Kouen, catching the attentions of both Sinbad and Kagome as they heard of the black magi's name. He was here? Here? Sinbad and Kagome shared a glance, already seeing trouble if Judal were to know they were here and he opened his mouth.

Koumei's eyes landed on the Sindria trio before returning to speak with his older brother. "It seems that Kougyoku has arrived as well and is headed to see Judal."

"Very well," Kouen shut his eyes for a brief second before laying them back on the purple haired king and the miko who stood in silence. "Whatever you are, woman, you cannot hide it forever." Kouen turned his body around, letting his cape swift with his movement. The miko blinked, watching as the red head known as 'Kouen' to her walked away with Kouemi right behind. They were going to go see…Judal? Judal was here?

Sinbad's eyes narrowed as Kouen set a good distance between them. Crossing his arms, he finally whispered to the miko and Sharrkan: "this could be trouble. I did not think Judal would be brought here."

"And he knows what I am…," whispered Kagome.

Sharrkan lightly gave a smack on the back of Kagome's head, surprising her. Covering the back of her head with her hand, she quickly turned to face the silver haired general. "Oi! What was that for!?"

"You went off on your own!" he exclaimed back. "I told you to stay by my side! Did you forget that we are on enemy territory!?"

"I simply walked a few feet away," she glared. "It isn't like I did anything to truly anger them."

The king turned his attention to the miko, seeing her engage in a glare battle with Sharrkan. "But Kouen did mention you had used your abilities. That is where we have trouble. What did you do?"

Kagome released a sigh, resting her hands on her hips: "I simply healed a cat here. I promise you I thought I was alone, but I guess he sneaked up on me." She blinked, turning her view to stare at Sinbad. "Who…was he?"

"That is Kouen Ren, the Emperor's first Imperial Prince and the General Commander of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army," Sinbad crossed his arms as his eyes traveled to see Kouen fully gone into the hallway leading to the other side of the palace. "That is why we should be cautious around him."

"I felt…three auras in him," Kagome raised her hand, coming to stare at her palm is if she could still the tingle of his power. "Is he a dungeon capturer?"

"I have heard stories that he has more than one," he replied back. "If you sensed three, then those must be it."

Sharrkan rested his hands behind his head, noticing that a few servants were coming their way with Spartos in the front. "Hmm, looks like Spartos is coming back from fetching the servants."

Upon arrival, Spartos gave a slight bow to Sinbad and straightened himself. "Sinbad-sama, they have informed that our rooms are prepared. They will show us the way." The female servants dressed in simple red and black silk held their head down in a bow as their hands remained tucked inside their sleeves. Kagome had never seen such royalty. The closets she had ever seen royalty or riches was in the feudal era and even this much details in clothing was not presented, let one even for servants.

"Very well," smiled Sinbad, coming forth to stand beside the miko, "let us go rest. We well deserve it after much sea travel." He took one last glance at the miko, noticing her silence. She only became this silent when she was either nervous or in deep thought – that much he had observed. But on what she was thinking or nervous about…he had no clue.

* * *

"This will be the lady's room for your stay."

One of the female servants with short brown hair opened the door to Kagome's room, letting her in first. The miko slowly made her way into the room as her eyes drank the sight of the simple yet elegance the room gave off. The Kou Empire was definitely a fan of red. Taking a few steps forward, she noticed the decent bed size being dressed with red and white covers as double doors to the right led to the open garden.

"I hope it is to your liking," spoke the servant softly, catching the miko's attention.

Sending her a smile, Kagome nodded to her concern: "Arigatou."

"My, this room is certainly big for one person," coming into the room himself, Sinbad took in the sight before giving the miko a smile: "It is not safe for us to be alone. We should partner up! Spartos! Sharrkan! You two can have one room."

"Eh…?" blinked Sharrkan, lowering his arms from the back of his head.

Spartos blinked from his uncovered eye, speechless that Sinbad had suddenly decided to have two people share a room.

"Higurashi-san and I will share this room-," Kagome quickly threw her shoe to the back of Sinbad's head, cutting off his idea of the two sharing the room – again.

The two generals and servants blinked in shock, frozen at the sight of Sinbad being brought down by the miko's shoe. Their eyes slowly traveled upwards to find Kagome clapping the dust off her hands together up and down as she released a low huff. Lowering her glare, Kagome eyed the baka-king as he rubbed the back of his head. "You can share a room with a dog," she spoke. "I rather much sleep alone. I can take care of myself."

Sinbad sighed, turning his head over his shoulder: "I am simply looking out for you, Higurashi-san."

Hearing his light laugh, Kagome sighed, placing her hands on her hips: "You are just looking for another reason to sleep with me again."

Sharrkan blinked before leaning to the side towards Spartos and placed his palm beside his lips. "They slept together?"

The maroon haired general was quite shocked himself to hear such a thing. Had their king finally decided to settle down with a woman? "Perhaps…? That is what it sounds like…"

"You aren't still mad about that are you?" laughed Sinbad, hoping that the miko would not throw another shoe at him if she remembered.

"The memories are coming back," she glared.

"Three separate rooms have been prepared for Sinbad-sama and his generals," spoke the brunette servant in a timid voice. She could feel the tension rise just as Kagome and Sinbad spoke to each other. Extending her arm out to the side, she led to the direction to their rooms. "If you would please follow me."

Kagome made a thankful note in her mind as the maid had spoken out. If she had not, she was ready to throw something else at the baka-king for being pushy on the topic of wanting to sleep with her. Inuyasha and she had never even slept to each other's side before! What made him think she would sleep with someone she had only met not even for two weeks! Watching Sharrkan and Spartos follow behind the female servants, she narrowed her eyes at the king.

"Are you not going?" she questioned.

With a deep sigh, Sinbad turned to give his back to the miko: "my only request is that you do not do anything reckless that can make them become even more suspicious of you, Higurashi-san." Looking over his shoulder, he sent her a small smile: "I would hate to see you away from my side. Have a good night rest, Higurashi-san."

The miko blinked, feeling heat rise onto her cheeks as Sinbad made his way out of the doors. Although there were some moments of him being a perverted king…she was beginning to see he did have a sweet spot. Kagome quickly shook her head: _'No. Don't get convinced so easily, Kagome. You have other things to worry about first.' _Walking over to the empty floor beside her bed, she slowly sank in to sit crossed legged. The miko slowly closed her eyes as she began to concentrate within. Although she had replenished most of her miko-ki, she knew that meditation was being called for her to fully recover what had been used during the Balbadd war.

* * *

"Hm, you are being awfully protective of her, Sinbad," whispered Sharrkan, coming to follow the servants around the corner as his eyes glided to the corner. He noticed the purple haired king having his focus ahead and being awfully silent. Usually he would be all full of humor and making jokes.

With the only sound being the shifting movements of Spartos' armor and Sinbad's jewelry echoing through the hallway, Spartos released a low sigh: "she will be alright. If the Kou Empire do anything that can threaten us back, they know it would not be beneficial."

"On the contrary," whispered Sinbad, letting his eyes narrow, "they would benefit greatly if they had Higurashi-san in their hands."

"Huh?" Sharrkan blinked, turning his head to his king. "What do you mean? Don't tell me you were jealous that the general was talking to Kagome?" A sudden raise of his eyebrow met with his smirk: "Oh? Have you found the one to settle with, Sinbad?"

Sinbad released a low chuckle: "Trust me, this girl is definitely different from any of the ones I have met. She won't even give me a chance to charm her…as you witnessed in her room."

"Yeah, she sent you a hit without hesitation…," Sharrkan shook his head with a sigh, placing his hands on his hips.

"But I am protecting her," continued Sinbad, catching their attention once more.

"Protecting her?" repeated Spartos, blinking at words. What was special about the woman that Sinbad had decided that she needed protection? "From what?"

Exhaling softly, Sinbad made sure that the servants were a few feet ahead from them. "Higurashi-san is a miko." He did not need to see the wide eyed expression both Sharrkan and Spartos held. Most people who were educated knew of the myths, but to hear that the girl they had just left in the room was the actual thing definitely baffled them. That girl was a miko?

"A m-m-miko…?" whispered Sharrkan, still trying to comprehend the idea of the myth being real now. "You are kidding right?"

"Not at all," he replied back. "She helped us at Balbadd and show us her abilities. Ja'far and Masrur are witnesses to it as well. She even admitted it later when she was trying to hide her identity."

Spartos looked ahead, seeing they were almost arriving to their destination. "I am definitely taken back by this. That a miko actually exists is quite surprising."

With a simple nod, Sinbad's eyes tightened in focus: "the reason why the Kou Empire cannot know of her abilities nor what she really is. They will risk a war to get her, no doubt. And if the Kou Empire hears about this…"

"The Al-Thamen will be sure to join in," finished Sharrkan, coming back to face his path ahead.

Watching as one of the servants opened the door to Sinbad's room, the king made his steps slow as he took in the features of his stay. _'But Judal is here too. He is sure to say something.'_

* * *

Hearing nothing but silence, Kagome could feel her miko-ki already replenishing as she continued to dwell inside her own mind. Where there still questions in her mind? Of course. Did she know where to get her answers? She had no clue. Diving deeper into her thoughts, the miko began to picture the Shikon no Tama in her mind. The closest thing she had to getting answers were the jewel itself. Perhaps one of the souls could come out and speak.

'_Shikon no Tama…grant me the time to speak to any of the souls. I need…answers…'_

Before long, a red pulse within the jewel caught her attention, slowly making her open her view. She blinked once and then again at the view in front of her. Her pupils widened at the sight before her. There stood a slender, yet muscular male wearing a red and black yukata with designs of black smog coming from the ends of the sleeves. Slightly opened from his chest, Kagome quickly took note of the black markings on his white skin. Tattoos? Her eyes rose higher, seeing his long black hair curtain over his shoulders and behind his back. He almost looked like an exact replica of Sesshomaru except his eyes were deep red along with the same design tattoos coming down his eyes. Seeing him completely, the miko noticed that he was slightly see through. A spirit?

"I see that you were able to fully regain your miko-ki."

Hearing his deep-icy tone, the miko blinked once, seeing his eyes narrow slightly. This voice…she had heard it before, but where?

The male spirit looked around the room, seeing it almost darken as the sun was beginning to set. With a quick flick of his finger, a black flame formed into the tip of his index digit and quickly let it fly over to the candles resting beside the miko's nightstand. "Are you the only one in here?" he questioned, bringing her out of her thoughts. Furrowing his eyes, he noticed she was deep into her observation and silent. Obvious that she was trying to figure out who he was. "Have you already forgotten who I am?"

"I…am sure I have never seen you before in my life," she replied. Blinking again, Kagome took notice of his aura. "You're…a demon."

"I am glad you at least know how to sense the different in species," he commented, resting his hands inside his yukata, letting the sleeves hang empty beside him. "I usually don't care much for introductions, but seeing that you are the new guardian of the Shikon no Tama, I guess the introduction is called for. Aramitama – the soul of courage resting inside the jewel you possess within you."

"Aramitama…?" she whispered. Her eyes slowly widen, realizing as the name hit her: "Aramitama!?"

The male soul sighed, snaking his hand out from the opening of his yukata and scratching his ear with his pinky. "Could you be any louder? My ears are sensitive, you know."

"Oh…right. Gomen," Kagome relaxed back into her sitting position and lowered her eyes to the floor.

Aramitama took a glance of the miko, seeing her sitting quietly. "So? Did you not ask the Shikon no Tama to bring one of us to answer some of your questions?"

The miko slowly rose her eyes, connecting her blue hues to his red ones. "Um…why did you come forth?"

The demon's eyebrow twitch, taking it as an insult. Here he was to help her and it sounded like he was the last person she wanted to see. "Excuse me?" he glared, feeling the twitch continue. "You don't get to be picky when your miko-ki isn't even strong enough to summon more than one soul of the Shikon no Tama."

"G-Gomen…," she chuckled nervously, hearing the angry tone he held. "I was just wondering about the other souls."

"They have not be awaken yet," bringing his arm back inside his yukata, Aramitama closed his eyes. "I was awoken by Alibaba's courage. Simple as that. I am sure you are aware about Nigitama, Sakimitama, and Kushimitama."

Kagome nodded, remembering Miroku's story about each holding a meaning to their name. "Friendship, love, and wisdom," she whispered under her breath. Coming back to stare at the tall and transparent soul in front of her, she blinked: "then…are you the only demon resting inside the soul?"

"Nope," he looked away, noticing the sun completely being submissive to the night. "Two of us are demons and the other two are human souls. At least from what Midoriko-sama created."

"How…do I awaken the others?" she questioned.

Aramitama shrugged, closing his eyes once more. "I would imagine the same I was awaken. Find someone who has the power to awaken the souls so that you can use the other three for power."

"Thanks for the explanation," Kagome sighed, slowly coming up on her feet.

"I can't help you all the way," he replied, opening his eyes into a thin slit. "But I can tell you this. The Shikon no Tama is the true key to a miko's power, but for that to happen, you need the four souls to awaken. Once the Shikon no Tama is fully awaken, your miko abilities will be unlocked."

Kagome lowered her eyes to her feet: "I see…," giving herself a pause to think, she slowly noticed his features once more and his eyes on her person. "Aramitama…you said you were awaken by Alibaba's courageous soul. Does that mean…he can use your power?"

"Only with your permission," Aramitama exhaled softly before coming to see the heaviness on the miko's eyes. "Miko, get some rest. With this alone, I am using some of your miko-ki to manifest. Don't over use it."

"Hai, hai," she replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked out the window behind her and noticed that night had curtained over the day. "I am kind of tired from sailing. I just hope waking up tomorrow will be more pleasant than this morning." Kagome's eyebrow twitched, the clear memory of Sinbad's bare chest.

Aramitama's attention is glued on the miko once more before he parts his lips to speak. "Do keep in mind that you cannot over use your miko-ki. You still need to train your physical and mental strength."

"How do I do that?" Kagome raised a brow.

"That is for you to figure out," he smirked before disappearing completely and returning inside the Shikon no Tama resting inside Kagome's chest.

"Oi-!" Kagome huffed, seeing him escape from her question. Kagome sighed; defeated. At least she got a few answers about the four souls inside the Shikon no Tama. Now all she needed was to find a way to awaken the other three souls but the question was how? With a light shake of her head, she freed her mind from any more confining thoughts and walked over to the invitation the bed was giving her.

With one last tired sigh passing by her lips, Kagome slips through the warm covers and blows off the black, yet luminous fire flickering on the candles, letting her drift into her dreams.

* * *

Waking up to the light brushing her eyelashes, Kagome shifted to the other side of the bed. The smell of the outside garden hit her senses, making her eyes slowly flicker open. Slowly coming to sit, Kagome looked around her surroundings. Memories that she had stayed the night at the Kou Empire flashed back.

'_I haven't slept that nicely since who knows when. There is nothing like a bed,' _she exhaled tiredly before slowly making her way to the edge and standing on her feet. The miko walked over to the nearby mirror on the wall and noticed her reflection. Definitely had a bed head. Trying to adjust it the best she could, a knock lightly made it into her ears, making her turn her head to the direction. She blinked once, waiting if a voice would accompany the sudden knock.

"Higurashi-san? Are you awake?"

The miko's eyes slightly dropped at the familiar voice standing on the other side of the door. Running her fingers through her hair once more, she made her way over. She stood still, waiting if he would go ahead and knock again – in which he did. Another knock was heard as a voice came right after.

"Higurashi-san?"

"What do you want, Sinbad-san?"

"Oh! You are awake," Sinbad chuckled, pleased that he did not disturb the miko's sleep. He blinked, watching as Kagome slowly opened the door, revealing her awaken state. "And beautiful as ever."

"Flattering won't get you anywhere, Sinbad-san," she dropped her eyes in a bored tone. She could have just kept the door closed and told him to leave her alone for a while, but a part of her did not mind his company. At least that kept her mind off things that were beginning to eat her alive for she starved for answers.

Sinbad nodded, straightening his rings on his fingers: "Well, I just wanted to let you know that I still have some few things to speak with the Emperor, but tonight they are having a goodbye feast for us."

"A…goodbye feast?" she repeated, opening the door a bit more. The Kou Empire was actually throwing a dinner for them? She only guessed it was to leave on good terms since they would be leaving tomorrow morning back to Sinbad's country.

"Hai. Would you like me to request for a dress of some kind?" he smiled.

"I think…," looking down to her dress, she blinked, "this is fine."

"Well, I will see what I can do," his attention was drawn to see both Sharrkan and Spartos making their way over to them. "I will leave Sharrkan with you once again. Just make sure you don't wander off too far and on your own." His eyes narrowed dangerously at the silver haired general. "You understand, Sharrkan?"

"Hai, hai," sighed Sharrkan. "I will make sure this girl doesn't escape my sights. In fact," he showed the golden chain wrapped around his neck, smirking as his green orbs landed on the miko, "I could just tie her up."

Kagome crossed her arms, raising a brow in return: "all of you really want to be hit early in the morning, huh? You don't even need to tease. Just ask and I can do it."

"Mah, mah," laughed Sinbad, raising his hands in defensively, "let's calm down. Spartos, let us go meet the emperor."

"Yes," he bowed before giving another respectful bow to the miko.

Kagome sighed, watching as the two men walked away and being met with two Kou soldiers. Scratching the back of her neck, Kagome turned around, letting Sharrkan coming in. "So what? Am I supposed to be in here all day?"

"We didn't say that," he raised a brow, closing the door behind him. "Simply don't go off and talk back to the royal family."

"Once! It happened once!" she exclaimed, turning to the silver haired general. "I had no idea who he was anyways. He was the one talking down on me."

"And he had every right," Sharrkan grabbed the chair near the granite table and came to sit.

"Who says?"

Sharrkan raised a brow, placing his sandaled feet over the table. "Really? This is the Kou Empire. They make their own rules and if he is the First Imperial Prince, he pretty much can talk down to anybody that is below him."

Kagome huffed, sitting on the edge of her unmade bed. "Well, his fault. I am not afraid of royalty and their authority. If they want respect, they need to earn it."

"If only the world could think like you," Sharrkan snickered, leaning back into the chair and resting his arms behind his head. "We can take a walk out in the garden, just make sure you don't leave my sight. I really don't want to be scolded by Sinbad again."

"He scolded you?" she blinked, quite surprised that such a cheerful and perverted king had done something like that.

Releasing a scoff, Sharrkan closed his eyes: "When Sinbad gets angry…let's just say you don't want to cross his path."

"Gomen," her hand came behind her head, rubbing it lightly. "I guess I should have been watching were you were and where I was going." Coming onto her feet, she sent the general a smile: "I promise I will be on my best behavior."

"You better," he smirked, lowering his feet from the table.

* * *

"For an army based empire, it sure is quite," commented Sharrkan, resting his hands behind his head once again as he observed the surrounding area. His eyes landed on the miko in front of him, noticing that her eyes were ahead of their walk way.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned. "There are soldiers in every corner of this palace." She topped in her steps, pointing over to the right as she noticed at least three soldiers standing still holding their spears as they wore their heavy armor. "I can tell that their army is their biggest priority."

"You think?" scoffed Sharrkan. "That is how they get their power, Kagome."

With a light sigh, Kagome chuckled: "so I hear."

"So?"

Taking a blink, Kagome looked over her shoulder, seeing Sharrkan's green eyes on her as a smile accompanied his gaze. "So….what?"

"Is it true that you are a miko?" his smirk stretched while leaning closer to the girl, only to blink multiple times the moment Kagome's hand came over his mouth, caging his voice inside. Lowering his eyes into a glare, he met with her blue hues. "Oi…."

Kagome heard his muffled voice and felt the vibrations on her palm. Her eyes matched his thin glare while coming closer to his face. "Do you want them to hear you?"

Sharrkan grabbed her wrist, pushing her hand away from his lips. "They aren't even near here, baka."

'_Did he just call me a baka?' _a twitch of her eyebrow was clearly seen.

"Besides, I am quite curious about this. When Sinbad told what you were yesterday, I was quite shocked," he chuckled continue his walk ahead.

"He…told you?" she blinked. Sinbad had actually told them? What if anyone around overheard their conversation? In fact, what if they were being spied on? Anyone could know and who knows what would happen to them.

With a simple nod, Sharrkan continued off: "just like many other people, mikos have always remained myths, but Sinbad sounded convinced. So? Are you going to choose him?"

"Choose…who?"

"Sinbad as your king to guide to riches and power?" Sharrkan's lips tugged onto deeper smirk, seeing her slightly blush. "You two seem awfully close. In fact, it looks to me like he has chosen you."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. Where was Sharrkan going with this? "You are losing me in this conversation, Sharrkan-san."

With a few given blinks of his, Sharrkan lowered his arms from his head, seeing that Kagome was not understanding him at all. Was she really this oblivious to the king's advances? Well, he was quite surprised that she was not even clinging to him like the many women he had seen in the past. With one look of Sinbad, girls' eyes would shine with excitement to get his attention. But...she had hit him with a shoe and no hesitation in that throw. He stopped in his walk, turning to face the miko. "Are you being serious?"

"All I know about Sinbad is that he is a perverted king," she shook her head, closing her view. "He continues to say he wants to protect me, but I am highly convinced he is just seeking a chance to make me fall for him."

"You may be the first to go this long then," Sharrkan released a light laugh, catching the miko off guard. "Girls usually fall for him pretty quick. You know, I am going to enjoy this interaction between the two of you."

"What is this? A game?" Kagome sighed, turning her head to the right. She blinked, noticing a familiar female with magenta colored hair walking in front of a male wearing yellow garments as he held a green Chinese fan. _'Isn't that the princess…? What was her name?' _

Kagome blinked once more, realizing that the princess had her eyes set on her as she walked towards them. Sharrkan turned to her line of sight, seeing the woman with her advisor behind her stopping in front of them. The two stood still, unsure what to say or do as she continued to stare at them.

"What are you two doing!? That is no way to show respect to the princess!" the black haired advisor tightened his glare as he took a few steps forward catching both Sharrkan and Kagome off guard by his sudden outburst.

'_So she is the princess from Balbadd…,' _Kagome quickly blinked away her inner thoughts and gave a slight bow of her head.

Sharrkan followed suit, still keeping his guard up as he felt the sharp glare from the princess's advisor. Taking a glance to the miko and quickly returned his eyes down on the ground. Who the hell was he to yell at them? He knew better though. He would bite his tongue for now. For now.

"Ka Koubun, it's okay," the princess lowered her arm and sneaked it back into her sleeves. Her pink hues landed on the miko, noticing they still held their heads down. She blinked, realizing that she had seen this girl somewhere. A mental gasp struck her mind, having remembered how close this female had been to the great Sinbad. Not only had she been close with him, but she had helped Alibaba in Balbadd deal with the whole chaos of the marriage and treaty. What was she doing here? Kougyoku narrowed her eyes: "You…are the girl from Balbadd."

Kagome slowly raised her eyes, meeting her tightened gaze. Did she feel threatened? She had no ill feelings towards her. "Kougyoku-hime, correct?"

"Uh…hai," she answered, not prepared that she would remember her. "What are you doing here?"

The miko straightened her pose, coming to meet the princess eye-to-eye. "I am here accompanying Sinbad-san as he talks to the Kou Emperor on the negotiations on Balbadd."

"Y-You are here with S-Sinbad!?" she exclaimed, not expecting for the king to arrive so quickly to his promise. She had been expecting him later, not right after the whole ordeal at Balbadd. Even more…she expected him to come alone! Not with the girl!

"Your Highness?" Ka Koubun whispered beside her ear, grabbing her away from her inner thoughts.

Kougyoku softly cleared her throat, composing herself gracefully. "I see. I didn't expect you to be here."

"Neither did I," Kagome shrugged. "I was curious about the Kou Empire, so I signed myself to accompany him. I just did not know how much of a pain it would be to take care of king and make sure he kept his hands to himself." The miko sighed with closed eyes, unaware of the princess' sudden shock at her words.

His hands!? Where had his hands been touching?! Kougyoku shook her head lightly before coming to meet the miko's eyes once more: "I am aware that Judal became injured because of some strange power. You were there."

The miko's eyes narrowed slightly, catching on the meaning of her words. Was she going to ask if she knew who it was? Or if it had been her? What if the Kou Empire already knew about her and were just waiting to find a chance to capture her when she was completely alone?

"We haven't received full word on what it was, but…do you know who did that to Judal?" she questioned, seeing the full complete silence on the miko.

Sharrkan took a glance from the corner of his eyes as he stood beside the miko. He could see her hesitation in answering. If anything, she was obviously thinking what words she could say back without saying anything that could reveal her true identity. Should he intervene and walk away? No, he knew that taking that risk in front of royalty would insult them and who knows where that would lead them.

Kagome lowered her eyes before releasing a soft exhale. "How is…Judal doing?"

"Huh?" Kougyoku had not been expecting this. She was concerned over the magi? Was she not the enemy at Balbadd who fought against him that night they first met? "He is currently unconscious," she replied, closing her sight as she held her head high. "He is at a weak state and he is being supplied with magoi and rukh to stable his own. It will take a while before he can wake up again."

"I…see," the miko nodded as she kept her eyes low and away from the princess' strong gaze. Was she worried over Judal? A part of her was, but another she wanted to despise him for the wrong doings he had done to not only her, but Aladdin and Alibaba. Because of Al-Thamen, Alibaba had lost a dear friend of his and Aladdin's pureness had been shattered with Judal alone. But the deep part of her worry on him was simply from having sensed Judal's slight innocence in his aura. It was faint…but it was there.

"Kagome, we should head back to prepare for the dinner," Sharrkan cut in, not wanting the conversation to go further. Letting the talk continue would probably lead to an interrogation. He turned his body, watching as Kagome nodded to his advice.

"Right," she whispered, taking one last bow to the princess and her advisor. "Pardon us, Kougyoku-hime, but we have to prepare for the farewell dinner tonight. Please do excuse us."

Kagome followed suit, letting the princess and her advisor silently stand as they stared at their backs. Relaxing her tense shoulders, Kougyoku sighed: "Kagome, huh?"

"It seems like she is close to Sinbad," Ka Koubun rose his fan to his lips, narrowing his eyes at the miko and Sharrkan. "I would not trust her, Your Highness. I do not believe she is just a normal woman."

The princess nodded slowly, feeling her heart clench slightly at the memory of the miko and Sinbad having a conversation at the Balbadd palace. _'Who is she…?'_

* * *

She was not used to this. Not only was she been stared unfairly with judging eyes, but the whole atmosphere was thick of thirst for power and suspicion. Scanning the room with her eyes, she could see most of the Kou Empire's head scholars and advisors having trivial whispers. It did not take a genius to know it was about them.

"You look tense."

Kagome turned her head, seeing a slight smirk glued on Sharrkan's lips. Did he not feel awkward in this room? Could he not feel the intensity of stares weighing him down? The Kou Empire definitely held power and this room alone demonstrated that.

"How could you not be," she whispered back, turning her attention to the many small tables in the room as servants brought in the luxurious banquet and drinks. The moment she had arrived in her room after having a small talk with Kougyoku, she was greeted with the same brunette servant from the day before. All she handed her was a simple red and white traditional kimono dress. Tugging the sleeves, Kagome sighed: "this dress is too uncomfortable. So many fabrics."

"Well, you have no choice but to wear it, Kagome," chuckeld Sharrkan, coming to lean on a nearby pillar. "It would be disrespectful to show that you did not wear their traditional clothing and especially to an event such as this. Besides, we hold Sinbad's reputation as well."

"I am aware," Kagome sighed, coming to see Spartos and Sinbad walking into the room. "Speak of the devil."

Sinbad blinked, surprised by her appearance. When he had requested clothing for the miko, he did not expect the Kou Empire to dress her in their traditional clothing, nonetheless, their colors. With gentle eyes, he sent the miko a smile. "You look beautiful, Higurashi-san."

Kagome blinked in return, taken back by his compliment. She had been expecting his pick-up lines of sort, but not a genuine compliment. Light heat rose to her cheeks, making her quickly to turn away from his stare. "A-Arigatou…"

With a light chuckle, Sinbad turned his attention over to his silver haired general. "I hope you two did not run into trouble today."

"Not really," shrugged Sharrkan, coming to lean away from the pillar. "We got ready early and came here. We did not think that this many advisors and scholars would be here."

"They are observing," cut in Spartos, his eye absorbing the interior of the dinner. "Observing us."

The miko looked over her shoulder, continuing to see some of the scholars and advisors observing them in secret talks. Kagome released a heavy sigh, catching the males' attention. "So we are still seen as a threat."

"Well, even with the talk I had with the Emperor, we did come to agree that Balbadd is to stay as a republic, but Kou Empire will continue to surveillance it," Sinbad crossed his arms, looking from the corner of his eyes as the main doors began to open. "I also agreed to one last thing of his."

"Huh?" the three blinked, unsure what he meant by that.

Before Sinbad could answer, a voice echoed throughout the room as the announcement of the Emperor and his wife was made. All eyes traveled to the main red doors, watching as the Emperor walked in. Kagome blinked, quickly feeling a dark aura in the same direction. _'Wait…this is not the Emperor I am sensing this is…,' _her eyes landed on his wife, noticing the elegance and confidence she held as she walked. The miko tensed upon seeing her cold eyes being masked with a smile. This woman was not as she looked. Her dark aura was radiating strongly.

Coming to a bow, her and the rest of the people in the room kept their heads low as they walked past them. Kagome kept her eyes open, only to see the woman's pink silk dress stop in front of her.

"My, my, are these our guests?"

Sinbad rose his head with a smile, seeing none other than the Emperor's wife right in front of them with a raised brow. "They have come with me. These two are generals of Sindria, Sharrkan and Spartos."

The woman raised her sleeve to her lips, setting her eyes on the miko. "And this girl?"

"A companion of mine," he replied back. "Higurashi Kagome."

"Kagome?" the black haired female's eyes tightened as she observed the miko. "Well then, I hope your stay hasn't been trouble or uncomfortable."

Hearing the comment was towards her, Kagome slowly rose her eyes to meet her ice hues. This woman…was wearing a mask of smiles. The miko nodded slowly: "we have not had any troubles. We thank you for your hospitality."

"I am glad to hear that," she chuckled, turning her attention to the purple haired king. "Sinbad-sama, we have prepared your table with the Emperor. Please do join us."

"Of course," he bowed, watching as she and the Emperor walked away towards their assigned post. Giving his attention back to Kagome and his generals, he gave them a slight nod: "As much as I wished to eat with you, Higurashi-san, I must take their invitation."

Kagome chuckled, seeing he was trying to ease her nerves of being watched with his sly comments. "You do what you have to. Sharrkan-san and Spartos-san are great company."

"Don't worry, Sinbad," smirked Sharrkan, placing his arm around the miko's shoulders. "We will take care of her."

Sinbad nodded with a smile before coming to grab the miko's hand.

"O-Oi…what are you doing-?"

The miko stopped in her words as the king's lips pecked the top of her hand. Before she could retort to his actions, he turned around and walked towards his seat next to the Emperor. Kagome was certain a light blush had painted over her cheeks, making her huff.

"Eh~ are you blushing?" smirked Sharrkan, leaning closer to get a better view of her face.

"How can someone blush after something like that?" she looked the other way, thanking Spartos he was doing her a favor that he was not pressing on the topic.

"Because most girls do flock to him when he gives such compliments and actions," Sharrkan scoffed, resting his hands on his hips. Walking forward, he noticed the miko rolling her eyes to his words. Coming to his table, he noticed Spartos coming to sit on his seat. Sharrkan's eyes glided over to the miko, blinking in silent shock as she bumped into a person. _'B-Baka!'_

Kagome rubbed her nose, having felt the harsh hit as she bumped into who knows what. Shaking her slight pain away, Kagome bowed her head in an apology: "Gomenasai."

"Hmm, you are the woman from yesterday."

No doubt she had heard this voice before. Her eyes slowly trailed upwards to meet the gaze of none other than the First Imperial Prince. The same man she had bad mouthed the day before. Kagome slowly dropped her eyes once more, biting her tongue for his use of 'woman' on her.

"Eh~ who is this nii-sama?"

Kagome noticed a pink haired male coming to her view. Blinking, she leaned back the moment he leaned in to observe her features. Who the heck was this boy? Was he younger than her? He only passed her by an inch or so, but he looked fairly young.

"She is a guest, Kouha," replied Kouen, narrowing his eyes on the miko.

"Guest, huh?" the boy now revealed to her as Kouha, released a scoff as he leaned away from her person. "Not so pleasant on the eyes. She needs some work to be beautiful."

Kagome's fingers curled into her dress, wanting nothing more than to purify his mouth. Sure at times she did not care for her looks, but this guy was just blunt about it. Could he just not bite his tongue? Swallowing her pride, Kagome sent the males a smiles and bowed. "I apologize for my rude behavior yesterday, Kouen-sama. I am new to this country and Sinbad-san's so I still have no recognition about these countries. I truly hope you accept my sincere apology."

Kouen's eyebrow rose, having caught her words about not know of the Kou Empire and Sinbad's own country of Sindria. No recognition? Who did not know about the Kou Empire and Sinbad alone? Composing himself, he nodded to the female: "Just make sure you watch your tongue next time."

"Hai…," she whispered, keeping her head in a bow. His tone definitely reminded her of Sesshomaru, no doubt in that. His presence alone was great like the inu demon. "If you will excuse me," standing straight, the miko made her way around the general and his younger brother. She released a low sigh of relief as she between Spartos and Sharrkan. _'That was close…'_

"Who is she, nii-sama?" questioned Kouha, taking another glance towards the miko.

"That is what I would like to know."

* * *

Kagome blinked, watching as Sinbad was offered a drink, no doubt that is was alcohol. Leaning towards Sharrkan, she whispered into his ear: "Does Sinbad-san become easily drunk?"

"At times," he shrugged, coming to pour himself some alcohol on his small ceramic dish. "Don't worry, he knows how to be responsible when he is around important people. The only time we need to be watching him and alcohol is when he is really loose."

"Higurashi-san."

Turning her attention to Spartos, Kagome noticed him holding the small white ceramic bottle of sake. "Would you like me to pour you some?"

"Ah…no, arigatou," she chuckled nervously. Should she mention she never had alcohol before? Who knew what the first drink would do to her virgin taste buds of alcohol. "But I could pour you some, Spartos-san."

Sending her a smile, Kagome poured the clear liquid into his ceramic dish. She sighed, looking at her half-eaten food. The atmosphere just did not go well with her appetite. Closing her eyes, Kagome rubbed her temple, catching the silver haired general's attention.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

"Yeah, just not used to events like these," she whispered, looking at the room as a whole. She noticed Kouen having sat between his two younger brothers, but no sight of the princess nor Judal. Perhaps he was still being taken care of. Her eyes landed on the female sitting beside the freckled male. Black hair tied almost exactly like Kikyou. Her whole elegance and confidence definitely showed in her eyes. Kagome blinked, seeing the slight scar on her chin with a small mole below her lip. She had not met her before nor seen her, but she looked a lot like the Emperor's wife. Her daughter maybe?

"Well, some of the scholars and advisors are already leaving," spoke Spartos, turning his attention to some of the empty tables. "If you like, Higurashi-san, we could take you to your room to rest. I am sure Sinbad-sama and the Emperor will understand."

"I don't want to be rude…," she whispered, looking back down at her food.

Taking the alcohol in one shot, Sharrkan released a sigh before standing from his seat, having caught a few eyes from the remaining people inside the room. "I can take you. Come on."

The miko took one last glance over at Sinbad, noticing his talk continued on with the Emperor as he was offered a second drink. With a gentle sigh of her own, she stood from her spot and gave a smile to Spartos. "Do tell Sinbad-san that I will see him tomorrow morning, then?"

"Yes, Higurashi-san," he smiled. "Don't forget that we leave before noon."

"Hai," following Sharrkan behind, she looked over at the Ren family, noticing that they still held their own conversations. Taking a glance to the first prince, she blinked upon meeting his eyes. With a short bow of her head, she continued off down the path of their exit. From the corner of her eyes, Kagome caught a slight glimpse of the princess she had seen that morning. Was she hiding behind the pillar? Seeing Kougyoku's attention was elsewhere, she followed her line of sight landing on Sinbad. _'Hmm…she must really like him, but why is she not at the dinner together with her family?' _

"Kagome?"

Hearing Sharrkan's voice grabbing to her, she quickly turned her head, seeing his concern. With a simple smile, Kagome walked off, unaware that both Sinbad's and Kouen's eyes had trailed her person as she disappeared their sights.

"Kouha."

The younger prince turned his attention to the red headed general, seeing him take a sip of his drink. "Hai, nii-sama?"

"I have a job for you," he finished, lowering the ceramic dish onto the table.

"A job?" repeated Koumei, having caught his attention on the subject. Kouen was asking Kouha for a favor?

"Go check on Judal. If he is awake, I want you to tell him to report to me of the events that occurred at Balbadd," Kouen's eyes tightened as they met Sinbad's smile. "I believe the whole story has not been heard."

* * *

"I wish I could have spoken to him at least once…," a gentle sigh passed the princess' lips as she made her way through the dark hallway. After standing hours behind the pillar in secrecy, watching Sinbad had warmed her heart entirely, but seeing she was a daughter merely from a mistress, of course they would not invite her to the dinner. Although Kouen had told her she was welcomed, she just did not find the courage within to show her face in front of Sinbad.

Feeling her cheeks heat up once more, she quickly rose her hands to cover the evidence of her blushing. _'I just hope no one noticed me…,' _closing her eyes, memories of her hiding flashed back as her own family began to leave the dinner, leaving only Sinbad and the Emperor in small talks. Seeing Sinbad walk away, she had wanted to follow and have a talk with him alone, but the nerves just would not leave her body.

The princess continued to make her way into the hallway, only to suddenly feel something hit her behind her neck, making her eyes close in a dark blur. _'N-Nani…?' _

Catching the princess into their arms, the two servants dressed in black looked over to their right, seeing a male dressed in yellow narrow his eyes. Holding his Chinese fan to his lips, he gave them a nod. "Take her to where we planned. If all goes well, we will soon have Sinbad wrapped around our finger."

"Hai."

Following the two servants quickly making their way to the hallway with his eyes, the male chuckled behind his fan. _'Your Highness…you will thank me one day.'_

* * *

The miko's eyes widened as she saw the horror in front of her. The sky was melting over them as black rukh began to descend down with the familiar red orbs she got chills from. The same smirk that only made her remember the troubles he had caused in people's hearts.

'_J-Judal…,' _the miko took a step back, watching as he landed down on the ground. His smirk continued to stretch as he made his way towards her, making her bump into something. Whipping her head around, she took notice of Sinbad's features. _'Sinbad-san? Wait…what are we doing here?'_

Both males had a tightened glare at each other, almost wanting to rip each other's throat but held back. Kagome quickly clutched at her chest as she felt a pulse. _'W-What is going on?' _Before long, her ears caught a familiar teen's voice.

"Kagome-san!"

Looking to her left, her eyes widened the moment she saw Alibaba running to her with a black marking over his left side of his face. Her view landed on the red headed female in his arms. That dress, that hair…Kagome shook her head as she saw the female's arm fall limp to the side.

"M-Morgiana-chan…?"

Blood ran down her eyes and her mouth, staining her white dress. Shaking her head again, Kagome could not help but feel hopeless. "Morgiana-chan!? Morgiana-chan!? Can you hear me!?" Kagome quickly dropped to her knees as Alibaba gently placed the female Fanalis on the floor. What was going on?

Before Kagome could check the girl's pulse, a sudden cough was heard from behind. Slowly, Kagome looked over her shoulder, eyes widening at the sight of Sinbad's face being half covered in the same black markings as Alibaba. "S-Sinbad-san?" She sat still, watching him cough out blood as he held his stomach with one hand. Coming to her feet, she was quickly met with Judal's presence in front of her.

"You are mine, miko."

The miko quickly opened her eyes in a panic as she came to stare not at red orbs, but simply the ceiling of her room. Feeling her chest heave up and down, she raised her hand to her forehead, feeling cold sweat run down. _'A…nightmare?' _Kagome turned her head to the side, seeing that dawn had not even arrived yet. _'So much for sleep…,' _lifting herself off the covers, Kagome grabbed the white kimono sitting on the chair and put it over her light-blue dress. _'Maybe some fresh air will help.' _

Making her way towards the doors of the garden, Kagome released a heavy sigh upon seeing the night sky being fully lighted with the moon's presence. The cool air around began to clear her mind from the nightmare. She could clearly remember the blood, the black markings on Alibaba's and Sinbad's faces, and…_'Judal…his eyes have gone colder than before.' _

Shaking the thought away, Kagome made her way through the outside hallway. Eyes simply absorbing the calm garden as the sound of the nearby pond's water running through the small stream. During the day, the empire was basked in red, but the cool night set the tone in ice hues. It was calming. Turning her head to the side, the miko stopped at the sight of a male on the other side of the garden. She blinked, noticing the young boy was looking up at the sky with almost a lost gaze. Her eyes landed on his ice hues, resembling closely to the Emperor's wife. His dark black hair almost in camouflage to the night.

'_His aura…is pure yet…troubled,' _taking a closer look with a tight focus, she noticed his scar over his left eyes. _'Is that scar from a burn?' _Turning her body slightly to see the male, she blinked upon noticing him lower his head and meeting her gaze with his own. She took in his whole appearance, noticing he looked to be the same age as Alibaba. _'Who is he?' _Kagome was slightly taken back as he gave her a bow with his head before making his way to the other side of the hallway and disappearing into the dark.

'_He seemed so lost…,' _coming back to return to her room, Kagome stopped in her tracks as she heard hurried steps behind. Looking over her shoulder, the miko blinked the darkness ahead and noticed the princess advisor walking away. _'Isn't that Kougyoku-hime's advisor from this morning?' _Furrowing her eyebrows together, she lowered her arms to her side. _'Why is he in such a hurry?' _

He looked panicked and almost as if he was running away from being caught of something. Wanting to check, Kagome stopped once again. _'No…I have to be cautious and not make a move. Whatever he did…is not my business. Anything I do could be a threat and possibly create problems for Sinbad-san.' _Sighing once more, the miko turned back around, returning to her room. She only hoped the rest of the night she could get some decent sleep before taking another trip back on a ship with the perverted king. _'If only the Kamis could hear my prayers…'_

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** As promised, this one is longer than the last one. I have kept my promise people! Anyways, Judal makes an appearance next chapter and Kagome and Sinbad return to Sindria. Meaning a lot more drama will start and rumors! Battles will begin soon again. Hope you all enjoyed and hope you continue to support this story!

Reviews definitely pushed me through to write little by little on this chapter. Thank you again.

Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading.

Please review.

Ja~ne!


	12. Threatening Messages

**Title:** Pure Rukh

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** And here is the long awaited chapter! I want to apologize for the long wait on this update. I was just not getting the motivation compared to my other stories, so it took longer than I had planned to write this. But thank you for being patient and all the wonderful reviews this story has received! But please do remember I update as I can when motivation strikes. I usually do force myself, but other times it isn't easy. I am human too.

Anyways, this chapter...holds a lot of events, so I hope I don't confuse any body. Please do enjoy!

**Chapter 12 - **Threatening Messages

* * *

As much as she knew she had to wake up, her body just did not want to agree. The bed was too comfortable now for her to leave it and knowing that her next two days would be on the sea with the perverted king. The thought made her groan as she turned to her left, feeling bright light coming into the room.

Bright light?

Slowly coming to open her blurry vision, the miko weakly sat up from her bed and faced the shoji screen doors. _'Huh?' _feeling the bed sheets strip down from her skin, her eyes blinked the sleep out of her face. She was sure she had closed the doors last night. Why was it open? She could clearly see the palace garden from where she sat. Had someone come in?

Raising a hand to her forehead, she sighed: "Ugh…maybe that dinner last night was too much for me." Her eyes closed, feeling the soreness of her body returning. _'Good thing I didn't drink…'_

"Eh~ the miko was invited to the dinner and I wasn't?"

Hearing the laugh behind the voice, the miko was quickly brought to turn her head to the unwelcome guest. Her cerulean orbs widened at the sight of the familiar black haired magi leaning against the foot of her bed pole. Her right hand quickly reacted and grabbed the bed sheets to cover herself as her left extended out with a pink glow ready to attack the magi.

"J-Judal?! What are you doing here!?" she exclaimed with a glare, seeing his lips curve further into a smirk.

"Ohayo to you too, miko," he chuckled, twirling his wand between his fingers.

The glow around Kagome's hand brightened, realizing that the magi was not going to take her threat seriously. Clenching her teeth, the miko scooted back to the headboard of her bed. "What are you doing here, Judal?"

With the smirk still glued on his features, the black magi leaned away from the bed pole and set his red pupils on the miko. Taking slow strides towards his target, he could not help but feel his own frozen heart fill with excitement at the sight of the shaking miko. She could try to hide it as much as possible, but the trembling in her body was clearly seen. With a lifted brow, he inched closer, not missing the very little the miko would try to blend with the headboard behind her. "Are you afraid of me, miko?"

"Stop calling me that. I have a name," she glared, clutching the sheets. What was he doing here? Was he not in the process of being healed? How did he even know she was here? But the feeling she was getting to be in his presence was not a good one. She knew she could not lower her guard and all she needed to do was to purify him and run out towards the garden - simple as that.

"Oh, right~ we don't want the Kou Empire to know about your identity. I almost forgot."

"Then why are you here?"

"I heard that baka king was here and I felt your presence around," he chuckled under his breath, taking a step closer to her side of the bed. "So I decided to give you a morning greeting, Ka-go-me."

Tightening her focus, Kagome sent a higher dose of her miko-ki into her palm, ready to let it shoot out if she needed to. Something was not right. If mikos were so highly valued in this world, why was Judal staying silent and not telling the Emperor of the Kou Empire? If had, no doubt the soldiers and even the dungeon capturers of Judal's choosing would barge in. So why was Judal staying silent? "What do you want, Judal? I am sure you are not here just for a morning greeting."

Twirling the wand between his fingers once more, his other hand reached to the back of his neck and gave himself a scratch. "Is it not enough that I just came to see my precious miko?"

"Out with it, Judal," she barked back, slowly losing her patience. If Sinbad or any of his generals walked in, no doubt that there would be conflict.

The playful gaze on the magi soon narrowed into his own thin glare. In a split second, the edge of the red diamond on top of his wand ended under the miko's chin. He could see her own pupils widen the moment he came to hover of her as her concentration on the glow disappeared. He knew this girl still had trouble to inflict true pain on someone even with all the threats she threw.

Trapped underneath his body cage, Kagome quickly raised her hand with the pink glow. Her movements stopped the moment she felt the edge of the diamond press lightly on her neck. Damn him! He had her trapped and her voice was the last thing she could use in this situation.

"Don't worry, miko. I am not going to kill you," he whispered, inching his lips close to hers. "I simply want to convey a message."

Hesitant, Kagome found her low voice: "What…message?"

"I am giving you two options, miko." Judal's grin stretched as the tip of his nose grazed over hers. "I know that you are going back with that baka king, Sinbad, so I will only say this once. Stay with me here or…," the red in his eyes shined with possessiveness before coming to inch his lips to the miko's ear, "I will tell the Kou Empire of your identity."

"W-What did you say?" she whispered as her voice quivered. Was he being serious? Was he threatening her so that she stayed by his side? Like she would stay close to this corrupted bastard! Without a second thought, the miko found the strength in her legs to kick him off from her space.

Judal chuckled under his breath as he dodged the hit of her legs on his person and quickly jumped to stand at the edge of the bed. "Feisty so early in the morning, miko?"

"Don't mess with me, Judal," pulling the sheets away from her person, the glow in her hand came back. "It looks like you really want me to end your life, huh?"

"I am being serious, miko. If you decide to follow Sinbad, I will tell the Kou Empire of you and it will not be pretty," the black magi's eyes tightened once more before appearing outside the shoji screen doors with his back to the miko. "You have heard my warning. I won't let anyone else have you."

Kagome quickly swung her legs out of her bed as she came to touch ground. Taking a step forward, her movements halted the moment Judal disappeared from her sights. Was he being serious? Would he really tell the Kou Empire? If her identity was given out, not only would it bring problems for her, but Sinbad and Aladdin. The miko's fingers curled into her palm, seeing nothing but the empty garden and the clear blue sky.

"Kagome. It is time to go."

Hearing the familiar voice from outside the entrance of her room, the miko sighed softly before closing her eyes. "Hai. I'll be out in a few minutes, Sharrkan…"

Kagome's view slowly opened back as she stared at the red and black robes she had been given for the dinner the night before. There they laid on the table without a care. _'And just like that…my morning was ruined…'_

* * *

With the sound of the shoji doors opening, Sharrkan's green orbs were shown from under their eyelids as he leaned against the wall across. He raised a brow, quickly seeing the dark mood embracing the miko. Had she woken up grumpy? Keeping his arms crossed across his chest, Sharrkan tilted his head slightly upwards. "Did I wake you up?"

"No. Something more unpleasant woke me up," she replied as she tried cracking her neck.

"Oh? Like what? Did you fall from the bed?" he chuckled, coming to lean away from the wall and join the miko down the hallway.

Kagome groaned under her breath, remembering Judal's words as they echoed in her head. "Woke up seeing the eyes of the devil."

"Devil?" questioned Sharrkan. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Kagome?"

'_I wish I was…' _

Before any of the two could continue on the conversation, they quickly made a halt in their steps as they took a turn and noticed a particular magenta colored hair princess running down the opposite way of the hallway. They blinked in unison, unsure what to question even after the princess disappeared from their sights.

"Oi, wasn't that Kougyoku?" blinked Sharrkan as he pointed with his finger.

Kagome gave a simple nod as her eyes remained forward. "She looked…startled."

Sharrkan placed his hand on his hip before continuing down the path of the hallway. "Well, we should get going. Sinbad and Spartos will be waiting in front of the ship."

"You are ready to leave, huh?" chuckled Kagome, seeing the slight irritation in the general's eyes.

"More than anything," he scoffed, raising his arms to rest behind his head. "I feel watched here. I can't even take a drink in peace without feeling like someone is watching me." Sharrkan shook his head as he felt shivers run up and down his spine.

The miko nodded as she rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it…"

* * *

"Where are they?" the miko looked left and right as both she and Sharrkan walked towards the harbor. They had expected the purple haired king with Spartos waiting, but it looked like they had arrived earlier.

"Looks like we came too early…," spoke Sharrkan, turning his head to the left to see any sign of the king.

Kagome's eyes dropped with an image of a sober king. "Hopefully he isn't laying on his bed sober. If so, don't stop me from hitting him."

"Mah, mah," Sharrkan released a nervous laugh under his breath, seeing the miko had definitely not woken up in the mood. The corner of his lips twitched, afraid to say anything else that could turn that mood towards him. "I am sure Sinbad will make it in time. Even after a hangover, he makes sure to complete his responsibilities."

The miko held her gaze on the general before turning away with crossed arms. "I hope you're right."

"Ohayo, miina! Looks like we will be having calm waters today!"

Looking over their shoulders, both Sharrkan and Kagome noticed the bright smile glued on Sinbad's face as Spartos came from behind. Did this guy not get a hangover? How much alcohol could he take? Sinbad waved at the duo ahead before coming to straighten his headpiece.

"Why are you late?" questioned Kagome, crossing her arms.

Sinbad chuckled as he pointed with this thumb over his shoulder: "Spartos here wouldn't wake up from his hangover."

"Sinbad-sama…that was you…," he whispered to defend his name.

The miko shook her head, realizing the man was trying to hide the fact that his hangover had definitely prevented him to wake up. To show such a bright smile was beyond her. Her attention was drawn back to the entrance of the Kou Empire. More than ever, she definitely felt someone was watching her. The worry was beginning to seep through her veins as Judal's words replayed in her mind. The second she would take a step into the ship…that would be her asking for war.

"Are you okay, Higurashi-san?"

Looking to her side, she blinked at the small smile Sinbad held for her. She gave him a nod in response before turning away. "Hai…"

Sinbad blinked in return, noticing the lack of fire in the miko. Had something happened? Keeping his eyes on the girl, he placed his hand on her shoulder, seeing her jump slightly from the action. "Don't worry, Higurashi-san. I will protect you from whatever is on your mind. You don't need to worry as long as I am here."

The miko's eyes met his golden orbs. It was quite surprising how on some days this king seemed like the biggest player and irresponsible, but times like these…she was awed. It was these moments where she could not bash him on being an idiot. She felt safe. Kagome turned away once more and gave him a nod.

"The ship is ready, Sinbad-sama," bowed Spartos as he came down from the wooden plank connection the ship to the harbor.

"Very well," smiled Sinbad. "Then we should get going. It will take two days to get to Sindria. We should not waste any time."

Looking back at the Kou palace, Kagome' eyebrow furrowed in worry once more. Did she want to go? Should she stay to protect Aladdin and the rest in Sindria? Who knew what the Kou Empire would release once they gained knowledge of her identity as a miko. Digging her fingernails into her palm, her fists shook to the side of her body. She was scared. Judal had accomplished what he wanted.

"Higurashi-san."

The miko's ears caught Sinbad's voice from behind. The worries within her slightly pressed down the moment she turned to face the king.

"Come. Let's go home," he smiled, offering his hand.

The corners of her lips slowly curved upwards as she presented her hand over his. "You better not enter my room this time, Sinbad-san."

Sinbad blinked back before releasing a chuckle. "Are you sure? I could keep you warm-" He quickly flinched as Kagome's hand met the back of his head. "I am only teasing…"

* * *

"Here you go."

The miko blinked at the cup of tea being set down in front of her as she sat inside the small conference room. Her eyes traveled upwards, seeing the small smile on Spartos lips. Returning the gesture, she wrapped her fingers on the warm cup. "Arigatou, Spartos-san."

He gave her a nod in response before making his way to sit beside the silver haired general. All four had come to the small room in Sinbad's order to discuss their upcoming plans seeing that the Kou Empire was now a part of the big issue in hand.

Balbadd.

Kagome looked ahead, seeing the purple haired king silent with closed eyes across from her. She was beginning to contemplate if Sinbad should know of Judal's threat. That he was now in danger because of her selfish decision to follow him.

"So? How did it go with the Emperor?" questioned Sharrkan, crossing his arms. "Is Balbadd safe?"

"Not quite. The Kou Empire has agreed to let Balbadd be a republic country, but the Kou Empire will observing them. Also, they have requested that Sindria should train one of their own princes," Sinbad sighed as he took a sip of the hot liquid from his cup.

"In other words, the Kou Empire are still keen in taking control of Balbadd," Sharrkan released a scoff as he rested his arms behind his head. "The Kou Empire will never hesitate to get their hands dirty if it means getting what they want." Sharrkan blinked twice before turning his attention back on the purple haired king. "Eh!? A prince!? Who?!"

"I really don't know who it is exactly, but we will get to meet him in Sindria the day after we arrive, but at least Balbadd is safe for now and they have allowed it to stay as a republic government. And even with that, as long as they do not know that we have a magi and a miko on our side, everything should be fine for now," Sinbad lowered the cup from his lips before setting his eyes on the silent Kagome. He blinked silently as an eyebrow crooked up suspiciously. Kagome's eyes were down and staring intently on the ripples of her tea. She was definitely acting differently. Was she hiding something? "Higurashi-san, did something happen in the Kou palace that you aren't telling us?"

With a gentle sigh, the miko's eyes closed as her fingers tightened their hold around the ceramic cup. "I…had a visitor this morning in my room."

"A visitor?" questioned Sharrkan. "I was sure there was no one there…"

"He left before you arrived," she replied softly, keeping her eyes low. Taking in a deep breath, the miko slowly raised her head to stare at the purple haired king. "Judal came."

Sinbad's pupils widened as he processed in the information. The black magi had actually appeared in Kagome's room? Gripping the cup by his fingers, he could not help but lower down his eyebrows. "Judal came into your room?"

She nodded back; eyes still on his.

"What did he say?" he questioned. Why had Kagome not said anything before? Being around the black magi was dangerous enough! A miracle that she was still present in front of him.

Sighing once more, Kagome lowered her eyes once again. "He threatened me. He told me that if I don't stay by his side and follow you…he will tell the Kou Empire about my identity."

"What!?" exclaimed Sharrkan, standing from his seat. "Why didn't you tell me when I went to pick you up!?"

"Do you think starting a fight on enemy territory is the smart thing!?" she shouted back. "Of course I thought about the consequences!"

"Kagome! The Kou Empire probably already knows about you! It won't be long before they set an attack!"

Sinbad exhaled with his eyelids closed before coming to release his voice. "It is too late to do anything at this point. And what Higurashi-san did was correct. Judal knew this was perfect opportunity to corner her and no doubt that he knew you would still come with us."

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Even if you had stayed, the Kou Empire would have found out, but Judal wants to kill two birds with one stone. He wants you and wants to eliminate anyone that could possess a threat to his power." Sinbad's eyes slowly opened as he came to see the questioning gaze in the miko. "Even if you had decided to stay, I wouldn't have allowed it…even if meant declaring war."

Kagome's shoulders tensed upon hearing his words. _'S-Sinbad…san…'_

"But this magi will bring the Kou Empire to start a war," cut in Sharrkan, gliding his eyes to stare at the king. "What should we do?"

With another exhale, Sinbad crossed his arms. "Once we arrive in Sindria, we will begin to train both Alibaba-kun and Aladdin. They will need it once Judal and the Kou Empire make their attack."

Hearing the words of war and battle made the miko cringe. Her eyes remained glued on the liquid sitting in the ceramic cup. She didn't even feel like swallowing anything that could calm her nerves and worries. Now she had placed Sinbad, his country, and Aladdin in danger because of her selfish decision.

"You guys are dismissed. I think it is best we get our rest before we arrive in Sindria," Sinbad's smile returned as he watched the miko's attention still dropped on the cup. Giving a silent nod to Sharrkan and Spartos, he watched them leave before noticing the miko slowly rising from her own seat. "Higurashi-san."

The moment she walked toward the exit of the room, the miko felt Sinbad's grip on her wrist, stopping her from going any further. Kagome slowly looked over her shoulder, seeing the worry in the king's eyes. Avoiding his gaze, Kagome sighed softly. "G-Gomen…"

"Why are you apologizing?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"For…not telling any of you of Judal's threat. Because of me, I have placed all of you in danger," the miko's fingers slowly curled into her palm even as Sinbad held her wrist. "Aladdin-kun, Alibaba-kun, and Morgiana-chan will be in danger because of me. You and your country could be in war because of someone like me. I…should have stayed behind to deal with Judal and the Kou Empire-"

"You really think I would have let that happen?"

Kagome's eyes slowly rose back to meet Sinbad's golden orbs.

"I know your thoughts are on protecting us, but also keep in mind that even I and the rest of us will protect one of our own. Aladdin and his friends would never want to see you in danger. I know you are worried, but please, Higurashi-san, don't carry the worry and blame on yourself. I am here for you."

The miko nodded slowly before retreating her hand away from his loosened grip. Giving him a silent bow, she said her night farewell before leaving the empty room, leaving only Sinbad on his two feet. The purple haired king's shoulders relaxed back down before setting his eyes to the small window revealing the dark black ocean with the only glow of the moon as their light. With a tightened glare, Sinbad's fists shook at the image of Judal coming into mind.

'_Judal…'_

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity on the sea, the miko's eyes blinked at the sight in front of her. Clear skies over the small island filled with houses, markets, and people with smiles. Turning her head left and right, she could not help but feel warm at the sight of the many welcomes she and the king received as he walk towards what looked like his palace. Setting her cerulean orbs ahead, Kagome's eyebrows furrowed worriedly as the nightmare she had a few night ago flash into her memory. The setting was awfully familiar to her nightmare and that was something that was beginning to make her stomach churn in concern. All she could do was pray that her dream stayed as nothing but one. The last thing she wanted to see were those black markings on Sinbad and Morgiana.

"Are you surprised to see Sindria for the first time?" whispered Sharrkan, catching the miko's attention.

Kagome took a glance over to the silver haired general before looking ahead as she took the steps ahead. "It's…nice."

Seeing that she was going to a hard one to crack to admire their king, Sharrkan gave her a small chuckle. "Just so you know, Sinbad made this island into a country from nothing. Pretty interesting how far he has come, huh?"

The miko's eyes slowly glided over to glue themselves on the king in front of her as they made their way towards the entrance of the palace. It was surprising to hear that Sinbad had made many accomplishments in his age, but the other side of him that she knew as perverted and irresponsible always threw her off. Kagome gave herself a small chuckle under her breath before shaking her head. _'Baka-king.' _

"His Majesty, the King of Sindria, has returned!"

One of the guards at the entrance gates jolted her out of her inner thoughts. Her view was moved ahead, seeing the two double doors slowly open to reveal the inner palace. She blinked, immediately seeing the differences in architect in Sinbad's palace compared to Kou. _'Sugoi…'_

Following the two generals and king behind, she observed how well his soldiers on her right straightened up as they held their spears while the servants dressed in kimono-Polynesian like clothing bowed to the king.

"I am very glad that you have returned safely."

The miko's attention was drawn ahead the moment Sinbad stopped in his steps and noticed Ja'far standing in front of them with head bowed.

"I have left you to hold down the fort for a while, huh?" smiled Sinbad, seeing his advisor rise back.

"Higurashi-san, I hope you are faring well?" questioned Ja'far, coming to face the miko.

"Well, I survived being with Sinbad-san alone, so I couldn't ask for more," she chuckled.

Sinbad quickly faced the miko: "H-Higurashi-san! You make it sound like I tried to do something to you!"

"You did, you baka!" she shouted back. "Don't forget you sneaked into my room!"

Ja'far's eyebrow twitched slightly as he watched the miko's and Sinbad's interaction. Had he heard right? "W-What did you do, Sin!?"

"N-Nothing," he laughed nervously, raising his hands in front of him defensively. "I simply tried keeping her warm."

"Sin!" shouted his advisor once more.

"Mah, mah," chuckled Sinbad, making his way around Ja'far and heading down his palace, "let's calm down and relax now that we are back home. Come, let us forget what happened, Higurashi-san."

"Easy for you to say," she whispered.

Sharrkan blinked from behind before leaning close to the red head general. "Spartos, is it just me or do they really have something going on?"

Spartos shrugged before seeing their king move forward with their advisor.

Sinbad walked ahead as he made his way through the outside hallway of his palace while Ja'far came to stand beside him. "So?" smiled Sinbad, changing the direction of the conversation. "How are Alibaba-kun and the others doing?"

"Are they doing alright?" questioned Kagome, coming to stand on the other side of Ja'far.

Ja'far released a soft sigh as he rested his arms inside his sleeves. "After he got here, he was in a constant rage, but he has calmed down quite a bit now."

The miko nodded as she released a breath of relief. She could not blame him. Of course he would be angry after all the events that occurred in his life. But now more things were coming forth to worry about.

"Then summon them here. I will tell Alibaba-kun and Aladdin what I reaped from my meeting with Kou," smiled Sinbad, making his way into a room.

* * *

"Onee-san!"

The miko was quickly embraced by Aladdin's arms around her waist as he snuggled close to her abdomen. Kagome sighed with a smile as she saw the smile on the magi. It definitely set a warmth inside when she saw the small boy. It reminded her so much of her kit. Squatting to his height, Kagome gently placed her hand over Aladdin's cheek. "How are you, Aladdin-kun?"

"I am doing great!" he grinned. "The food here is amazing!"

"Well I am glad you are eating well," she chuckled back.

Hearing the light footsteps coming from behind the magi, Kagome watched as Alibaba made his way inside Sinbad's study. The miko stood from her squat and noticed the new aura around the boy. It felt- _'calm…'_

"I'll start with the results."

Hearing Sinbad's voice from his desk, the miko and the two boys looked over to see him with his elbows resting over the wooden surface as Ja'far stood beside him. Kagome sighed, unsure how well Alibaba would take the news of what was decided and what was to come. She only hoped that Sinbad had a plan.

"The Kou Empire will indeed place Balbadd under their authority, but they say that they will allow it to self-govern as a republic," spoke Sinbad, resting his chin over his knuckles. "The freedom of the citizens is guaranteed. They won't be sent into slavery. However, the matter of extraterritorial rights towards Kou and Balbadd's tariff autonomy might not go your way. As King of the Seven Seas, I did everything I could. That I can guarantee you."

Alibaba's eyes slowly dropped to the floor as he heard the report from the king. "Arigatou…"

"Oh?" smiled Sinbad. "So you are thanking me?"

Turning her head to see the calm expression on the blonde, Kagome watched as his eyes remained low from Sinbad's gaze. It was surprising to see him in such a different light. _'It is almost like he has…matured.'_

"While you were away, I really thought it over," Alibaba's voice came out softly. "But I couldn't come up with a single way to accomplish more than you have. So…thank you very much!" he gave a bow, making both the miko and Sinbad smile at his maturity.

Lowering his hands down to his desk, Sinbad nodded. "So what are your plans now, Alibaba-kun?"

With a smile decorating his lips, Alibaba faced the Seven Seas leader. "I've been thinking…if there were a way for me to support Balbadd from the outside without being conspicuous…"

"Without being conspicuous?" repeated Kagome, blinking towards the blonde.

"Unfortunately," cut in Sinbad, "that might be difficult to achieve. Because you have already caught the attention of the Organization."

Kagome faced the king, raising a brow curiously. "What…Organization?"

With a sigh, Sinbad closed his eyelids. "I think I have mentioned the abnormalities of the world before. The frequent onset of war and poverty, discrimination…but there is nothing coincidental about them. They are all deliberate acts by a certain organization. Al-Thamen. They never call themselves any one name, but that is what we call them."

"Al-Thamen…," whispered Aladdin, eyebrows furrowing.

"Then…they weren't the one's behind Balbadd's ruin, too, were they?" questioned Alibaba as he took a step forward.

"They were…," Sinbad replied, seeing the tight fists Alibaba held by his sides. "Both the man who drove Balbadd into economic chaos, and the man controlling that Dark Djinn. And…," his eyes glided over to the miko before they narrowed down, "the entity behind Judal, as well, is unquestionable Al-Thamen."

Kagome's eyes slowly widened as Judal's name came into the conversation. So Judal was not just part of the Kou Empire, but also the Organization? The miko closed her eyes, trying to calm her boiling anger inside. Al-Thamen sounded too alike to Naraku's similar tactics.

"And even as we speak," continued Sinbad, "these people are committing the same acts all over the world. We have been…since before Sindria was founded, we have been constantly battling them. Alibaba-kun if there is rage inside you now, entrust that rage to us. I want you to help us in our war against Al-Thamen."

"Chotto!" cut in Kagome, taking a step forward to catch the king's attention. "Don't tell me you are planning on fighting Al-Thamen and the Kou Empire?"

Sinbad nodded to the miko: "We might have to. Judal would have told the Kou Empire and Al-Thamen in the end. They will come after you and try to defeat us while they are at it." His attention was drawn back to the two young boys in front of his desk. "If you two agree to this, I will help you acquire the necessary power."

"Necessary power?" questioned Alibaba.

"I think you already know this, but both your Djinn Equip skills and Aladdin's magic are still pretty rough around the edges. We would just need to find some teachers for you two to hone your skills," spoke the king, seeing the magi and the blonde with full attention on him.

Kagome tapped her chin with her finger as she looked up at the ceiling. "Why not have Sharrkan train Alibaba-kun? He is a swordsman, right?" she questioned, lowering her head back to face the king.

Sinbad blinked, surprised by her idea until he gave her a smile and nodded. "I like the idea very much. I believe having Sharrkan train Alibaba-kun will be the wisest choice."

"Is there a magician here?" Kagome blinked, seeing that Aladdin had no teacher himself for his power.

"An extremely talented Water Mage," he replied. "Although it seems a bit odd for a magi, the ultimate magician among magicians, to seek instruction from a spellcaster, I am sure that she will teach Aladdin what he wants."

The miko watched as both Aladdin and Alibaba nodded to the offer, making her smile slowly at the new path that was beginning for the two young one. What could she do to improve? All she really knew what to do was with her miko-ki and archery. But perhaps if she learned more about the meaning of mikos in this world, she could gain an idea on how to improve her own skills.

The door quickly opened, jolting everyone out from their thoughts as a soldier rushed in and knelt down in front of them. "Your Majesty!" he exclaimed. "A South Seas creature has appeared offshore!"

'_A creature?' _blinked Kagome. _'Like a demon?'_

"Good timing," Sinbad rose from his seat. "Let me show you the extent of your future mentors' skills. And then I want you to think it over hard, and decide what you are going to do. Summoning the Eight Generals!"

Kagome raised a brow at the king as he made his way around the desk. _'Eight…Generals?'_

* * *

The miko's eyes traveled and observed her surroundings as soldiers took their stance in front of the cliff leading to the ocean. Even islanders were present and not an ounce of fear was presented. Blinking with curiosity, she was caught off guard by the sudden grad of her forearm. Looking to her side, she blinked to meet a pair of red orbs.

"M-Morgiana-chan!"

"Kagome-san! I missed you!" she exclaimed.

The sudden screech of the creature was echoed throughout the island as all eyes followed the rise of the snake-like creature. Water was quickly shot from its mouth as he tried to attack the soldiers. Kagome held the teens back as the ground lightly shook from the water spout.

"W-What the heck is that monster?" questioned Alibaba.

"Here it comes!"

"It's been a while, huh!?"

"You think it's time?"

"The hunt!"

The citizens of Sindria voiced their enthusiasm more than their concern as they seemed to be waiting for something else to appear. The miko blinked once more: "Hunt?" The sound of a gong was quickly heard, earning the attention of everyone around towards the higher cliff.

"Here it comes!" shouted one of the citizens.

Kagome's eyes dropped as Sinbad crossed his arms as the corner of his lips turned into a smirk. _'Cocky bastard…,' _she was quickly brought to awe at the appearance of Spartos and Sharrkan coming forth before she watched Ja'far and Masrur joining in. "Are they…part of the Eight Generals?"

"Onee-san! Look!" exclaimed Aladdin, pointing towards the blue haired female sitting over her floating pink staff and the petite blonde female laying over a white bird creature.

"They are huge!" shouted Alibaba, seeing the two large built males standing behind Sinbad. Kagome could see that the blue haired male equally matched in strength to the green dragon skinned creature.

'_Is he human?' _she questioned herself.

"The Eight Generals are here!"

Sinbad extended his arm out as he observed the serpent creature eye them closely. "Yamraiha! Sharrkan! It's up to you to get today's prey!"

"As you wish, Sire!" they both exclaimed as they prepared their weapons.

Sharrkan chuckled under his breath before setting his eyes on the mage. "I'm not losing to you!"

"We will see about that," smirked Yamraiha. Making her way on her staff, the female mage chuckled as the serpent creature spouted out another shot of water towards her. "It's no use." She quickly defended herself with a water barrier before flicking two of her fingers upwards and using the water to wrap around the serpent like a rope.

"Here I go!" Sharrkan quickly jumped from Yamraiha's staff and upwards as he raised his sword over his head. "Household Vessel, Foraz Saika!" In a blink of an eye, Sharrkan sliced the creatures head. "Next! Split the belly!"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she watched the silver haired general moving to carve the creature from the inside out. With one final slash of his sword, the meat was evenly cut into pieces and dropped down from the air onto silk sheets. The miko's twitches continued even as Sharrkan landed in front of her in a knelt down pose.

"Disassembly complete!" he smirked.

"He served it up!?" exclaimed Alibaba.

Sharrkan sheathed his sword before facing the citizens of Sindria. "Divide it fairly, okay?" The cheer of the people exploded as they quickly came to grab the meat to prepare. His smirk was sent to the miko, seeing her unfazed by his performance. "What did you think, Kagome?"

"Showing off like always…," she whispered.

"W-What!?" he exclaimed.

"You know him, onee-san?" questioned Aladdin as he tugged on the miko's dress.

"More or less…"

Eyes landed towards the female mage as she came to land on her feet with a scowl. Coming forth, Sinbad appeared beside her. "And there you have it…this woman will be your magic instructor, Aladdin."

Yamraiha's eyes met the blue haired magi's and seeing the small smile on his lips. "I am Yamraiha. I'm not sure whether I can be of use to you, but…please ask me whatever you want!"

'_She is really…pretty…,' _Kagome scratched her cheek before noticing the small magi wobbly making his way forth and throwing his wooden staff to the side. "Aladdin-kun…?" Her eyes quickly widened the moment the magi jumped into the mage's chest and touched her breasts. "Aladdin-kun!"

"Onee-san!" exclaimed Aladdin; his voice muffling between her breasts.

"N-No!" heat rose into the mage's face before letting out a hot steam of water to separate the blue haired magi from her person. "Cut it out, you dirty little pest!"

Kagome blinked as Aladdin rolled towards her and Alibaba's feet as the steam continued to rise from his body. _'Was that magic?'_

"Are you all right?" exclaimed Alibaba, kneeling down to help his friend. He quickly retreated the moment his hand touched the magi's body. "It's hot!"

Yamraiha sighed while adjusting her clothes. "What a drama queen. It's just steam!"

"I'm soaking wet...," whispered Aladdin, sitting on his knees and seeing the water drip from his hands.

"I told you to stop touching women's breasts, Aladdin-kun," sighed Kagome, coming to adjust the magi's head accessory.

"And to think I was nervous because you're a magi…," Yamraiha scoffed as she held her pink staff in hand. "But you are nothing but a little pervert."

"Like someone I know…," whispered Kagome as Sinbad came to stand beside her.

Sinbad blinked, having overheard her words, and pointed at himself. "Are you talking about me?"

"I didn't say names, but you reacted," she shrugged.

"H-Higurashi-san!" he exclaimed. "You hurt my feelings!"

"If you ever do that again, I will make all the fluid in your body boil, got that?" glared the female mage.

Aladdin shook as he noticed the threat in Yamraiha's eyes. "You look so gentle, onee-san, but you're not at all…"

"Back off, back off. Even among magicians, who tend to be weak yet haughty, this woman is extra nasty!" spoke Sharrkan as he walked into the conversation.

"What did you say?" glared Yamraiha, seeing that the silver haired general was beginning to insult her.

Both began to give each other strong glare in threats before Sinbad chuckled under his breath and turned his attention over to Alibaba. "This is Sharrkan. He is your swordsmanship instructor, Alibaba-kun."

Sharrkan blinked, unaware of the news as he turned to see the blonde standing from the ground. "Instructor?"

"Higurashi-san suggested you to become Alibaba-kun's instructor," smiled the king, watching the general turn his attention to the silent miko.

"Nani?" he questioned.

Kagome shrugged as her eyes avoided his, seeing he was beginning to send a glare of his own on to her. "Why not? You do brag about your skills all the time."

Sharrkan scoffed with a smirk: "Well, they are worthy to be bragged about, Kagome." His body turned to face the blonde as his hands were placed on his hips. "So you want to learn swordsmanship?"

"H-Hai…"

The general wrapped his arm around Alibaba's shoulder as he poked his cheek with his other hand. "You know how awesome sword are – you got a good eye! Um…," he turned his head towards the miko, "what did you say his name was? What-baba-kun?"

"It's Alibaba-kun, baka," sighed Kagome.

"Oh, Alibaba-kun, right!" he chuckled.

The blue haired mage shook her head with a sigh. "If you talk to that guy, you will catch his swordsmanship lunacy!"

"What was that!?" exclaimed Sharrkan.

"You want to fight?" she threatened, watching as Sharrkan let go of his new apprentice and held the hilt of his sword, making her tighten her hold on her pink staff.

"At least Kagome as a miko, knows that swordsmanship is better!" he smirked, seeing the flustered look on the female mage.

Yamraiha loosened her stance as she heard the general's words. Miko? Blinking, she slowly turned her head to face the miko who was blinking herself in confusion. "C-Chotto…you're the miko Ja'far and Masrur were talking about?"

"Uh…I guess?" she whispered, before seeing her hands grabbed into Yamraiha's grip.

"This is such an honor! When they said they found a miko, none of us could believe it! But you really are a miko? Sugoi!" she sent a smile to Kagome. "As I mentioned, I am Yamraiha. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me, okay?"

"H-Hai…," chuckled Kagome, feeling a sweat drop fall to her forehead.

Yamraiha's eyebrow crooked up as she leaned close to the miko. "But you don't think swordsmanship is better, right?"

"W-Well…I think it is useful, but so is magic and healing abilities…"

"See, stupid swordsman!" she shouted, smirking at the sight of the tick throbbing on Sharrkan's forehead.

Sinbad sighed once more, shaking his head at the argument that was beginning to brew. "Both of you! Would you go at each other another time? Tonight is Maharagan."

"Maharagan?" blinked Kagome, turning her head to face the king.

"What is that?" questioned Aladdin.

"Oh!" Yamraiha clapped her hands together before coming to grab Kagome's wrist and Morgiana's as she saw the female Fanalis walking towards them. "You two would look so cute in the outfits! Let's change you!"

"Change me? C-Chotto….," the miko was quickly pulled lower as she felt another strong tug to her side. She blinked as she noticed the petite female blonde tug on her wrist. "A-Ano…"

"My name is Pisti!" she grinned. "You can call me Pisti-chan!"

"D-Domo…" whispered Kagome. She was confused. What was this Maharagan and why the sudden interest from the small child.

Sinbad clapped his hands, catching the attention of the females. "That sounds like a splendid idea! Yamraiha! Pisti! Go help these two girls change into the traditional Maharagan clothing."

The miko's eyes quickly dropped suspiciously before facing the king. "Oi! You better not have any ideas behind this!" Before she could hear a reply, she was pulled by Pisti's strong arms and away from the males. "C-Chotto! I didn't agree to this!"

Scratching the back of his neck, Alibaba chuckled nervously. "What is Maharagan?"

"Wah! Morg and onee-san are going to wear Sindria's clothing? Sugoi!" exclaimed the blue haired magi. "I can't wait to see it!"

Sinbad gave out a laugh as he crossed his arms. "Let's just hope Higurashi-san doesn't give them too much trouble before the Maharagan." He was ready to get hit by the miko knowing very well how revealing the traditional clothing to this country was, but he would admit he was quite curious how the miko would look in it.

* * *

"Let us be grateful to King Sinbad and the blessings of the South Seas!" shouted one of the male citizens as he raised his cup of red wine. The crowd was filled with cheer and shouts with smiles to their king as he stood above on higher ground and raised his own golden cup to accompany their cheer. He could not help but smile at the sight of his people enjoy the night as they danced, ate, and laughed together even as the night got heavier and the light of the large bon fires shined on.

"So this is Maharagan, huh?" whispered Alibaba as his eyes remained on the purple haired king. He was awed at the sight of the festival. It had been a while since he had come to see people so cheerful without worries.

"It's a really huge festival, isn't it?" smiled Aladdin as he held his cup in hand.

Alibaba nodded before coming to observe his surroundings. He blinked, noticing the head of the water serpent creature in the middle of the festival as people gathered to get some of the cooked meat. "They say that the South Seas creature was never anything but a troublemaker, but by making a show out of hunting it down, and serving it up as a feast, both Sindrians and foreigners were pleased, and today it's Sindria's main tourist attraction." As both he and the magi walked to look at the stalls of masks, clothing, and snacks, they noticed Sinbad looking down at them with a smile. "To think that he founded this country on a remote island in the distant seas, all in his own lifetime…he really is amazing!"

"He sure is. Festivals are great, huh?" grinned the magi, his eyes set on the women as they wore the fabric over their chests. "The women are all dressed up for a special occasion…I wonder with Morg and onee-san look this lovely!"

"Right," chuckled Alibaba. He quickly blinked at the sight of a female wearing a wooden carved mask coming forth and placing a flower necklace over his neck. "Oh…arigatou…," his eyes traveled to see Aladdin being decorated with one as well. "Nee, Aladdin. Come to think of it, have you seen them? I know they were getting them ready, but they haven't come out yet." With a tug on his sleeve, his attention was drawn back to the female in front of him.

"What are you talking about, Alibaba-san?" the female Fanalis slowly removed the mask and smiled at the blonde in front of her. "I have been right under your nose all this time."

Aladdin quickly smiled at the young girl as he saw her new white silk clothing as it showed her tight abdomen and up her thigh. Even her hair had been accessorized with the flower and white silk ornaments the Sindria citizens wore. "Morg! You really look great in that!"

"Do I?" she questioned, looking down at herself. "Kagome-san looks really pretty in hers."

Alibaba scratched the back of his head as a small hint of pink appeared on his cheeks. "Y-Yeah! You look really amazing in that! You're so pretty, I didn't even recognize you."

Morgiana blinked, taken back by the blonde's words. Turning her back to the two, she cupped her cheeks with embarrassment filling her insides.

"Ah, Morg? Where is onee-san?" questioned Aladdin, wanting to see the miko. It had been very long since he had time to spend with her.

The female Fanalis slowly turned her head over her shoulder before facing the palace where Sinbad and his generals gathered. "Yamraiha-san took Kagome-san up there after they got her ready. Something about wanting to show her to Sinbad-san…"

"Huh?" blinked both Alibaba and Aladdin.

* * *

Soft laughter was heard as the teen trio slowly made their way up towards Sinbad's location. The blinked in unison at the sight of the king seated on the ground as women of different sizes and hairstyles stood and sat around him. The king's eyes met theirs before giving them a smile. "Ah! There you are, Alibaba-kun, Aladdin, Morgiana. I have been waiting for you three to show up. I wanted to introduce you to the Eight Generals, but it looks like we are still waiting for Higurashi-san."

"Huh?" blinked Aladdin. "She still isn't out yet?"

"She was behind me…," whispered Morgiana, looking left and right for any sign of the miko.

Sharrkan took a step forward as he rested his hands on his hips. "That girl probably is giving the two girls a hard time to change. She doesn't look like the easy type of be convinced."

"I will agree with you on that…"

Eyes changed direction as they watched the female mage walk around the wall from the palace and towards them. She sighed softly before crossing her arms while holding her staff in hand. "Who knew a miko would be so stubborn."

"Eh? Did onee-san not want to change?" questioned Aladdin as he came to sit on the cushion seat in front of Sinbad, watching the girls take their leave. "Morg looks really cute in hers! Why wouldn't onee-san want to wear it?"

"Something about being too revealing…," sighed Yamraiha, standing next to Sharrkan. "Pisti is bringing her though."

"She is a tough one," chuckled Sinbad.

Ja'far sighed as he placed his hands inside his sleeves. Just how dense was this king? Did he not realize the girl did not like to be forced into things? No doubt she was smart enough to know that Sinbad wanted to see her in different clothing.

"Come on, Kagome-san! Everyone is waiting for you!"

"I said no! Don't you have something more that could cover me up?!"

"No! You have to wear this! There is nothing to hide!"

Heads turned to their right as they watched the petite female general pull on the miko's arm as she hid behind the wall. Eyes blinked and then again before Pisti gave one final tug and pulled Kagome to show herself. Pisti gave a giggle as she made her way towards the generals and the king. "I finally got her out! She kept refusing!"

Alibaba and Aladdin stood from their seats upon seeing the miko wearing a different dress from Morgiana. The dress and fabric wrapped around her neck before it loosely came down to her chest and created a slight opening in the middle to show a bit of cleavage. Aladdin's grin widened with a blush as he saw the fabric of the dress continue downwards and wrap diagonally around her waist and showing the left side of her waist. "Onee-san! You look really pretty!"

Kagome sighed, feeling the eyes completely glued on her person as she slowly made her way toward the group. Clutching the side of her dress from her legs, she shook her head. Seriously, this dress reached down to her feet and it was hard to walk in. It almost like a wedding dress and she could not help but feel her eyebrow twitch. Was Sinbad trying to make fun of her? This was too much skin! Sure she wore a skirt in the feudal era and could care less, but this dress was showing her right side of her leg up to her thigh, the bottom middle of her breasts, and a tiny bit of her abdomen showing her belly button and not to mention – _'my scar…the last thing I wanted to show here…'_

Her cerulean orbs caught sight of the purple haired king slowly standing from his seat as his smile remained glued on his lips – if not, she was sure she saw them stretch a bit more. _'Hentai…'_

"My, my, Higurashi-san, you look lovely," he smiled, coming to stand in front of her. "Our clothing definitely suits you."

"You had this planned out, didn't you?" she glared back, seeing the _innocent _look on his face.

"Kagome-san!" exclaimed Alibaba. "You look amazing!"

The miko blinked, watching as the three teens came towards her and surrounded her with smiles. "A-Arigatou…," of course she felt shy under this clothing, but she did not want to show it that easily. She still held some pride.

"Eh~, Kagome looks better in our clothing than that stupid Kou attire," scoffed Sharrkan, watching as Sinbad came back towards them with his eyes still on the miko.

Ja'far nodded towards their guests before catching their attention. "You really do look lovely, Higurashi-san."

The miko scratched her cheek as she avoided the eyes of her audience. Her hand was quickly grabbed by the blue haired magi and brought over to the cushion seats in front of Sinbad's seat. "Onee-san! Oji-san was going to introduce us to the Eight Generals."

'_Ah the Eight Generals…,' _her eyes roamed in front, recognizing the people behind Sinbad.

"Well," smiled Sinbad, "you already know Ja'far. He has a day job as a government official, but he is actually quite a master of assassination techniques. I am sure he can help you out with your training, too."

"If you so wish," he bowed in reply.

"Masrur here might be wielding a giant sword, but he wouldn't make a good swordsmanship instructor. As a kid, he was a gladiator, but now he just slacks off all the time, and is no good at swordplay," Sinbad gave a chuckle as he continued on.

Masrur gave a nod in response. "Yes, I am sorry."

"Sorry…?" whispered Kagome.

"Otou-san, can I drink some wine!?"

Hearing a boy voice behind them, Kagome looked over her shoulder as she saw a blue haired boy running to his friends before hearing another deeper voice higher up.

"No, you can't." The blue haired giant lowered down to cast his body's shadow over the four of them as he grinned from above. "Did you call me, my king?" he questioned

"This is Hinahoho, an Imchuk warrior of the Far North's Unexplored Region," smiled Sinbad, seeing how awed the four were to the height of the blue haired general. "He may be gigantic in size, but everyone in his tribe is. Don't worry about him. Is this the miko?" his hand gently patted over her head, easily covering the whole thing. "Nice to meet you! I heard a lot about you from Ja'far."

"Ah…nice to meet you," she bowed slightly with her head.

"This is Drakon, a former warrior of the Partevia Empire. He looks like a dragon, but he started out as an ordinary human being, and he is a loyal man. And he has a beautiful wife, too." Sinbad extended his arm out as he presented the green dragon general to his side as his human wife came forth beside him.

The miko smiled along with Aladdin as they shared a smile with each other. Kagome's shoulder relaxed, seeing the interaction. _'So it is well taken here that a demon-like creature is with a human…that makes me calm.' _She remembered how Inuyasha would find it difficult to interact with human and demons because of his hanyou blood. _'I guess some worlds are luckier than others…'_

Sinbad turned his attention over to the blue haired mage and silver haired general as he heard them argue. "Yamraiha of Magnostadt. Sharrkan of Heliohapt."

"Those two are truly the best of friends!" exclaimed Pisti as she giggled behind her hands.

"Pisti of Artemyura. And this is Spartos of Sasan," continued Sinbad. "The allied nations have placed these people in my custody for one reason or another, or people who, due to circumstances, have sought refuge in Sindria. You could actually say that they are like you, Alibaba-kun."

Alibaba's eyes slowly roamed to the group of generals as they interacted with each other. So just like him…they were also either cast away or had to get away from their homes.

"Oh," cut in Sinbad once more, "and there is one more thing I need to tell you. During my talks with the Kou Empire, I accepted a certain request from the emperor."

Kagome crossed her arms, still feeling uneasy how she could feel the light breeze hit her open skin areas. "Does this have to do with the prince from Kou?"

"Hai," he nodded. "It concerns the education of one of their princes. I feel it will be complicated for Alibaba-kun as he will too get some education here, but I'm asking you, Alibaba-kun, to just wait and see for now."

Alibaba gulped softly before giving the king a nod. A prince from the Kou Empire would be coming to Sindria? He only wondered what he would be like. If anything, he still felt a bit of anger inside whenever the Kou Empire was mentioned, but now that he knew the Al-Thamen were mostly behind Kassim's death and the events that occurred in Balbadd, he knew who his enemy was.

"Ano, Sin," spoke Ja'far catching the king's attention as he stood beside him. "Did you settle thing with Kougyoku-hime while you were there?"

"Why would I need to do such a thing?" he questioned with a blink.

Ja'far blinked back as he took out his hands from his sleeves and stared at the dense king. Was he really this dense?

"Airhead of the Seven Seas…," whispered Masrur as he came to stand behind the miko.

"Tell me about it…," she replied back, dropping her eyes to realize that sometimes Sinbad was truly an idiot.

"Sin, don't tell me…you didn't hit on that girl or anything, did you!?" questioned Ja'far taking a step close towards Sinbad. His flirting ways could always lead them to trouble and he only worried that since he was not there, he could not control him!

Sinbad chuckled under his breath while waving his hand up and down. Did they really think that low of him to flirt with someone from their enemy palace? "Oi, I went over there for diplomatic reasons. OF course nothing happened with her."

Kagome blinked while recalling back the time she had seen the shy princess run frantically down the hall. But although she knew Sinbad was one on the perverted side, she had to agree that her eyes never witnessed him coming across Kougyoku…did he?

"Do you still have no intention of taking a wife, then?" spoke Drakon, grabbing everyone's attention around.

Hinahoho gave out a laugh, seeing that the king was already hitting his age to get a partner and yet he still made no attempt. "That's right, Sinbad! Kids are great! You should make a ton of your own, too!"

"What are you talking about?" chuckled Sinbad, standing from his seat. Making his way towards the edge of the balcony of their seats, he looked down at his people still celebrating contently. "Even if I have no kids…I already have so many family members – the people of this country!"

The miko and the rest of the teens remained silent, watching as Sinbad's lips were decorated with a smile once again. Kagome looked back down onto her lap, hearing the humble words of the king. Although she always took him as a pervert, a side of her had to give him credit for the heart he had for his people. She could see that as a ruler, he definitely cared for them.

"Huh~ what about you, Kagome?" smirked Hinahoho, catching the miko's attention. "Do you have any kids?"

Kagome raised a brow in question before giving a shake of her head, knowing that everyone had come to turn their heads to her direction. "N-No…I don't even have a husband," she chuckled.

"Nani?" Hinahoho stood from his seat, confused as to why this woman had no partner. Surely she was old enough already to have her own family. "How old are you, Kagome?"

"I am turning twenty…," she whispered.

"You are more than ready, miko!" laughed Hinahoho, coming to turn his head towards Drakon. "Right, Drakon?"

"Perhaps she will find someone in her upcoming adventures," spoke the green skinned dragon.

The miko's lip twitched as she heard their conversation about her future. She was not even ready to marry and not when they had bigger problems to worry about. In fact, the only person she had ever fallen in love with was Inuyasha. But of course, that love slowly came down to a sister-brotherly relationship as she came to accept that the hanyou still and would always love Kikyou.

"Onee-san!" exclaimed Aladdin, bringing the miko out of her thoughts. "Come on! Let's dance!"

Feeling the magi slightly pull her to the side to dance with her as he grabbed her hands, she could not help but smile and chuckle at the sight of the magi and Alibaba coming to enjoy the rest of the festival night. Although her worries still laid within her, she needed a breather. Even if it was for one night…

Sinbad looked over his shoulder, watching as the miko was spun with the help of the small magi. The smile on his lips returned as he heard her soft laughter. Turning to face the dancing party, he crossed his arms.

"What are you thinking about, Sinbad?" smirked Hinahoho, catching the observant eyes on the king.

"About what I just said," he replied. "Although my people are my family…I wouldn't mind sharing it with another and having that person by my side."

"Oh~?" the blue haired general's smirk grew wider. "Are you talking about the miko?"

Sinbad turned back towards his people as the festival continue on. "Perhaps…"

* * *

Releasing a soft exhale, the miko placed her cup of water down on her lap as she sat at the ledge of the brick balcony. Her eyes observed the dancing and laughs that were given throughout the night. After Aladdin had finished his dance with her, she had told the three to enjoy their night and could not help but smile as they rushed down to eat and dance with the citizens of Sindria. _'It has definitely been a while since I have seen such smiles on so many people…' _A small chuckle escaped her lips as her eyes caught sight of Morgiana beginning to take over the stage with her dance skills. Even she was awed on how easily the girl could move around.

"They sure are enjoying themselves, aren't they?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder, seeing Sinbad with his hands behind his back and looking out towards the festival. "It is nights like these that I live for mostly. All the hard work that I have placed in building this country was all to be able to see smiles like theirs." His eyes landed on the miko, seeing her own gaze ahead on the crowd. "Have you decided…the path that you will take from here?"

Kagome slowly dropped her view down to see her eyes reflected on the water. The path that she would take? Was it not decided that she would follow Aladdin as the selected magi? The miko released a sigh before closing her eyes. "I will follow Aladdin-kun and his friends wherever they decide to go. I…," her view slowly opened, hearing Aladdin and Alibaba comment on Morgiana's dancing, "have to get stronger for them. I want to protect them."

Sinbad nodded to her words with a smile as he took a few steps forward. "Do you know what you will do?"

"No…," she replied. What did she need to do? She needed to learn more about herself and possibly learn new skills besides her archery.

The king's eyes slowly dropped down to see the scar showing at her hip. A woman with scars was definitely not common unless she was a warrior or someone who was used to battle. His arms slowly were brought from his back. "Well, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to and use any of the resources around, Higurashi-san." A small chuckled escaped his lips. "But I also have to comment and agree with Sharrkan."

"With what?" she questioned, keeping her eyes ahead.

"You definitely look better in Sindria's clothing."

Kagome scoffed shaking her head: "Sinbad-san, stop flattering me. It won't get you anywhere-"

Her eyes blinked as she felt something being placed over her head. Looking up, she caught sight of the blue flower crown that Sinbad had placed.

"You truly look beautiful tonight," he whispered from behind the miko before turning back around and walking towards the generals' drinking party.

Kagome slowly lowered her head as she felt the threat of her blush to come and paint over her cheeks. The baka king sometimes knew just where to keep her silent with no comebacks. Taking a deep breath, her eyes landed back to the trio amongst the crowd. As much as she wanted to relax and live a normal life, she knew she was given a purpose. She was given power for a reason and she intended to use it even if it meant putting her life in danger. But for now…she knew she needed her sleep after barely arriving from her sea travels.

* * *

"Halhalr Infigar!"

Kagome's eyes traveled upwards as she followed Aladdin's fire attack as it raised like a geyser up into the clouds. She never knew that the little magi had so much power within and that was still uncontrolled. After having been given a room near the teens after the festival, she was not surprised that Aladdin had woken her up the next morning. She had groaned with wanting more sleep, but the petite magi continued on telling her to accompany him in his first day of classes with Yamraiha.

Now here she was, sitting on the fountain beside the water mage as they observed Aladdin's power. "Sugoi…," she whispered.

"Such amazing output, huh?" smiled Yamraiha as she held her staff. Even she was amazed by Aladdin's potential. "He may be a little pervert, but he is a magi after all…"

The miko gave out a soft laugh: "Well, I am working with him to stop his little habit on jumping into women's breasts."

"What do you think, onee-san?" questioned Aladdin as he ended his performance and sent a smile to his instructor.

"Right," she nodded back, "that is no good at all. True, you can generate tremendous amounts of magoi. But all you are doing is releasing heat…as magic, it's quite simplistic."

Aladdin tilted his head to the side as he heard Yamraiha's explanation. "What do you mean by that?"

"There are so many more things you can do with this thing called magic, you see." She smiled before coming to grip her pink staff. "For example, something like this…" Both the miko and Aladdin blinked as they watched the mage disappear from their sights before appearing beside the magi and grabbing his hand. "This is Sharrar Magud. 'Gather water', 'Convert it into steam', 'Refract the light…,' those are the three commands that I have issued the rukh."

"Commands?" questioned Kagome, curious herself as she heard that the rukh were the main part in her spells.

"Oh, well you see, magic is all about spells," she explained. "What happens when you give the rukh a certain command is quite cut-and-dried. And those commands are the unseen truths that make up this world. By uncovering them and combining them, we can produce all kinds of phenomena. And that is what we call magic. A magoi-user of Aladdin's caliber, with the right training, could even become capable of wielding High Magic – which combines hundreds of commands at once."

A smile appeared on Aladdin's expression as he heard the possibilities he could make. It excited him that one day he could create such spells and help more. "I see…so that is what magic is. I want you to teach me more and more about this magic."

"I see Aladdin has started his training."

Hearing the voice beside her, Kagome turned her head and blinked at the sight of Ja'far with a few scrolls in his hands. "Ja'far-san, ohayo," she smiled.

"Ohayo," he nodded back before setting his eyes to Yamraiha's training. "Is he adjusting to her instructions?"

"He is getting there," chuckled the miko before slowly standing from her seat. "Have Alibaba-kun and Morgiana-chan gone to train?"

Ja'far nodded once again as he adjusted the scrolls in his hands. "Hai. Alibaba has gone with Sharrkan and Morgiana is being trained by Masrur in the forest behind the palace. So far they are doing well. Sinbad will be taking the two of them to his treasure room to give them a gift."

"A gift?"

"With Alibaba's broken sword, he will need a new one to transfer his Djinn over and we believe Morgiana could use a Household Vessel to assist her in battles." The silver haired advisor blinked, noticing the silence over taking the miko as she came back to stare at Aladdin try another spell. "Is something troubling you?"

"Ja'far-san?" The miko slowly turned to face the advisor. Upon seeing the scrolls in his hands, she had decided that she could at least start in reading the myths they so much spoke about her blood-line. It would take a while for her to acquire a new skill such as wielding a sword or perhaps controlling the rukh as Yamraiha had explained, but she needed to know more about herself if she wanted to move forward. "Could you…show me the myth scrolls you have on mikos?"

Ja'far blinked once again before seeing where Kagome was setting her mind. With a smile lifting his lips, he gave her a nod. "Of course. If you like, I could collect the ones I can find and give them to you."

"I would like that," she smiled. "Arigatou."

"No problem," he chuckled. "I should actually apologize to you."

"Apologize?"

"When we first met you, we had our doubts about your blood-line as a miko, but you definitely proved us all on your abilities. Sumimazen." He gave the miko a deep bow, quickly making her shake her head.

"N-No! You don't need to apologize!" she exclaimed. "I can't blame you nor Sinbad for having your doubts on me. I would too," Kagome chuckled remembering the first impression she had received on Sinbad. She would have never guessed he was a king. _'Talk about never judging a book by its cover…but his cover was too much.' _The miko shook the image away from her head. _'Sinbad's perverted mind is affecting me now…this is not good!'_

* * *

"Huh?" making her way through the halls of Sinbad's palace, Kagome had thought about looking around to give herself some time to think, but the two open doors to her right caught her attention. Tilting her head to the side, she caught sight of not only Sinbad in his treasure room, but Alibaba and Morgiana were behind him as he looked around his shelves.

"Alibaba-kun? Morgiana-chan?"

Hearing their names, the two teens looked over their shoulders and smiled at the miko. "Kagome-san!" exclaimed Alibaba seeing her slowly make her way inside as she looked around. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming back from Aladdin-kun's training, but I decided to give him some one-on-one with Yamraiha-san," she explained. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well," Alibaba scratched the back of his head before turning to face the purple haired king, "Sinbad wanted to give me something to transfer my Djinn over since my sword is…broken."

Kagome blinked, having remembered Ja'far's words on Sinbad wanting to give Alibaba and Morgiana something to help them in their upcoming battles. But something in his treasure room? That was definitely very nice of him. "I see…so your Djinn is still alive?"

"It's not as if Alibaba-kun's Djinn is dead," cut in Sinbad, turning his head over his shoulder to smile at the miko. "Ohayo, Higurashi-san."

"O-Ohayo," she bowed her head slightly.

"Alibaba-kun simply needs to transfer his Djinn to another Metal Vessel so that he is able to use him again," he explained further, resuming back to find the object he knew could work. "But the question is, what kind of metal should you transfer him to?"

"It can't be just any weapon?" questioned Kagome coming to stand beside Morgiana.

"A Djinn unleashes his power when he is one with his master. For that reason, the ideal Metal Vessel would be something that you have worn for a long time, or something you hold dear, or that you have a strong connection to," Sinbad continued off seeing the blonde slowly take out his broken blade.

Seeing the drop in his eyebrows as Alibaba stared at the broken sword, Kagome placed a hand over his shoulder. "That knife of yours was important to you, too, wasn't it?"

"Well, it's not really much," he chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "but not long after I went to live in the palace, there was an extracurricular business class that the previous king of Balbadd…that my father came to observe, just once…and that day, I closed a deal for the first time. This is the knife that I bought with the money I made. Well, it's nothing but a cheap knife, but…I am little bummed that it broke."

Kagome gave the boy a smile, seeing the true importance in memories the knife held for him. It was more than just something he bought. It was the memory of his father. She slowly looked over at Sinbad, seeing his own lips also tugged upwards into a genuine smile.

"I see," spoke Sinbad. "So it's a knife with a connection to the previous king…," coming to grab a sheathed knife, he placed it on the table in front of them. "This is the sword that was given to me by the previous king of Balbadd - years ago.

"By my father…?"

"Both my country and my people were suffering after a certain battle, and I had lost my way, when he gave me this. Telling me to brace myself. And now I am entrusting it to you," he smiled, crossing his arms. He reached for the knife and watched as Alibaba knelt down on one knee before handing it to him. "If you have a reason to take up your sword again, and a goal that you must strive for…"

The moment Alibaba unsheathed his sword, the flames from his broken blade danced out before setting themselves inside his new knife. "A-Amon moved!"

"For a Djinn to transfer himself so soon…it might be due to your father's guidance," smiled Sinbad seeing the excitement in the blonde's expression.

Kagome slowly came forth to stand beside the king, watching Alibaba show his new blade to Morgiana. Relaxing her shoulders, she gave out a sigh. "Is it really okay for him to take something that was given to you? You said so yourself that Alibaba's father gave it to you when you were at your lowest point…"

Sinbad chuckled under his breath as he closed his eyes. "Although I do feel connection to that knife, I know Alibaba-kun needs it more. He will grow."

"Didn't know you were so generous," whispered Kagome, seeing the slight movements Alibaba gave to try out his new weapon.

"Would you like something, Higurashi-san? I would gladly give it to you," he smiled before coming to meet with a silver plate in front of his face.

The miko sighed as she lowered the plate from the king's face. This guy just never learned to give up. Placing the plate back on the table in front, she lowered her eyebrows as she watched Morgiana interact with Alibaba. The smile on her face reassured her everything was okay, but the nightmare kept replaying in her mind and she did not want that. What could she do to help Morgiana and all of them?

"Now then," spoke Sinbad as he rubbed his nose, "it's your turn, Morgiana."

"Huh?" blinked the female teen.

"Take a look at these and pick out the metal item you like the most," he moved to the side as he let Morgiana observe her surroundings once more.

Kagome blinked at the king as she watched him go over to the jewelry box. "Morgiana-chan? Does she have a Djinn?"

"No," he chuckled, "but if she is going to fight alongside Alibaba-kun and the others, she could become his Household Member. A powerful warrior drawn by the King's Candidate, who gains the power of his king's magoi as well as the skills of that king's Djinn." Sinbad's hand gently lifted a silver necklace with blue and green jewels. "To become one, he or she needs a vessel, called a Household Vessel, to store that power. It can be any metal item, as long as you can wear it on your person. I think you would look good in any of these, Morgiana," he smiled as he showcased her the different types of jewelry.

Morgiana slowly lowered her eyes after seeing the beautiful jewelry he was offering to her. She had never even come close to touching one in her life. "B-But…I have never worn anything like them in my life…"

"Morgiana-chan…," Kagome's shoulder dropped down as she saw Morgiana's expression. She had known on the hardships she had gone through and never in her life having experienced freedom as she had now. Of course she would it see unfitting to accept such a high value item.

"Nee, Morgiana…this would look good on you, don't you think?" Alibaba caught their attention as he brought out a golden claw and smiled at the female Fanalis.

Sinbad blinked with an eyebrow twitch while seeing Morgiana slowly make her way towards the blonde. "A-Alibaba-kun, that is no item for a girl…," he whispered.

"You would be surprised," whispered Kagome with a chuckle. "Who says Morgiana-chan might not like it? That girl is full of surprises, Sinbad-san."

Both of them watched as Alibaba handed the girl the two golden claws and pouted with a blush. "Do you think it becomes me?" she questioned as she flexed the fingers inside the claws.

Alibaba quickly gave her a thumbs up with a soft laugh. "Yeah, you look crazy powerful!"

"Ara…she does look happy, actually…," whispered Sinbad, quite surprised that the girl had taken a liking to such a weapon. But he guessed Kagome was right that perhaps everyone was full of surprises. "Well, to be honest, it would be better to use something that you have been wearing, too, Morgiana, but…"

Morgiana remained silent in thought before coming to face the two behind the table. "Ano! Can it be anything as long as it's metal?"

"Hai," nodded Sinbad.

"I'll be right back!" she quickly placed the golden claws down before sprinting out of the treasure room, leaving the three in confusion.

"Does she have something?" questioned Alibaba.

The miko's eyes dropped back down to see the golden claws laying on the table. Did Morgiana have a metal object all this time?

* * *

Eyes widened at the sight of Morgiana opening up a fabric travel bag and revealing the old rusty shackles of her slave days. Kagome quickly looked back up at the girl, seeing her humble expression. She still had these? _'Why? She should have long disposed of them…,' _the shackles held her dark memories, did they not?

"Oi, those are…," spoke Alibaba turning his attention over to the silent Fanalis in the room.

"Hai," she nodded back. "These are the shackles that I once wore. I could never bring myself to throw them out, so I have kept them all this time. These shackles…are the ones that Aladdin spoke to…that Goltas-san cut off…and that Alibaba-san removed for me." Coming to grab the shackles into her hands, her lips curved into a smile. "They carry the obligations that I received from my precious friends…they are my pride, and they are dear to me."

Smiles were slowly brought to three after hearing Morgiana's explanation. Even if the shackles did hold the dark memories of her torture and captivity, they also held the memories of her freedom and how she came to meet her friend. Kagome gave her a nod before placing her hand over her shoulder in support. "If they are special to you, we cannot say anything against it, Morgiana-chan."

"Arigatou, Kagome-san," she smiled back.

"Sin."

Hearing the voice at the entrance of the door, eyes turned to see both Ja'far and Masrur standing at the door frame. "Ja'far," nodded Sinbad, "what is it?"

"The delegates from the Kou Empire have arrived," he spoke.

"Delegates?" questioned Alibaba.

"Then…the prince is here?" blinked Kagome, turning to face the purple haired king.

Nodding to the miko, Sinbad walked around the table. "Looks like it. Let us go to the harbor. Call all the Eight Generals and Aladdin to meet us at the harbor. We need to give them a welcoming."

* * *

Coming to stand beside Aladdin, Kagome looked around her surroundings to see the Eight Generals in line with Sinbad in front as she and the teens stood beside Ja'far. She had never seen so many soldiers for a ship and she definitely recognized the attire of the soldiers as they took a bow with their hand coming to grab their fist in respect. Silence over took the area as everyone watched the wooden plank connect to the Kou ship down to the harbor.

Time seemed to tick as they waited for the arrival of the prince. Kagome pouted slightly, seeing the auras waver with nerves. Even she was beginning to feel nervous because of them. She only hoped it was none of the red headed princes she had met at the Kou Empire. Her cerulean orbs slowly came to see a black haired male coming down the ramp with no expression of fear nor anger. If anything he seemed too calm.

Kagome's eyes slowly widened, recognizing the burn scar over his eye. _'C-Chotto…I saw him once at the Kou palace! He…is a prince?!'_

"So he's the Kou Empire prince, huh?" whispered Alibaba, taking in the appearance of the mysterious male as he came to stand in front of Sinbad.

"I am the fourth prince of the Kou Empire…Ren Hakuryuu," he bowed at the Sindria king as he introduced himself.

Narrowing down her eyes, Kagome could see the small hint of black aura radiating off from the young black haired prince. Was he tainted already? He looked so…innocent.

"His Majesty spoke of you to me," smiled Sinbad, nodding to Hakuryuu's introduction. "Welcome to Sindria."

"Even without my stepfather's command, I have long wished to meet with you, sir."

"I am honored," chuckled Sinbad, seeing the seriousness in Hakuryuu's eyes. He had thought that the prince would be something alike to Kouen, but he looked and seemed the total opposite.

The miko sighed before catching sight of the familiar magenta colored hair female slowly coming from behind the prince. Blinking, she could not help but feel her eyebrow twitch at the sight of the Kou princess sending glares towards Sinbad as her aura radiated nothing but anger. _'W-Wait…what is she doing here?' _Was this also part of the agreement Sinbad agreed to? "Ano…," coming to stand beside the king, she caught their attentions, "what is she doing here?"

"Huh?" blinked Sinbad before coming to lean to the side and notice Kougyoku holding a smile.

Ja'far quickly took a step forward as he shook with the fear that perhaps Sinbad had tried something to the girl. "L-Lady Kougyoku Ren!?"

"Oh? You mean the one who has the hots for Sinbad!" laughed Hinahoho, bending down to their eye-level to catch a glimpse of the princess.

Pisti blinked at the sight before chuckled behind her hand. "Hey! So she followed him here!"

"Do you know what this is about?" whispered Sharrkan as he leaned close to the miko. Even he was confused on the sudden appearance of the princess.

Kagome simply shook her head as she watched Sinbad take a step towards Kougyoku. How come she had a bad feeling about this even without seeing the princess's raging aura?

"Thank you for the other day," smiled Kougyoku, setting everyone into a deeper hole of confusion. Thank you? What did Sinbad do? "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise," he returned the gesture with his own smile.

"Huh?" blinked Kagome. "They are…"

"…acting normal," finished Sharrkan.

A breath of relief escaped Ja'far's lungs seeing nothing had gone wrong like he thought. "Thank goodness, it looks like nothing happened."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" chuckled Sinbad. "We never got the chance to meet while I was in the Kou Empire, did we? Well! I am truly happy to be reunited with you now!"

Kagome's eyebrow rose, watching as Kougyoku's body shook with every word Sinbad released. Was she truly angry at him? Wait, had she not seen the princess run the morning before frantically down the hall? She looked scared and wanting nothing more than hide herself. "Sharrkan…"

"Hm?"

"Didn't we see her running down the hallway at the Kou palace the other day?" she whispered, seeing the princess's shoulders continue to shake. No doubt she was holding something back.

"Ah…that's right," nodded Sharrkan. "We did…"

Kougyoku hid her eyes under the shadow of her bangs. Oh how much she wanted to kill this guy! "Did he say 'never got the chance to meet?" In a blink of an eye, Kougyoku took one of the soldiers' swords out and slashed it in front of the king with only a few purple hair strands being cut off. Eyes widened at the action and stood frozen with the king as they saw the killing intent in the princess's eyes. "Curse you, Sinbad! I have resolved to swallow my tears and endure it for the sake of my country if you apologized, but I can't forgive you after all!" She quickly drew out her hair pin as it transformed into her Djinn weapon with water beginning to swirl around the blade. "Duel me, Sinbad! For the barbarous act of violating the body of a maiden, you deserve to die a thousand deaths!"

"I knew it!" shouted Ja'far, seeing the sweat roll down the king's face. "W-What did you do to her!?"

"I-I didn't do anything!" he shouted back defensively.

The miko was shocked herself with the news. Sinbad had actually made a move on the princess? But she never saw them together. Kagome blinked upon seeing the tears soon coming from Kougyoku's eyes as she continued to hear Sinbad's denial of ever coming to touch her. The tears seemed real and her aura was wavering with nothing but sadness and anger.

"What is the meaning of this, Your Highness!?" exclaimed Ja'far wanting an explanation.

Kougyoku quickly dropped to her knees as she came to cover her face with her hands. Her cries filled their ears, unsure what they could do. Hinahoho shook his head: "Ja'far made her cry…"

"Uh…um…listen…," Ja'far took a step forward before coming to face Kougyoku's own advisor, Ka Koubun.

"Excuse me!" he exclaimed, narrowing down his eyes at the Sindria group. "It would be cruel to force the princess to describe what happened herself. Please allow me to continue. According to the princess herself, this what happened…on the last night of Sinbad-sama's visit to the Kou Empire, a farewell banquet was held."

"Yeah, we were present," nodded Kagome coming forth with Sharrkan and Spartos. "We didn't catch him with the princess in there."

"Well, when morning broke," glared Ka Koubun, "and Kougyoku-hime awoke in bed…she found herself laying with Sinbad-sama and he himself was fully naked! If, after all this, you insist that nothing happened, I would very much like to hear your explanation…Sinbad-sama!"

Slowly, the miko turned her head to face the dead expression in Sinbad's eyes. Her eyebrow twitched as she felt the vein in her forehead throb. While she and his generals were stuck at the Kou palace, he was actually having his fun? If anything, she hated when women were taken advantage of and Sinbad was clearly denying the whole story. "Sinbad-san…you better be ready to explain yourself."

"I-It isn't what you think, Higurashi-san! I promise-," he quickly ducked the orb of her miko-ki. "H-Higurashi-san?"

She was not on Sindria's side nor Kou's, but Kougyoku's tears was enough to make her feel like she was responsible for not keeping an eye on the perverted king. She did not need any bigger problems like dealing with the Kou's princess and Judal's black mail on her. Preparing another orb of her miko-ki on top of her palm, she narrowed her eyes on the nervous king. "Well? Are you going to talk?"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **And that is the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! If you ever have questions about this story or just want to have a conversation, don't hesitate to send me a message here or on Tumblr.

Again thank you for reading!

Please review.

Ja~ne!


	13. Thin Black Auras

**Title:** Pure Rukh

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: Well I am really sorry that many of you waited for this chapter, but I did have a slightly low motivation to write this story, but since my motivations is low for my other stories, I decided to write this chapter. Surprisingly, this chapter was easier to write and flow because it had been a long time since I had to write on these characters. I do hope you forgive me for making all of you wait.  
**

**This chapter holds a bit of humor, but we are returning to the serious parts of Sindria. Another battle will start soon and Kagome will be meeting with the second soul of the Shikon no Tama. I do hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 13: Thin Black Auras**

* * *

"Eh~ it is true what they say," pale fingers wrapped around a scroll sitting on the top of another before red eyes came to scan the contents inside. "Is this seriously what you do all day when you are not battling? What a bore."

Having heard the familiar voice, thin eyes slowly rose from the papers the general held in his hands. Keeping his unchanged expression on the comer in his study room, he even wondered who had let him inside. "What are you doing here, Judal?"

The black magi chuckled under his breath as the scroll closed on its own with the help of his magic. Being the _nice _guy he was, he set the scroll back down before taking a few steps forward. His red orbs glanced right and left at this surroundings. Nothing but infinite shelves of scrolls and books in the general's study room with a few candles lighting his view. "And here I thought you would be out ever since that Sinbad arrived here to make sure Balbadd would not be used by the Kou Empire," Judal's eyes slowly glided over to meet the red gaze staring back as he sent a smirk, "Kouen-_sama._"

"If you don't have any beneficial information for me, I would suggest you to leave, Judal," glared the first prince. He was not in the mood. After hearing from the Emperor, his father, on his deal with Sinbad, he was truly confused. The plan was to use Balbadd as their base for their next plan to expand their territory.

"Who says I don't have information?" grinned the magi. "You seriously think I would come into such a boring place just because I wanted to visit some old scrolls? Please~."

The silent yet curious look of the general made Judal snicker. He had him hooked. Kouen placed the scrolls down onto his desk and raised a brow slightly as he saw the smirk. What kind of information did Judal have now?

Seeing the impatient general was beginning to wait on him, Judal twirled his wand between his fingers before narrowing his eyes. "What if I told you that there is something or someone we could get our hands on to not only make Kou even stronger, but also defeat that Sinbad?"

"Someone?"

Judal's smirk stretched even wider as his red orbs darkened. "A miko."

* * *

"Curse you, Sinbad, for defiling the body of a Kou Empire princess!" tears continued to flow from the princess's face as she saw the dumbfounded expression on the purple haired king. Did he seriously not remember? Her memory of having finding herself next to him was a real life nightmare. What would she do if her brothers or her father found out? "Duel me right now!" Grabbing the forgotten sword on the floor, she faced the tip to her neck as she closed her eyes in shame. "Should you refuse, I will kill you, and then I, too, shall die!"

"Ah, my poor Hime!" exclaimed Ka Koubun, unsure how to stop the princess from actually going with her deed. "What a huge scandal!"

The miko blinked as she watched the drama unfold. Of course she was disappointed in the king. More so that he had actually touched a woman from the enemy's country. What the heck was he thinking? Sighing under her breath, Kagome slowly knelt down to Kougyoku's eyelevel and placed her hand over hers to lower the weapon. "Kougyoku-hime, please, I am sure we can find a reasonable solution to deal with this baka king. We should hear his side of the story," changing her line of sight, she directed her threatening glare onto the king, "right, _Sinbad-sama?_"

Sinbad's eyebrow twitched as he caught the threat in a shiver. Closing his eyes in thought, he placed his two fingers over his temple in search of his memory. _'Did I do it? Wari, but I remember nothing. Would a man known as the Conqueror of the Seven Seas really get crude with a woman while hopelessly intoxicated?' _Why did his memory seem so…empty? Nothing out of the ordinary in his trip came in mind. But he did have experiences when being intoxicated. _'Not that such things haven't happened before, but...the only woman I got close in this trip was with Higurashi-san.'_

"A lewd act by the king of Sindria."

Sinbad's spine jolted at the sound of Ja'far's voice.

"Followed by the princess's suicide."

The king gulped as he heard the timeline of what could happen.

"Leading further to war with the Kou Empire!"

An image of his country coming into flames was painted in his mind. His country that he had built all on his own from nothing. "I-I would never commit such an injustice against my own people!" Shaking his head, his hand landed once more onto the side of temple. _'Hold on – hold on! How could such a thing happen in the first place? During my stay, I never even met with the princess…not once!'_

"Come to think of it, the king wasn't drunk at all that night," commented Sharrkan as he placed his hands on his hips. Memories of the night soon came flooding in. "He only drank a bit, right, Spartos?"

"Hai," he nodded in response.

Sinbad quickly turned towards his two generals as he heard the light of his salvation. "Right! I only had a sip or two as a courtesy. Afterwards, I headed straight to my bedroom, right, Higurashi-san?"

The miko lifted an eyebrow as she heard his side of the story. If she remembered clearly, she had only seen him drink twice with the Emperor, but it was only during the time she had stayed in the dinner. "I can only confirm for the time I was present, Sinbad-san. I left the farewell dinner early that night."

"True," nodded Sharrkan. "I had accompanied Kagome to her room."

Spartos sighed as he closed his eyes. "I definitely saw Sinbad go back to his room and lay to rest that night. Nothing more happened."

"Right!" Sinbad turned his attention over to the crying princess as he gave her a smile. "I just went right to sleep. Like I said, nothing happened between the princess and me."

"Then tell me, why was I in you room!?" she exclaimed as tears collected more at the corner of her eyes.

With a heavy sigh, Sinbad closed his eyes, unable to comprehend how the princess even found herself in that situation; one that he could not remember. "Your Highness, I unfortunately have no memory of that…"

"Then tell me, why were you naked!? Did you have some reason to remove your clothing while asleep!?"

Kagome could not help but drop her eyebrows upon seeing the smug smile on Sinbad's lips as he crossed his arms before giving his answer. "That is not an infrequent occurrence. It happens naturally." His eyes widened as he frozen at the closeness of Kougyoku's blade coming in front of his nose.

"Don't insult me!" she shouted once more.

"He is saying the truth, Kougyoku-hime," Kagome spoke, catching their attention. "I found myself in my room in the ship with him practically half naked in my bed, remember, Sinbad-san?" The glare on her eyes was sent once more onto his person, not taken back to see him shiver.

"You what!?" exclaimed Ja'far. Not only had he placed the moves on one of the royals of the Kou Empire, but the miko as well? What the heck was their king thinking?!

"Ah, that's right," Sharrkan nodded as he recalled hearing both of them arguing about Sinbad being in bed with the girl. Placing his fist over his other palm, he lifted an eyebrow. "I remember Kagome saying that she and our king slept together."

Aladdin blinked as he heard the information before a huge grin appeared on his lips. "Ah! Onee-san! Are you together with oji-san?"

"Eh~," smiled Pisti as she clapped her hands together, "are we finally going to have an heir?!"

Eyes blinked in unison as bodies froze the moment a miko-ki orb came flying towards Sharrkan's way before he ducked down for his life. The white haired general quickly turned towards the attacker and pointed his finger at the miko. "Oi! What the hell was that for, Kagome!?"

"Stop spreading rumors!" she shouted back. Where had this come from!? She and the baka king sleeping together? Not in a million years! "He appeared in my room without my permission okay! Nothing else happened!"

"Although something should have happened…," whispered Sinbad as his eyes looked away.

"Care to repeat that?" the orb appeared once more over the miko's palm as she had caught Sinbad's words. Had he seriously not learned his lesson?

Hearing the bickering between the miko and Sinbad, Kougyoku could not help but tighten her hold on the hilt of the sword before bringing it to the king's neck. "Look! If you are going to insist on playing innocent, then why don't you hear my version of what happened?" Taking a deep breath in, the princess closed her eyes as memories of the night came reeling back in. "That night…I stayed in a corner of the room at the banquet. But the festivities were over before I got a chance to speak to you. And after that…I was assaulted by some unknown person, and lost consciousness. The next thing I knew, I had woken up in Sinbad-sama's room!"

As everyone heard Kougyoku's story, they were not sure what to think. All they could do was have their mouths open as eyebrows twitched to hear Sinbad's lewd actions.

"M-Meaning what?" questioned Ja'far.

"Didn't we see the princess running down the hall that morning, Kagome?" Sharrkan scratched his cheek as he remembered having seen Kougyoku running frantically like someone would catch her over something taboo.

"That's right….," nodded the miko.

Ka Koubun quickly got in between the princess and king as he lowered his fan from his lips. "This is most likely what happened! In order to satiate his own twisted desire, he knocked the princess unconscious, after which he committed the deed!"

The generals squealed and sighed as they heard the new story. Pisti gasped as she covered her lips with her petite hands. "Eh!? That is messed up!"

"How heinous!" sighed Yamraiha.

"That is why I have been telling him to take a wife!" Hinahoho shook his head.

"You really want to get hit with one of these, huh?" Kagome raised the orb of miko-ki as her eyes narrowed at the purple haired king.

Sinbad turned towards his generals and the miko as they gathered together to send him a disappointed glare. "Oi! You guys – have faith in your own king, will you? For crying out loud…do you really believe that I would get drunk enough to act so disgracefully in the middle of a diplomatic mission?"

"And apparently you did," Kagome raised a brow.

"I do believe it," cut in Ja'far. "As far as your drinking habits are concerned, I have no trust whatsoever in you."

Masrur blinked: "It's always the same old story, after all."

"There is an endless stream of complaints from women that you have hit on," added Spartos.

"The other day, we even got a complaint from a really old lady!" chuckled Pisti. The miko's eyebrow twitched as she heard the information before turning the look of disgust towards the king.

Hinahoho released a sigh: "Although we did take preemptive measures…"

"Actually," Yamraiha cleared her throat as she placed her free hand over her chest, "even I was once…"

"What the-!? What the hell!?" exclaimed Sharrkan. The king had actually touched the blue haired mage as well!?

The miko shook her head as she crossed her arms. "You need to control yourself, Sinbad-san."

"Y-You guys…," Sinbad's eyes shook as he continued to let his ears hear every comment from his generals. They were supposed to have his back and here they were pinning things on him. "Every last one of you. You are all my vassals, whom I met throughout my travels, with whom I shared adventures, and with whom I built up a bond of trust and yet…just look at you now! Masrur, you are looking at me with that despairing, hopeless look in your eyes from your days as a gladiator. And you Ja'far…you are looking at me with the eyes of the assassin you once were, the day we met." Placing a hand on his aching heart, he took a step back from the unchanged accusing glares. "W-What is up with that? Was the trust between us nothing but a lie!?"

"As if we can just stand here and listen to the ramblings of a drunkard!" shouted Ja'far as he and the rest of the generals pointed a finger at him. Like his tears could get through them!

"Although normally, he is a good king," Pisti chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders.

Ka Koubun scoffed as he was filled enough with their side talks while the princess was in her own depths of shame. "Enough! To take responsibility for your actions, you have no other choice but to marry the princess!"

Upon hearing the solution from Kougyoku's advisor, Sinbad quickly turned around with wide eyes. "M-Marry her!?"

"But of course! If you had done such a thing as her betrothed, the princess's honor would remain unscathed!" Ka Koubun continued as he stood in front of his princess. "Our emperor would surely be willing to offer her to such a man as you."

"H-Hold up!" stuttered the king. Marry her? But he had done nothing. "Who are you to-?"

Crossing her arms, the miko released a tired sigh before turning her head towards Sinbad's silver haired advisor. "Well, Ja'far-san? Is marrying the princess really the only option left?"

"It can't be helped," he exhaled as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

Yamraiha gasped under her breath as she placed her fingers over her lips in slight shock. "A political marriage with the Kou Empire?"

"If it is a matter of either war or goodwill, he probably doesn't have a choice," Ja'far shook his head as he thought of the consequences of their king's actions.

Drakon rubbed his chin as he saw their now pathetic king shake in fear of being tied down. "There is no way around it. To share the fate of a disgraced master…"

"…is a vassal's job, after all," sighed Hinahoho.

The generals all took a step forward in a straight line as their eyes made eye contact with their shivering king. Clearing his throat, Ja'far's eyebrows dropped in a serious glare. "Sinbad-sama! Please come to a decision!"

Sinbad gulped as he watched his generals bow their heads down in wait for a reply. Turning his head towards the miko, his eyebrow twitched the moment he saw the female avoid his gaze with crossed arms. The only sound now coming from the cries of the princess echoed throughout the harbor of his country. This was going too far now. Screaming his annoyance, Sinbad pointed his finger at towards Yamraiha as a thought struck him. "I can't take this anymore! Yamraiha, use your power to prove my innocence!"

"Are you sure about that?" Yamraiha raised an eyebrow. "I can only show you what really happened, you know."

"That's fine," grunted Sinbad. Anything was fine at this point.

"All right," nodded the blue haired mage, "then please come with me. Your Highness? You too. I shall show you what truly transpired."

The miko blinked silently as she watched the two stand in front of Yamraiha. Could she prove Sinbad innocent? Her eyes watched as water collected over her two hands.

"Sharrar Rakesa!"

"You mustn't, Your Highness!" shouted Ka Koubun as his eyes widened.

The water spouted up in the air before it fell down onto the floor creating a three dimensional image of Sinbad and Kougyoku. Alibaba blinked at the sidelines as he saw the water figures. "What the heck is this?"

"I am going to have their rukh tell us what happened that night," smiled Yamraiha as she flicked her wrist to change the scenery around the figures with the help of her water magic. "And you cannot lie to this particular magic!"

"Sugoi…," Kagome whispered under her breath, tilting her head. She had never seen this type of technique and perhaps it truly was a helpful one. Blinking again, the miko watched as Sinbad's figure was laid over the bed of his room. "Huh, so he was sleeping, but…where is Kougyoku-sama?"

Aladdin blinked as he came to stand beside the miko and noticed Kougyoku's figure walking down the water hallway. "She is walking," he whispered.

The audience gasped lightly as they watched the princess's water figure suddenly being knocked down before being carried up by an unknown person the magic was not showing.

"She is floating!" spoke Aladdin.

"So someone is carrying her," nodded Yamraiha as eyes traveled over to see the princess being laid next to Sinbad's form on the bed. "And now she has been placed next to Sinbad-sama…"

"So oji-san didn't do anything, right?" questioned the blue haired magi, seeing now moves coming from the king.

Kagome scoffed softly as she sighed. "He might start doing something now."

"Higurashi-san! Do you not trust me?!" exclaimed the king, receiving a mid-glare.

"After what happened in the ship, you should know the answer to that."

Sharrkan took a step forward, curious in seeing the water figures. "He could have made someone else carry her!"

Seeing where this was going, the miko came behind the magi before placing her hand over his eyes. "Children shouldn't watch such things."

"Aww, onee-san!"

"But we have a duty to see this through," whispered Spartos as he placed his own hand over his mouth. Compared to the others having a perverted interest in seeing Sinbad's actions, he, for one, just did not want to see it.

Yamraiha tilted her head to the side as she saw no movements coming from either water figure. Was the night slow for them? Clearing her throat, she re-tightened her grip on her staff. "I am going to fast-forward, all right?" With the help of her magic, she forwarded the water images, seeing light being shown through.

"It's already morning," commented Alibaba.

"They are just sleeping," blinked Pisti as she placed her finger over her chin. And here she thought she would catch something exciting from their king.

"So nothing happened after all…," whispered the miko as her hand slowly lowered from Aladdin's eyes.

Sinbad groaned before coming to stand in front of the miko. "See, what did I tell you? I didn't do anything, did I? Do you realize how much grief you caused me?"

The miko chuckled nervously as she and the rest of his generals avoided his eyes that no doubt were telling them they were in the wrong to accuse him. But it was not their fault Sinbad had such a reputation where such lewd acts could easily be taken as truth.

Kougyoku turned her body away from the crowd as the color on her cheeks blossomed in hue. So nothing had happened in the end? Sinbad had not done anything? Had she just made herself look like a fool? Tears found themselves once more hanging at the corner of her eyes as her body shook in embarrassment.

"Hime!"

Hearing the title being called, both she and Ka Koubun jolted before turning their heads towards the purple haired king and seeing the genuine smile on his face.

"As you can see, nothing happened," he chuckled softly. "Neither your body nor your honor have been defiled."

"Y-You're right…," she whispered as she hid her lips behind her sleeves.

Taking a step forward, Ka Koubun held his stance strong. "D-Don't let him deceive you! Such dubious magic proves nothing. Just be a man and admit your guilt, Sinbad-sama!"

"T-That is enough, Ka Koubun!" cut in Kougyoku, surprising her own advisor. "To be honest, even I thought it was strange. Neither my clothes nor my hair were out of place. But I was so confused, and so scared that I made a commotion." Taking a turn, Kougyoku blinked at the sight of Sinbad and Kagome standing side-to-side as the rest of his followers stood behind him. Taking a bow, she closed her eyes tightly in shame. "G-Gomenasai!"

The miko's shoulders slumped down as she saw the princess's bow. Even she knew it was hard of someone in high status to apologize. Scratching her cheek, she sighed lowly. _'I don't know why, but now I am feeling sorry for her…,' _

"But this means that someone else is the culprit," cut in Sharrkan as he raised an eyebrow. Even if their king had been proved innocent, obviously someone had carried the princess into the room.

"But who on earth would do it?" whispered the miko as she watched two guards from the Kou Empire come to console their princess as Ka Koubun stayed behind in shock.

"You mustn't let them deceive you, Your Highness!" exclaimed Ka Koubun as he took his steps towards the princess. "You must have Sinbad-sama take responsibility and marry you!"

Kagome shook her head as she saw the dark aura slowly rise around Kougyoku's advisor. Why was he being so persistent about Sinbad marrying?

"Forgive us!"

Everyone blinked as they heard one of the guards lifted his eyes to them before taking a deep bow on their knees.

"Ka Koubun was behind it all!" he exclaimed as they kept their head low in shame. "We helped him."

"Nani!?" shouted Ka Koubun. Although it had all been part of his plan, he never counted for these traitors! "W-W-What are you, bakas!?"

"Eh?" blinked Kougyoku.

"Well," blinked the guard as he turned his head over his shoulder, "we feel sorry for the hime."

"Seize the renegades who tried to frame Sinbad-sama!" ordered Ja'far as he looked over at Sindria's own soldiers behind them.

The miko sighed once more as she heard the rest of the people behind her gasp in anger and shock. _'So he was behind it. No doubt trying to get some kind of status under Sinbad-san.' _Shaking her head, she made her way towards the princess before coming to kneel in front of her. "No need to cry," she smiled as she placed her hand over the princess's. "At least you were not taken advantage by this baka king."

Sindria's soldiers quickly made their way towards Ka Koubun in attempt to seize him only to stop the moment his sword was unsheathed and everyone went wide eyed.

"I can't let myself be caught now!" he shouted in defense as his hand reached for the miko's wrist before pulling her towards him to hold her hostage.

Kagome's eyes narrowed into a thin glare as her mind processed what was happening. _'Who the heck does he think he is!?' _Preparing for a blast of her miko-ki to surround her, she was surprised the moment the side of a hand came straight down hitting Ka Koubun's wrist, letting her go and the sword. Taking a step back, Kagome gripped her wrist as she blinked at the sight of the prince from the Kou Empire having intercepted.

"Prince Hakuryuu!?" exclaimed the guards, surprised themselves to see their prince coming to defend the girl.

"Onee-san!" Aladdin came to stand beside the miko as the rest of the generals along with Sinbad came to the miko's aid.

"I think we have had enough of this farce," he spoke as he turned his attention towards the miko and Sinbad's mild glare. "Sinbad-sama. My Lady, this uproar was caused by the immorality of my countrymen." Hakuryuu knelt down on one knee as he gave a bow with his head with his hand grasping his fist in front of him. "We also have Clairvoyance Magic in my country. It confirmed that what your Water Magic saw was also true. Am I wrong, Ka Koubun?"

"N-No…," Ka Koubun's face dropped in shame, seeing he was saved by the prince himself.

"On behalf of the Kou Empire, I apologize for my companions' disrespectful behavior," Hakuryuu raised his eyes to the miko and king. "However, as I have other reasons for studying here, I ask for your permission to remain here."

Sinbad sighed as he took one glance from the corner of his eyes towards the silent miko. If anything, it seemed she was caught on observing something. With a small smile, he gave the young prince a nod. "Right, permission granted, but please do make sure this never happens again."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Ka Koubun's shoulder shook as he heard the guards' comments about making the prince bow on behalf of his doings. Coming down on his own knees, he dropped his head down to the ground as his own tears began to stream down his cheeks. "I-I had no other choice! For a dirty piece of trash like me to harbor any dreams, this was the only way to go!"

"Please don't talk like that," spoke Kougyoku as she came to kneel in front of her advisor. Although it was his fault for this matter, she could not help but understand his position in doing so. "You are a fine, upstanding person, Ka Koubun."

"Your Highness!" Ka Koubun wrapped his arms around the princess's shoulders as he cried his forgiveness. _'I have a feeling that I can gain forgiveness if I apologize. I am going to apologize with all my might now!' _He blinked as he noticed Ja'far standing behind the princess with a dark glare. His eyes widened the moment Ja'far sent his spit flying onto his face.

With a disgust that he was let out of the hook from punishment, Ja'far scoffed as he made his way toward the miko and his master as he heard him ask if she was okay.

"Yes, I am fine," she sighed as she watched Hakuyruu being escorted by Sindria's own servants. "I could have handled him myself though."

"Are you sure about letting them off the hook?" questioned Ja'far, cutting into their conversation.

Sinbad sighed as he crossed his arms. "Although I am not okay what happened to Higurashi-san, I think it is fine to let the young prince stay. At the very least, it doesn't look like that prince will be heading home until he fulfills whatever his goal is."

'_His goal?' _Kagome continued to stare at the leaving prince. Something about his aura set her on the edge, but she just was not sure if she had to be cautious – yet.

* * *

'_So much happened today,' _the miko gave herself a mental sigh as she walked through the outside hallway of Sinbad's palace. After the whole ordeal, Hakuryuu and the rest were taken to their own rooms as the rest of them had gone their separate ways to catch their breaths. As she continued her way down the long hallway, Kagome could not help but feel awed by the huge balcony architecture of the Sindria palace. She could see most of the small homes from where she stood. _'It will be night soon…,' _giving an audible sigh, the miko blinked as she noticed a familiar blonde male standing at the edge of the balcony.

"Alibaba-kun?"

Having heard his name, the blonde prince turned his head to the right to see the miko walking towards him. "Ah, Kagome-san, what are you doing here?"

"Well," she smiled, coming to join him at the balcony, "I decided to take a bath after all that show. I was tired enough from the sea trip. I hope you three are doing alright after this ordeal?"

Alibaba chuckled under his breath as he returned his gaze towards the village ahead. "Well, we were certainly surprised, but it looks like that prince was able to soften the situation."

"It looks like that," nodded Kagome. "But are you alright…personally?"

No response.

"Don't stress yourself too much, Alibaba-kun. I know you are worried for your country, but trust me, everything will be okay," sending a smile to the blonde, the miko released a low laugh. "Balbadd will be okay, Alibaba-kun."

"I do hope so," he smiled back. "Arigatou, Kagome-san. I know you don't have to be involved in this, but you truly have been a big help."

With a shrug, the miko rested her elbows over the balcony as her eyes remained on the auburn sky. "Well, whether I had wanted to or not, I was involved. No thanks to Judal mostly, but I guess I don't really feel angry about that. After coming to this world, I truly had no idea what to do with myself until I met Morgiana-chan and Aladdin-kun."

Alibaba blinked as he heard the last sentence. World? Did she mean a different country? "What do you mean-?" The blonde prince flinched with a mild scream as he felt a bite on his arm.

The miko quickly turned towards the boy as she saw the snake dangling from its teeth buried inside Alibaba's skin. Where had that come from? Without another second thought, the miko reached to grab the reptile only to freeze the moment her miko-ki reacted and purified it away. _'N-Nani? The snake was purified?' _Why would a snake be purified?

"I-Itai…," Alibaba rubbed the puncture wounds as his eyes scanned for the reptile "Is it gone?" Blinking, he stared at the silent miko continuing to stare at her own hand. '"Ano, Kagome-san? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" she blinked reality back in her mind. Raising her eyes to his, she checked his wound. "Yeah, I am alright. Are you?"

"I think so," he sighed, coming back to check his arm. "I don't think it was poisonous."

'_Perhaps not,' _Kagome continued to stare at the double punctured bites on Alibaba's arm. It was purified before she had even made full contact with the snake. Had it been corrupted with something? "Let's take you to get checked out first."

"I-I am fine," he chuckled nervously as he placed his hand over the bites. "I am sure it isn't anything serious. I don't want to trouble you much further, Kagome-san."

The miko could only continue to blink silently as she watched the small smile appear on Alibaba's face. Something was not right. It was like a bit of his inner life was drained out. Before she could question him, she was left alone as he made a run down the hall. "Ah! Alibaba-kun! Chotto-!" Kagome slowly dropped her extended arm back to her side as her shoulders slumped. Why was she suddenly feeling uneasy about the snake bite? Or the snake in general? Giving a look around the floor, Kagome saw no sign of the reptile. Where had it even come from?

"May I assist in whatever it is you are looking for, Higurashi-san?"

Blinking to her name, Kagome slowly turned her head around to see none other than Sindria's king standing with a smile. It was almost like the whole fiasco before had no effect on him. The miko cleared her throat before shaking her head. "No, I was just lost in thought."

"Well, if you are ever lost in thought, it is best to look ahead instead of down," he chuckled. "I do hope that you are not upset over the quarrel down at the harbor. I promise you I won't be getting married any time soon, Higurashi-san. No need to be jealous."

With the heat on her cheeks suddenly rising, the miko's eyes widened as she turned to face his smug smile. "Wha-?! Jealous? Me-? Chotto matte! I could care less who you marry, Sinbad-san."

"Oh, that truly hurt," Sinbad placed his hand over his chest as he released a sigh.

Like she would be jealous over something like that. Turning her head back to face the outside balcony, she kept her glare tight as she tried to calm her flustered breathing. Why was she even reacting this way? She was not jealous…was she?

"But I am worried for you, Higurashi-san."

Kagome slowly turned her attention back to the king, seeing him rest his own elbows on the rim of the balcony. "Worried?"

"I know Aladdin and the others know of your identity as a miko, but since we have guest from Kou," observing the miko from the corner of his eyes, he lowered his eyebrows to a tightened glare, "you should be careful that your identity is not exposed to them. Whether they might be friend or foe."

'_Friend or foe…,' _with a gentle sigh the miko returned her eyes on the warm colored canvas ahead. "I appreciate your concern, Sinbad-san, but I can handle myself." Gripping the balcony under her fingers, memories of her feudal days flooded in. "I have handled tough situations before. Life and death situations."

"Life and death?" he repeated.

"Excuse me. I do hope I am not interrupting anything."

Hearing the new voice behind them, both turned their heads to see the young Kou prince standing a few feet away. Taking a blink, the miko shook her head slowly with a smile. Had he heard their talk about her miko blood? "Not at all," she spoke.

"I was simply having a talk with Higurashi-san," added Sinbad as he sent his own genuine smile. "Is there something not to your liking here in Sindria?"

Hakuryuu shook his head with a chuckle as he came to miko's other side and stared at the village ahead. Seeing the vast continuous sea and hearing the small echoes of cheerful people down below. So this is what a happy and fulfilled country looked like. "I came to take in the view," he replied. "This is truly phenomenal. To have founded such a country as this in your own lifetime and you have also assembled the powerful Seven Seas Alliance. It must have taken extraordinary talent and personal virtue to have accomplished this." Turning his head to face the miko, he sent her a smile. "You must feel proud of your king, Kagome-dono."

"M-My king?" she took a step back. Did they think she was with this baka king?! Hearing a thrilling chuckle behind her from the purple haired male, she quickly shook her head as she held her hands in front of them. "No! No! He isn't my king, um, Hakuryuu-kun. I simply am a guest as well."

"Oh?" Hakuryuu blinked. Had he been wrong then? He truly had thought she was Sinbad's significant other seeing them so close and alone. "My deepest apologies, Kagome-dono."

"You really don't have to address me that way neither…," she chuckled nervously.

Sinbad snickered lightly as he came to turn towards the young prince. "You exaggerate a lot, don't you? You praise me too much."

"No. You are the first person who ever spoke out so strongly against the Kou Emperor," Hakuryuu glided his attention to the king as he kept his stance strong.

"Well, that was out of my sheer desire to get him to put down the sword he would have raised against Balbadd. I do want to continue to have amicable relations with the Kou Empire, you see," smiled Sinbad.

'_Do you?' _the miko could not help but raise a brow at his words. Was it truly his intentions to have a good relationship with that sort of country? _'But I really shouldn't meddle where I am not needed.'_

"Sinbad-sama…," Hakuryuu's eyes narrowed as he took a closer look at the purple haired male behind the miko, "you are lying."

Kagome turned her head slightly over her shoulder to see the seriousness taking over Sinbad's expression. Well, his aura did read otherwise that his words held middle truth.

"_Amicable relations _is merely lip service," continued the prince.

"Just what are you getting at?" questioned Sinbad as he raised a brow.

Hakuryuu took a step forward the moment Kagome came to stand beside the king to let the two have their conversation. Something was not right to her about this prince. She felt no ill intent, but she would not help but worry over him. What was this feeling?

"Please don't get me wrong," Hakuyruu raised his hand over his chest. "It's not as though I wish to be antagonistic towards you. I have something important to tell you. The organization that inhabits the Kou Empire has set its sights on Sindria and it is already on the move."

Kagome observed Sinbad from the corner of her eyes, seeing nothing but his glare tighten at the information. Was he not alarmed by the news? Then again, why was someone who was part of the Kou Empire telling Sinbad this?

"Assuming that you speak the truth," cut in Sinbad, "why would you, a prince of the Kou Empire, be telling me this? Just what is your purpose here?"

Both waited on the answer as they saw the new deadly look in Hakuryuu's eyes. The miko blinked as she saw the slightly black line of aura thinly surround the prince.

"To destroy the Kou Empire."

"Destroy the Kou Empire?" repeated the miko. Why would he want to do such a thing to his own country?

Sinbad nodded with a sigh as he read the intentions in Hakuryuu's eyes. "I see…now I understand your situation with the Kou Empire."

"I am prepared to risk my life just to obtain your trust," added the young prince. "Towards that end, I have told you anything, without holding back. Sinbad-sama, I am asking you to help me to fight the Kou Empire."

The miko watched as Sinbad turned back to the balcony and placed his hands over the rim. Was he giving it thought to help him in fighting against such a strong country? Even she had felt the power of the army when she went as a guest. Turning back to see the silent prince, she could see some similarities with a familiar blonde prince. The determination and the way they spoke was all too similar. With a smile gracing her lips, she caught his attention with a tilt of her head. "You know, there is someone I think you should meet, Hakuryuu-kun."

"Someone I should meet?"

"Alibaba Saluja," she replied.

The purple haired king looked over his shoulder as he heard the miko's suggestion for the young prince to meet with the exiled prince. What was she up to? But perhaps, she was leading to an idea to teach the boy a thing or two.

"You came here to study, didn't you?" questioned Sinbad as he turned back around. "I would like you to get a good look at this country first as well."

"There is not time for that," cut in Hakuryuu. Please give me your answer now-" his own words were cut with a small glare being sent by Sinbad himself.

"If you want to continue this conversation, enlighten yourself more," Sinbad spoke. "Learn about the world around you. About the various people who live there."

Kagome sighed under her breath as she caught the intimidation. "I am sure if you meet with Alibaba-kun, you will see the meaning to have met him. I assure you, he is a great boy. In fact, he is the third prince of the Kingdom of Balbadd. Aladdin-kun and Morgiana-chan are good friends of his as well. I suggest you meet them as well."

"That is right," nodded Sinbad. "The country now occupied by the Kou Empire. I think it would be a good idea for you to meet Alibaba-kun."

Hakuryuu dropped his eyes down to the ground as he was in thought. Was it a good idea to meet him? Had a goal to accomplish. With a sigh, he met both of their gazes before connecting his fist with his other palm and giving them bow. "Very well, Sinbad-sama. Kagome-dono. I will do just that. Arigatou for the advice." He raised his eyes once more and gave them a nod. "I will retreat for the night."

"Ah, sleep well…," the miko followed his person with her eyes as he took his leave, leaving her and the king alone once more. So Hakuryuu wanted to destroy his own country – but why? The questioned continued to hang inside her head.

"You had me a little taken back by your suggestion for him to meet Alibaba-kun, Higurashi-san," spoke Sinbad, bringing her out of her inner thoughts. "Is there a reason you suggested that?"

Kagome exhaled softly as she continued to stare at Hakuryuu's back. "Simply helping him. I would hate to see him get corrupted with hate…that is all."

* * *

Setting the scroll down in front of her, the miko released a tired sigh as she closed her eyes for a second rest. Even after going to sleep the day before, the moment she woke up, she felt tired as ever. But not only did her body ache, but simply the same nightmares were penetrating her sleep. The same nightmare of seeing Judal's smirk and predatory eyes, Sinbad covered in black smudges and now the thing that terrified her the most was having seen Alibaba unresponsive to her.

Did these dreams truly tell the future? A part of her did not want to believe that with just how horrific the dreams were. Another sigh escaped her as she looked back at the three scrolls sitting on the table as she sat inside her room. Unable to have gone back to sleep, she gave herself another early rise from bed and decided to read the scrolls Ja'far had given her.

'_He did say he would try to find more. Apparently this is what they had so far on mikos, but they all say the same thing practically,' _reaching for another scroll, she began to read the contents all over again. _'Even some words are erased. Who knows how old these scrolls are…'_

'_The only thing I can read has me confused,' _blinking at the readable words, her eyes scrunched. "_A miko will grace their world one day._"Raising a brow, she shook her head and placed it on top of the table in front of her. "Grace their world? How exactly?" Looking out the open window, she was graced with the fragrance of the morning sea. "Does that mean the myth knew I would be coming from a different…world?"

"**Love. The feeling of love is near."**

The miko blinked as she heard a voice echo inside her head. Looking left and right, she found no source. _'That voice came from…the Shikon no Tama.' _Raising her hand over her chest, she closed her eyes. _'Aramitama?'_

"_**You called, miko?" **_

So she could communicate with him. Releasing a sigh of relief, she gathered her thoughts once more. _'Did you speak to me just now? Something about…love?'_

"_**Love? Like I would ever speak of such things."**_

'_Then-'_

A sigh was heard from the demon soul, cutting the miko from any further questions. He knew the reason and he guessed it was up to him – for now – to give her the answers. _**"That was another soul residing within the Shikon no Tama, miko. It seems your powers are increasing little by little."**_

'_Increasing?' _

"_**But it can also be that a person around you is making one of the souls react."**_

'_Just like you reacted to Alibaba-kun?' _she questioned.

"_**If you mentioned the word 'love', then no doubt it is Sakimitama."**_

A knock on the door cut in her conversation as she opened her eyes and looked towards the door. She guessed her questions about herself would come in later. _'Gomen, Aramitama.' _Standing from her seat, the miko made her way towards the door and slowly opened the door. Blinking, she was a bit surprised to find Ja'far standing on the other side. "Ja'far-san, ohayo."

"Ohayo, Higurashi-san. I do hope you slept well," he gave her a bow with her head.

Scratching her cheek, she released a low chuckle. "So-so," or so much she wished. Her nightmares would just not stop.

"I do hope I did not interrupt you in anything, but I came to tell you I was unable to find any more information about the myth," he continued. "I am afraid that is all that Sindria has on the myth."

"I see," she whispered, dropping her eyes to the floor. She had hoped for a bit more to answer at least half of her questions. Could other countries have different information? It was a thought. Raising her eyes to meet Ja'far's, she gave him a nod. "Arigatou, Ja'far-san. I truly appreciate it. Although I did read on the ones you gave me before, I think my eyes need to rest a bit."

"Perhaps taking a walk would refresh your mind," he suggested.

"Yeah…a walk doesn't sound bad."

* * *

"Cheer up, Alibaba-kun!" smiled Aladdin as he sat on the edge of the fountain. Although he wanted to see his friend smile, he could not blame him in feeling overwhelmed in the training with Sharrkan. Waking up early was a true challenge for them and the training was anything but easy. Both he and Alibaba had finally ended their training for the day and they both felt they needed a cold bath; something to cool off. "I just got tormented like crazy by Yam-san myself."

Alibaba chuckled as he saw the grin on the magi's face. He was truly surprised at times how easy Aladdin found it to smile in the toughest situations. Lowering the damp towel from his neck, he smiled back. "It's been tough for you too, huh?"

"But I am learning all kinds of things, so it's fun!" Aladdin blinked as he noticed the female Fanalis running towards them with a metal box. "Ah! There is Morg! She is back from the workshop in town."

Adjusting the white tape around the bites, Alibaba slowly rose from the ground as Aladdin jumped off the fountain and waved at the girl. Both blinked as they saw her blush slightly. "Are those your ankle bracelets, Morgiana?" smiled Alibaba.

Giving a nod in response, Morgiana slowly opened the metal box to reveal the newly polished ankle bracelets in its silver glory and a red gem in the middle for an extra shine. Both became awed as they watched her take out one and lift it to see long chains hanging off from them.

"So this is your Household Vessel, huh, Morgiana?" questioned Alibaba.

"Hai," she nodded back. "I had them made into leg ornaments. I was told that this emblem is the sun symbol worshipped on the Dark Continent – the Phoenix."

"It's so pretty!" exclaimed Aladdin as he joined the other two on the floor. "Come on, show us what you can do with it!"

* * *

'_I wonder where everyone is…,' _the miko continued her path down the outside courtyard. Although her mind was clearing up a bit, she was beginning to wonder where Aladdin and the others were at. _'Are they still training?' _

Hearing a small sound of excitement to her left, Kagome slowly turned her head to see Aladdin and Alibaba sitting on the ground as Morgiana lifted one leg to show her updated House Vessel as the chains dangled down. Kagome took her steps towards the three and stood behind the boys before she spoke. "Those are really pretty, Morgiana-chan."

"Onee-san!" Aladdin tilted his head back as his grin widened to see the miko having joined them. "These are Morg's new Household Vessels. Aren't they amazing?"

Kagome gave a nod as she watched the female Fanalis lift her leg once more up to her other knee and let the chains dangle down. "They sure are beautiful to look at."

"The chains are beautiful too!" Aladdin's eyes closed as his grin stretched from both corners of his lips.

"They look more like the ornaments worn by dancers than chains, huh?" blinked Alibaba as they watched the chains shine with the reflection of the sun.

Aladdin clapped his hands together as he came to sit closer to Alibaba on the ground. "Hurry, Morg! Show us!"

The miko's lips curved slightly upwards as Morgiana gave a nod and prepared her stance. It wasn't long before Morgiana gave a kick upwards with the chains flying towards the two boys and wrapping themselves around their heads. Kagome jumped slightly the moment Alibaba and Aladdin were brought face-down to the ground. Those were some powerful chains.

"S-Sumimazen! Sumimazen!" Morgiana quickly pulled the chains away from the two as she watched them rub their heads.

With a light chuckle from the miko, she bent down to their level to check for any bruises. "Well, those chains certainly are strong, Morgiana-chan," she spoke as she rubbed a bit of dirt away from Aladdin's cheek.

"Don't you think you would be better off without those chains?" questioned Alibaba, seeing the sadness overtake the Fanalis's expression. "Or maybe you can wear them somewhere else instead of your legs?"

Morgiana's eyes landed on the ankle bracelets now in her hands. She was afraid of using them, but now she was not sure if she could even do that. _'No matter where I put them on, these are just pretty ornaments, nothing more.' _She released a gentle sigh as her fingers around the metal loosened. "I have no idea how to use them in battle…"

Seeing the confused and lost expression on her features, the miko tilted her head to the side. Perhaps these kids were still a bit lost in how to be useful to each other. She had been in the same turmoil before when she first started her travels with Inuyasha and the rest of the group. "How do you want to use them, Morgiana-chan?"

"Huh?" she blinked, meeting her eyes with the cerulean orbs of the miko. "Me?"

"Yes," nodded Kagome. "What is it that you want to do with these? Protect? Fight?"

Aladdin raised a finger as he caught Morgiana's attention. "Yam-san told me this – when you create a new king of magic, the first thing you do is have a good time thinking about what it is that you want to do."

"It probably works the same with Household Vessels skills, too," cut in Kagome. "A few years ago, I had friends that always did the protection and fighting. I wanted to do something – become useful. But I was not sure what to do even when having a bow and arrow as weapons. I simply needed to think what I wanted to exactly. Once you have that answer, the rest will come to you."

"What I want to do…?" whispered Morgiana. Lowering her eyes once more on the metal in her hands, she gave out a sigh. "What I want is…to be powerful enough to be of use to you three."

"You are already powerful enough, Morgiana," Alibaba chuckled nervously, remembering the countless times he had seen Morgiana's natural strength. "Oh, but that really saved my life. You know, the way you tossed me into the air during the whole ordeal in Balbadd. Without you, Morgiana, I couldn't have fought those enemies in the air."

Aladdin gave a nod as he pointed at himself, remembering when Morgiana had quickly cut in to save him from Judal's attacks. "She saved me too! You flew like the wind and carried me away, remember? It's so amazing with you around, Morg!"

Kagome caught the glimpse of golden rukh flying around them as she saw the shared conversation within the three. _'Such pure souls,' _with the smile still on her lips, she gave Morgiana a closed eyed-smile. "You have carried us multiple times away from danger, Morgiana-chan. If anything, it almost feels like you are our wings."

"I am your…wings?" she whispered once more. Seeing the smile on their faces brought one onto her faces as she returned the nod. "Very well! I will be your wings."

"_**Love…" **_

The miko blinked as she heard the same female voice echo within her head. Was that the voice of Sakimitama? Raising a brow, Kagome tilted her head to the side as she saw the new glow on Morgiana. _'Is Sakimitama reacting to Morgiana-chan?'_

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation."

The four turned their heads to the side to see not only the young Kou prince, but also Kougyoku at his side. What were they doing here?

Hakuryuu raised his hands before placing his fist into his palm and giving them a slight nod. "At Sinbad-sama's and Kagome-dono's commands, I have been searching for you three."

"I am just his chaperone," sighed Kougyoku as she slipped her hands inside her sleeves.

"Sinbad-sama and…Kagome-san commanded you?" blinked Alibaba as he and the rest stood on their feet.

"Hai," nodded Hakuryuu, "they both told me to follow you three as your subordinate and learn from you. I look forward to working with you, starting today."

"Well," the miko raised her hand slightly as she gave out a nervous chuckle, "I didn't say follow them as their subordinate. Simply become friends with them, Hakuryuu-kun."

Hakuryuu gave a nod once more before setting his eyes on the blue haired boy next to Kagome. "You are the magi, yes? My elder sister, Hakuei, was greatly indebted to you on the Kouga Plains. I am deeply grateful to you for saving my elder sister."

"Ah, is your onee-san doing well?" asked Aladdin.

"Hai. At the moment, she is traveling to the west. She has taken the Kouga Clan with her to negotiate with other tribes."

Kougyoku raised an eyebrow as she noticed the silent, yet tightened suspicion on the blonde's face. Raising her sleeve to her lips, she tilted her head slightly to the left. "Such a scary look in your eyes."

Having heard her words, Alibaba blinked out of his spaced out thoughts, noticing everyone coming to stare at him curiously. Had he spaced out that much? He took a step back and dropped his eyes to the ground. "Ah…no…um…"

"Well, a lot happened between us in Balbadd, but don't you think we should call a truce for now?" she asked with a sigh.

"I guess so," smiled Aladdin as he raised his hand to meet the princess's in a hand shake. "Fighting won't solve anything! Right, onee-san?"

"Uh, hai," nodded the miko as she slowly changed her view from the corner of her eyes to see the silent Alibaba. His aura was slightly pulsing, but it was anything but good. Something inside her told her to check on him as quickly as possible.

"That is right," Kougyoku chuckled as she took out her own hand to meet the magi's. "Let's just let bygones be bygones, and try to get along."

Kagome could not help but feel a sweat drop as the two met in their handshake. Both unable to let go as their inner anger was showing through the tightened hand gesture.

"O-Oi, itai!" exclaimed Aladdin as he tried to pull his hand away. "It's stuck! It's stuck!"

"You are hurting me as well!" she shouted back. "Let go of me!"

"Gomen, Hakuryuu-kun," smiled Kagome, turning her attention back to the young Kou prince. "He had some inner issues in Balbadd."

"As did the rest of you, am I right?"

Alibaba's body jumped slightly as he reacted to Hakuryuu's words. Turning his attention to the black haired male, he scrunched his eyebrows as his eyes made contact.

"Alibaba Saluja-dono. I am sure that deep down inside, you despise me too – the prince of the country occupying Balbadd."

Kagome blinked as she heard his words. She thought it was Kouen that was currently occupying Balbadd. But had Hakuyruu taken responsibility?

"N-No, I have already-" Alibaba was cut off by the sudden stung feeling on his arm.

The action was not missed by the miko as she saw Alibaba's hand come up to grab over his wounded arm. Raising a brow, she began to see the pulsing aura around him slowly turn black. _'Chotto matte…'_

"No need to force yourself," cut in Hakuryuu. "I know that the Kou Empire has done enough to earn your hatred. And that they are about to do more, even now."

Taking a step forward, Kagome extended her arm as she meant to grab Alibaba's attention. Stopping, she watched the blonde boy flinch once more as his fingers gripped around his arm. The aura around him was growing strong with hatred.

"Alibaba-kun? Onee-san?" whispered Aladdin as he rubbed his hand. He blinked as he noticed the weird look in his friend's and the miko's eyes.

"The man sent to Balbadd as Commanded of the Western Colonization Army is the first prince of the Kou Empire, Kouen Ren, also known as the Fire Emperor. He is a man of ambition and is trying to conquer all of the West. He has used the internal strife of Balbadd as his launching pad. You lost your beloved citizens, your relatives, and your friends in the recent domestic conflict, did you not?"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she noticed a black stain spreading through Alibaba's clothing. His body shook as he closed his eyes – almost as if trying to block something inside his head. "Alibaba-kun?" she called out his name, hoping to get a response.

Nothing.

"In that case, don't hide such feelings, and-," Hakuryuu blinked as he noticed Alibaba's body shake and everyone else's attention on the blonde. "Alibaba-dono?"

The miko quickly caught Alibaba in her arms as she heard his screech of pain. Falling to her knees, she quickly saw the black marking spreading up to his neck. "Alibaba-kun? Alibaba-kun?!" These markings were the exact same as the ones Sinbad had been wearing in her dream.

The ones she was fearing.

"Alibaba-san!?" exclaimed Morgiana as the teens came to their friend's assistance.

Kagome's hand raised to touch the markings only for her to be rejected by a black barrier. _'What in the world-?'_

"Alibaba-kun? What is happening, onee-san!?" questioned Aladdin as he continued to hear his friend groan and moan in pain.

Curling her fingers into her palm, she turned her head to the others. "Alibaba-kun is in danger! Call Sinbad-san!"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, that is the end of this chapter! I do hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will start a whole new drama and there is an important question in my poll pertaining to this story! It is out of curiosity, but I will take it into consideration for this story as well.

Also, mew mew 124 drew me two wonderful fan art for this story. One is Kagome and Alibaba that I had sketched out and she offered to color it in. The second is on Kagome's outfits so far in the stories! So if you are curious, go look the up in her deviantart. Her username on deviantart is: purpleorchid-8863.

Thank you so much mew mew 124! They were wonderfully made!

Thank you for reading and please review.

Ja~ne!


	14. Nightmares and Reality

**Title:** Pure Rukh

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Eh? I updated? Before Sunday? Well you look at that...

Anyways, I have to say somethings for this chapter. The whole Zagan dungeon thing is being cut in a few things mainly because this is a crossover and it is about Kagome's life in the magi world. I am going to guess that MOST of you have seen the anime and knows what happens in the Zagan dungeon - if you don't...go see it to know what is going on in the cut parts. This was the best way I could put it so that Kagome's character fits into the story WITHOUT writing the WHOLE Zagan part (that dungeon is way too freaking long).

But here is chapter 14! Judal...is...coming.

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: **Nightmares And Reality**  
**

* * *

The sound of heavy double doors slamming open, caught the attention of the miko and the young teens behind her as they noticed none of other than Sinbad making their way towards the bed located at the far end of the medical room. Taking a glance at the blonde laying over the bed, Kagome gently placed his hand back down to his side before standing up from her position.

"Sinbad-san…," she whispered, not expecting for Sinbad's arrival to be so soon. After Alibaba had collapsed on the ground, a few guards had come and helped him up and taken him to the medical room. When she had told them to inform Sinbad of the event, she had guessed he would have arrived much later seeing he was a busy man running a country.

"What happened?" he questioned, finally coming to see the problem on Alibaba's person. With his eyes scrunching at the sight of the black markings, he took a look at the miko from the corner of his eyes. "What happened, Higurashi-san?" Sinbad asked, seeing her view drop. With no reply, his ears caught the sound of Alibab's body moving before they noticed him sitting over the bed.

"Sinbad-san," Alibaba smiled, raising his hand to lay it over his markings, "I'm fine. It's just my arm-"

Kagome and the rest noticed his flinch in pain as the black markings pulsed over and over. Seeing the boy in pain was something the miko hated to see. How on earth had this even happened? She felt hopeless as she stayed beside him. Not even her miko-ki could help. Extending her hand out to help with the pain, the miko blinked as she saw another hand clasp around her wrist, stopping her from touching the exiled prince. Her eyes glided upwards to see the glare on Sinbad's face: "Sinbad-san?"

"Even after I provoked him so, he won't budge?"

The voice echoed inside the room, making everyone look left and right for the origin before they noticed a black smog erupting from Alibaba's arm and floating above him. Taking a step back, all eyes landed on the glowing red eyes before Ithnan's full figure revealed itself. Kagome's eyes widened as she noticed the aura around the male: _'this aura is not real! He is a fake!'_

"Truly," Ithnan spoke, seeing Alibaba come down from the bed and to Aladdin's side, "you are a spineless man!"

"Who are you!?" exclaimed Alibaba.

"But thanks to you, I was able to overcome the barrier and enter Sindria," he chuckled, liking the glare Sinbad was delivering to him.

'_Barrier?' _Kagome blinked, taking a glance at the purple haired male beside her. She blinked once more as she noticed Sinbad's hand coming over the hilt of his sword before he jumped up and unsheathed it completely. "S-Sinbad-san! Stop!" she shouted as she extended her hand out to stop him from attacking.

Sinbad's slashed his sword down vertically over Ithnan's body before he blinked at the sight of dark red blood spitting out and landing on half his face and the left side of his shoulder. Unsure of the substance herself, the miko quickly placed a barrier around herself and Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alibaba as she noticed Hakuryuu placing himself in front of Kougyoku and taking steps back from the blood. _'This blood isn't normal. It reeks of corruption,' _Kagome watched as Ithnan chuckled before his body glued itself back with no harm.

"Ha, so the miko noticed the blood," Ithnan smirked, seeing the barrier slowly disappear.

Hakuryuu's and Kougyoku's attention was brought to the miko, seeing her continued glare tightened at the sight of the enemy above. A miko? This woman was a miko?

"What the hell is this blood?" Sinbad spoke, seeing steam rising from the blood over his clothing and face.

The miko's eyes widened slightly as she caught the stain over Sinbad's person. It was like her nightmares – the exact same spots stained alone with Alibaba. Had the nightmare been another dream warning her about the future?

"It's too late," Ithnan spoke, bringing their attentions back to him. "I have placed the fatal curse of our father's will upon you. That is our invitation to you, first-class Singularity, Sinbad-sama! And Alibaba-sama, the candidate chosen by Solomon's Arrogant Interference, become a Dark King and be subjugated by our father! This will take hold of the veins of your magoi, and color you rukh black. Eventually, you will be reborn as completely different people. In other words, you will Fall…better not fight it. Should you resist, Solomon's rukh and the black rukh will destroy each other inside your bodies, and your physical bodies will die off."

'_Solomon? Fall?' _the miko repeated in her head, seeing the aura of anger rise within everyone inside the room. Her fingers curled into her palm, wanting nothing more than her bow and arrows to strike the guy out of their sights. Preparing a miko-ki orb on her palm, Kagome took her aim before sending it straight into Ithnan's chest. _'Did it work?' _she blinked a couple of times before noticing the smirk stretching on Ithnan's features.

"Miko, I advise you enjoy the time you have now with your friends. I shall be waiting for you and the other two in the darkness of the Fall!"

Kagome lowered her arm, as she was left staring at the body slowly disappearing with the wind before nothing but silence dropped inside the room. The miko had no solution at this point and not only was Alibaba affected, but- _'Sinbad-san is…'_

Seeing the worry spread on her face, Sinbad's eyebrows furrowed. No doubt the miko was beginning to feel guilty for something she had no control over. With a sigh, he looked over to the open doors before shouting out a command: "Guards! Have the Eight Generals assemble in my study!" Taking a glance behind his back, he quickly took notice of Hakuryuu's eyes on the miko as she made sure Morgiana and Aladdin were good in health. The secret had been spilt and he knew Kougyoku and Hakuryuu were more than curious towards Kagome's identity. Releasing another sigh, he grabbed their attentions: "let's go to my study room. We shall speak of this with the Eight Generals and form a plan." Perhaps to others Ithnan's appearance was not a big threat, but after hearing him knowing of Kagome's identity, it only made him question how Al-Thamen had found out.

* * *

'_What are we going to do? What can I do?' _Kagome's eyes followed the movements of Yamraiha's wrapping as Sinbad sat still in his chair. The Eight Generals and they had quickly arrived in Sinbad's study and were surprised to see the dried black markings on half his face and shoulder. Ja'far had instructed Yamraiha to see if there was anything she could do, but by reading the look on her face, she could see there was no answer to the problem. _'Can I purify it? I tried with Alibaba-kun, but there was a barrier stopping me from doing so. It has infected Sinbad-san just like in my nightmare. But that man said it was…a curse. What kind of curse? Perhaps I can try to stop the growth of the curse with my miko-ki…'_

Sinbad's eyes remained glued on the miko as everyone else stood silent. Her expressions were easily read and he could tell the guilty was escalating within. Ithnan's words were echoing in her head and he had to put her at ease along with Alibaba's and the rest of the group. A smile curved up his lips before parting them to speak: "Higurashi-san, everyone, don't worry about it. There is no such thing as a curse."

With his words trying to ease her worry, the miko's eyes glided over to look at the blue haired mage. "Yamraiha-san, is this a kind of magic?"

"Uh, hai," she nodded, turning her attention to the audience in front of her, "this black bruise…it's being controlled by magoi."

"If it's magic, then there is sure to be a way to reverse it, right?" smiled Aladdin.

"But I have never seen magic like this…," Yamraiha whispered, placing her fingers under her chin as her blue orbs came to see the white bandages wrapped around Sinbad's black marking. "Just what kind of commands is it being manipulated by? Complicated magic spells can only be reversed by the caster himself."

Aladdin's smile dropped as he heard the information. "No way…"

"There is just one possible solution," Sinbad cut in, placing his elbows over his stone desk.

"Solution?" the miko blinked.

Alibaba took a step forward, wanting nothing more than to help seeing he had been the one to start the problem. "What kind of solution?"

Sinbad gave them a nod before resting his chin over his knuckles. He knew it was a risk to tell the young group of what he was thinking, but he knew something worse was coming to his country and needed them out of the trouble – for now. "Further to the south of Sindria, on an island inhabited by the Tran, there is a dungeon. Dungeon number sixty-one, Zagan, which, if captured, will give you the power to heal any wound or illness."

'_A dungeon that can heal any wound or illness?' _the miko blinked, seeing the serious expression taking over Sinbad's expression.

"The Djinn who lives in that dungeon might save us," Sinbad continued before setting his eyes on the blonde prince beside the miko, "would you like to bet on that chance, Alibaba-kun?"

The blonde prince remained silent as he thought of the consequences of entering a dungeon. The only dungeon he had ever entered was when he got Amon and he had help thanks to Aladdin. With a small nod, he did not disconnect the eye contact between him and Sinbad: "Hai."

"I will go with you," Sinbad sighed, standing up from his chair, "or so I would like to say, but that is not possible. Will you be able to manage on your own? "

"What do you mean by that?" the miko questioned, seeing it strange that someone as powerful as he could not enter a dungeon.

Sinbad sighed as he raised his forearm and showed them his rings and metal bracelets: "If I, or any of my Household Member try to go through the sacred gate of a dungeon, we will just slip through, and nothing will happen. This came about at the time that I made my contact with my seventh Djinn. The seventh Djinn said, _"I believe you already have enough."_"

"Most likely, they are unable to grant more power to Metal Vessel users who have already gained too much," Ja'far added, gaining the attention of the miko.

"Then I will go with them," Kagome's eyes narrowed as she came to take a step forward. Knowing of the danger of Al-Thamen and the warning Ithnan had left, she could not leave Aladdin and the rest of the group leave on their own. Seeing Alibaba in pain and the rest pained her enough emotionally.

"I cannot allow that," Sinbad's eyelids closed as he heard the miko's request. He was proud of her courage and strength to go into a dungeon, but if Ithnan had shown up, it was no doubt that Al-Thamen already had her as one of their goals. "I cannot allow Al-Thamen to take you. The Eight Generals will protect you for the time being until we can figure out about this _magic_."

"I understand," the blonde prince nodded. He figured he and Sinbad were not the only ones in danger at this point. The miko and even now Sindria were being threatened. If they could do anything to help, he would take the chance. "We will try to do it on our own."

"But-!" the miko halted as she felt someone's hand lay over her shoulder. Trailing the owner of the arm with her eyes, she blinked as she saw Hakuryuu's eyes on her. His gaze was concentrated, almost if wanting to find something she had been hiding. "Hakuryuu-kun?"

"Please let me go with them," he spoke, gaining Sinbad's attention.

The purple haired king raised a brow at the request. He had wondered why he or Kougyoku did not act out upon finding out Kagome's identity, but he figured they were far away from Kou's true goals. Sinbad cleared his throat before placing his eyes once again on the Kou prince: "It's true that I told you to follow these three and learn from them, but dungeon-capturing is another matter entirely. It will be extremely dangerous."

"I am prepared for that," Hakuyruu nodded, "I have wanted to capture a dungeon, and have been searching for a magi."

"But the Kou Empire already has a magi – Judal," Sinbad spoke, noticing the miko react to the name. "And I have heard that he has been sending each of your generals to the dungeons."

"No, Judal is the one person whose power I cannot allow myself to rely on," Hakuryuu whispered, lowering his eyes to the ground.

Kagome noticed the dropped expression on Hakuryuu's face at the mention of Judal's name. Even the name to her sent shivers down her spine – shivers of hate – but she released a sigh before the anger seeped out through her expression. "I am not surprised…," she whispered, looking back at Sinbad and seeing his nod.

"Very well," he spoke, "you may go with them."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Hakuryuu placed his fist onto his palm before giving a deep bow to the purple haired king. The miko could not help but take a glance at the blonde prince behind her as he stared at Hakuryuu himself. The auras between the two were so alike, yet different in slight ways. She felt like these two could work together, but if anything were to pull them apart – _'the two can turn into enemies.'_

* * *

Gold orbs followed the boxes being carried by Sindria's soldiers and merchants as the ship was being prepared for sail. Sinbad had wasted no time in telling the sailors and merchants of their trip to conqueror the dungeon and quickly began setting the necessary things. Nerves were piling with the male before he felt a hand land gently lay over his shoulder.

"Alibaba-san?"

Alibaba blinked upon hearing his name and looked over his shoulder to see Morgiana giving him a worrisome look. "Morgiana…," he whispered, seeing that Aladdin was standing right beside her. "Aladdin, are we going to be okay in a dungeon?"

The said magi's eyes lowered to the floor as his fingers loosened the hold on his wooden staff. Even he was unsure what the dungeon might have in store for them. He was not very familiar with them himself, but after having conquered one with Alibaba, he knew the task would not be easy. "It will be difficult, but I am sure we will be okay," he smiled before giving the blonde a nod.

"Alibaba-kun."

The three blinked as they heard a female voice behind them. Looking back, they watched as Kagome gave them a small smile before coming to kneel before them. "Onee-san?" blinked Aladdin, seeing the small worry lingering on the miko's expression.

Without a word, the miko gently grabbed the blonde's hand before bringing the inside of his forearm to her attention. Sinbad had surprised her how quickly he was sending them off, but she knew it had to be done. The black markings were only going to spread with them wasting time. She felt useless with her miko-ki unable to purify it completely, but she knew she could at least do one thing.

Alibaba gave her another questioning blink as he saw her eyes glued onto the inside of his forearm. "Kagome-san?" he whispered, unsure what she was trying to find.

The miko slowly hovered her hand over his wrist as she closed her eyes to locate his veins. Finding a pulse, the miko-ki slowly waved down her own arm before the pink orb expanded gradually over Alibaba's wrist. She knew the barrier was stopping her from completely purifying the black curse, but Kaede had taught her stopping diseases, curses, and even poison with her miko-ki. She only hoped that it could work with magic. "Be careful, all right?" she whispered, gaining the attention of the three. "I am placing a seal on you to stop the rapid growth of the black curse, but…don't overuse your Metal Vessel as it will stain your magoi from within and there is a chance my miko-ki can't hold it in. Since I am going to be faraway, I am unable to do these seals from a distance."

"Then what about oji-san?" blinked Aladdin.

"I am afraid I will have to tell me to absolutely refrain from using his own Metal Vessels," the miko sighed, lowering her eyes to the ground. If no fights broke out, everything should work out fine – at least she thought, but seeing Al-Thamen appeared out of the blue, she knew anything could happen. _'And Judal is probably the one behind it seeing as I came with Sinbad-san,' _her eyebrows furrowed, _'Judal you bastard!'_

"Kagome-san…"

The miko blinked at her name before turning her head to the side and seeing Morgiana with her hands to her chest, "Morgiana-chan?"

"I will protect them, Kagome-san," she spoke, receiving a surprise blink from the miko. "You have my word, Kagome-san! I will protect Alibaba-san and Aladdin!"

"Morgiana-chan…," the miko whispered, seeing the determination to protect her friends in her eyes.

"**Love."**

Kagome's shoulders tensed as she heard a voice breeze into her ears before she looked left and right for the source. With her eyebrows furrowing, she felt a small ball of energy slowly come out of her chest in a glow of pink. The miko blinked, watching as the small unsuspecting orb made it way towards the female Fanalis and into her metal bracelets. What was that? Kagome's eyes rose to see Morgiana occupied in a talk with Aladdin and Alibaba: _'None of them saw the orb? She didn't feel it?'_

"**Love."**

'_Sakimitama…,' _the miko told herself, knowing one of the souls of the Shikon Jewel had reacted to Morgiana's words. _'Sakimitama choose Morgiana-chan's…will.'_ Landing her eyes on her own task, she could see her miko-ki was close to complete the seal. Kagome gave herself a nod before slowly lowering the glow of the orb as only the sound of the ship crew spoke. "There," she spoke, gaining the attention of the three, "that should stop the process of the curse, but just be careful, Alibaba-kun. Just remember that you have each other for support – don't forget that."

Alibaba's eyes landed on his wrist as his fingers curled into his palm. He could feel his palm beginning to sweat as he set Kagome's warning in his memory. How could he fight in a dungeon when he had to be careful in using his Metal Vessel? A sigh passed his lips before giving a nod to the miko: "Hai, Kagome-san. I will be careful."

"Well then, looks like you three are ready to go."

Standing from her knelt down position, the miko turned her body slightly to see Sinbad coming towards them with a smile. She watched him stand beside her as his eyes checked the status of the three young teens in front of him. Her eyes landed on the black markings on his face; guilt beginning to swirl within her. How could she help? She had to find an answer somewhere.

"Be aware that the dungeon is not an easy place," Sinbad spoke, bringing the miko back to the reality. "So do be careful."

"Hai, Sinbad-san," Alibaba bowed with his head.

"Miina," Aladdin called, "it is time to go!"

Kagome smiled as she waved goodbye to the blue haired magi and the female Fanalis as she watched them walk towards the wooden plank leading to the entrance of the ship. She blinked, noticing Alibaba's person still standing before them in silence. Sharing a glance with the purple haired king beside her, she then tilted her head to the side: "Alibaba-kun?"

"I have one concern," he whispered, receiving questioning blinks from the two. "I have been hearing a voice in my ear."

"A voice?" repeated Kagome.

"It was whispering dark things to me. Telling me to hate Hakuryuu and to kill him."

The miko's eyebrows furrowed in concern as she heard the words coming out of Alibaba's lips. A voice telling him to hate Hakuryuu? Was this part of the curse? Kagome felt her heart clench, knowing the feeling of having a voice whisper about hate and corruption. She remembered how frail her mind and heart were when Naraku tried to deceive her into hating Kikyo. She remembered the feeling of how weak she felt herself afterwards and the concerns that her heart could turn into hate.

"It was the voice of that man trying to provoke you, right?" questioned Sinbad.

"Yeah, but it might have been the voice of my true feelings," Alibaba's dropped his eyes to stare at the ground. The feeling of hate swirled inside of his heart. Taking a glance at Hakuryuu speaking with Aladdin and Morgiana on the ship, his eyes narrowed down slightly. "That is why I am worried about bringing him along with us…"

With a small smile forming on her lips, the miko slowly made her way towards the blonde prince before gently grabbing his hands into hers. She gave him a nod before she spoke: "I know that you will be fine, Alibaba-kun."

"Kagome-san, but…"

"Even if, deep down, you really do hate him enough to want to kill him, being able to overcome that, and forgive him, is part of the ordeal you have been tasked with," she continued, gently tightening her hold on his hands, "Don't let that voice inside win. You must trust your pure heart to make the right decisions, okay, Alibaba-kun?"

The blonde prince was left speechless as he looked into the miko's eyes. Something told him she had experience in dealing with the world's unfairness. Giving her a slow nod, he took a bow once his hands were set free. "Arigatou, Kagome-san, Sinbad-san. We will return once we conqueror that dungeon."

Sinbad returned the nod with a smile as he and the miko watched the young prince make his way to the ship. As the wooden plank was removed, the two smiled as Aladdin gave them a wave with a wide grin. Kagome returned it as she prayed for their safety. If her nightmare told her about Sinbad and Alibaba – _'then that means…Judal is going to appear…'_

* * *

"Overthinking isn't going to get me anywhere…," the miko sighed softly as she made her way back to the medical room. Even after the ship had left, her worries were not calm and if anything, they had escalated, but Yamraiha had reassured her she would keep an eye on them through her magic. _'I guess I should go place that seal on Sinbad-san,' _her hands slowly pushed the double doors open as the sun light from the windows graced her with the vast room of empty beds and medical supplied on every table.

Kagome took a step forward as she searched for the white bandages only to blink at the sight of a male sitting on one of the beds at the far end. Hearing a low curse under his breath, she blinked again and took a few more steps forward before noticing the white bandages rolled down on the bed while stained ones were dropped to the floor.

She raised a brow, watching as the purple haired male tried wrapping the bandages himself – failing miserably – before she gave out a sigh herself. "Sinbad-san, you really are bad at this," she spoke, gaining the king's attention.

"Oh?" he blinked with a smile, "Higurashi-san, were you looking for me?"

Closing her eyes, she made her way around the bed before coming to take a seat beside him. "I was going to after getting something, but you saved me the trouble."

Sinbad blinked again, seeing her slim hands coming up to his shoulder before removing the loose bandages he had failed to tighten around.

"I can't do much at the moment," she softly spoke, "but I can stop the curse from growing at the speed it is going."

"You can do that?" he raised a brow. Was this part of her miko abilities? He was truly surprised to see her offering her help to him. He had thought she harbored ill feelings towards him, but as her hands completely removed the bandages, he could see a different expression on her face with their close proximity.

"This seal will help the rapid growth of the curse, but I have to tell you, Sinbad-san, that you must refrain yourself from using your Metal Vessels. Any strain on your magoi could break the seal from inside. The curse and your magoi are clashing against each and adding my seal will only make things worse if you try to use it," Kagome sighed, her pink glow gradually glowing over his shoulder. "So like I told Alibaba-kun, please careful."

"Are you worrying about me, Higurashi-san?" he chuckled receiving a small glare from the female. "I am only teasing you," his eyes relaxed upon noticing her expression drop with only the glow of her miko-ki giving her orbs life. "Are you…worried for us?" Sinbad questioned as her eyebrows furrowed.

As much as she tried to ignore his question, she could feel his piercing gaze trying to read her thoughts. Her glow flickered gently as the thought of her dream crossed her mind once more. Pressing her lips firmly together, her eyes remained glued on the task in front of her.

"Higurashi-san-"

"The dream…," she spoke, cutting him off.

"Dream?" he blinked with a raised brow.

Her pink glow slowly lowered in intensity as the seal was close to finishing. She knew that with her dreams coming to reality, she had to tell someone that the worst was to come. The markings in her dreams had actually appeared on Sinbad and Alibaba. The rest of her dream had Judal and Morgiana's defeat; that needed to be said.

"Higurashi-san?"

"A few days ago, I had a dream about those black markings," she softly replied, "those markings were on Alibaba-kun and you, Sinbad-san, and now they have become real." Her eyes closed shut as the glow fully disappeared, leaving her expression dark despite having the sun light break into the medical room.

"You had a dream about this?" Sinbad questioned. He knew mikos were said to have dreams about the future and Kagome had one before of Alibaba and his dear friend, Kassim, but she had another? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had disregarded as a simple nightmare," Kagome's eyes scrunched closed, her fingers digging into abandoned bandages on the bed near Sinbad's hand, "but the nightmare became real. I feel guilty for not saying anything. It's my fault for staying quiet! And now Judal may appear like he did in my dream…"

Sinbad remained silent, seeing her hands shake over the grasped bandages. Judal, huh? His eyes hardened at the mentioned name before seeing the miko's shoulders begin to shake. She was a tough woman, but even the strongest person had their fears. No doubt Al-Thamen was starting to get to her. Her words continued on and all he could think about was holding her to calm her nerves. He had to let her know she was not alone. His hand slowly rose before it gently cupped the miko's cheek and using his thumb to wipe away the small tear that had escaped her eye.

With a few blinks, Kagome was frozen in her place as she came to meet the golden orbs of the king in front of her. She had no meant to show this side of her; crying was the last thing she wanted to show. But her emotions had gotten the best of her and now here she was pouring it all out into Sinbad. She wanted nothing more than to turn away and to forget to have shown her weak self, but something in his gaze pinned her down with calmness.

"Higurashi-san, I have said it before," he slowly inched closer to her lips, "I will protect you from any harm that comes your way."

Kagome remained still as his words seemed to have placed her under a spell - one where she felt safe. She could not push him away this time. His advances were not screaming to her to hit some sense into the male. With only his lips an inch away from hers, both of them blinked as a knock caught their attention at the door. Kagome quickly placed her hands on his shoulders before pushing him a good distance away from her person. _'What is wrong with me? Why didn't I stop him before?' _Oh how much she wanted to hit herself against a wall!

With a sigh, Sinbad looked over his shoulder to see none other than Ja'far coming into the room. He clicked his tongue out of annoyance over the interruption. "Ja'far…," he spoke out, gaining a confused blink from his advisor.

"Oh," Ja'far noticed the miko's head down as she tried to hide the blush erupting over her cheeks, "did I interrupt something?" he questioned.

"Yeah, you did," Sinbad whispered, dropping his head himself. He was so close – so close!

The miko shook her head as she regained her color on her face before a smile broke out on her lips: "Nothing at all, Ja'far-san. I just came to wrap Sinbad-san's bandages again since he tried to do it himself."

"I see," the silver haired male nodded, turning his attention back on the black markings over Sinbad's markings, "someone of your caliber could have deflected that curse."

"Well, they will be more motivated if I am infected, too," he replied back, earning him a small glare from Ja'far and the miko.

"Sin!" he exclaimed. He was seriously thinking of sacrificing himself in order to put those kids in another level of motivation?

Sinbad sighed, watching as Kagome shook her head before resuming to wrap a new set of bandages over his shoulder. "Besides, if Al-Thamen is after them, too, you could say that they would actually be safer inside a dungeon."

"Safe inside a dungeon?" repeated the miko. Her glare returned as she stopped halfway in her wrapping: "so why did you not let me go? I am a danger to your country here if Al-Thamen knows of my location."

The king chuckled under his breath as he gave the miko a smirk: "I already told you, Higurashi-san, no need to worry. I will stay by your side."

* * *

Looking at the small island as a whole, Alibaba and the rest of the group were surprised by the amount of civilization that was occurring. He never thought the island would be occupied by merchants, islanders, and even families. It was quite surprising to see the different types of plants and fish being traded at the harbor and they were sure the dungeon was going to be a weirder experience than before.

Alibaba blinked as he held a bag of rice a merchant had told him to hold while they waited for their things and noticed two kids running back and forth in smiles. "It is more crowded than I thought it would be," he whispered.

"The people of Tran," Hakuryuu spoke, "I have read about them in books, but this is the first time I have ever laid eyes on them."

Hearing the sounds of Aladdin's struggle, both he and Alibaba, along with Morgiana, looked to their sides as the blue haired magi lost his balance while holding a rolled rug in his hands. They blinked the moment the magi bumped into a female in a black cloak.

"I told you not to overdo it, remember?" Alibaba sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Aladdin bowed his head slightly before blinking at the sight of the mint colored haired female with a pink headband as another taller male with pale skin and red eyes gave him a nod before they continued their way forward. He blinked again, taking notice of their matching cloaks and the weird feeling he was getting from the duo.

"What's the matter?"

The group turned their heads, seeing their navigator Pisti coming to their silence. "Oh, nothing," Aladdin whispered, unsure how to explain the unsure feeling he was getting.

"Ano, are you all heading to the dungeon now?"

Hearing a timid voice behind them, the group turned to see a petite girl with short brunette hair staring at them with worry. They blinked, noticing her garments belonging to the Tran tribe along with the two blue stripe markings on either cheek as she wore a headband with two feathers.

"Well, yes," nodded Hakuryuu, unsure where the question was coming from.

"Then I beg you! Please take me with you, too!" Tears clung at the corner of her eyes as her eyebrows dropped down to hold in her emotions. "I want to rescue my mother and father!"

"Wait…you mean your parents?" Pisti blinked.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Aladdin, seeing it weird that a girl would ask to save her parents at a dungeon.

Pisti released a sigh before bringing her index finger up to their attention: "unlike other dungeons, Zagan is rumored to eat humans."

"H-Humans!?" the magi exclaimed.

"Hai," she nodded, "they say Zagan will swallow anyone who comes near it and devour them. I have heard that scores of people on this island have been gobbled up by Zagan."

The timid girl nodded as she heard the story that frightened her every night. Her shoulders shook as she remembered the days and nights she would spend alone knowing her parents had been taken by the dungeon. "No one will venture near the dungeon now. Everyone says that the people who were swallowed up are dead. That is why I have no choice but to go save my parents myself! I beg of you! Please take me with you!"

Alibaba sighed, wanting to help, but he already knew the dangers the dungeon held. Taking her would only be risking her life. "No…," he replied, "you would only slow us down. I can't take you with us."

"But I want to save them!" she took a step forward with tears already streaming down her cheeks.

"Fine," Hakuryuu, cut in, receiving questioning looks from the group, "in that case, I will do it in your place."

"Oi!" Alibaba spoke, placing a hand over Hakuryuu's shoulder. What the heck was he thinking!? What were the chances in finding the girl's parents inside the dungeon?

Hakuryuu released a sigh as he made his way forward and gently placed his hand over the girl's shoulder, seeing the blink silently. "I promise you that I will find your parents. Even if they are dead, I will defeat everything inhabiting that dungeon. What do you say?"

Alibaba watched as the girl gave the Kou prince a nod as she set her tears free from her emotional cage. What was Hakuryuu thinking in taking the mission? Even he was unsure if they could make it out safe. _'Hakuryuu…'_

* * *

The blue sky reflected off her eyes as the miko continued to stare from the balcony of the hallway. After Ja'far's interruption – glad for it – and done with Sinbad's bandaging, she had excused herself to get some fresh air. Thoughts were beginning to jumble inside her head and there was not one answer given to her. The questions just continued to pile off all while trying to remember how to use her own abilities to help.

Her eyes remained glued on the sky as her memories took her back to the dream. The sky almost looked as if it had been melting down with a whole right in the middle showing another sky above it. Black rukh descended as the familiar black haired magi came with it and holding that same grin he always did.

Kagome quickly shook the thoughts away, not wanting to remember the details of what could happen to her or Sindria if Judal were to make an appearance. _'Did he tell Kou and Al-Thamen about me? If he did, they would be after me right now, wouldn't they?' _With a sigh passing between her lips, she closed her eyes. _'Sakimitama? Can I speak to you for a minute?'_

She waited a few seconds before hearing a faint chuckle inside her head. _**'Why of course, miko-sama. How can I be of service to you?'**_

'_**Oi! It is about time you show yourself, Sakimitama. Don't be hiding!' **_

'_**But miko-sama hasn't given us permission,' **_Sakimitama replied, giving Kagome the image of a pout behind her voice.

Kagome blinked, hearing none other than Aramitama's voice faintly behind Sakimitama. The miko released a low chuckle as her eyes opened once again to see the busy life Sindria held. _'It's quite alright, Sakimitama. I was only beginning to wonder how Aladdin-kun and the rest of the group were doing. Could you tell?'_

'_**Ah, miko-sama! Sugoi! You noticed my orb going into the young girl's bracelets?' **_

Aramitama scoffed at the words, already annoyed by Sakimitama's voice. _**'The miko saw it, baka. I don't even know why you picked that onna.'**_

'_**Eh~,' **_Sakimitama's voice stretched in confusion, giving Kagome a swirl of confusion as to why they were arguing in the first place, _**'but that girl's heart was full of love! My soul reacted to her!' **_

'_I see,' _the miko whispered. _'Morgiana-chan, huh?'_

'_**I can only tell you this much, miko-sama,' **_Sakimitama spoke, bringing her voice to a more serious tone, _**'from what my powers inside the girl's bracelets can tell, it seems like they have been dragged by the dungeon itself.'**_

'_Dragged?' _Kagome blinked. Was that normal?

'_**Well, I only heard a bit about the dungeon,' **_Sakimitama continued, gaining the attention of the miko, _**'but it seems like the dungeon is swallowing humans inside and they never return. Quite a mystery.'**_

Something already seemed fishy to her as she heard Sakimitama's information. A dungeon swallowing innocent humans against their will? Digging her fingers into the balcony, she released a sigh to compose herself. _'Sakimitama, if anything happens, do help them, onegai.'_

'_**As you wish, miko-sama.'**_

"Higurashi-san."

The miko jolted as she heard her name being called behind her. Ending the conversation with the souls of the Shikon no Tama, she turned around to face Sinbad's advisor, Ja'far, as he had his hands inside his sleeves. "Ja'far-san…you scared me."

"My apologies," he smiled, hearing her soft sigh, "I came on behalf of Sin's and Yamraiha's request."

"Huh?"

"Yamraiha wants to shows us Aladdin's and the rest of the group's progress inside the dungeon."

'_Their progress?' _the miko blinked, unsure how Yamraiha could show them.

* * *

Opening the door slowly to the unknown, Alibaba blinked as he and the rest of the group behind him were greeted with a forest of abnormal looking trees with what looks like human faces embedded inside. Small creatures surrounded the area as they poured a weird looking liquid onto the roots of the trees while hearing the moans echo through the forest.

"What the hell is this?" Alibaba whispered, unsure what he was looking at.

Hakuryuu looked around, taking a closer look at the human-like figures on the trunks of the trees. "Humans?" he whispered back, noticing their chests rising slightly with whatever oxygen they could get.

"How awful…," Morgiana shook her head, not wanting to believe the sight in front of her.

"Welcome to my stylish dungeon!"

The group quickly placed their guard up as they heard a voice echo within the forest. Their eyes landed ahead in front of the tallest tree as they noticed a flower bud rise from the ground before the green petals swirled out to reveal a blue Djinn with a masquerade looking mask over his eyes as flower petals were in front of his chest.

A smile made its way onto the Djinn's lips as he saw his guests: "I am Djinn number sixty-one, servant of the earth, Zagan."

"You're Zagan!?" Alibaba exclaimed.

"Do you like my orchard?" Zagan asked with the smirk stretching on his lips. "Everyone here is a human from the Tran Village, you know. I have turned them into saplings for my orchard."

"What did you say?" the blonde prince's eyes narrowed as he heard the horrible things the Djinn was doing. He had heard of dangerous dungeons, but this one was another level of madness.

"I manipulated dungeon plant life with my magic, and make the humans host them. The trees absorb magoi from the humans…and dungeon plants are born. That is how it works. What do you think?" he asked, resting his cheek over his palm. "Adorable, aren't they?"

Hakuryuu's eyebrows furrowed, seeing some of the creatures coming out from the plants as they grew: "how could you be so cruel?"

"That girl's father and mother must also be…," Aladdin trailed off, seeing that there were just too many humans attached to the trees. Finding them would almost be impossible as their identity could not even be told.

The Kou prince clenched his teeth together as he remembered the little girl's request to save her parents. He had made the vow to save them and help her get reunited. Taking a few steps forward, he came to face a tree before placing his hand over the human's shoulder and slowly separating them. His eyes widened as his ears caught the sound of the human's screech of pain as the roots of the tree were strongly attached to the back. As the roots broke, Zagan chuckled at the sight of their surprise to see new roots coming out and attaching themselves once again on the human.

"No, no, no – you can only turn them back with magic!" Zagan smirked, lowering his hand from his cheek.

Aladdin's eyes narrowed, trying to find the set of spells on the trees, but found no way of actually telling how many were being used. "It is such a complex set of commands that even I don't get it. It can't be reversed by anyone but the person who cast the spell!"

"Dammit!" Hakuryuu cursed, tightening his hold on his spear.

"Why would a Djinn do such a thing!?" Alibaba exclaimed, wanting an answer to such torture.

"Why?" Zagan repeated, raising a brow. "Because I absolutely loathe humans. And so I would rather die than have to choose a king and go live in the world of humans! I am going to live right here with the innocent, stylish dungeon creatures that I made for the rest of my life! Bullying annoying humans all the while, that is!" His laugh rung throughout the forest before his hand came to show the small brunette girl they had seen at the harbor.

Their eyes widened in response, seeing the girl being imprisoned by the Djinn's fist. "That girl is-!" Alibaba took a step forward, seeing the pain in the girl's face as Zagan brought her closer to his face.

"I found her wandering around the entrance, so I captured her!" he chuckled, beginning to pull on her legs.

"Stop it!" shouted Hakuryuu. "Let that girl go!"

"Why, sure," he smirked as his tongue came out to lick the girl's cheek. "If you can make it to the treasure room, that is. I will make sure you have a single, straightforward path to get there!"

Hakuryuu blinked, seeing the Djinn beginning to disappear into the flower bud before a door suddenly appeared on his vacant spot. "Wait!" he shouted, ready to go after him, only to feel Alibaba's hand landing on his shoulder and halting him from taking unnecessary steps.

"Calm down, Hakuryuu," Alibaba spoke.

"That girl entrusted her parents' fate to me! And yet…look what happened!"

The blonde prince sighed, knowing the conflict Hakuryuu was having within himself. Even he felt angered by the Djinn's actions, but his with his experience in dungeons, he knew they had to think clearly before charging in. "You are not the only one she asked for help," he spoke softly. "Don't fall for that guy's tricks. Anyhow, let's head for the treasure room." His eyes landed on the door left by the Djinn before he spoke, "the spell cast on the Tran villagers, and the curse placed on Sinbad and me…I will make Zagan reverse them all at once!"

* * *

A smirk rose on pale lips as the sight of the full Sindria country laid beneath the magi. His veins were rushing him to get to work, but he wanted to savor the moment when he would see the look on Sinbad's face when the miko was taken away from his grasp.

Licking his lips, red orbs narrowed as his eyes found the target of his desires: "found you, miko~," raising his wand up into the air, the smirk on his lips widened as the black magi began to collect purple lightning over the tip of the red diamond on his wand.

'_You won't escape me, miko!'_

* * *

"Oi, you guys!" Zagan's laughter was heard as the group took the final step down the stairs. Even after Zagan had tried separating them into two groups, Morgiana had used her sense of smell to finally find Alibaba and Aladdin as Hakuryuu was left weak from their fight against Zagan's creatures. The dungeon was a true maze, but they knew they had to stay calm if they wanted to save the islanders and themselves. "I am very impressed that you were able to clear that forked road," he spoke, making Alibaba and Hakuryuu glared at the ceiling with only vines covering the sunlight, "but…there is just one person holding you back, no?" he questioned seeing the distress on Hakuryuu's face after the many times his companions saved him. "Who could that be? Who could that be? It's you, guy with the scar on his face!" He laughed once more, seeing the anger rise in Hakuryuu's expression. "You have done nothing but get yourself rescued. You are really dragging down the others. Are you really worthy of being one of their comrades, I wonder? I mean, you can't do a thing for yourself, can you?"

Hakuryuu's shoulders shook with every insult that came his way before he raised his head from his shame and let his tears stream down his cheeks. "Don't you think I know all that!?" he shouted back at the voice coming from above. Nothing but anger, confusion, and embarrassment pulsed within him, but he did not want to hear it from the Djinn himself! He quickly dropped onto his knees as he buried his head into his arms in a bow, surprising his three companions from his sudden outburst.

"E-Eh?" they blinked, unsure how to reply to that.

"I am doing the best that I can, you know!" Hakuryuu continued to cry, letting his tears drop to stain the tile flooring.

"H-Huh, what is this? Are you crying?" Zagan was at a loss of words himself as he saw the Kou prince in tears.

"Uruse, you masked moronic pervert!" he shouted back, raising his head to the ceiling.

Alibaba gulped as he slowly made his way to the black haired prince and placed his hand over his shoulder. "O-Oi, calm down!"

"Uruse, baka!" Hakuryuu quickly grabbed him by the collar of his clothing as he shook him backwards and forward. "I mean, why is a guy like you so powerful, anyway?! You, who abandoned his own country, and who has been chilling out in Sindria!"

"Hakuryuu-san, that is going too far!" Morgiana cut in, seeing Alibaba's eyes having gone white from the shaking.

Letting go of the blonde prince, Hakuryuu quickly turned around to face the Fanalis: "Uruse, superhuman woman!"

"O-Oni-san, try to calm down…," Aladdin spoke, seeing that the other two had no luck to calm the prince.

"You shut up, too, you little twerp! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you all!"

The three blinked in silence as they saw Hakuryuu drop back down on his knees and hide his face within his arms. As his body trembled with his cries, Aladdin sighed along with his friends as they knew Hakuryuu needed to calm down on his own before any of them spoke.

Alibaba continued to observe the Kou prince, remembering the miko's words of the task he had been given with deciding if he truly hated Hakuryuu. Seeing him cry and pour out his true feelings made him feel that he was not the only one who had gone through tough times. The more he stared at him, the more he felt his heart feel nothing but sympathy for the male. _'Yeah, that's right. It's not like I hate him. Because, this guy is…just like me.'_

Hearing the cries faint, all three turned to see Hakuryuu slowly coming to sit with his legs crossed. They waited as Hakuryuu wiped away the remaining tears clinging to his cheeks. They knew Hakuryuu was having a hard time adapting, but they did not judge him for the hardships he was having.

"Please go on," Hakuryuu whispered, "I cannot accompany you any further."

"Don't be such a baby!" Alibaba glared as his fingers curled into his palm. "That just proves how huge a problem it is that you are carrying on your shoulders! If that is the case, then don't you think you should get out of this place, even if it means getting help from us?"

"Uruse!" he shouted back, clenching his teeth before raising the edge of his spear to Alibaba's neck. "Stop sugarcoating everything! Especially when I know you hate me deep down inside!"

"I don't hate you at all!" Alibaba glared. Kagome's words before Kassim's death flashed back into his memory. Asking for help was never a bad thing in life even if your pride was on the line. The story of Kagome's old friend having learned to trust his friends always made him remember he was not alone in a fight.

"I am not like you! Not like you…a guy who abandoned his hatred and turned into a spineless wretch! For me, it is not an option to say that I can't do it! I have got to fulfill my responsibilities even if I am totally on my own!"

The blonde prince's shoulders lowered as Hakuryuu's words rung inside his ears. Now he fully understood Hakuryuu's stress. "I was like that, too," he whispered, receiving a questioning look from the Kou prince. "In Balbadd, I kept rushing through things, thinking I was going to manage on my own. But," he closed his eyes, the memory of his people and dear friends hitting the crack in his heart, "if I had asked other people for help like Kagome-san told me to, I could have saved so many more people…even Kassim…I am the one who killed Kassim!"

"Alibaba-kun…," Aladdin whispered, seeing Hakuryuu lower his weapon as they noticed the tears coming down from Alibaba's eyes.

"That is why I won't stand for it anymore," Alibaba continued, lowering his eyes to the ground. "I don't want to lose anyone else. You're not alone!" he shouted, coming to stare at Hakuryuu's shocked expression. He sighed, closing his eyes before wiping away the remaining tears, "anyway, what I am trying to say is that…I know you might have your own personal reasons, but Kagome-san said it herself – we have each other…so-"

"Alibaba-dono."

Alibaba blinked, hearing Hakuryuu's voice bringing him back from his mild sadness. He blinked once more as he saw Hakuryuu's expression having calmed down from his own anger and stress.

"It is true, I am someone who is incapable of getting by on my own. I was always being saved by my elder brothers and sister. I know that I can't go on like this forever. But right now…," he slowly came to one knee as he placed his weapon down on the ground, surprising the three as he placed his fist into his palm, "please allow me to fight with you three."

"Hakuryuu…," Alibaba whispered. He took a glance behind his shoulder, seeing the smiles form on Morgiana and Aladdin before he came back to face the Kou prince. "Sure!" he nodded, a smile curving up on his own lips. "I am counting on you!" extending his arm out, he offered his hand for Hakuryuu to take. "Let's capture this dungeon together!"

"Hai!"

* * *

"Go ahead."

Kagome gave Ja'far a small bow with her head as he had the door open for her to enter the study. She was hesitant at first when Ja'far informed her it was Yamraiha's study, but quickly shook the thoughts away as she slowly made her way inside. Looking around, she noticed books and scrolls filling every shelf available along with stones and plants located on the tables in the middle. _'Talk about a studious mage,' _she told herself before her eyes got caught at the sight of Sinbad's smile.

"Ah, Higurashi-san," he spoke, seeing her make her way to them as he stood in front of Yamraiha's desk, "Yamraiha wanted to show us Aladdin's and the group's progress in the dungeon."

"Kagome-chan! Welcome to my study!" the blue haired mage smiled, seeing the uncomfortableness the miko held.

The miko sent her a smile before her she blinked at the sight of water figures floating over a bowl of water on the desk. Raising a brow, she caught sight of four water figures moving down a flight of stairs: "Is that…?"

"Hai," Yamraiha nodded, giving her a wider smile, "that is Aladdin and the group inside the dungeon. Although we can't get a clear picture of what the dungeon looks like, we can see what they are doing."

"I see," she replied, keeping her eyes on the four water figures continuing down the stairs, "and how are they doing?"

The blue haired mage chuckled, setting her eyes on her magic once she noticed the miko's concern. "Going smoothly so far," she replied, trying her best to set the miko's worries to ease. "At one point, they were divided into two groups, but now they are working together as one."

"Is that right?" smiled Ja'far, walking to join the group and seeing the water figures himself. Even he had been worried over Alibaba's and Hakuryuu's future relationship seeing they were part of two different countries. "I must say, I was a little worried, but Alibaba-kun and Hakuryuu-kun are getting along now, right?"

Kagome felt her worries calm down as she heard Ja'far's words. She knew Alibaba had a huge ordeal to deal with in having the curse place such dark thoughts into his head, but she was in that situation herself. Many times she was close to hating Kikyo due to her jealousy, but she had to trust herself in making the right decision and thoughts. Before she could speak herself, the miko felt a sudden aura hit her attention from the outside. Her pupils shook as she quickly took note of the familiar dark aura hovering above the palace. Her body froze as only her throat went dry; her nightmare was coming true.

"Can't you get us some more details?" questioned Sinbad.

"Unfortunately...," Yamraiha chuckled nervously, wanting that herself. "However, if any lives are lost, these water dolls will vanish, so until that happens, we can assume that all is well," she explained, setting her eyes on the four water figures above the water bowl before a few ripples appeared beneath them and took them down. The four blinked with wide eyes as they saw the water dolls completely disappear, making them worried that they were taken by some unknown force. "N-Nani?"

"Yamraiha, don't tell me they are-"

The blue haired mage quickly shook her head, feeling her magic from within trying to struggle to stop a force from breaking through her barrier. "N-No, that is not it! No good!" she shouted. "Can't hold it any longer!"

Kagome took a step forward, noticing the mage beginning to sweat as her entire body shook with the struggle to keep something out. "Yamraiha-san-!" her forward steps stopped as she saw a white orb appear before them before the sound of a crystal cracking made it burst inside the room. All of them shut their eyes from the blinding light as the miko felt the dark aura rise in strength. _'It is getting closer!' _Looking out the windows, she noticed a balcony before making her way towards the doors.

"H-Higurashi-san! Wait!" Sinbad shouted, extending his arm out to stop the miko from going out.

The miko stopped at the edge of the balcony, placing her hands over the rim as her eyes widened at the sight of the sky-like barrier melting with a whole expanding with every second. _'N-No…,' _she shook her head as she heard Sinbad, Ja'far, and Yamraiha come from behind with a few guards following.

"Impossible! Yamraiha's barrier has been breached!?" Sinbad exclaimed, shocked to see the barrier destroyed so easily.

Eyes widened as they noticed the black magi slowly descending down from the middle of the destroyed barrier as black rukh swirled around him. Kagome's fingers gripped the rim of the balcony as she noticed the small smirk he wore on his lips: "Judal…" the miko whispered. Why was he there? She needed to go there and deal with him once and for all! It was her responsibility for not telling them sooner of his coming; it was a miko's job to stop the corruption!

"Activating a level one emergency alert! Deploy the Imperial Guards in the Crystal Plaza!" Ja'far called out, looking at the guards behind him. Not only was the barrier destroyed, but Judal had made his appearance out of the blue. He knew he had to take the necessary precautions if Judal was making a _visit. _

Sinbad's eyes narrowed as he followed Judal's person as he slowly made his way down. He noticed the silence from the miko as her veins popped slightly with the tight grip she had on the rim of the balcony. "Higurashi-san, is this like your dream?" He blinked as he got no answer and got a blur of black hair from the corner of his eyes. Turning to the running miko, he narrowed down his eyes: "Higurashi-san! Don't go out there! Higurashi-san!" His fingers curled into his palm as he took one last glance at the black magi and noticed the smirk matching the intent in his red orbs. "Judal…"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **I apologize if there are minor mistakes. I am tired ha-ha and have been going left and right trying to settle back into college. But I got it done! Fighting will begin in the next chapter and yes! Even Kagome will be fighting! Morgiana will also be an important factor in the next episode and we will get to read what Judal has to say~

Hope you enjoyed!

Please review?

Ja~ne!


	15. Raining Threats

**Title:** Pure Rukh

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Okay, okay. I know...I know. I am a horrible person to make all of you wait on this chapter. After months and months of waiting, I finally was able to write this chapter. There are no excuses except the motivation went away at the beginning and when I had the time to write well, school just popped out and said: "hey! You know, you don't need sleep and here, let me give you a 'C' on your paper while you are at it." College sucks. Period.

Well, also that people wanted Love Hoop to be updated faster, so yeah~. But since reviews dropped there (probably the Kuroko no Basket hype went away /cries/) I will be updating other stories until I get my Love Hoop motivation back.

So again, I am really sorry for making you all wait. Nothing really exciting on this chapter, but feelings are _slowly _opening up and well, next chapter will have more romance and big fights. So please enjoy and I hope you all forgive me!

Of course, this story would not continue if it was not for all the support of the lovely reviewers and readers! Again, thank you! (Now to go back to writing my essay I am neglecting...)

**Chapter 15: **Raining Threats

* * *

Quickening her pace towards the exit leading to the palace's courtyard, Kagome could see soldiers already on the move as well. A few of them held their arrows, bows, and spears and she immediately noted that this was no small visit from the black haired magi. If that was the case, she quickly stopped a soldier in his tracks.

"Let me borrow that," she requested, not surprised when the soldier rejected her request.

"Higurashi-sama, this is not-"

"This is not the time for this," she interrupted him. If this was about her being Sinbad's guest and not being able to acquire a weapon, she made a mental note to talk to Sinbad about this, and about this '-sama' thing. Grabbing the bow and quiver of arrows from the male, she turned around and resumed her run towards the courtyard to meet the last person she wanted to see. This meeting meant something else and Sinbad was prepared for it – or at least she hoped she was.

Kagome reached the arch entry ways to the courtyard; her eyes squinted at the feel of the bright sun hitting her as she made it out to the courtyard. The blood running her veins went cold the moment her blue eyes met a pair of red. Those red eyes she despised with only knowing the magi in so little time.

"Eh~ what's wrong?" he questioned with a smirk. His eyes wandered around as he saw soldiers circling around his person with prepared weapons. "You all look so grim. I am guessing this is not a good time?"

Tightening her grip on the wooden bow, Kagome blinked as she saw the purple haired king and his advisor walk past her and deliver their own set of glares to the unwelcomed guest. "Sinbad-san…"

The sound of metal rung in her ears; Kagome turned her head towards the silver haired general as she saw his aura rise. Before she could question Ja'far's motives, she jolted as soon as she saw his two rope darts and lightning begin to engulf his person.

"Damn you…," he whispered, tightening his glare and focus on his target, "Household Vessel, Balalark Sei!"

"Wait! Ja'far-san!" Kagome took a step back the moment he released his darts out towards Judal. Eyes followed the path of the darts with its ropes attached only for them to come to a halt as Judal extended his arm out with wand in hand. His barrier quickly made the darts stop and with a smirk from the magi, he flicked his wrist to create a tornado to fly back towards his attacker.

"Out of my way, scrub," he scoffed, "my business with the miko and Sinbad."

Kagome was quick enough to react to the incoming attack and made her way in front of Ja'far's person. With her own hand extended out, she created her own pink barrier to put a stop to Judal's tornado attack.

Sinbad turned his head to the side, seeing the miko had taken the initiative to protect Ja'far. "Higurashi-san!"

Nothing but smoke emerged from the collision of their attack and defense; no one moved a muscle as they waited for the gray to clear their vision. The edges of Judal's lips stretched further as he slowly gained sight of the miko now holding her arrow over her bow. That was the angry look he sought for from her; that was the miko he had become intrigued with. "My, my, what courage you have to protect these pathetic weaklings, miko."

"What did you say?" Ja'far glared, raising his darts once more.

"What courage you have to show your face again," she spoke again; venom laced her tone. Purple hair and white silk blocked her view. Raising her eyes upwards, she was greeted with Sinbad's back. "O-Oi-!"

"Stop it," Sinbad intervened as he looked over at the two from his shoulder, "Ja'far. Higurashi-san." Returning to face the smirking magi, Sinbad took a step forward. "What are you doing here, Judal?"

Narrowing his eyes to focus on Sinbad's appearance, Judal raised a brow. He quickly noted the black marking on half his face with some going down his neck. Oh what a sight. "You look awful, you know, Sinbad. What the hell happened to your face?"

"Surely you are not here to discuss my face," Sinbad kept his guard up. His eyes focused to catch any sly movement that would come from the enemy.

"You're as cold as ever, huh?" Judal scoffed with the smirk remaining on his face. His focus glided over to the black haired female standing behind the king. The look of her courage and push to fight him only gave him amusement. "I came here to retrieve," his wand extended out as the tip pointed at the target, "her."

* * *

"Alibaba-san!"

Morgiana quickly turned her head over her shoulder as she saw the running wolf demons going towards Alibaba's back. The moment they stepped into the wrong hall they had been welcomed with nothing but blood thirsty wolves. A fight to push them away was difficult on their part as they only seemed to double their numbers. The female Fanalis blinked with a smile as soon as she saw the Ren prince slash the two wolves and save Alibaba's life.

"You saved me there, Hakuryuu!" Alibaba exclaimed.

"Let me watch your back!" Hakuryuu nodded back as he tightened his hold on his spear. "I'll support you with all my strength!"

The smile on Morgiana's expression widened as she saw the teamwork of the two. _'I was worried about how it was going to turn out, but after being so out of sync, look at them now…,' _she gave her herself a nod and noticed the three wolves coming her way, _'I, too, can…'_

Kicking one of the wolves far into the hall with her leg, Morgiana was quick to flip around and split her kicks between the two wolves.

"Don't overdo it, Morgiana!" Alibaba shouted in worry.

"But I'm so happy!" she replied, the smile returning to her. _'To be fighting side by side with you all like this…' _She felt a little push of strength from her metal vessels as she noticed the small glow from the red gem. Whatever it was, she was glad she could put herself to good use to her friends.

* * *

Both Ja'far and Sinbad quickly made their stance strong in front of the female as soon as Judal gave them his reason for "visiting".

"Miko."

Judal's voice made everyone around raise their spears an inch higher. Both Sinbad and Kagome quickly raised their own guards. They knew better than to underestimate a relaxed Judal.

"I have a question for you," his eyebrow crooked up.

"I don't think I want to answer you," she sassed back. At this point, she had too many worries over her friends at the island to worry about Judal's visit. Whatever he wanted, he was not going to get it.

Her reply on made him chuckle further. Oh how fun it was to have a conversation with her. "Say, what do you think of him?"

Kagome's glare tightened as her hold on her weapon. "Who are you talking about?"

"Why did you choose him?"

It was the miko's turn to raise a brow. What the heck was he talking about?

Sinbad took another step forward. "Judal, we don't have time for your silly games-"

"Aladdin," he cut him off.

"I have no intention of giving you information about him." Kagome replied back. Not that she could as she was still new to the world. She did not even know what Aladdin's true identity was. What exactly was a magi in this world?

Judal scoffed at her words. If anything, he was the last person to bluff. It was not that she wanted to keep information closed off from him, but she did not know anything. "Let me guess, miko. You don't know what is going on, huh? Has this baka king not told you anything?"

Taking a glance from the corner of her eyes, Kagome noticed the purple haired male only scrunched his facial expression. Was Sinbad hiding something?

"I know this whole Aladdin thing does not make sense to any of you, now does it, Sinbad?" Judal continued. He took another glance at the now confused miko who had lowered her bow and arrow. "Well, let me explain to our dear miko. In any given era, there is only been three magis."

'_Only three?' _she blinked.

"You know that, right, Sinbad?" Judal chuckled. "And that's borne out by history. It was always three magis who chose kings, built nations, and created this world. And that is how it was for this era, too."

Kagome's eyebrow rose back up as she tried to comprehend the story and how all of this tied in with Aladdin. If Judal and Aladdin were magis, then that meant there was one left she had yet to meet, right? "Then who is the third magi?"

Judal's laugh echoed into the courtyard. He could not help but feel pity for the miko as she was confused. Of course Sinbad was the type to stay quiet on such matters. "Oh no, miko. You got it all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Pointing at himself with his thumb, Judal's lips curved upwards. "First, there's me. Then there is this old hag in Rehm and the other magi is a guy who wanders all over the world, making dungeons appear and disappear…Sinbad knows them all. That should be all of us, miko." Judal's eyes turned into slits as his mind came back to think about a certain blue haired boy. "If a new magi were to appear, then one of us had to have died."

"Then one the other two have died-"

"I have received no such information!" Judal shouted, cutting the miko short. "That is my question! Who the hell is he!? A fourth magi existing for the first time in history…Aladdin. Not only that, but he showed up that day, wielding a mysterious power that even I had never seen before. Not to mention," his eyes landed on the miko, "you. A fourth magi and a miko appearing around the same time? A miko, as far as history goes, has not shown up in millions of years. Why now?"

'_History?' _Kagome's shoulders relaxed. Something was hidden in this world about her identity.

Judal scoffed: "to make matters worse, the miko has chosen that chibi for the prophecy. That is absurd."

Kagome squeezed her way through Sinbad's and Ja'far arms as she finally made a front entry to face the Judal. Whatever was going on was only confusing her further and her own question were not being answered at this point. "I am going to stop you right there, Judal. I have no idea what this prophecy is about exactly, but I can tell you I did not choose Aladdin for that reason."

"Oh?" he raised a brow. "Please elaborate why you choose him-"

"That is none of your concern."

At the quick reply, Judal closed his eyes and rested his hands over his hips. "I see. Well, better release that information soon. Ever since the events at Balbadd occurred, the old guys in the Organization have been thirsting for that power and the miko." Judal pointed his wand at Sinbad's person. "Perhaps, you have the same thing in mind."

"What is it that you're implying?" Sinbad questioned.

"Drop the clueless act. What are you up to? Accepting the chibi, the miko, and even his little friends with open arms? What are you planning to accomplish by using them?"

Sindria's ruler only tightened his glare. It was bad enough the miko had little to no trust in him, but all of Judal's words could set her to have her doubts and suspicions. "It has nothing to do with you."

Twirling his wand between his fingers, Judal shrugged. "Miko, I wouldn't trust him. It is isn't like him to take you all in this easily. If anything, he is the most suspicious human being I have ever met," his eyes narrowed to match his coming smirk, "and that is saying something, miko."

Kagome remained still and speechless. Was this world trying to confuse her on purpose? If so, they were succeeding. Taking a glance at the king beside her, she tried reading his aura to see any sign of wavering or nervousness. Judal was lying. There was no ill reading of him having dark intentions – unless Sinbad was good to control his personality.

"Judal. Leave." Sinbad took another step forward. The last thing he wanted was for the miko to question his pure motives.

The black haired magi scoffed before hiding his eyes underneath his bangs' shadow. "Man, both of you are so heartless! All I came to say is that I am lonely! I wanted to join forces with you, Sinbad…"

"Come on," Sinbad crossed his arms, "you're a member of the Organization! Have you forgotten what you did to us that day in Partevia?"

The soldiers tensed as glares and whispers of hate were exchanged between them. The actions were not missed by the miko and she quickly took in her surroundings. What had happened in Partevia? Was that another country? Even Ja'far had tightened up his grip on his darts after hearing Sinbad's question to Judal. So this 'relationship' was older than she thought.

"Not to mention, you said you were after Higurashi-san. I cannot allow that." Sinbad uncrossed his arms and placed his hand over the hilt of his sword. "Your words are meaningless."

Judal looked around; the magi felt the heavy glares from the soldiers. His eyes landed on the glare from the dungeon capturer ahead. It was unfair; the treatment he was getting was unfair. "Don't give me that look, Sinbad…," he whispered. "Not when I'm…"

The action of his fingers curling to fist at his side were caught by the miko. The shaking of his shoulders made her eyebrows drop in worry. The dark aura surrounding the magi had suddenly dropped to sorrow. She and Sinbad were taken back by the sudden tears welling up at the corner of Judal's eyes. This…was not the magi they knew.

The black haired magi sniffled. "Not when I'm just as much a victim of Al-Thamen!"

Kagome and Sinbad were speechless as they saw Judal look up at the sky. Kagome could not get a clear reading of is aura or his intentions. All she could see was the pain painted in his expression. A victim of Al-Thamen? Had the Organization attacked him, too?

"That little magi…," Judal whispered, "he showed it to me…my past." He scoffed at the memory of the chibi magi having made his mind flash him his ancient memories. "I was chosen by the Rukh, and was born in a certain tiny village in the east. But my parents were soon murdered by the Organization…they took me away with them, and they have been using me as a magi since before I even understood what was going on! Kagome!"

The miko jolted at the sound of her name coming from his voice. Her eyes meet his teary ones; her heart froze at the sight of his manifested anger and pain.

"Kagome!" he shouted again. "Can you at least understand?! Ever since I was an infant I had become a victim to the same Organization I work for! And yet all of you look at me with hate…are you saying that it is all my fault? I wish I could have led an ordinary life, too, you know…but am I still the only one to blame here!?"

Watching him squat and bury his face into his hands after dropping his wand, Kagome felt her heart clench at the sight of the powerful magi weaken in front of them. No enemy had the guts to show their weaknesses in front of anyone, let alone, cry. Taking a look at Sinbad from the corner of his eyes, she noticed he had the same confusion running in his head. Were they supposed to believe him? Would they be the bad ones judging Judal for his controlled life?

Curling her fingers into her palm, Kagome took a step forward. "Judal…"

"Higurashi-san," Ja'far whispered, trying to reach for the miko's shoulder only to see her stop the moment Judal's laugh began to ignite within.

Kagome blinked, taken back by the sudden echoing laugh Judal emitted. His hands that were over his face dropped to hug his stomach. Eyes widened in both confusion and anger as she saw Judal covering his mouth as he tried to muffle his laughter.

"Oh, man, I can't hold it in!" Judal exclaimed. Taking a peek at the miko with one eye, Judal chuckled. "Pfft, what is this? The miko began to feel sorry for me? Oh miko, you really have a sweet spot for me, huh?"

Scowling at the sudden tease, she cursed herself for having actually taken Judal's act and pitied him. Preparing her arrow back on her bow, she took a step forward with a growl. "Judal-!" A hand on her shoulder quickly stopped her from taking any closer steps to the magi. Looking over her shoulder, Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "Let go, Sinbad-san. I am going to kill this guy."

"Trust me, I want to, too."

Judal gave out his final laughs while clearing his clinging tears from the corner of his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, miko. What I just told you is true, but I don't give a damn about any of that. I'm just going to go on doing as I please – just as I always have!"

Stopping Kagome from going forward once more, Sinbad gently moved her behind him as he glared down at the magi. "Did you come all the way from Kou just to taunt us? I commend you for your effort." His eyes narrowed as he saw the magi slowly rise to his feet. "But if that is all you have to say, why don't we show you the full force of our hospitality?"

Kagome quickly picked up the auras of the eight generals. Looking to her sides and over to the top of the palace, she noticed all eight having gathered with prepared weapons and anger to fuel them.

The black haired magi chuckled under his breath as he saw two generals on each of his sides and two others at the entrance of the palace. The other three watching over him from above. The thrill was about to begin. "Come to think of it," he sighed, "I'd forgotten what I really came to say. The old guys in the Organization are coming after you for real!"

Everyone tensed at his threat.

"Of course, you can put the blame on the miko and the chibi for following Sinbad. You all made the geezer totally lose it when you took them in. And they are not taking their usual approach. They are coming in person to destroy this country…in other words, they mean war."

All eyes widened at Judal's information. Sinbad's teeth clenched at the thought of his country being destroyed by Al-Thamen. The last thing he wanted was to put his island as a war zone.

Kagome felt her blood rush down; she felt her body go numb. War? Sindria was going to war because of…her? Judal had to be bluffing. There was no way the Organization could go to that decision right away just because of Aladdin and her. They did not even know about them! But she could not help feeling responsible for it.

"Heh, well, it can all be avoided," Judal chuckled, "if the miko at least decides to come with me. The country, Sindria, might be spared."

Give herself up for Sinbad's country? The safety of thousands? She would be lying to say that it was something she would agree to. Before she could say anything to the black haired magi, she found Sinbad's arm stretched out in front of her.

"That I cannot allow," Sinbad spoke, "the Organization will be having nothing."

"Tch," Judal scoffed, "well, I thought you might intervene, Sinbad. Well, I have something else to tell you all. You thought that if you sent those twerps inside Zagan that they would at least be safe, didn't you?"

Kagome and Sinbad fell silent. How did Judal know about where they went?

"Too bad for them…," he chuckled.

"Don't tell me…," Sinbad whispered, "you sent some of you people inside Zagan?"

"I told you!" the magi smirked. "The old guys are serious about this! This is war!"

* * *

After what seemed like – long – hours, Alibaba and the rest of his group quickly raised their guards as they saw Zagan staring down at them the moment they entered a mysterious plant like room. The smirk on Zagan's face could only tell them he had more under his sleeve.

Raising his sword and aiming the tip to the Djinn, Alibaba's eyes narrowed. "Zagan! Reserve the spell you cast on the villagers, and turn them back, right now!"

"Only the true form of Zagan can do that," he chuckled back. He could not help but laugh at the shocked faces of the group. No doubt in his mind he had fooled them successfully into thinking he was the real deal. "If you want to see him, you need to go to the treasure room."

"So he isn't the real Djinn," Morgiana whispered.

Aladdin nodded as he gripped is wooden staff. "Guess he is just another obstacle that we need to remove."

"Fine by me!" Alibaba shouted. "We will go, all right!" Running forward, he quickly leapt up and slashed his sword on Zagan's dummy.

Hakuryuu's eyes widened slightly: "K-Killed so easily?"

"Sorry to disappoint you!" the fake Zagan laughed as a new head began to form on the vacant neck. "My creator, Zagan, is a Djinn of the earth…," a smirk curved over his lips as the floor began to rumble and new tree roots rose and made exact duplicates of himself. "So thanks to the nutrients in the soil of this dungeon, I can be resurrected endlessly!"

Alibaba cursed under his breath as he dodged two incoming hands. Slashing the two away, he glared as only new ones were formed. He was not kidding when he said he could resurrect himself. To his surprise, Zagan's fingers quickly formed into thinner roots before being launched towards him and grabbing him and Hakuryuu to slam them to the nearest tree.

"Hakuryuu-san! Alibaba-san!" Morgiana quickly rushed to their side and carried them over her shoulders.

"Morg! We need to run away!" Aladdin exclaimed as he used his barrier to block the incoming roots.

"Hai!"

Zagan's replica only snickered at the visible fear. "Are you thinking of running away? Sorry, there is no hope of escape for you anymore!" Raising his hand, he snapped his fingers. The sound of his fingers made the earth crack and follow the running teens. The ground divided underneath their feet which gravity only pushed them down the long hole of darkness.

Morgiana cracked an eye open as she felt her body being dragged down for the longest time. _'It's so deep!' _Hearing something move below, she gritted her teeth together. _'There is something there!'_

"That is my true form," Zagan chuckled. "If you fall in, my gastric juices will instantly make you go poof!"

Aladdin quickly took out his turban and made his way over to the trio. "Morg, get everyone on my turban!"

"Not so fast!" Zagan shouted, watching the group being safe over the magi's magic turban. With another snap of his fingers, he sent a root rooted inside the hole to destroy the turban. The sight of the group falling apart only sent him more delight.

Morgiana's eyes widened as she saw the three boys drop down in fast speed. She extended her arm out: _'It's no good! If I don't do something, it will all disappear!' _The images of her dear friends flashed before her mind – those with her and those waiting for her. _'The people who are so dear to me…the future we all sword we would make happen…' _Her eyes tightened in worry and impatiently as she saw Alibaba fall further down and away from her reach. _'I can't reach them! I can't jump to them!' _Morgiana closed her eyes tightly as tears flew back from the fall. _'If only I could fly to them! If I had wings that could help me save them...if only I had them!'_

A golden glow at her wrist caught her attention. The glow only becoming stronger as she felt a slight burn. The burn was not painful, but the hotness of something familiar. Looking ahead, she noticed Alibaba's own sword glowing. The chains wrapped around her wrist only made her confused. What was going on? The feeling was warm and the glow now around the chains had changed to…pink?

Her pupils widened as she saw the chains unwrap themselves and extended towards the brick walls and stab themselves for stability. Although she was unsure what was happening, she had to take the opportunity now. Her other arm extended out as with the chains and grabbed the three males from their ankles before they reached the ground. The now conscious boys blinked in shock as they saw the Fanalis hanging from the help of her other chains as she saved them with the others.

"Morg…," Aladdin whispered, "what are these chains?"

Confused herself, the female Fanalis looked back at her metal vessels and noticed another symbol blowing over the steel. What was going on?

"**Kagome-san truly has good judgment of people. She was right in trusting you, you pure children."**

The voice made the red headed girl blink. Looking back down at the males, she noticed they had not heard the voice as they were busy making sure Hakuryuu was safe. Looking back up at her wrist, she noticed the symbol glow once more.

"**Now, Morgiana-sama, use me to protect those you love." **

Although uncertain of the voice inside her head, she felt she could trust it. Not to mention the voice had spoken about Kagome. Did the voice know the miko? Had the miko entrusted her with something? Nodding to herself, Morgiana looked up and began to use her chains to climb back up to the top.

The sound of metal caught the Zagans' attention. Looking over to the dark pit, they furrowed their eyebrows. "What's that sound?" one questioned. In a blink of an eye, he watched the female Fanalis jump in the air with the three males behind her back as the chains danced around her.

Zagan's eyes widened as he saw the group land a few feet away from them and the hole he had created. "They…how on earth did they get out!?"

Placing the males back down on the ground, Morgiana's eyes narrowed as she saw the pit once more. "Please stay here, everyone."

Aladdin took a step forward, already knowing of her intentions. "Morg!"

"I'm going to destroy the real Djinn below!"

Watching her jump back down, Alibaba reached to stop her. "Morgiana! Hold on!" What was the girl thinking of going alone!? That power he felt…it was familiar, but to what? Hearing a faint, yet nervous chuckle ahead, they watched Zagan follow Morgiana's movement with their eyes.

"Has she lost her mind? You finally managed to get out of there, and now she is diving into my mouth again on her own accord?" He only allowed his laugh to escape his lungs. "I am going to skewer her…then devour you!"

Seeing the gigantic plant form of Zagan on the floor, Morgiana's teeth clenched as she saw a few roots coming her way. Making her chains fly and stab the brick walls once more, she pulled back before launching herself forward.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the plant opening its mouth and welcoming her with a sight of purple acid inside. Cursing under her breath, she quickly tried to come up with a way to destroy Zagan's true form.

'_What do I do? What do I do!?' _

"**Use Amol's power."**

Morgiana blinked: _'that voice again…who are you?'_

"**I am Sakimitama. One of the souls resting inside the Shikon no Tama."**

'_Shikon…no Tama?'_

"**Morgiana-sama, there is no time for explanations. I am afraid we must act quickly. Use my power and Amol's to protect your friends. But Morgiana-sama, please be careful on-"**

Hearing power was a click for Morgiana to gain that push to continue; she blocked Sakimitama's voice completely with another goal in mind. Her eyes fell down to see her metal vessels glowing once more in a mix of gold and pink. She recognized the glow; it was both Alibaba's and Kagome's light.

Curling her fingers into her palm, the image of a phoenix came into mind. Noticing herself getting closer to Zagan's true form, her glowing chains were thrown towards the plant. Wrapped around by the metal chains, Morgiana pulled them back to tightly close off the mouth.

"Household Vessel, Amol Selseira!"

Flames burst through her wrist and swam around the chains directly down to the caught target. Reaching Zagan's true form, the flames blanketed over the plant and scorched it completely. The screeches of pain from Zagan's form echoed throughout the room as their bodies were covered in the pink and gold flames.

"Impossible!" he shouted, feeling the flames burn every root inside him.

Watching him disappear completely, Morgiana's smiled. The feeling of once again being useful filling her with glee. _'I-I…did it! I was able to use my Household Vessel! Now I can be even more useful to everyone!'_ Looking down at her hands, the smile only widened. "I finally did it!" Tears of joy streamed down her cheek. Despite the tears feeling heavier and having the taste of iron, the overwhelming feeling of happiness only made her excited to know she could help her friends further. "Everybody…I did it."

"**Morgiana-sama…?" **From inside the metal vessel, Sakimitama gasped as she saw the blood coming out from the Fanalis' eyes. The girl had over used her magoi and now- Sakimitama blinked. The sound of a body collapsing on the ground made her look from her place to see the said Fanalis having fallen unconsciously. **"Morgiana-sama? Morgiana-sama!?" **Oh no, Kagome was going to be worried. **"This could be bad. I should have warned Morgiana-sama about the limit she has…oh no."**

"Morgiana!"

"Morg!"

"Morgiana-dono!"

Sakimitama heard the voices of her companions. Worry lacing their tone. Before she could manifest to catch their attention, she blinked as she saw the blonde prince coming down with the other two coming down. She only hoped they could save the girl before it was too late. It was too early for them to now about them and in order to keep their own miko safe, they could not show their true forms.

"Oi! What's the matter, Morgiana?" Alibaba slowly climbed down a root and noticed there was nothing but smoke that came out from the left over plant. His eyes glided around to catch any sight of the female. The moment his eyes caught red, they widened as he saw the unconscious girl. "Morgiana!" Jumping down, he ran towards Morgiana before gathering her in his arms. "Hang in there! Morgiana!"

Aladdin gasped at the sight of their paled friend. Nothing but dried blood and dirt glued on her face. "Morg…"

"What happened?" Hakuryuu questioned.

Kneeling down to their level, Aladdin's eyebrows furrowed as he saw the exhausted look on Morgiana's face. "Morg's magoi is almost exhausted. She…must have used too much magoi just now with that incredible move." His eyes dropped on her metal vessels. "I think she must not have had that much magoi to begin with."

Hakuryuu's eyes dropped on Morgiana's pale skin. The feeling of worry over taking him. "Not only that, but losing so much magoi at once like she did can be fatal. Judging by how weak she is now, it will be impossible for her to recover on her own. We must get her to a doctor right away…"

Alibaba's eyebrows tightened as he saw the pain and blood on the Fanalis' face. It annoyed him he could not do anything. The only thing he could do was escape from the dungeon and go back to Sindria. "We need to take her to Kagome-san…"

"Yeah," Aladdin nodded, "Kagome-oneesan can heal her! We need to get to her as fast as possible!"

Hearing a strained cough from the female in Alibaba's arms, all three looked down to see Morgiana slowly opening her eyes. Her pupils were stained red as they shook to keep focus on the prince in front of her. "I…I can still…"

"You shouldn't move!" Alibaba exclaimed with anxiety.

"But I thought I could finally…be of use to you all…," she whispered. Raising her hand, she shook with weakness to keep it straight. How unlucky of her to have suddenly found her power and drop unconscious. She never wanted to be caught in this state.

Grabbing her hand into his, Alibaba's heart clenched as he saw her slowly closing her eyelids. "Morgiana!" The now clear tears only added to his concern. A strong girl breaking down to this was something he never wanted to see - not one of his friends.

"I'm sorry…Alibaba-san…"

His heart stopped momentarily the moment her eyes closed and no movement was felt from her. Her breathing only felt slightly; cold sweat ran down his forehead at the sight of his near-dead friend. He sighed as he gripped her hand in his. "You've done enough. We are getting out here now and get you to Kagome-san, okay? So just hang in there."

The group fell silent, unsure what the next move was. Obvious to escape the dungeon, but the question was how. Hakuryuu blinked as he heard light steps coming their way. Turning his head to the right, he noticed the small brunette girl popping her head from behind a boulder.

"Everyone…," she whispered.

"Tiare!" Hakuryuu exclaimed, standing up from his spot. A small smile appeared over his lips as he received a tight and shaking hug from the petite girl. "I'm so glad you are safe."

Alibaba carried Morgiana bridal style and looked over to his group. "Let's head to the treasure room. We are going to save everyone." Seeking for an exit, the group slowly and cautiously made their way through the dark tunnel until a sky light illuminated their path. Looking ahead, their attentions landed on the double golden doors.

"That must be it," Hakuryuu spoke.

Alibaba nodded: "yeah."

Walking forward, Aladdin took a deep breath in before spreading his arms to the side. "Open…sesame!"

The heavy doors slowly cracked open as a gust of wind blew in their faces. The nature scenery around them slowly broke into ashes as it revealed a city made of limestone. Countless houses and buildings surrounded them as only a clear cement path was presented to them. Confusion hit the group as they looked around; no sign of a Djinn or treasure.

Raising his brow slightly, Aladdin blinked as a trail of black rukh flew in front of him before they made their way up into the air. Eyes widened, he gasped as he saw a snake creature formed out of rock greeting them. Seeing the quick speed it came at them, Aladdin was quick to react and place a barrier around them all as the rock snake creature tried biting down on the golden orb he had created.

"Hello. We meet again, magi."

As the rock creature slowly retreated back, the blue haired magi took down his protective barrier and followed its path. Eyes landed on the three people standing on top of the creature; his eyes quickly narrowed at the family green haired male wearing a diamond patterned mask over his eyes.

"And you, King Alibaba."

Both Alibaba and Aladdin quickly raised their guards as they saw the man that had tricked Kassim into taking the dark and corrupted weapons. The same man that had changed their lives and opened their eyes to see the true corrupted world that was filled with greed. Aladdin slowly lowered his staff, noticing the pale skin man standing in front of Ithnan as another woman with light teal hair wearing a pink dress looked down at them. The black rukh was immediately noticed by the magi, making him tighten his grip on his wooden staff.

"How is that wound of yours?" questioned Ithnan.

Anger fueled the already anxiety feeling inside the blonde prince. Taking a step forward, Alibaba's eyes narrowed: "Damn you!"

Ithnan scoffed at the sight of the "children". "Even in that condition, you were able to make your way to the deepest part of Zagan in no time. Just as one would expect from a magi, the King's Candidate, and the people that were personally chosen by the so-called miko. Though of course, it all ends here for you."

"Shut up!" Alibaba shouted. "I won't hand Zagan over to you!"

"Oh, but Zagan is merely a bonus in my eyes." Ithnan merely scoffed at the courageous expressions the teens held again him and his two 'companions'. If only they knew. "Zagan is not what I am really after."

Alibaba raised a brow, keeping his glare glued as he heard Ithnan's words. "What did you say?" What else could he be after if it was not for Zagan? What else could he need in the dungeon?

"What I desire is you two!"

The group gasped, taken back by the straightforward need.

Extending his arms out, Ithnan allowed his black rukh to spread. "With you two held and captured by Al-Thamen, the miko will have no choice but to exchange herself for your safety."

"Nani!?" both Alibaba and Aladdin exclaimed with irritation and disgust lacing their tone. They were after Kagome!?

"Having the miko on our side, we shall offer as a sacrifice to our dear father!" The look of shock only excited Ithnan, making his rukh swarm around him and his own group. "Al-Thamen would be more than thrilled to have such a pure being. The miko he has been waiting for has finally arrived."

* * *

"Nee, miko…," Judal's eyes narrowed as he saw the miko being pushed behind the king's back. The action aggravated him, but he would play 'nice' for now. He did not want to scare the miko away when he had good intentions of having her by his side. "I really did want to join forces with you."

Kagome could see the fun he was having just through his smirk. This talk was going too long and it was obvious there was something else in store. Judal, as powerful as he was, and whoever Al-Thamen was, she was sure they would not just send him in for chit-chat.

"Think about it, miko," he chuckled, "if I could conquer the world with you…I thought, what could be more fun than that?" He shook his head, keeping that grin on his lips as he curled his fingers into his palm. "But, lately I realized something. You really are powerful – insanely powerful. How much fun would it be, Ka-go-me, to fight each other?"

"Gladly," she replied, taking a step forward before Sinbad's arm stretched in front of her, "Oi! He wants a fight and I am more than happy to give it to him."

"Higurashi-san," Sinbad spoke, "I do not want to endanger you, besides," his eyes glided over to send a glare of his own to their dear guest, "I am itching for a fight myself." The moment Judal's eyes had targeted the miko, he knew this was not going to be easy. The moment Judal set his sights on the things he wanted, there was no way of convincing him to go. Sinbad was sure Judal was twice as determined to have the miko to himself. "Why don't we get started right away, Judal?"

Raising a brow, Judal scoffed. Of course Sinbad would become overprotective of the woman. It seemed something else was brewing between the two – it made him want to barf. Laughing, Judal shook his head. "Hey, not so fast. I have a lot going on, too, you see."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Kagome questioned, cutting into the conversation.

"Oh? Is my miko curious?"

Kagome stretched the string of the bow, ready to release the arrow if she needed to. The last thing she wanted was to be a possession to the magi. "If you don't have any important business here, you can go."

"Well," Judal chuckled under his breath, "my task for today is just to destroy this country's barrier."

"What?" both Ja'far and Sinbad glared at the magi in front of them.

"Listen Sinbad," Judal continued, turning his attention to the purple haired king, "whatever you do, don't get yourself killed by those old guys! Not until I have taken the miko from you and until my Kou Empire and Sindria start killing each other for real!"

Kagome took a glance at the Sinbad from the corner of her eyes. The slight tightened glare in his face barely visible at the mention of Kou and his dear country. _'Kou? The exact empire we went to?' _Turning back to face Judal, she noticed his shoulders shaking with excitement. Clearly his head was in the clouds of war and chaos.

"The Kou Empire would blow your mind right now!" Judal exclaimed. "I mean, we have five dungeon-capturers!"

"Five?" Kagome whispered.

"The first princess, Ren Hakuei Ren. The eight princess, Ren Kogyoku."

Blinking at the familiar name, Kagome could not help but feel a bit taken back that the young girl she had met, Kogyoku, would be working for someone like them. She had sensed her aura and there was no darkness or corruption anywhere. How could she be with them?

Judal continued off to name the dungeon-capturers he had deemed worth in the Kou Empire. "And the sons of the emperor, Ren Kouha, Ren Koumei, and Ren Kouen." Closing his eyes, Judal raised his chin as he took the pride of his strong dungeon-capturers. "Kouen is the real gem among them…" The image of Kouen and his army came into mind before his eyes landed on the miko and king. "If Kouen and I were to join forces, we could take over the Eastern Continent in the blink of an eye! And once we do that," he pointed his finger at Sinbad, "this place will be next…my Kou Empire will destroy this Kingdom of Sindria!"

The threat made the generals unsheathe their weapons and prepare their stances. A threat from any person to their country made them react to attack. It was no different from this magi. The last thing they would allow was for Kou to penetrate their defenses and destroy the country Sinbad took pride in.

"Destroy?"

The voice made everyone present blink before turning their heads to the exit doors of the palace.

"What are you talking about, Judal?"

Hearing his name, Judal raised a brow upon noticing the youngest Ren princess standing between two soldiers with a look of worry. He scoffed, knowing Kogyoku had no knowledge of the present feud. "We are going to war," he spoke. "Well, for now, not Kou, but the Organization will be…"

The news made Kogyoku gasp with wide eyes at the mention of war.

"So I'm telling you, Kogyoku…just come home already." Judal shook his head as he turned his body to face full front towards the confused princess. The last thing he wanted was to hear from her brothers why she was in the middle of this war. "I know you probably fled here because you lost face after the Balbadd fiasco, but…," he smirked at her sudden blush, "come on. I'll make you a general if you comeback." Judal stretched his hand out, offering his new promotion up front with a wide smirk. "You were so pumped up to fight for your country as a warrior, remember?"

Quietly observing the young princess's expression, Kagome noted the way Kogyoku tried to hide whatever feelings she was trying to pull back behind her sleeves. The color of her cheeks only darkened to a brighter red as Judal mentioned her clear embarrassment. Kagome could just not understand how someone with a pure heart become an object of war to the Kou Empire, nonetheless, Judal.

Kagome raised a brow the moment Kogyoku took a small glance towards Sinbad. Nothing but a darker hue coming up her cheeks before dropping her eyes once more and hiding the lower half of her face behind her sleeves. Had Kogyoku become infatuated with the king? If so, then that could be beneficial to Sindria, but it would be problematic for Kogyoku herself.

"What's wrong, Kogyoku?" Judal questioned, noticing her hesitation.

"Don't go with him."

Both Judal and Kogyoku turned their heads to the direction of the voice. The generals and Sinbad blinked as soon as they noticed the mysterious miko having come forth to face the threatening magi.

Holding her intense glare even with Judal giving her smirk, Kagome's eyes focused on the silent princess. "You don't need to listen to Judal, Kogyoku-sama. There is no need for you to get in the middle of this stupid threat by him. There will be no war."

"Oh?" Judal raised a brow, resting his hand over his hip. "You sound so sure, miko. I assure you there will be war-"

"And if there is," Kagome cut him off, "there is no reason for you to bring innocent people into it. There is no need to drag pure hearted souls into the corrupted world you are trying to cloak the world in."

Her tone only made the magi's eyebrows furrow with annoyance. Nothing he said could convince her to come with him – nothing. "Taking Sindria's side guarantees your death, miko." That he was sure of. Al-Thamen had all the power and authority to decide if they needed the miko or not. Any minute they could decide to kill her. If they could not have her power, no one would – simple as that.

"I am not taking Sindria's side," Kagome spoke up, "but I will say this…" Raising her bow and aiming her arrow towards the black haired magi, her focus tightened as she saw his relaxed stance. "I will not be taking a side that looks to destroy countries and create wars for their benefit."

Before Judal could say anything else, in a blink of an eye, he felt the familiar sting on his arm the moment the miko released the arrow covered in her pink glow and scrap his skin. A low growl escaped his throat as he saw the thin slit as blood slowly oozed out as a small line of smoke floated into the air. Purification? Looking at the miko from the corner of his eyes, Judal scoffed as the rest of the people around only stared with wide eyes at the frontal attack Kagome made. "It seems Sinbad has brainwashed you with his ridiculous ideas of the world. I will come back for you, miko. You amaze me each time and I can see you have no fear against me – that's good." He chuckled once more, "you will need that." Turning to face the purple haired king, Judal gave him a smirking nod. "Sinbad, don't you die on me until I kill you!" Oh he knew now what would destroy this man, but he had to be patient. Jumping into the air, he saluted them off before floating upwards and disappearing into the hole in the barrier.

Sinbad and Kagome continued to look up; no sign of Judal as he had disappeared into the clouds. Now the true problem began with Judal gone and only the threat looming over Sindria.

"Sin!" Ja'far exclaimed, walking over to his king. "Are you just going to let him go?"

Sinbad sighed before turning to face his advisor. "Just ignore him…for the time being. This is not the time to go into battle with him." As much as he wanted to go after Judal for other reasons, he knew his country had higher priority. "Have the Eight Generals gather in the White Aries Tower. We are holding an emergency war council."

Looking into Sinbad's eyes, Ja'far could tell Sinbad have other concerns he wanted to address, but Sindria's safety was the top priority as a king. Taking a glance at the silent miko still looking at the sky, Ja'far nodded and released a soft breath. "Very well," he whispered before turning to face the generals and the rest of the soldiers. "I am issuing an island-wide order to go on a Level Two alert. Summon the combat unit under the Eight Generals' direct command."

"Hai!" they all shouted before dispersing into their units.

The sound of steps on brick ground caught the miko's attention before turning her head over her shoulder and noticing the concerned look on Sinbad's expression. Was this her fault? Was it truly her fault his country was endangered to be destroyed? Just how many innocent lives had she pulled into this mess? Looking down at the ground, her shoulders relaxed before releasing a sigh. "Gomenasai, Sinbad-san. I did not know my identity would be this problematic. I am truly-"

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Kagome blinked as her head snapped up. Turning her head once more to face Sinbad, she fell silent upon seeing a small smile appear on his face. Receiving a nod, Kagome remained silent as he got his answer. The miko watched him turn away and follow Ja'far along with his other advisors into the palace. No doubt the dilemma about Judal's threat still lingered in their heads.

Left along on the courtyard, Kagome's senses picked up another aura behind her. She turned her head over her shoulder before coming to see the young Ren princess staring up at the hole Judal created. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed with remorse for the young girl. Kogyoku had been placed in the middle of situation no person should ever stand in.

"Kagome…san?"

The miko's eyelids blinked at her addressed name.

"In this world…who do you think are the bad ones?" Kogyoku questioned, her eyes slowly gliding down to face the miko. "Is Judal saying we are? Is the Kou Empire wrong?"

Raising her head to look at the broken barrier, Kagome sighed. A tough question indeed. What was the right answer to begin with? Closing her eyes for a second, the miko was greeted with a breeze as she saw the barrier slowly melt a bigger entrance. "Only those with dark intentions and corrupted hearts are the enemies, Kogyoku-sama."

"How do you know who those are?" Kogyoku questioned.

With a heavier sigh, Kagome lowered her eyes onto her open palm as a pink glow slowly and lightly came over in a small orb. "That is my job…"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, there is chapter 15! It is a bit confusing at the minute, but PLEASE TRUST ME. Those who know me know I do everything for a reason. So please be patient. I hope to update this soon, too.

Thank you for reading and trust me, Kagome will be having moments with Sinbad now. This relationship is warming up!

Please review :) it would be much appreciated. Thank you again!

Ja~ne!


	16. Author's Note

Dear readers and followers,

I apologize for this to come out as an 'update' on your emails, but unfortunately it is not. It really saddens me that I have come to say this, but it needs to be said now. Fanfiction isn't what it used to be, and I miss it. Unfortunately, you can't make everyone happy: my fellow guests and anonymous reviewers/messengers have expressed that. There is no way for me to give answers to 'Guests' and 'Anonymous' reviewers when they can't even log in for me to reply. It would make the process easier. I know I can't make everyone happy or satisfy anyone with what I write. I can't cater to your needs and wants; I am human and not perfect. Sure the story to some may seem to repetitive. To some the story is dull. The story for others is annoying with Japanese words, characters, Kagome not being herself, pairings not happening, romance not occurring.

I can go on and on; it's exhausting.

And I am not only speaking for myself, I am speaking for other fanfic authors who try their best to update, write, and fill your fanfiction needs. But I don't think I have to repeat myself: we are human. We have lives outside of writing fanfiction – which we don't get paid for. We have jobs, school, family issues, etc. we have to attend to. So fanfiction is an escape, not a place where we seek how much a person is annoyed at the story, how much a person is mad at it, or how bored you have become.

A few words: don't like it, don't review it or read it. Simple as that. Now, usually I don't want to come off as rude. And I definitely don't want to give this image of myself, but enough is enough. All we ask is reviews. Criticism is fine, but there is a way to word it rather: "I'm annoyed", "There is no romance, so I can't read your stories", or "I'm bored of it already". Sorry I can't deliver what you hoped, but here is an idea, write what YOU want to read. That is all the advice I can give as a writer who has been on ffn for so long. Trust me, I improved over the years, but doesn't mean I am perfect. Writers want words of encouragement. I don't care about the number of reviews, nor do I care about the content of the review, but I do get tired of seeing anonymous reviews being too scared to come out.

I am going to receive hate for this, but I do this for you guys. I do it in my free time which I could use to do other things. For those not aware, I have been dealing with high levels of anxiety and depression, and now BDD, along with an eating disorder. I don't need the pity, but these are things I deal with it daily. You can hate me for saying this, but I don't think fanfic authors have been able to fully express how they feel. We thank those who have stuck by us for so long, encouraged us, etc. We truly appreciate each one of you. As simple as a one word review to a paragraph, we cherish it.

One review shouldn't get us down: continuous ones do.

I can't count the many times I received hate both here and on Tumblr. I am still writing. But after the latest Love Hoop update, I can't help but want to delete my whole ffn account and tumblr. Why put myself out there? Why come down with the hate? I will say this again, I cannot write to what everyone desires. I try and try to change outlines, change stories, AND trying to keep everyone in character. Romance? I am trying, but I can't write things like chemistry happening at first glance. It's called character development, which I rather write about. People hate a weak Kagome. Please, we all have our days where we can be tough, but break every once in a while, whether it's because of an event or person that triggers it.

I am not sure what I should do now, but it's apparent to me that this account will probably be deleted soon.

Sorry I had to come out to say this and sound passive aggressive, but some things need to be said. Nothing makes anyone happy anymore.

I do want to thank those who have reviews, sent me love, and support. Really, you are all the only reason I have continued thus far, but I can only take so much.

Sincerely,

Mizuki


	17. Invisible Fate

**Title:** Pure Rukh

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Valentine's Day isn't just about having a significant other. Love your family, friends, or anyone that cares for you. From me to you, I want to show my gratitude for being there for me even when I am on the verge of quitting. For being understanding and loving, thank you. I know many of you waited for Pure Rukh, so here is my apology and thank you: 20,316 word chapter with a surprise.**  
**

**Chapter 16:** Invisible Fate

* * *

Was it anger? Was it fear?

Alibaba's body shook with the swirl of emotions inside as he held Morgiana's limp body. Ithnan's declaration to use them to get Kagome had made every frustration contained inside boil. This talk about a miko and Al-Thamen was nothing but a joke to him! Use her as a sacrifice? The very thought made him disgusted with the Organization. "Like we would ever let you get your way!" he shouted.

A light chuckle caught their attention to the female standing beside Ithnan. Eyes followed her swift move of her black staff across. The ground vibrated underneath their feet before eyes traveled to rubble beginning to form a dragon.

Alibaba's eyes widened at the incoming bite. Taking a tighter hold on Morgiana, he quickly leapt out of the way before Aladdin took his place and surrounded himself in his barrier.

Within the dragon's jaws, the blue haired magi looked over his shoulder to see his friends beginning to understand it was battle now if they wanted to leave and protect the miko. "Hakuryuu-onii-san!" he called out, keeping his concentration on holding the barrier around him. "Take Morg-san and that girl to safety!"

"All right!" Hakuryuu nodded back.

"I'm counting on you!" Alibaba passed Morgiana's body into Hakuryuu's arms after giving her one last look; his expression soured at the sight of her unconscious body. Was this the price they had to pay for peace? Did his friends have to be sacrificed and pulled into the twisted ideals of Al-Thamen? A pulse on his curse made him flinch, making him grasp his shoulder. _'This damn bruise is killing me! Did I use too much magoi?' _He ignored the pain; there was no time to be held back. Turning around after Hakuryuu made his run with Morgiana and Tiare, he grabbed the hilt of his gold dagger.

Eyes followed Ithnan and the other two having come to stand on top of the rock dragon after Aladdin had pulled back from its jaws. Flames danced around Alibaba's dagger before converting into its larger black blade as red veins rose and black tainted to his fore arm. His eyes landed on the two other rock dragons that had been formed from the ground before seeing the three heads coming down to crush the magi.

"Aladdin!" he shouted, using his arm to cover his eyes from the smoke.

"My, my," the female spoke, fingers coming to her lips. "Did they just shatter and disappear?"

Ithnan sighed, eyes narrowing as the smoke subsided from the crater the attack had created. "You're such a fool. Did you really think that would be enough to bring them down?"

Confused by his words, the teal haired female turned her head towards the hole only to raise a brow the moment she saw a gold barrier rising from the rubble. Another chuckle vibrated in her throat upon seeing the blue haired boy standing inside. "My," she smiled, "just what you would expect from a magi." Jumping down, with the help of the black knight, she greeted Alibaba and Aladdin with a smile. "I don't believe I introduced myself. Allow me to do so." Grabbing the ends of her dress, she lifted it before giving out a courtesy. "I'm Dunya Musta'sim, a princess of the Kingdom of Musta'sim." Her eyes traveled to the knight kneeling beside her. "This man is my knight, Isaac. We are pleased to make your acquaintance!"

"Did you say…Musta'sim?" Alibaba questioned, the name having sprung a memory.

"Oh?" Dunya blinked; smile remained unmoved. "You know of it?"

"It was a pretty big country in the west, right?" he asked. His shoulders tensed remembering the kingdom's reputation. "But I heard that it was wiped out by Magnostadt ten years ago."

Dunya's eyes remained glued on the exiled prince. Her smile melted away; her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "May I ask a question of you as well, Alibaba-san? Tell me, why are you still alive?"

He blinked, taken back by her dark question.

"As a prince of a country that's been overrun, that's been destroyed as a state, how were you able to survive?" It was laughable; it was a mystery. To those familiar with the world, kingdoms crumbled from the inside. The overall greed of kingdoms took down the pillars of true countries that had once set their eyes on prosperity and peace. Hers was no different. All those from the kingdom were usually killed, yet there he was.

"Balbadd hasn't been destroyed!" Alibaba shouted. "It still exists as a proper republic!"

"As a country in name only – essentially under the Kou rule…," she added, "isn't that right?"

Alibaba's eyes widened having been given a truth he continued to push away.

"The fact that you remain alive must be some kind of mistake. Therefore…," the smirk crawled back on her lips; eyes gleamed with a yearn for death, "I shall do you the favor of killing you! With this Dark Metal Vessel!"

Noticing the black staff in front of her, both Alibaba and Aladdin tensed. "Did she say Dark Metal Vessel?" Alibaba's fingers tightened their hold on his sword.

"Yes." The two looked over at Ithnan, seeing his expression having brightened the moment they had tensed. "A metal vessel created by the Organization that feeds on black Rukh, but only we can wield. Of course, at this point I don't think it's worth explaining to you…"

"At this point?" Alibaba whispered.

Aladdin took a step back upon catching Dunya taking a few steps forward as she waved her black staff side-to-side. "Lord Ithnan. Isaac. Please don't lift a finger. I want to show the Organization how powerful I am. Power resides within me, too…," her hands grasped the staff before bringing the sharp point to her chest, "and I shall prove it to them!"

Horror filled Alibaba's and Aladdin's eyes the moment Dunya pierced her chest with her staff. Blood – tainting her dress – flowed from the corner of her lips as her eyes remained unaffected by pain. Alibaba gasped with terror as he saw the grin form over Dunya's lips; his mind replaced her image that of Cassim's as black Rukh rose from underneath her feet. His head wavered and shook with incoming pain at the memory of his dead friend. "S-Stop it…," he whispered, losing the grip on his sword. "Stop it, Cassim!"

"Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin shouted, realizing the blonde prince's fears had taken over.

Ithnan smirked from behind his white fabric mask as his eyes laid on the curse on Alibaba's neck: spreading. Hearing the rips of clothing from below, his eyes traveled to Dunya's transformation. Black spikes grew from her arms as her feet and hands grew in size with claws. Her build increased, easily over towering the buildings in the area. Sharp fangs, sharp jaw, and an eye on her forehead, her whole appearance was unrecognizable. The roar easily making Aladdin and Alibaba cover themselves from the wind.

"A Dark…Djinn!" Alibaba whispered. Its features were similar to those of Cassim when he had been taken over by the Dark Vessels. He could hear and feel his heart pounding rapidly as the headaches increased. Gripping the side of his head, he began to shout at the nightmare before him.

"**Focus!" **Aramitama shouted from inside Alibaba's head. Feeling the triggers being lifted from inside, the Shikon no Tama soul clicked his tongue. The boy was still scarred from the events that had occurred with Kassim. **"Focus! This is not Kassim!" **he shouted again. **"If you don't focus on the task, you will lose your second chance on saving another person's life from these Dark Vessels!" **

Aladdin blinked, watching as sand from the rubble flew towards Dunya's hands. "T-The sand…?!"

Chuckling once again, Ithnan marveled at the masterpiece before him: fear. "That is the power of the Dark Metal Vessel, Al Kaus. Dunya can control magnetic forces, and manipulate iron sand and minerals at will."

The magi gasped as the trails of sand rapidly turned into twisters surrounding each of Dunya's fingers. Running to the frozen prince, Aladdin pushed him out of the way before pulling out his wooden staff to create another barrier. "Look out, Alibaba-kun!" Grunting at the sudden tornado spikes extending from Dunya's claws, Aladdin glanced at Alibaba from over his shoulder. He was still in disbelief at the reality before him. "Alibaba-kun!"

Alibaba's eyes rose to meet those of the magi; his vision blurred at the cursed creature. "Aladdin…"

"That's not your friend!" Aladdin shouted. "You've got to calm down, Alibaba-kun!"

Fingers twitched on the floor as he heard the magi's voice. His eyes remained glued on the eyes of the create: lust for death.

"**He is right," **Aramitama spoke, making the prince blink at the sudden voice inside his head. **"It isn't your friend, but other people will perish at the hands of these corruptions…if you do not move!" **Countless times Kagome had been frozen in place when she dealt with her own inner fears – most created by Naraku. It was times like these that he felt he had to push the miko to figure out what was important.

But she was able to.

Aramitama sighed under his breath; a low glow on the dagger brought Alibaba's attention to it. **"The miko," **he continued, **"entrusted me with your safety." **

"Kagome-san…?" Alibaba whispered. That was right. Kagome had left him with a soul. Although he still had his question on the miko's help, he decided it was best to do as the soul requested. If he wanted to ask his questions, he had to make it out alive first. "Right…," he nodded to himself. "I'm sorry."

Watching the exiled prince standing back up, Aladdin met with him once more while keeping his eyes on Dunya. "Let's go, Alibaba!" Raising his wooden staff over his head, flames began to engulf the head. "Halharl Rasars!"

Balls of flames burst from the staff, each being deflected with ease by Dunya's claws. Deciding to take the legs, Alibaba ran forward only for his blade to collide with Isaac's sword. Back and forth their blades pushed one another as Aladdin's flames continued to be swatted away.

* * *

The halls only seemed to take her further away from meeting with the king. Then again, she was starting to believe her impatience was getting her nowhere. With Judal's threat having been placed on Sinbad and Sindria due to her existence, she felt guilt beginning to weigh her down. The miko felt responsible; a war was ready to break because of something that was out of her control.

Kagome cursed under her breath as she took a turn on one of the halls. She needed to do something – anything. Not only was Sindria in danger, but Aladdin and the others in the dungeon were also being attacked by who knows what.

"**Miko." **

Her steps stopped after hearing the cold voice. Looking around for any sign of life, she was cleared knowing guards and soldiers had gone to prepare for the incoming battles. "Aramitama?" she questioned at the familiar voice.

"**I am afraid Alibaba and the others are struggling." **

"Eh…?" she blinked. "Please tell me they are okay?"

"**Alibaba and the magi are dealing with a Dark Djinn," **Aramitama sighed. **"Unfortunately, that Fanalis girl sustained a lot of injuries before meeting with Ithnan and is currently unconscious." **

The miko's eyes widened as she heard the name. _'Ithnan is there? That is the man that was in Balbadd!' _She held back a curse as her hand came support her with the help of the wall. "Where was Sakimitama?" she questioned.

"**That human soul is trying her best to keep the Fanalis girl alive," **he replied. It was a miracle Sakimitama was able to pull Morgiana out of critical condition, but that was only for so long. **"I will keep you informed, miko." **

Nodding to the faint goodbye, Kagome's fingers dug into the wall – barely. Now Morgiana was in danger, and no doubt Alibaba and Aladdin were fighting Ithnan. Continuing her way down the hall, she immediately recognized the slightly opened double doors embed with gold; her senses picked up the auras of the king and his generals. Before she could make her entrance, her feet stopped behind the shadows of the door upon hearing the king's concerned voice.

* * *

"So you're saying it's not possible to close the hole in the barrier right away?"

Yamraiha's brows dropped with guilt as she heard Sinbad's question. "No," she replied, watching her king's eyes glued on the map of their kingdom. "Even if we summoned all of the magicians of the Black Libra Tower, restoring it to its former strength would take at least ten days."

"I see…," he nodded. Although his kingdom and its people were in danger and vulnerable with a broken barrier, the waiting time to repair would also set them back. If there was another way to deal with it, it was to construct the barrier without trouble. "All right, then let's just forget about the barrier."

The order immediately alarmed his generals. It was a risky decision knowing they had a hold in their protection. It was an easy welcome to their incoming enemies! Standing up from his seat, Ja'far shook his head. "But Sin, that would mean…"

"Instead," Sinbad cut in, "I'm sending Yamraiha and the magicians in to fight. We're facing them head-on!" A smile appeared over his features, knowing he was giving his generals worry. As much as he wanted the barrier on his kingdom, he could not let time pass. "I may have become a king, but I'm still a dungeon-capturer after all. Rather than defend something, I want to open up paths with my own two hands, and move forward. Are you guys with me?" The smile on his lips softened as he saw his generals stand from their seats and kneel before him.

As Ja'far raised his eyes to meet those of his king's, he gave him a nod. "Do you even have to ask such a question of the Eight Generals?"

Nodding back, Sinbad placed his hand over his shoulder where the black curse laid. "Sorry, but you can see the state I'm in. I'm going to have to lean on you guys even more than usual. I'm counting on you all!"

"Yes, sir!" they shouted in unison.

The generals stood from their positions before turning around and stop at the sight of the miko standing under the door frame. Sharing glances at each other, their eyes landed on their king. Sinbad gave them a nod, giving them permission to head to their battle destinations.

Kagome kept her eyes ahead and glued on Sinbad. Even as the generals walked past her, she could feel their curiosities increase seeing the silence only stretch. With Pisti being the last to leave, Kagome took a step forward. "I'm fighting, too."

Sinbad blinked before chuckling under his breath. With a shake of his head, he gave his reply. "I am afraid I cannot allow that-"

"I didn't request permission, Sinbad-san," she cut him off. This was not going to be a repeat from Balbadd.

His eyes narrowed at her persistence; there was no way she was taking a 'no' for an answer. Sighing under his breath, the king closed his eyes. "Higurashi-san, I am afraid this is Sindria's problem. We cannot have you joining in-"

"This turned into Sindria's problem the moment the Organization found out about Aladdin and me. The others are now in danger because of this!" She was not going to allow him to push her away from a conflict that was obviously her problem. Judal had declared it himself! Al-Thamen knew about her identity! "Judal knows where Aladdin and the others are, and if the Organization is heading here, they also went over to kill them!"

Staring at the girl across the round table, he exhaled heavily. Sinbad made his way around the table – with jewels ringing with each step he took – before coming to stand in front of the miko. "I can't have you endangering your life; the Organization is now after you. They know about your identity, Higurashi-san. I cannot risk it."

Her eyes narrowed, seeing his body easily over towering hers. "I am not weak, Sinbad-san. That is an insult if you believe that. I can protect myself-" Eyes went wide; words died at the tip of her tongue the second she felt his hands cup her cheek. Feeling his hand bringing her to stare into his eyes, she felt her cheeks burn at his concerned and softened expression.

"As long as you are in my country, it is my duty to protect those here, including you, Higurashi-san." His thumb brushed her cheek before gifting her with a small smile. "I will do everything in my power to protect you and the others."

* * *

Hesitant and anxious steps were taken upon deciding it was now or never to confront Sinbad. Sweat trickled down the back of Kougyoku's neck as she saw the double doors leading to the meeting room. Judal's declaration to wage war on Sindria had placed her in a tomb of embarrassment. She never had heard Kou planning to attack Sindria!

The young princess shook her head, wanting nothing more than to erase the chaos. Deciding it was best to give her apology, her hand froze at the door's knob upon hearing the male's voice on the other side.

"As long as you are in my country, it is my duty to protect those here, including you, Higurashi-san. I will do everything in my power to protect you and the others."

Peeking her head out of the doors, her throat fell dry at the sight of Sinbad's gentle affection on the miko. Hand on her cheek; sincere eyes that gave his words truth. _'Does he…?' _

Before she could finish her own question, Kougyoku blinked as she watched a strand of the miko's hair being caressed between Sinbad's fingers before bringing it up to his lips. The same blush on the miko glowed over her own cheeks. There was no denying the king's strong affection on the girl. Gulping, Kougyoku slowly – and frighteningly – made her way into the meeting room before clearing her throat.

* * *

Her cheeks burned at the sight of Sinbad's lips having laid a kiss on her hair. One second he was firm in his words, and then suddenly his whole demeanor relaxed. "Sinbad-san…?"

Hues darkened slightly at the sound of his name rolling from her lips. Before he could dive further, his ears picked up the cough at the entrance. Both he and the miko looked over to see Kougyoku hiding the lower half of her face behind her sleeves.

"I-I'd like to request an audience with Sinbad-sama…," Kougyoku choked.

Keeping their eyes on the Kou princess, Kagome pulled away from the king's touch before turning her back on him. "Kougyoku-hime...," she whispered. Feeling the princess's aura shake out of fear, she figured the girl needed to clear mind after hearing her own country as attacking Sinbad's. There was no doubt Kougyoku was feeling conflicted on the right and wrong.

"I…apologize," Kougyoku spoke, feeling the tension in the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Kagome smiled reassuringly, "nothing at all. I was just heading out." Sighing, the miko turned to face the king before giving him a stern look. "I am going to fight; I have a right to get involved."

Watching the miko turn around and head towards the exit, Sinbad extended his hand out to grasp her hand. He exhaled, missing the chance to oppose her decision.

Turning away from the exit, the princess's eyes landed on the serious expression Sinbad held. Had she stopped an argument? Bowing her head, she spoke. "I apologize if I came in at the wrong time."

"No, no," he smiled, closing his eyes. "We were just having a small…disagreement of sorts. What can I do for you, Your Highness?"

Feeling her nerves escalate once more, Kougyoku dropped her eyes down to the floor as she rose her sleeves up to her lips. "Um…the high priest of my country has behaved in a most discourteous manner!" Dropping to her knees – taking Sinbad by surprise – she closed her eyes, unable to look at the king her country was up against. Tears clung dangerously at the thought of her brothers coming in for the war. "That Kou would go to war with your country is unthinkable. At this time, Sindria and Kou are bound by a friendship treaty. W-We would never…we would never-"

"Your Highness." Coming to kneel in front of her, Sinbad's smile remained as her eyes met his. "No need to worry. It's true that someday…Sindria and Kou might end up having to battle each other for supremacy. But that is all in the future." It was a plan ahead of their time, but it was a plan that would be shelved for the time being. Kou was not his priority. "Right now, the issues is-"

"The Organization, correct?" she finished for him.

Sinbad nodded, surprised she knew of the dark organization. "So you did know about it. Then, I'm asking you to leave Sindria, Your Highness. I've heard that the people coming after this country are a rogue unit of the Organization. In other words, even though you are a Kou princess, even your safety isn't guaranteed here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"If that's the case, then please allow me to stay by your side! I, too, am a dungeon capturer! I'm not one of them! True, members of the Organization have come to wield significant power within the Kou palace, but…I'm definitely-!" Kougyoku's words dried the second her hand found itself between the king's. Eyes glued on their contact, she began to feel her face flush. Pulling her hand away – ignoring Sinbad's shock – she avoided his eyes. "S-Sinbad-sama, this is wrong!"

The king tilted his head to the side, confused on her words.

"Sinbad-sama, I cannot be given this kindness when Kagome-sama is your-"

"Higurashi-san?" Sinbad interrupted before a low laugh escaped from him. "I believe you have mistaken our…relationship. Higurashi-san, as much as I would love for our relationship to blossom, she is her own person. She is a guest in Sindria." His smile stretched as Kougyoku presented him with her watery eyes again. "Do not feel guilty, but please hear me. You are welcome to stay in Sindria as long as you like. I fully appreciate your feelings."

Helping her stand back on her feet, Kougyoku was left with her heart thumping and her cheeks burning. How could Kagome reject such kindness? Sinbad was what every princess – and woman – hoped to find in a ruler, yet she gave him the cold shoulder. Giving Sinbad one last bow, she gave her thanks before turning to leave the room.

His eyes remained on her back, waiting until he was left alone in the meeting room. The princess's words repeated in his head; the idea of having Kagome as his had occurred to him. It was only but a fantasy, but a ruler had to seek what was best for his country. A country needed a strong leader, one who was wise, intelligent, and courageous to face the darkness in the world. He chuckled under his breath as he turned to face the map of his kingdom on the table. _'A queen, huh?' _

* * *

With each clash against his sword, Alibaba felt himself being pushed back by Isaac's strength. The collision of their swords only created more weight along with the sting of his curse on his shoulders. _'He's so quick…even though his equipment looks so heavy!' _No matter what direction he tried to slash, Isaac's speed helped to dodge.

"Such sloppy swordplay," Isaac yawned. "Why would those magi guys pick a brat like you? I really can't stand you…you or that magi!"

Alibaba's shoulders tensed at his insult. He quickly raised his blade, blocking each strike Isaac threw at him. Pushing himself away for distance, Alibaba glanced at the magi's battle. He cursed under his breath seeing the Dark Djinn's arm spin to create a tornado before coming down to shatter Aladdin's barrier.

Ithnan chuckles, watching the magi having been blown off by Dunya's attack. Both the prince and magi were unexperienced in the arts of magic and sword fighting. Although it was certain Aladdin and Alibaba had realized it on their own, he was surprised to see their determination to continue deepen. His eyes followed the sudden bursts of Rukh being shot from Aladdin's staff. "Hm, are those mere Rukh shots?" he questioned himself, having jumped over a building to oversee the fight. "But you know it won't make any difference no matter how many times you launch them!" His eyes landed on the prince, seeing his sword having returned to its original blade. "Hm?"

"Do you surrender?" Isaac scoffed.

Remembering Sharrkan's words about his larger blade not suiting his way of sword fight, he finally registered what he meant. His eyes lowered to the smaller sword in his hand. _'The Royal Swordplay technique that I came up with after that day isn't suited for swinging a sword by using its weight. In other words, the 'better way' for me is…to suppress my magoi and then control it!' _Placing both hands around the hilt of his dagger, his face scrunched as he tried his best to concentrate all of his magoi onto the blade without making it enlarge.

"**Focus," **Aramitama spoke inside his head. **"Focus all your energy onto the blade; don't let your mind wander to anything else." **

Whoever this spirit was, Alibaba felt his sense telling him to trust him. If he was acquainted with Kagome, there was no reason not to trust it. With matters getting worse, he did not have time to question the assistance he was receiving. Grunting loudly, Alibaba concentrated on Amon's flames to erupt from under his feet before letting them rise to his arms. In a blink of an eye, the same red veins and black gradient on his hands and forearm returned as his blade remained in size but became cloaked in a black sheet. Changing his stance, Alibaba placed one of his arms behind his back as he pointed the edge of his blade at his enemy. "Djinn Weapon Equip: Amon's Treasure Sword!"

Isaac hummed the second Alibaba charged at him with similar attacks to his, but more precise than his previous ones. "You're somewhat better now, kid," he spoke in a low tone.

Both charged at each other at the same time before sliding to opposite directions. Giving each other's backs, Isaac chuckled as he saw a cut appear over the prince's cheek. "But…," he spoke, "you're no match for me!" His eyes immediately widened as he saw his arm – holding the sword – shatter.

Ithnan's eyes narrowed behind his mask as he saw Dunya being pushed back by Aladdin's rukh with each deflection she gave. _'Is Dunya starting to feel pressured?' _He gasped, realizing what the magi's intentions. _'Magoi deficiency!? So you led her to deplete her magoi by attacking in short bursts?'_

Creating a large ball of rukh at the top of his staff, Aladdin clenched his teeth before sending it flying towards Dunya. The ball divided, sticking each limb from the Djinn onto the building behind it with the help of the rukh becoming sticky.

Annoyed over Alibaba slicing off each of Isaac's limbs, Ithnan cursed under his breath as he saw Aladdin preparing a final attack on the Djinn. He quickly sent two rays of lightning in front of the magi and prince, stopping them from finishing their attacks. "Well, well, your power is certainly astounding," he sighed. "But…we're still not done here! I shall now show you the further power of the Dark Metal Vessel." Turning to see Dunya struggling, he chuckled. "Dunya, in that condition you won't be able to achieve your goal." Sending another way of lightning on top of his staff, he aimed it at the Djinn. "Awaken, Dark Vessel!"

Screeches of pain echoed throughout the second Ithnan's lightning struck Dunya. The Djinn, with struggle, pulled itself out of the rukh restraints. As soon as she was completely free, Alibaba and Aladdin gasped as her size returned back to normal and her human appearance was regained.

"Is she going back to normal?" Alibaba whispered, covering his eyes from the black dust.

"No…," Aladdin replied, eyes widening at the sight of Dunya's body covered in black armor.

"Now this is the ultimate form generated by the Dark Metal Vessel," Ithnana spoke. "The Full-body Dark Djinn Equip!"

"F-Full-body Dark Djinn Equip, did he say?" Alibaba repeated, taken back by the dark hue in Dunya's eyes.

Placing her hand over her hip, Dunya shook her head at the boys. "That wasn't a pretty sight, was it now? Now, I'm going to fight you looking like this!" Flying up, Dunya wasted no time to dive down to land her attack.

Aladdin and Alibaba separated to different directions, preparing to guard. Looking up, Aladdin tightened his hold on his staff. _'I can sense a sharper, overwhelming power than before. I'm sure my Borg will be destroyed!' _His eyes widened seeing Dunya's spear transform into a chain before it was sent to wrap around his body. "It transformed!?" he exclaimed.

"That's right," she scoffed with a grin. "The sand I gather is instantly hardened into weapon form. This is the endlessly-transforming Iron Blade!"

Alibaba wasted no time to cut the chain in half, freeing Aladdin from the chains as they transformed back into sand.

"Thank you, Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin smiled.

"It's two against one," Alibaba spoke, keeping his glare glued on Dunya as she slowly descended to the ground. "Let's just take our time!"

"Isaac," she called, coming to stand a few inches away from the knight's head. "How long do you plan to nap?"

Isaac's eyes snapped open at the call of his princess. "Yes, Your Majesty," he replied.

With wide eyes, both Alibaba and Aladdin were shocked at the sight of the knight they thought they had defeated levitating back up with his limbs attaching back like nothing had sliced him. "He hasn't shed a single drop of blood!" Alibaba exclaimed. "Impossible!"

Crossing her arms, the corner of Dunya's lips curved upwards. "Isaac is an eternal knight who shares my fate. We swore to each other. That one day, we would get back our country…our lost Musta'sim!" Anger flared in her eyes as memories of her destroyed kingdom replayed in her head. "We're not going to let you get in the way!"

"Household Vessel, Al Kaus Kauza!"

Having heard Isaac's command, Alibaba quickly took a few steps back upon seeing Isaac's quick speed having brought him face-to-face. "W-What the..!?" In a blink of an eye, another cut appeared over Alibaba's cheek before Isaac disappeared from his sight and back to stand behind his princess. His eyes landed to Isaac's feet, seeing them levitate over the ground. "What in the world-?"

Chuckling behind her hand, Dunya's expression became amused seeing the shock on her enemies. "Isaac's Al Kaus Kauza magnetically repels his armor and the ground, producing an explosive increase in speed. I wonder if you can keep up with him?"

Alibaba cursed as he saw Isaac flashing back and forth from his focus. Keeping his guard up was becoming difficult without knowing which direction the knight would attack. With his own sword up, he moved left and right to the best of his ability to avoid Isaac's incoming slashes.

"Behind you!"

Hearing Hakuryuu's voice, Alibaba's instinct made him turn around to block Isaac's blade with his own.

"I'll back you up!" Hakuryuu shouted, preparing his spear as he ran towards the knight's back. Bringing his spear down to attack, the blade slashed through air. His eyes and Alibaba's glided over to Isaac having moved away in time.

"I owe you one!" Alibaba gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Where is Morgiana?"

"She's in the Treasure Room," Hakuryuu replied.

"You…got in?"

Nodding to his question, Hakuryuu's head turned to the direction of the Treasure Room, remembering having laid Morgiana on the floor and Tiare in charge to look after her. Both were quick to evade another in coming attack from the knight, jumping away from each other after seeing Isaac having come in between.

Aladdin ran to the blonde prince, seeing the impatient expression on his face as his fingers tightened their hold on the hilt of his sword. "Alibaba-kun, let's try to stall for time in this battle," he whispered. "I've got tons of magoi. But they're sure to run out sooner or later, so…"

"I understand," Alibaba nodded back. "Hakuryuu, let's you and I-"

"Are you sure you should be doing such a thing?"

Having heard Ithnan's voice come from above, their head tilted upwards to see Ithnan having presented them with a hologram in the ceiling. Eyes widened at the sight of the army heading towards Sindria along with three they presumed to be Al-Thamen's Dark Vessel users.

"S-Sindria?!" Alibaba exclaimed.

Aladdin took a step forward, shocked to see the barrier around the island having been broken. "The protective barrier has been breached!"

"Don't tell me that's the Organization?" Hakuryuu asked.

Clenching his teeth, Alibaba felt his frustration boil once more. "What the hell are you guys up to, anyway!? Are you going to drag that country into war?!"

"Actually…," Ithnan sighed, loving the sight of the prince yielding to his own stresses, "you people are the ones to blame, Alibaba-sama. You, the magi, and that miko are all to blame. Because you people flew to that country, we determined that we could no longer keep our hands off Sindria. Nor that man, Sinbad, either. Fortunately, his powers happen to be sealed. At this moment, they are headed to destroy Sindria, Sinbad, and getting their hands on the miko!"

"N-No way…," Alibaba whispered. "It's…our fault? My fault…?"

"That's right!" Ithnan laughed, enjoying the guilt melting onto Alibaba's face. "Alibaba-sama, wherever you go, there is always chaos, there is war, and there is death. That is your destiny! Everyone's destiny!"

"My…destiny?"

"Please don't listen to him," Hakuryuu spoke, trying to get the prince to ignore Ithnan's words. "The Organization has long had its sights set on Sindria!"

"He's right, Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin added. "What is going on right now because of us and onee-san has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh, my," Ithnan hummed with amusement, "what are we to do with this prince?" Noticing the Ren prince standing beside Alibaba, he could not help but shake his head. Of all people to associate themselves with them. "Dunya, that boy is one of Judal's favorites. I, too, have some interest in him, so if at all possible, I would like to let him leave here alive."

Tilting her head upwards, Dunya presented Ithnan with her smirk. To think anyone would be left alive was a joke to her, and an insult to her kingdom. "That won't be possible. I'm finishing them off in one blow…with my Extreme Magic."

Aladdin's stance tensed, _'Extreme Magic?' _Before he could question it out loud, he blinked the moment both Isaac and Ithnan went their separate ways to leave Dunya standing alone.

Spinning her spear with one hand, she stopped it in front of her before narrowing her focus on her targerts. "Extreme Magic, Rea Baldo!" A blue light exploded from the inscribed magic circle on the weapon; black rukh erupted from underneath her feet.

"Everyone," Aladdin coughed, covering his face from the black rukh, "be careful! I think that one could be trouble!"

"But we have no choice but to do something about it!" Alibaba shouted. "We've got to obtain Zagan's power as soon as possible, and send it to help Sinbad-sama and Kagome-san!" His eyes rose, noticing Dunya having floated up into the sky before the same magical circle appeared over them in its blue glow. "No way are we going to let you have your way!"

The grin on Ithnan grew as he watched the curse on Alibaba's neck spread. _'Splendid! We're almost there! Alibaba-sama. Sinbad. Miko. Fight us! Hate us! That is exactly what we desire!' _

* * *

From afar, the island seemed tiny, but now on foot the miko was mistaken to underestimate Sindria's terrain. Trying to leave the palace itself was troublesome; soldiers stationed in every corner, she was finally able to escape through the back. To run to the cliffs, she struggled to make her way out of the civilized areas.

Keeping a firm grip on the bow in her hand and adjusting the quiver over her shoulder, Kagome stopped in her path as she finally saw the jungle leading out to the beach and cliffs. Her senses had picked up on a dark aura creeping its way to the kingdom, and that alone had alarmed her.

It was her target to follow for now.

Continuing her way into the jungle, the miko picked up the auras of a few generals that had been stationed nearby. Her eyes landed on a tree. Deciding it was best to take a look on higher ground, Kagome began to climb her way up.

Eyes widened upon making it to the top; she was greeted with the thousands of demons flying towards the island and three humans leading them. _'What are those…?' _her vision blurred with shock. Her eyes followed the wave of arrows from Drakon's squad. Even with the normal arrows being able to shoot down a few of the demons, it was not enough to kill those coming behind them.

A gasp choked her as she set her focus on the ocean: miasma. Purple and black miasma with eyes crawled its way over the ocean. _'W-What is that?' _Looking around, she gritted her teeth knowing the dangers of going against miasma.

If it was anything like Naraku's, Sindria was in trouble.

* * *

Greeted with the dim glow of the hologram created by the mages down below, the Sindria kind's eyes narrowed as he placed his hands over the rim of the balcony. Watching over his generals' positions on the hologram on the ground, he gave out a sigh before turning his attention to Ja'far.

"Tell me what's going on," he spoke.

"Yes, sir," Ja'far nodded, seeing his king's attention returning to the hologram below. "We have completed the deployment of all troops. The Eight Generals have also taken up their respective positions."

"The enemy vanguard will soon be in firing distance," one of the mages spoke, keeping one of his hands out to keep the hologram operating. The hologram presented them with Drakon ordering his squad to fire the first wave of arrows. "Arrows have been fired," the mage spoke again. "There is a powerful magoi reaction from below the demons!"

Sinbad's eyes remained on the hologram, seeing the three Al-Thamen members having gone their separate ways to meet Sharrkan, Yamraiha, and Masrur for a battle. _'This is odd,' _his eyes narrowed, _'the number of troops they have sent is still too small. They know my powers have been sealed.' _

"They're showing themselves now- the Dark Metal Vessel wielders," Ja'far spoke.

"Ja'far."

"Yes?"

"Where is Higurashi-san?" he questioned.

"I was told she was heading to the kitchen," he replied. "That was the last time they saw her."

"What?" Sinbad's focus narrowed at his advisor. His head turned to the hologram once again, trying to get a view of the miko. There was no doubt in his mind that woman had gone out to fight as she had stated. She was not going to listen to him! Fingers curling into his palm, the king's eyes scanned for any possible sight of the miko. The dangers for Kagome had increased now with the Organization knowing of her identity and her affiliation with Aladdin and Sindria. He had to think fast before anything happened to her!

'_Where did you go, Higurashi-san!?' _

* * *

Alibaba's eyes widened at the sight of the magic circle above them. Dunya chuckled after hearing Alibaba's words to stop her. Her resolve to rebuild her kingdom would not let anyone stop her – no one. Keeping a firm grip on her spear, she narrowed her eyes on her targets. "Good luck with that," she spoke. "Feel honored to experience my Extreme Magic! Reo Baldo!"

"What the hell is that!?" Alibaba exclaimed.

"I've heard about it from Yam-san and the others," Aladdin spoke, keeping his guard up. "That Djinn Equip is the most powerful of all because you can use an unbelievably potent…an Extreme Magic spell that no one can thwart!" Raising his wooden staff, sphere made out of fire appeared around the magi. "But I won't let that happen!" Sending the balls of fire towards Dunya, his eyes widened the moment Isaac appeared and slashed them away.

"That's right, Isaac," Ithnan chuckled seeing black liquid oozing out of the magic circle. "Protect Dunya until it activates."

"Yes, Lord Ithnan," the knight replied.

Eyes landed on the same black liquid beginning to squeeze through the lines of the magic circle. Knowing they would not find a chance to stop Dunya with her knight in the way, Alibaba clenched his teeth. "I'll hold back the swordsman. Aladdin, you stop the spell from activating."

Nodding to his plan, Aladdin adjusted his grip on his staff. "Sharrar Raaki!" Creating orbs of water, Aladdin sent them flying towards Isaac.

Isaac quickly slashed the orbs of water away from his path only to become surrounded by steam.

"Oh?" Ithnan whispered, intrigued by the different magic. "Who knew that you could also wield Water Magic?"

"It's a spell combining Water Magic and Heat Magic!" Aladdin spoke, keeping his guard up.

Ithnan's eyes followed Alibaba and Hakuryuu using the steam to conceal themselves before attacking the knight. "It's futile," he scoffed with a smirk before seeing Isaac easily predicting Alibaba's incoming slash.

Back and forth, Alibaba found himself trying to slash through the steam only to meet with Isaac's blade. Even with Aladdin's constant help of water orbs, the knight was on his tail. "Crap!" he shouted, coming forward. _'Why am I so helpless against him?! Not only that, but I'm even putting Sinbad, Sindria, and Kagome-san in danger! I promised Morgiana I would clear this dungeon and save her! Why am I always like this!? Always, always, always! Always ending up like this! Is this my fate then?!'_

Watching Isaac easily dodge Alibaba's attacks, Hakuryuu's fingers curled tighter around his spear. Isaac's speed was increasing by the second with the help of his Household Vessel. There was no way they were going to make it out alive from the Extreme Magic if Isaac continued to get in the way. _'Even Alibaba-dono can't overcome him; my skills won't get me anywhere…How can I possibly help him?' _

"Hm, guess I have no choice; I'll settle for you!"

Hakuryuu's eyes widened upon hearing Zagan's voice from inside his head. Before he could question his intentions, his attention was pulled to see Alibaba having missed his chance to attack Isaac. With Alibaba's back free for Isaac, Hakuryuu's eyes widened seeing the knight's blade coming down. Quickening his pace, Hakuryuu stretched his arms to the side the second he came to stand in front of Alibaba's back.

Agony overfilled Alibaba's interior; his eyes followed Hakuryuu's forearm as it flew away from its body. All that was left was the blood that had splattered on the cement. Shaking his head, his ears were filled with the screeches of pain from the Ren prince.

"H-Hakuryuu!" Alibaba shouted, watching Hakuryuu curl into a ball on the floor as he gripped his elbow.

"Ah, poor thing," Dunya spoke. "It's the least bit of mercy I can show you. I'll put you out of your misery right away."

From the corner of his eyes, Alibaba caught Isaac jumping out of the way as soon as Dunya's magic circle began to glow an even brighter shade of blue. The black liquid spun into thin threads before splattering out and showing the thousands of black blades pointing at them.

Dunya's eyes narrowed to match her smirk. "Extreme Magic, Reo Baldo!"

* * *

Having seen the three humans go their separate ways to deal with the generals, Kagome was left watching over Drakon's squad and Yamraiha floating above to deal with an old petite male in a wheelchair. What seemed like hours had only taken minutes for the generals' auras to deplete. Yamraiha's physical appearance was enough proof to tell anyone they were not dealing with normal magicians.

Coming down the tree, Kagome cautiously made her way to the end of the cliff ahead of her. She knelt down on one knee while maintaining a view of the battlefield. Hearing Drakon's order to fire, her eyes followed the wave of arrows flying upwards before striking down a few of the demons. Although some had been taken down without much effort, it did not lessen the numbers coming at them.

A whistle from above brought the miko's attention to the sky. Blinking at the sight of Pisti flying over a white bird, she noticed the glowing artifact that helped echo the whistle. The rapid ripples on the water grabbed her focus before seeing the same water serpents she had seen during the generals' demonstration coming out in dozens before the miasma.

"Come on, all of you!" Pisti exclaimed with a smile as she pointed at the miasma. "Devour this weird black stuff till nothing is left of it!"

The miko's eyes widened upon hearing the command; shaking her head, Kagome cursed under her breath. _'N-No! That isn't going to work!' _A gasp escaped her throat as she saw the water serpents dive into the miasma. Hisses from the serpents echoed as their meat began to disintegrate. Horrified by the sight of their skeletons coming afloat, Kagome covered her mouth with her hand.

The sinister laugh from the old man in the wheelchair caught the attention of everyone around. The excitement in his face was enough to tell her and the others the miasma was their ultimate plan on Sindria. "When that thing has swallowed everything, your country will most likely meet its end!" he chuckled.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in response to his threat; her finger tightened their hold on her bow.

* * *

"Sin!" Ja'far exclaimed, having heard the old man's words through the hologram. "What is this?!"

Holding back his anger, Sinbad's brows furrowed. His country was about to eaten by the miasma. With a clenched jaw, Sinbad's eyes scanned the overview of Drakon's area only for his eyes to widen at the sight of a certain miko standing on a cliff.

He let the curse free, "what is she doing?"

* * *

Among the graveyard of swords, and the fog slowly clearing up, Dunya laughed at the masterpiece before her. Down before her feet she saw the mountain of swords having piled one after another where the three once stood. She smiled devilishly – and calmly – at the sight before her. "Extreme Magic…," she whispered as she floated back down. "How magnificent…"

As her feet touched the floor, her armor broke off before coming to support herself in Isaac's arms. The smile of her victory remained as she was brought to her knees with her knight. "Ithnan-sama, surely the Organization will help me rebuild Musta'sim now, won't it?"

"You fool," he scoffed, having floated up in the sky. "Where do you think you're aiming?"

Hearing the angry shout from behind, both Isaac and Dunya slowly turned their heads over their shoulders to see Alibaba having jumped out of nowhere. To the princess's horror, she shouted Isaac's name the second Alibaba's blade slashed his back. Her eyes followed an aurora beam from the other side of her swords. Eyes widened at the sight of the magi glowing with the same light as Hakuryuu stood behind him. "W-What are you doing there!?"

"Sharrar Sarab," Aladdin spoke, seeing the copy of himself and the other two underneath the blades. "That's the type of Water Magic that refracts light with high-temperature steam!"

"Steam?" Dunya repeated. "Don't tell me that's the reason why you were casting a spell to create steam!"

Alibaba quickly ran towards the princess once again, preparing his sword for another slash. Turning around to see her attacker, Dunya took a step back. "Isaac!" The knight unsheathed his sword before coming to block Alibaba's blade. "Isaac," Dunya pointed her spear at the blonde, "kill them!"

"Yes…Your Majesty…"

Watching him wobble with each step he took, Ithnan came to notice his posture having unbalanced. _'His magoi is depleted…'_

Alibaba's step became heavy; he became hesitant as he saw Isaac struggle to stand straight. There was no doubt he was finished with that last slash; the next attack would be the end of him. He felt guilt and pity for them, but they were the enemies! They attacked; he would defend his beliefs. Shaking his head, Alibaba gripped his weapon before coming forward and doing a clean slash across Isaac's head. To his surprise – and the others – it was hollow. Isaac's head shattered like ceramic. Pieces of his face fell to the ground as Dunya stared at his doll body which slowly crumbled down with it.

"It's…hollow," Hakuryuu whispered. "The inside of his head…"

As Isaac's limp body laid before her, Dunya's eyes scrunched with anger. "Now you've gone and done it!" she exclaimed, tone laced with venom. "But we're not done yet! It's not over yet! Right? Isaac?"

"Yes…," Isaac spoke with struggle, "Your Majesty…"

Watching the knight try to come back to his feet, Alibaba could not help but shake his head. Were they that desperate to trust the Organization? That desperate to go through this pain and inflict chaos on others? "W-What's going on with you two?" he whispered.

"It's a doll," Aladdin commented. "That swordsman is made of iron sand. He was just a doll who moved because of that girl's magnetic power."

Dunya smiled as she saw her knight come back up. "That's good. You're my knight, after all! We promised to make our dreams come true together, didn't we?" As soon as he looked at her, his body completely collapsed before turning into sand. "I-Isaac?" she whispered, seeing the pile of sand near her feet. Her eyes landed on his sword – the only thing that remained of his. "What? You're all right, aren't you? You alone…," she dropped to her knees, "promised to stay by my side forever, didn't you?" Her vision blurred with the tears gathering in her eyes. "Isaac…"

"Could it be…," Aladdin whispered, seeing the emotions stream down Dunya's face. "Were those two being used by Al-Thamen, too-?"

"Don't say that!" Alibaba cut him off, not wanting to feel pity for his enemies. "After all the sufferring they put us through? They even took Hakuryuu's arm! If you're the enemy, then act like an enemy!"

Gripping the sand under her fingernails and tears clinging on her cheeks, Dunya's eyes narrowed with hatred. Alibaba immediately gasped, remembering the same glare Kassim had given him in his final days. Alibaba took a step back, shocked to see that same hatred painted over her features. "To think that you guys were only being used, just like Kassim…," he whispered. "That's just not…"

"How dare you do that to Isaac," Dunya spoke as she stood back up.

"Stay away!" Alibaba yelled, pointing the edge of his blade at the princess as she took small steps towards him.

Aladdin's eyes caught the sight of the curse spreading down to his elbow and some of it spreading closer to his collar bone. "Alibaba-kun! No!"

"Dammit…," Alibaba cursed, feeling that pity taking over. Dunya's slow and weak strides only made him more hesitant to attack and finish her. This was the enemy that wanted to destroy the good! Take advantage of others! "Dammit!" Flipping his sword in his hand, he pointed the edge down before stabbing the ground.

"Alibaba-kun…" the magi whispered, feeling relief to see his friend stopping himself from letting the curse take over.

Dunya stopped in her steps, shocked to see the blonde boy having stopped himself from killing her. He had every opportunity to, and yet…he did not. She blinked, unsure what to say or do. Taking another look at Isaac's remains, her eyes widened as she felt a blade pierce through her chest.

"Unfortunately," Ithnan spoke from above the girl, seeing her hands shake at the sight of her own blood, "your role had now ended…Dunya." With a flick of his finger, his scythe was removed from her chest, making her body drop forward.

The three, frozen at the sight of her blood spraying front and back, were terrorized to see the girl's life slowly slipping away. Watching her crawl towards Isaac's remains, Alibaba rushed towards the princess as Hakuryuu and Aladdin followed.

"Onee-san!" Aladdin whispered, seeing the blood continuously spilling out of her chest.

"O-Oi!" Alibaba called out, coming to rest her head in his arm. He felt Ithnan's eyes on him; he glared back with the same amount of anger as Dunya held against them. "You bastard!"

Black rukh exploded out of Alibaba's body as his skin began to dye black. The rukh swirled around the duo, keeping Aladdin and Hakuryuu out of their reach. Images of Dunya's past began to flash between the rukh: Isaac guarding her as a kid, memories of her once happy life, mages cloaked in black burning her kingdom down in the name of their own country. _'Magnostadt?' _Alibaba repeated. His eyes landed on the image of Dunya's father being killed by the same mages.

"Is this…," Hakuryuu blinked, surprised to see such an atrocity, "the Musta'sim uprising?"

'_The country…is in flames,' _Alibaba commented, unable to pry his eyes away from the hell Dunya's kingdom had been consumed by. _'Why is this happening? I thought that everyone wanted to find happiness…why would they kill each other? Why do they have to die?' _

Seeing the last bit of his self being consumed by the curse, Aladdin took a step forward. "No! Alibaba-kun! If you keep attuning yourself to her Rukh, then-!"

Alibaba's attention was pulled by the screaming memory of the princess. Turning his head to the side, Alibaba was presented with her citizens stabbing Isaac who had protected her to the very end. There she was, under the foot of her own people.

All because of her fate.

'_How is this normal? How are they doing this as if it were perfectly normal?' _Alibaba questioned himself. _'To be born. To live. And ultimately, for it all to come to an abrupt end…is it predetermined to happen that way from the start? I shall curse that fate!' _

"What is going on here?" Hakuryuu asked, seeing the flight of the black rukh out of control around Alibaba and Dunya.

"They're Falling," Aladdin replied, brows furrowing at the sight of his dear fear succumbing to the corruption. "The moment someone curses his own fate that person's rukh turns black!" Shaking his head, he took another step forward. "No, Alibaba-kun! Hurry, move away from her! Or else you will Fall as well!" Seeing he was not getting anywhere near Alibaba's senses, the magi lowered his hand from his eyes. "Now that it's come to this…"

Closing his eyes, a magic circle appeared on his forehead as he brought his wooden staff in front of him. Before he could call out his magic, a strike of lightning pushed him away from his concentration by breaking his barrier.

"Aladdin-dono!" Hakuryuu shouted, seeing the magi on the ground.

"Now, now," Ithnan clicked his tongue as he landed next to the blonde prince, "I'll thank you not to interfere, magi."

Seeing the magi down on the floor, Alibaba blinked. "Ala…ddin…" The same frustration bubbled within; his eyes glided back to his original enemy. Gently laying Dunya on the floor, Alibaba sent a glare to the masked man. "How dare you!" he shouted.

"That's right!" Ithnan chuckled, loving the hatred becoming permanent in the prince's eyes. "That's the spirit, Alibaba-sama! Hate me! Hate me! I am the source of all this evil! It was because of me that your homeland went up in flames, that your best friend died, and now the nation you've sought shelter in is being driven to war! I was also the reason why you came to Zagan. It was my curse that led you here. Because of that, the Fanalis girl exhausted her magoi and is at death's door while the Kou prince has lost his left arm! I am the reason why the miko is being targeted in Sindria. I am your fate itself!"

"It was you…," Alibaba's voice became hoarse and lathered in abhorrence.

"**Do not listen to him, boy," **Aramitama growled under his breath, feeling the curse beginning to restrain his body from letting his powers help. **"You cannot let the corruption taint your soul!" **

"Hateful, am I not?" Ithnan whispered, taking a step towards the prince. "Then you should use that blackened Metal Vessel to kill me." His eyes narrowed dangerously, hoping to persuade the prince to Fall. _'And the moment that you do…that is when you shall Fall.'_

Hatred won him over; sanity broke. Shouting from the top of his lungs, Alibaba's fingers tightened their hold on his sword as he directed his blade towards Ithnan's abdomen.

"**Don't do it!" **Aramitama shouted from inside his head.

"Stop it, Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin extended his arm out, hoping his voice was enough to reach him.

Aladdin's and Hakuryuu's eyes widened; Ithnan's expression brightened as he felt the pierce in his body. "Congratulations," Ithnan's eyes narrowed with glee, "Alibaba-sama. Welcome to the world of our father…"

Ithnan's body burst with its own storm of black rukh; Alibaba's pupils widened as the tornado of the rukh quickened. The outside world had become black to him.

* * *

Turning his body three-fourths of the way to the exit, Sinbad's feet immediately stopped as he felt a pulse on his curse. Clutching the side of his head, he looked over at the hologram.

"Sin!" Ja'far called, seeing his king's posture having bent forward.

An image of Alibaba flashed in his head, making the dungeon conqueror's fists clench. _'Dammit…I was a fool! That is what they were after this whole time! They are after them to get their hands on Higurashi-san…,' _cursing his own thinking, he felt his eyes narrowed tightly. Al-Thamen were going to use any means necessary.

And so was he.

* * *

A sudden pulse in her chest made Kagome drop the arrow to the floor. Clutching the unknown pain, the miko's eyes scrunched with confusion as her vision dropped to the ground. _'W-What is going on?' _Breathes became heavier; sweat trickled down her forehead and neck as the pulses increased.

"**The boy has been consumed by the darkness." **

Kagome's eyes widened upon hearing Aramitama's voice. Was he talking about Alibaba? "W-What?" she stuttered, unable to comprehend the situation. What did he mean Alibaba was consumed by the darkness?

"**Aladdin has been attacked; Alibaba's curse has taken over," **Aramitama continued with a sigh. **"I warned the kid to control his emotion." **

"Baka…," the miko scoffed. The one thing she was worried about. The curse on Alibaba had broken and there was no telling what he was thinking or doing. "Aramitama…please do something."

Silence.

"**I cannot." **

"W-What-?!"

"**You can," **he interrupted, knowing the miko would explode. **"I am but a mere soul trapped within the Shikon no Tama, miko. You can purify the darkness in a soul. That is your job." **Waiting for a reply, Aramitama exhaled. **"You can purify it before it gets too late." **

Looking at the battlefield again, Kagome was left with blank solutions. Was else was she supposed to do? How could she help them when she was far away? "How?" she whispered, a light breeze coming her way as the sounds of attacks, magic, and fire was heard from the generals' battle areas. "I have to get rid of this miasma! I can't get to Alibaba-kun-!"

"**Send an arrow," **he interrupted. **"It will require a huge amount of reiki, but if you concentrate, you can send an arrow to connect with my soul. I am connected to the Shikon no Tama – currently separated from it by command. It resides within you, miko. Only a few miko have mastered the art of sending arrows at specific targets, but if you concentrate you should be able to send the arrow all the way here. Concentrate on the target: Alibaba." **

Her eyes fell to the arrow on the ground; another pulse made her wince.

"**Miko, we don't have much time." **

* * *

Aladdin and Hakuryuu covered their eyes as the black rukh flew in masses out of their tornado. Shock filled their eyes as they saw Alibaba in the same dark armor Dunya had been wearing before. As his head lifted, Aladdin gasped as he saw the emptiness in his friend's eyes.

"What on earth happened?" Hakuryuu whispered, confused to see Alibaba in full Djinn Equip and a red eye on his head's armor.

Not wanting to admit it, Aladdin shook his head. "He got swallowed up by the dark intentions."

"You…," Alibaba spoke, eyes narrowing as he lifted his sword, "come with me, too, Aladdin."

"Solomon's Wisdom!" As the magic circle on his forehead glowed, he hoped to cleanse the corruption in Alibaba's sense. The third eye on Alibaba's forehead blinked in pain before sending out a wave of black rukh to break through the magi's power.

"Aladdin-dono!" Hakuryuu shouted, seeing the magi take a few steps back.

"It's no good…," Aladdin whispered. "That ornament on his forehead is in my way!"

"Then all we have to do is destroy it, right?"

Shoulders tensing at the female voice behind them, the two looked over their shoulders to see Morgiana standing as she gripped her elbow.

"Morg-san…"

"Morgiana-dono," Hakuryuu spoke, watching her walk between them as she kept her eyes on Alibaba's form, "why are you…"

Sighing, Morgiana slowly straightened her back. "It's only a little bit, but I've recovered some magoi. I am not sure what saved me, but I feel like something inside of me was protecting me." She stopped, seeing Alibaba's eyes on her person. To see him on the other side as their enemy made her fingers curl into fists. "For you to be held captive by a counterfeit like that…it's not like you at all, Alibaba-san!" Planting her feet into the cement – cracking it – she narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to turn you back into who you were before if it takes all my strength!"

* * *

Feeling the constant use of magoi from above, the miko's eyes followed each defense and offense of magic Yamraiha and her opponent used. It was apparent Yamraiha was beginning to feel the struggle with each attack that was sent to her.

Lowering her focus to the miasma, Kagome cursed under her breath seeing it already inching closer to the breached barrier. _'It's going to crawl up the barrier and into the hole Judal created…,' _she blinked, coming to see some of the soldiers beginning to climb the hills to avoid touching the miasma.

Drakon's use of his fire breath caught the miko's attention. Even with the fire it was not enough for the miasma to be destroyed. As soon as it was burned away, it would return. Picking up the arrow off the floor, she continued to stare at it.

'_I don't know if I have enough reiki to send to Alibaba-kun, and destroy this miasma afterwards,' _she gripped the arrow, _'but I am going to have to risk it.' _

Looking for the direction Aladdin's boat had left, her eyes narrowed to focus her aim. _'Sakimitama? Can you hear me?' _

Waiting for a reply within her, Kagome began to prepare her arrow over her bow as she remained kneeled.

"**Kagome-sama, I am afraid the children are in danger. Morgiana-chan is safe, but it seems like Alibaba-kun is attacking his friends," **Sakimitama spoke with worry.

'_I am aware,' _Kagome brought her bow up. _'Tell them to make sure Alibaba is not moving.'_

"**Kagome-sama, what do you plan on doing?" **Sakimitama asked.

"Going to put an end to this stupid war," Kagome replied, taking her aim at the sky. _'Kami-sama,' _her eyes narrowed, _'please let it work.' _Concentrating on Aramitama's aura to connect and mix with her reiki, she began to pour it out onto the arrow. _'Please!' _

Releasing the arrow, Kagome watched it fly over the soldiers as it left a translucent pink glow down its path. The arrow disappeared into the clouds; the miko's shoulders slumped. She could only pray to Kami it would work. The guilt on losing Alibaba and the others would have chained her down. The guilt on letting this country be consumed by the miasma without trying to help would suffocate her. Shaking her head, Kagome quickly grabbed another arrow from her quiver.

She would use every ounce of her reiki if she had to.

* * *

The pulse on his curse made Sinbad grunt once more. Keeping his eyes on the miko, he began to worry over his people, Aladdin and the others, and his generals. He wanted to avoid conflict; he could not risk using his powers when the curse was spreading.

"Sin!" Ja'far called, noticing him hunch over again.

"The Organization is after Aladdin and the others," he spoke, surprising the ex-assassin. "They will use them to get their hands on Higurashi-san."

"Higurashi-san?" Ja'far blinked. "No way…" Seeing his eyes on the hologram below, he followed his line of sight to see the miko in the same spot. When did she leave the palace? In silence, the two watched as she fired one arrow into the sky: no target. "Where did she send that?" he whispered under his breath.

'_That was not a missed shot,' _Sinbad's eyes narrowed on the arrow disappearing behind the clouds. If Kagome sent her reiki into it, there was no way she was going to let that arrow miss. Whatever she had done, she had done it for a reason. His attention fell back to her grabbing another arrow from the quiver behind her. "I must go," he whispered. "Higurashi-san cannot be left alone using her power."

* * *

Grunting at the fall, Morgiana cracked open one eyes as she felt the sting on her ankle after being tripped by Alibaba. Her kicks were not getting her anywhere; his sword continued to push her further away from close combat. Her eyes widened at the sight of his blade coming down on her. Quickly bringing her chains up, she used her strength to stop the blade from cutting her in half.

"Stop it…," Alibaba whispered.

"I don't want to," she replied, muscles beginning to cramp as she tried to push his sword away. "Not until I've turned you back to who you were! I'm not giving up!"

Feeling Alibaba's hesitation, the third eye on his forehead narrowed before unconsciously turning his sword into a chain of his own. Wrapping his new weapon around Morgiana's – much to her surprise – he picked her up from the ground before throwing her towards a building.

"Morgiana-dono!" Hakuryuu shouted. Seeing Alibaba's sword return to its original form, he cursed under his breath while glancing down at his missing arm. _'To think that I can't do anything…!' _He had to do something – anything. With one or two arms, he would fight for his own goals. He had to remain determined. Gripping the spear with his free hand, he lifted it up in the air. "Zagan!" he shouted. "Lend me your power!"

"So you finally summoned me, eh?" Zagan chuckled. "You really are a stubborn one, aren't you? But I don't dislike that about, you know."

Aladdin blinked at the sudden appearance of a magic circle on Hakuryuu's blade. In a blink of an eye, the blue Djinn they had encountered before appeared behind the Ren prince. Seeing vines pop from underneath Hakuryuu's feet, the magi watched as a wooden arm was made for the prince. "Zagan…," he whispered, confused to see the Djinn already being conquered. "Why?"

Turning to face the magi, Zagan gave him a shrug. "He's not quite up to snuff, but I've decided to put my money on him, magi."

Hakuryuu blinked, surprised to be able to move the wooden arm as if it was his own arm. Making a fist, Hakuryuu nodded. "Now I can!"

"The rest is up to you, Crybaby-san!" Zagan snickered.

Morgiana quickly used the strength of her legs to push herself away from the rubble. Seeing Alibaba coming towards her, Morgiana prepared another kick only for her calf to be grabbed before being thrown to the side once again. Morgiana found herself caught by Hakuryuu's arm wrapped around her waist. Coming to a stop from the force of the throw, Hakuryuu knelt down to give the Fanalis girl a rest. "Hakuryuu-san…"

"**Create a diversion." **

The soothing voice made the three jolt, making them look left and right to find the source. A glow on Morgiana's Metal Vessel caught their attention before seeing the familiar pink surrounding it. Aladdin blinked, taken back by the glow. "That is Kagome-onee-san's power…," he whispered.

"**I am a soul that resides within in her," **Sakimitama spoke, knowing the kids would have questions. **"We don't have time to ask or for me to give you the answers, but Kagome-sama is sending help." **

"Help?" Hakuryuu repeated. "What do you mean?"

"**Kagome has four souls residing in a jewel she possesses. I cannot give the details, but one of the souls and I have chosen Alibaba and Morgiana respectively to give you some of our power, or in other words, the miko's reiki. The soul within Alibaba-kun is pinned down by the corruption inside his head – he cannot do anything. The only way we can get into Alibaba-kun is to break the source." **

Aladdin's shoulder slumped before turning to see Alibaba slowly taking steps towards them. "How do we do that?"

"**We must hold Alibaba-kun back until Kagome-sama's arrow arrives." **

Looking at the blonde prince ahead, Morgiana noticed the third eye on his forehead keeping a glare on them. "Could that be it?" she questioned.

Hakuryuu turned towards the direction of her finger. Seeing time was running out, he gave the nameless soul a nod. "Okay," he spoke. "I'll create a diversion! Morgiana, can you hold him down?"

Turning to the prince holding her, Morgiana nodded as a smile appeared over her lips. "Of course I can."

"**Magi-kun," **Sakimitama spoke, grabbing Aladdin's attention. **"We will need your power in the end to fully cleanse Alibaba-kun's soul. Kagome-sama is not here to do it, but she gave you Solomon's Wisdom, correct?" **

Although he was confused, Aladdin had the feeling he could trust the soul – whatever it was. He did not sense any malice from it. Nodding back, Aladdin took a step back as he watched Morgiana and Hakuryuu stand back up. Hakuryuu twirled his spear in his hand before heading straight towards Alibaba's path. Exchanging blows with their weapons, Hakuryuu spun his spear behind his back before grabbing it with his wooden hand. With one shout, Hakuryuu flicked Alibaba's sword away from his grasp.

"Morgiana-dono!" he shouted.

Not letting a second pass, Morgiana jumped behind Alibaba before coming to lock her arms underneath his. Keeping Alibaba in place, she stood her ground until a pink light shined above them. Eyes went up to see the miko's arrow having pierced through the dungeon's sky and straight into Alibaba's third eye.

"**Now, Magi-kun!" **Sakimitama yelled, seeing Aladdin prepared with the magic circle on his forehead.

Hearing Alabiba's scream, Aladdin's grip on his staff tightened as he brought it in front of him. "Solomon's Wisdom!"

The gold magic circle appeared in front of the magi before rays of magic flowed into the prince's head. He hated to see the pain in his eyes, but he would not allow his best friend to be consumed by the Organization's greed.

* * *

Taking aim on the miasma, Kagome tried locating the proper spot to target. Blowing a curse, Kagome lowered her bow, watching the miasma already climbing up the barrier as more of Drakon's soldiers began to back up. The last thing she wanted was for her reiki to blow up and injure those near it. Before she could full stand and find a new place to release her arrow, a jingle of jewels caught her attention.

Kagome turned her head to the side, noticing the familiar aqua finned garments on the Kou princess. The miko blinked, seeing her sword in hand. "Kougyoku-hime?" she whispered, surprised to find the said princess coming to stand beside her.

Kougyoku lowered her eyes to the miko, taken back by the exhausted expression on her face. Sweat clung to her forehead; her chest heaved in reach for oxygen. "K-Kagome-sama?" she blinked, taking a step forward. "What happened?" she asked with concern. Despite her being the enemy, it was shocking to see the mythical miko having broken down like this.

Before Kagome could reply, a bright and aurora light illuminated the area. Heads turned towards Yamraiha, seeing her own magical circle having appeared after her attacker destroyed the shells on her ears and the ones on her chest. The magical circle reflected Yamraiha's magic to shun the miasma away. In a blink of an eye, Yamraiha's opponent was soon stabbed by Spartos' spear, surprising the miko and princess.

Feeling the other Dark Metal users' auras vanish, the miko presumed they had been dealt with. _'Well, that is one problem solved…' _Seeing more than half remaining on the water, Kagome slowly stood from her spot, despite feeling her head beginning to spin. The bigger issue still stood: the miasma.

"Kougyoku-hime…"

The princess took a look at the miko from the corner of her eyes.

"I apologize if I cross the line by asking you of this…," Kagome's fingers tightened their hold on her weapon. It was a risk to ask the princess of their current enemy to help, but even she would become devoured by the miasma if they did not act quick. One side of her was already worrying over Alibaba and the others. Taking in a deep breath, Kagome turned to face the princess. "Can you create a wave to push the miasma away from the barrier?"

Confused over her request, Kougyoku looked at the miasma before turning back to the miko. A wave? This was the woman Sinbad was interested in; the woman who was oblivious to the king's advances and pushed them away. Did she even consider that she was a princess from Kou? She could reject it. Looking over at the country and then at the miasma, Kougyoku remembered Sinbad's permission allowing her to stay in Sindria as long as she wanted.

She was welcomed.

Turning back to face her, Kougyoku gave her a small nod.

Thrilled with the assistance, Kagome wasted no time to place her arrow back on the bow as Kougyoku flew towards the sky. Waiting for Kougyoku's attack, Kagome drew the string and arrow back. This was a one-time shot; she had to pour as much of her reiki as possible to destroy the miasma now surrounding the barrier. Seeing the princess call out her magic circle to appear before her, Kagome waited for her signal.

"Spirit of sorrow and isolation. Thou who bestoweth thy power upon kings, bring forth a great torrent that shall rule the earth!" The water underneath quickly spouted out into a wave, pushing the miasma a few feet.

Quickly taking aim, Kagome waited for her reiki to fully embrace the arrow before releasing it. As the arrow went through the waters, an explosion of her reiki illuminated the area. The miasma behind the wave scorched away, leaving soldiers, generals, and Kougyoku awed by the way the miasma slowly disappeared as if nothing had occurred.

Lowering her bow, Kagome's chest heaved as she felt only a sliver of reiki holding her up. "It worked…," she whispered to herself. Despite feeling her head beginning to swirl with thoughts and her vision blurring, Kagome tried to muster as much strength as possible to keep herself up.

There was not time to faint.

* * *

Silence over took the room as the pink glow illuminated through the hologram. Even without having seen the miko's attack in person they felt the strength of her abilities. A miko's purification was one not to mess with; to destroy miasma that strong had them awed. Pupils slightly shook at the sight of the pink rays slowly diminishing, leaving the waters calm once again. Nothing from its incoming war left.

Ja'far's breath finally returned, having stopped breathing at the sight of Kagome's graceful yet deadly attack. "D-Did…she really do that?" he whispered. His eyes landed on Kou princess, seeing her return on the cliff. The two had worked together; the two saved Sindria.

Turning towards his king, Ja'far's brows furrowed. "Did you also count on this happening?" he questioned.

Sinbad's eyes narrowed, seeing the miko's steps beginning to shake. "I was not expecting Higurashi-san to get involved. At least not like this." Eyes scrunching, Sinbad watched as the princess lowered herself back to the cliff and catching the miko in her arms. "It's not over yet. Send Sharrkan to pick Higurashi-san, and have the doctors look at her."

Coming to see the same view as him, Ja'far noticed Kougyoku beginning to worry over the miko's sudden faint. "She fainted?" he questioned.

"Prepare a transfer magic circle." Turning his back to the hologram, Sinbad walked away. The true target had yet to be dealt with. The miko had done her part – one that was not asked of her.

He would not let the Organization get away with it.

* * *

Dark and cold; empty and hollow. Those were Aramitama's surroundings as he observed the inside of Alibaba's soul. Nothing but darkness and thick roots blocking any source of light, even rukh. Sighing under his breath, the demon soul looked down to see the said prince hunched over with his head buried between his knees. Snakes slithered around his back, watching him closely to stop him from touching the young boy.

Scoffing under his breath, Aramitama's hands remained inside his sleeves. **"Corruption and chaos will always exist, boy; you can let your heart go weak." **

"It's my fault…," Alibaba whispered, shoulders tensing. "It's my fault Kagome-san will be taken. It's my fault Sindria and Sinbad will be destroyed."

Raising a brow, Aramitama noticed the snakes once again beginning to move around the boy's torso. **"Who is blaming you?" **he questioned. Getting no reply, Aramitama could only sigh. As much as he wanted to shake some sense into the prince, he knew his heart was already wavering. **"No one is blaming you; you are only giving yourself pity, boy. The miko wouldn't go blaming you for something that is out of everyone's control." **

"But Sinbad and his country-!"

"**That is his problem," **Aramitama cut in. **"He decided this path by taking you all in; he knew the risks." **

The snakes began to hiss as a faint gold glow caught the demon's eye. Turning his head over his shoulder, Aramitama chuckled as he saw the young magi floating down from above with gold rukh trailing him. He was not one to console, or help those when they were deep in their heads. Nodding to himself, Aramitama slowly blended in with the darkness, letting the magi have his talk.

Aladdin's eyes landed on his friend, seeing his head still buried between his knees. The snakes returned to face the magi, making him hesitant to step forward. Feeling a hand behind his back, a light push made him float forward. The magi's eyes looked over his shoulder to see a black-haired male with red eyes disappearing into the darkness. Whoever it was, Aladdin had picked up the same aura as the soul residing in Morgiana's Metal Vessel.

His attention went back to Alibaba; a smile curved over the magi's lips. "Let's go home, Alibaba-kun. Everyone is waiting for you."

Alibaba remained still, eyes beginning to water as he stared at the floor beneath him. Since when did his soul feel so cold? Vacant? "Hey…," he whispered, "why are we alive, anyway?"

Taken back by his question, the magi could only let his brows furrow with worry. Even he had no answer to that question.

"If everything is predetermined by fate," Alibaba continued, "then why should we have to live through a fate that's already been decided? I've messed up so many times till now. If even making mistakes is my destiny…then I don't-"

"Are those words really coming from your heart?" Aladdin asked, catching the snakes' attention as he lowered himself to stand behind the prince. "Alibaba-kun, destiny is not something you're enslaved by. By overcoming it, your life…the whole world is able to move forward. Since I met you, we have overcome numerous destinies together. Some of what we went through was painful. There were sad times, too. But we met many people along the way that helped up. You have always managed to get back on your feet. You never gave up trying to move forward." Smiling, Aladdin felt his surroundings beginning to brighten up. "No one blames you for what has happened. The things that have happened are because other people want to inflict pain. You're courageous enough to face it all. I know that you are."

Alibaba gasped as he heard the magi's words. Seeing light illuminate the ground below him, he felt the snakes around him, wrapping his soul, loosen their hold.

"Have you realized it yet?" Aladdin asked. "The people you've encouranged with that conviction of yours are all thinking positive, ready to take on their respective challenges. Your courage moves other people, Alibaba-kun. Your battle is the rukh's guidance – it's 'destiny' itself! It's our turn to protect those that have saved us! I am sure you can do it! After all," he smiled, offering his hand for him, "you're Alibaba-kun, whom I love so much!"

Turning his head over his shoulder, Alibaba was greeted by the bright light shining from above. "Aladdin…," he whispered, taken back by his positivity. Memories of the magi being there for him since the beginning of his travels flashed inside his head. All the people they had met, the help he got, and the smiles he received. Some things had not turned out the way he had hoped, but people stuck by him.

They did not give up on him; they believed in him.

His eyes landed on Aladdin's palm before reaching out. Placing his over the magi's, the curse inked on his skin slowly crumbled away as his surroundings became a clear ocean.

Scoffing from the sidelines, Aramitama shook his head with a smirk. _**'The miko has chosen well.' **_

As Aladdin helped the prince back up on his feet, the trail of black rukh from his curse led them to turn their heads over their shoulders and see a black cave. They blinked, noticing the same black rukh flying in and out of the habitat.

"There is still darkness residing within you, Alibaba-kun," Aladdin whispered. "I'm certain it is up ahead. We should go, Alibaba-kun."

Nodding, Alibaba led the way. He would not let anything or anyone corrupt his path.

* * *

"Curse them! Curse, Sinbad! Curse that miko!" As black miasma rose from the ocean, Ithnan's eyes opened to see the Sindria off in the distance. The plan to capture the magi and prince as hostages had been ruined by the miko herself, and the miasma to destroy Sinbad's country had been ruined by the Kou princess and the miko as well. He could not believe what had transpired. "To think that Sinbad and the miko would tame the Kou princess as well." Jumping on his scythe, he began to fly away from the island. "However, the curse he has been stricken with is robust. Alibaba-sama is now my slave. Even the miko can't save him from that-"

Immediately halting himself from going further, Ithnan lifted his scythe from underneath as he stood in the air; his eyes glued themselves on the magic circle in front of him "A transfer magic circle?" he whispered. His pupils widened as he saw a hand coming out before revealing the full body of the purple haired king.

"Hello there."

"S-Sinbad…"

A smile appeared over the king's lips, happy to see Ithnan being surprised by his appearance. Lifting his hand, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Did you really think you would be allowed to leave here alive after igniting a way in my country and coming after _my _guests?" Ignoring Ithnan's defensive stance, he brought his wrist in front of his eyes. "Spirit of dominance and submission: Focalor. Dwell in my body!"

Ithnan's felt his body freeze as he saw the silver cuff on Sinbad's wrist beginning to glow before a powerful gust of wind enveloped Sinbad's body. Smirking, Ithnan chuckled seeing the king was performing a Djinn Equip. "You fool!" he shouted, seeing Sinbad's body having transformed with his feather-like hair having grown longer and some feathers having appeared on his arms and legs. A third eye rested on his forehead as tattoos stretched out on his chest, abdomen, and legs. "Should you attempt to Djinn Equip while cursed the power eating away at you will only grow stronger!"

The curse – having spread over Sinbad's left side of his face and down to his collar bone – pulsed, making him wince.

Seeing him hunch and grasp the sides of his head, Ithnan laughed. "This is perfect! You should submit to our Father as well!" Ithnan sent a wave of black rukh to the king, making him groan in pain as it added on to the curse. The victory he thought he would get soon went away as he saw a glowing sphere in front of Sinbad's chest float with half gold and black. "W-What the…what's that?" he whispered, seeing the curse being absorbed into the sphere itself. The smirk on Sinbad's face made him take a step back. "The b-black rukh!?"

The glow exploded with its same half colors. Surrounded by the gold and black on both sides of his body, Sinbad felt his body becoming lighter with the curse gone. "Unfortunately, this body has already been cursed. I guess your curse wasn't potent enough."

Shocked filled Ithnan as he realized what he was seeing. He had heard stories, but to see it before him had him frightened. "D-Don't tell me that you…!"

Tornados on his palms – both gold and black – floated in rapid speed as Sinbad's eyes narrowed on his target. "Well," he chuckled, "I felt bad sending Alibaba-kun and the others to Zagan after Higurashi-san expressed her distaste to the plan. This is what I can do to certify they return. I wasn't planning to use this power until the very end, but I would like Higurashi-san not to know about this, so…," the smirk on the king stretched, "let's keep this between you and me."

Watching Sinbad clasp both hands over his head, the gold and black tornados merged together with a bigger force. Ithnan's vision shook, feeling the sweat of defeat crawl down his cheeks. "Are you…Falling?"

"Foraz Zora!"

The tornado was directed towards Ithnan, quickly piercing through the wooden puppet inside his body as the ocean waters split from the wind. Looking down with hooded eyes, Sinbad's magical circle glowed underneath his palm. "You're not needed for the future of this world."

* * *

Coming out of the end of the cave, Alibaba and Aladdin were presented with ruins. The atmosphere was dead. What looked to have been a lively country was now nothing but destroyed memories.

A destroyed home.

Buildings and pillars broken down; the smog only adding to its decaying history. The gray clouds blocked the sun; the darkness enveloped the area. Before the two could question the area, their eyes widened slightly as their senses pulsed. Feeling the presence of the black rukh behind them, they turned to see Ithnan sitting against some of the ruins. His eyes rose to meet theirs; his smile - now visible - appeared.

Aladdin blinked, surprised to find Ithnan in a weak state. "Hey," he whispered, noticing him weakly hold onto his scythe, "it's you, right?"

"Yes," Ithnan replied, having felt his other body being destroyed by the infamous king. His body felt limp; he felt weak.

"Would you mind leaving Alibaba-kun's body?" the magi asked.

"If you so wish it, Alibaba-sama," the masked puppet spoke. "Take that sword of yours and strike me." Seeing Alibaba tense and prepare his sword, he could not help but chuckle at his immediate guard. "It's not like before. My real body has been destroyed by Sinbad; Sindria is safe no thanks to the miko. At this point, I'm no more than the mere nucleus of a curse." Tilting his head back, Ithnan stared at the dead sky. "Do it."

"First," Aladdin cut in, a rise of his rukh slowly flying around him, "I want to ask you people something. Why do you wreak revenge upon this world?"

Ithnan's brow rose, seeing the magic circle reappear on Aladdin's forehead. "Damn you," he spoke, feeling the magi's rukh come towards him, "just as I thought. You're 'Solomon's representative', aren't you?"

"When you people take action, it causes war and poverty throughout the world." Aladdin lowered his staff to his side. "Why would you do such a thing? I want to ask you this as myself, not as anyone else."

He stared at the magi before him. The seriousness on the boy's face only had him sighing. A young kid wanting to know the truth of human beings was a dark one, but one he and everyone around him would learn. "In order to create darkness in this world and to release everything. From the prison that controls this world. In other words, from 'destiny'. A road leading to an end decided upon by another that you cannot fight against, and the only way to escape it, and live on…well, that is what Falling is."

"You people have the wrong idea about destiny. Denying fate will cause the world to lose its power to move forward, until destruction becomes its only option. Just like Alma Toran."

"Alma Toran, eh?" Ithnan grinned.

Their surroundings quickly bleached out white before everything was transformed back to its original life. Green, laughter, gold, and light had once touched the area. Alibaba and Aladdin were presented with the image of people bowing to a king before them as three hooded individuals stood behind: magis. The image of the Djinns in their human form they had seen became recognizable. Beside the king, stood a woman with black hair, clothed in pure white silk with gold beads around her neck. Alibaba's and Aladdin's eyes narrowed with confusion seeing her face resembling that of the miko's.

"Kagome-san…?" Alibaba whispered under his breath.

The image before them was soon engulfed in flames. Heat easily brought the high towers and buildings of the country down to the ruins they had seen at first. Creatures of the dark blasting their powers to kill the innocent. Djinns materialized themselves into the blue creatures they knew now to fight off the demons.

Ithnan sighed, noticing the confusion on the boys' faces. "Since that era, we have repeated the same argument hundreds of millions of times. And in the end, we destroyed each other…together." Their surroundings normalized back to its decayed state; he stood to see the sky remain in his dark hue. "Even in this world, we will never see eye to eye with you. Now," he whispered, walking towards the two, "eliminate me. Otherwise, I'll drag you down with me and self-destruct!" Charging towards them with his scythe, he was stopped by Alibaba's blade.

"Alibaba-kun, if you use that sword, you'll also be able to annihilate him forever," the magi spoke, seeing his friend's face having softened with pity.

"Do it," Ithnan scoffed. "Without the resolve to be both good and evil, you're sure to go on suffering even in the days ahead. You'll never be able to defeat the real evil."

Dodging the scythe's swing by crouching down, Alibaba spun before letting his flames erupt over his blade. He quickly slid by Ithnan as soon as he deflected his scythe to the side.

"Why…," Ithnan's eyes narrowed with frustration. "Why won't you kill me?"

"I don't want to hate anymore."

A crack on Ithnan's mask was heard.

"I don't know if I can pull that off or not!" Alibaba turned to see Ithnan's back. "But maybe…just maybe, if there's a battle of fate that only I can wage then this is the best answer that I can give you right now!"

Feeling his broken mask slide off his face, Ithnan's brows furrowed with confusion. His emotions of hate and tiredness only made him feel weaker. Looking up at the sky, sunlight began to crack its way through the heavy clouds. What was this soothing and calming feeling? Wrapped in Aladdin's glow, Ithnan could not help but scoff as he continued to look at the clear sky. "This is humiliating. To think I would be sent back to Solomon in such a serene state of mind…"

* * *

Morgiana and Hakuryuu blinked as they saw the gold and pink rukh erupt from Alibaba's and Aladdin's joint hands. A sea of rukh surrounded them before seeing Isaac's soul lowering to Dunya's body. A caress to her cheek made the princess's eyes open with a smile.

"Isaac…," she whispered. "Isaac…"

"I'm so happy for you." Eyes glided to see Aladdin having woken up with the magic circle glowing on his forehead. His smile – directed to the knight – stretched upon seeing Dunya's happy expression. "You're going to be all right now." Turning their heads to Alibaba's body, they were surprised to see the dark-haired male looking down at the blonde. "You helped Alibaba remain sane even when he was being taken over, right? Thank you…"

Red eyes rose; a sigh passed the demon soul's lips. The miko had surely picked an interesting bunch to look after. If only she had known the dangers that awaited her once she found out about the true past of Midoriko. Giving Aladdin a bow with his head, he slowly disappeared back into Alibaba's blade.

Awakened by the feel of something returning to him, Alibaba's eyes snapped open before he sat up to meet the three before him.

"Alibaba-san!" Morgiana smiled, relieved to see the prince back to his normal self.

"Alibaba-dono…," Hakuryuu whispered.

"You guys," he sighed, lips curving up to a small grin.

Adorned with the same gesture, the magi closed his eyes: "welcome home, Alibaba-kun."

"Sorry to have worried you," Alibaba scratched his cheek. "But thanks to you, I'm back to normal!"

Clasping her hands together, Morgiana leaned in. "Are you sure you're really okay?" Hearing his reaffirming reply, tears clung at the corner of her eyes before fainting into Alibaba's arms.

"Morgiana!" Alibaba called out, flipping her to see her sleeping face.

"It's all right," Aladdin walked forward, seeing the girl's smile remain. "It looks like she just fell asleep. Well, you really gave it your all, didn't you, Morg-san?"

He could not believe the three of them had stuck by him even after he had been controlled to attack them. They believed in him; they wanted him back. The smile on his lips returned, whispering his thanks to the girl.

"Come on," Aladdin spoke, "let's home, too."

* * *

"She just needs to sleep and some rest. Her…magoi – if that is what her powers are – have been pushed to the limit." Coming to face the king staring at the miko in her personal room, the doctor sighed under his breath. "She has yet to learn how to fully use her magoi. She is releasing too much of it at once. Please let me know if there is anything else I can service you with, Sinbad-sama."

Keeping his eyes on the unconscious girl, Sinbad's eyes narrowed. "That will be all."

As the generals – quiet behind their king – and the princess of Kou moved out of the doctor's way to exit the room, they watched Sinbad moved a hair strand from her face. After Sharrkan had met with Kougyoku and the unconscious miko, he immediately rushed to the palace where he saw Sinbad waiting at the gates. All generals had been taken back to see their king worrying over the girl.

Straight out of the war, his attention was now on her well-being.

"Once Aladdin-kun and the others arrive, tell the palace and the people we will be celebrating their return," Sinbad turned his head over his shoulders, "and of course, the victory."

"Yes!" they all bowed in unison.

Seeing the generals exit the room, Kougyoku's eyes landed on the king's face.

Regret? Guilt?

It was difficult to read him, but one thing was certain, he was angry at the Organization. She lowered her head, unsure what to say: nothing. There was nothing she could say. Turning around to leave the miko's room, she took one last glance at the two over her shoulder.

Sinbad would not let anyone take her away.

* * *

Alibaba smiled at the sight of Morgiana sleeping beside Hakuryuu's body, as he too, had fallen asleep. Looking to his right, he noticed Dunya's body laid with covers over her. Although hesitant to bring her back to Sindria, he did not have the heart to leave her. She had been in the same situation as him, but she was alone now.

Looking over the boat, he saw the island becoming smaller as their sail went further away. The dungeon had shaped him into a different person. Here he was with overfilled bags of treasures from the dungeon, but nothing made him happier than to see his friends alive. Shoulders dropping with a sigh, he spoke. "Hey, Aladdin." Knowing he had the magi's attention on him, he scratched the back of his head. "How should I put this? Since way too much has happened…I don't know what to say. I just want to say…thanks for everything."

Aladdin blinked, taken back by the gratitude. Unknown to him, Aladdin felt his expression brighten. "I should be thanking you! I'm so glad that I met you; I'm glad I got to be friends with you."

Chuckling under his breath, Alibaba looked up at the clear sky. "Since we met in Qishan, we have really come a long way, haven't we? Wonder how far we will make it. Now that we know Al-Thamen is after Kagome-san, we will have to deal with many other things."

Although worry was in his head, Aladdin knew they had to deal with it day-by-day. With the current dangers out of the way, he was left with a little ounce of peace knowing Kagome was safe in Sindria. "Whatever we saw in that vision, I am sure it is the answer to the chaos right now. The answer to the destruction of everyone's fate." His eyes softened, watching some of his rukh fly out of him. "Kagome-onee-san needs those answers…"

* * *

"Is that right?"

"Yes," a heavy sigh accompanied the dark magi's smirk. "Just as I thought, those geezers didn't have what it took to make it even budge…not Sindria!" Judal scoffed as he saw the older Ren general sitting upon his 'throne'. What a joke it was to leave it to the Organization to deal with Sinbad and his followers. Not to mention that the miko had taken their side. "That miko destroyed the miasma completely. I told you," his eyes narrowed with interest, "you shouldn't underestimate her, Kouen."

"I expected no less," he chuckled back. "We are talking about the priestesses who held the most trust out of Solomon – or as the myths have proclaimed." A smirk formed over his lips as he stood from his heat. "I'm looking forward to meeting _her _again. Keep this in mind," he spoke, seeing his two younger brothers behind the magi, "everything that the world has to offer will be acquired by our empire!"

* * *

Explosions – bigger than mountains – had paralyzed her body. Terror of the deaths and continuous screams of pain made her focus blur. A huge dark creature in the middle of the ocean made her fingers lose their strength to grasp her bow. All she could do was move her lips: no words. The creature's darkness consumed her whole, making her yell with fright.

The heat embracing her made her eyes snap open; her breathing raced as she came to stare at the blank ceiling. Her body felt light, yet her mind seemed empty. _'What happened?' _the miko asked herself. All she could remember was having shot her arrow to stop the miasma, and trying not to collapse. Her hand went up to touch her forehead. _'Of course I would faint,' _she closed her eyes. _'I don't know how to control my reiki against my enemies here.' _She was beginning to think she had to train from scratch how to control her powers if she wanted to survive.

She could not continue wasting her reiki without measuring.

"Kagome-onee-san?"

The gentle voice made her blink before turning her head to the side on the pillow. Kagome fell silent upon seeing the blue haired magi tilting his head to the side with concern. "Aladdin…kun?" she whispered.

"Are you alright?" he asked, brows furrowing down. He had been impatient to see the miko, only to find out she was resting in her private room after stopping the Organization's attacks. Not wanting to leave her alone, he told the others he would join them as soon as Kagome woke up. Having arrived only a few hours ago, he was taken back to see the miko waking up after feeling little to nothing of her aura. He was sure she was going to be out for a few days. "You were talking in your sleep, Kagome-onee-san."

Sitting up, the miko lowered her eyes to her lap. Her mind a blur to the dream she had woken up to. "Was I?" All she remembered was fire – unbearable fire. "I don't remember what I was dreaming about…"

Feeling her hand being grabbed the magi, her eyes rose again to see the smile coming back to him. "I'm just happy you're okay, Kagome-onee-san. I was worried about you."

Her own lips found themselves curving like his. That gentle and innocent soul reminded her so much of her kit. It saddened her she had not put thought into her feudal friends and her home, but she could not dwell on it too much. She missed them, but she had to move forward for now.

Hopefully finding the answer to return.

"I was worried, too," she spoke. "I am thankful to Kami for bringing you back here safe and sound with the others." Remembering the dungeon had been the primary mission, she blinked. "Ah! Were you able to conqueror the dungeon?"

Aladdin nodded gleefully. "Zagan chose Hakuryuu!"

"Hakuryuu?" Kagome repeated. _'The Kou prince?' _

"We were attacked by the Organization," he continued. "This other princess," his eyes lowered to the miko's hand in his, "was being used by Al-Thamen. She is currently in another room being watched over by mages and doctors."

"Another princess?"

He nodded before his expression brightened once again. "But don't worry! They say she will be fine! Uncle Sinbad says she will make it through!"

"I see…" Kagome blinked, finally remembering the details of the attack. Looking around the room, she noticed night had fallen upon them. How long had she been asleep for? Music and singing caught her attention; the flickering lights and laughs made her blink with curiosity.

"Sindria is hosting a celebration," Aladdin spoke, noticing's the miko focus having glued itself on the window.

"Celebration?"

* * *

Tying the gold colored rope around her waist, the miko quietly made her way behind the magi as he ran ahead. Her eyes fell on the many colorful lanterns and her nose caught whiffs of the many dishes being cooked for the victory festivity. After hearing the rest of the story about the dungeon, Kagome was left wondering what Al-Thamen really was. It only gave her further headaches the more she wondered.

Kagome watched Aladdin meet with Alibaba and the others as they stood behind the eight generals. The people of Sindria waited with joy before their king as he held a cup of wine. The sound of gongs made her sit at a nearby table seeing she could not interrupt.

"My beloved citizens of Sindria!" Sinbad spoke, raising his voice for all his people to hear. "Thanks to you all, we were able to achieve a stunning victory in the recent war. Tonight, we shall celebrate that triumph. Bask in the glow of victory to your heart's content!" Cheers from the people echoed throughout the area. Kagome's eyes blinked as she saw the generals move to the side to present the four kids. "I have one more joyous report to make to you!" Sinbad continued. "Guests of our country have conquered yet another new dungeon. Allow me to introduce them to you." As each one came forward, Sinbad called out their names. "Alibaba Saluja. Ren Hakuryuu. Morgiana, and Aladdin. One adventure has come an end, but we are always in the midst of a journey. This moment right now is the beginning of a new journey. Now then," his hand, holding his wine, rose, "raise your glasses. To the adventure that is about to begin anew! Cheers!"

With his people following suit to the cheer, Kagome rested her cheek over her palm. _'The beginning of a new journey…,' _she repeated the king's words in her head. It was tough to accept the fate she had been given, but when was her life ever fair or normal? A way home seemed impossible, but if she found herself here, then there had to be a way. _'Then again, apparently I was sent here for a reason, but what reason is that?' _

"Higurashi-san."

Hearing the deep voice coming towards her, the miko noticed the male Fanalis coming her way. "Ah, Masrur-san," she whispered.

The sound of her name caught the rest of the generals' attention, along with their king's. Aladdin and Alibaba wasted no time to come sit beside her as Morgiana took her time. With the generals coming around her to ask how she felt, her focus moved on its own to see where Sinbad had gone. _'Where did he go?' _

"Kagome-onee-san!" Aladdin called, pulling on the sleeve of her dress. "Look! They are doing a play of us!"

Looking out, she noticed the actors on the stage wearing props to replicate Alibaba and others while performing their conquest to conqueror the dungeon.

"Take that, you cursed dungeon creatures!" one of the actors shouted, as Alibaba's replicated sword came to point at the 'enemy'. "I'll turn you into rust of my Sword of Amon!"

A woman with a pink wig appeared behind the 'fake' Alibaba as she posed. "Prepare for defeat!"

Alibaba and Sharrkan were the first to puff their laughs, trying to hold back the explosion of laughter. It was then when Aladdin's actor – huge and built – appeared that the two let their laughter free.

"W-Why the heck is Aladdin so ripped!?" Alibaba chuckled, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Ha…," Kagome's sweat drop loomed over her head, "they really got to working on this play in no time."

"The one playing Alibaba-san is a dead ringer for you," Morgiana commented, making the blonde prince turn with shock.

"Doesn't look a thing like me! Doesn't this make you mad at all?" he questioned.

"I feel embarrassed," she replied. "If only my skills were as polished as that…"

"Eh…," he blinked, taken back by her response. "Well, I am just glad we got back here in one piece. I am also glad you are okay, Kagome-san."

The said miko blinked upon hearing her name. Seeing Alibaba's eyes on her, she could not help but nod. "I am grateful to have you all back here," she spoke. "You all had me worried after hearing the Organization sent people to the dungeon." Constant worrying had been the only she had felt the last twenty-four hours. To see them smiling and laughing gave her the chance to breath – even for a little while. For kids she had just met, she felt the need to look after them. After all, she was their age with the same sense of confusion what she was supposed to do.

Wanting to do the right thing.

"Your souls saved us," Alibaba spoke, making the miko blink again.

"My…souls?"

Lowering the cup from his lips, Aladdin turned to face Kagome. "Two souls that rest within Alibaba-kun and Morg-san saved them during our fight, Kagome-onee-san."

'_Aramitama and Sakimitama?' _she questioned herself. Looking down at Morgiana's Metal Vessel and Alibaba's sword, she felt the auras of the two souls. _'They helped?' _Her eyes rose to see Alibaba's face: normal. The arrow had worked; her reiki had arrived on time. A sigh of relief passed her lips. _'Arigatou, Kami-sama…' _

"Who are they, Kagome-san?" Morgiana questioned.

"Well," she lowered her eyes to her fingers, "they are souls resting inside of me. It is difficult to explain now, but all I can tell you now is that I am in charge of taking care of these souls." It was not a lie; the Shikon no Tama rested inside of her. With many people around her and the noise of the celebration making it hard to have a serious conversation, she decided it was not best to talk about her past at the moment. "I can explain it all later," she continued, "but these souls chose you after demonstrating certain traits they get attracted to." Looking at Morgiana, she sent the girl a smile. "Sakimitama has chosen you, Morgiana-chan; Sakimitama is the soul of love. As for you Alibaba-kun, Aramitama chose you: courage."

The two individuals looked down to their own hands before coming to see Kagome giving them a genuine smile. The miko was a mystery – the biggest one. Before they could ask more questions, their eyes widened seeing the two actors on the stage. Aladdin's eyes widened with curiosity while Alibaba and Sharrkan stilled at the sight of the woman copying the miko's features as the male beside her – holding a crown in his hands – resembled-

"What the heck?" the miko's brow twitched. Was that supposed to be her and Sinbad?! Hearing the small 'pfft' behind her, she immediately turned her head to see Sharrkan placing his hand over his lips. "You told them, didn't you!" she accused seeing the play moving to their visit in Kou.

"I-I promise it wasn't me!" he extended his hands out defensively. "I-Oi!" Dodging the miko's throw of fruits, Sharrkan grabbed an empty plate as he ran for his life.

Alibaba chuckled nervously as he saw the angry miko chase after the general. He was beginning to think the miko did not like being paired with the king.

"Aladdin."

The magi looked down the stairs, seeing the said king giving him a wave.

* * *

"Orders from the empire to return?"

Nodding to Hakuryuu's question, Ka Koubun sighed as he saw the rest of Sindria rejoicing in their 'victory'. "Yes," he replied, seeing the young prince place his cup down on the table. "Not to mention the fact that eventually, we will be viewed as unwanted guests. I believe it would be prudent to leave before that happens."

"No! I'm not leaving yet!"

The two males turned to the objection; Ka Koubun gasped as he saw the Kou princess lay her head over the table as she gave a hiccup. "Y-Your Highness!" he called out, rushing to her side and taking away the cup of wine from her hands.

"After all, Sinbad-sama said that I could stay as long as I liked!" she whined, feeling her head beginning to spin.

"Hakuryuu-sama…," Ka Koubun pleaded, hoping the prince would understand the important to leave.

"Very well," he nodded, standing up from his seat. "Let's get ready to go home." Walking away from Ka Koubun's struggle to get the princess to stop, Hakuryuu's eyes lowered to the ground. _'However, I have yet to fulfill my objective. I must get an answer from Sinbad-sama soon…'_

* * *

Resting her hands over her knees, Kagome huffed tiredly as she scanned the sea of people before her. _'Damn it, Sharrkna-san,' _she glared. Having lost the general, she cursed her out of shape self. She regretted not having stopped the play first before Sindria began to believe there was something going between her and the king.

She shook her head as she turned to her left to return to their table only to stop the moment she saw Aladdin sitting across Sinbad – by themselves. Raising a brow, the miko blinked at the king's words.

"And so, Aladdin-kun," Sinbad smiled, "will you go to Reim for me? As the magi of the Kingdom of Sindria?"

Taken back by the request, Aladdin continued to stare into Sinbad's eyes before giving him an apologetic smile. "Uncle Sinbad…I'm not the magi of this country yet, you know."

The dark hues in Sinbad's eyes was not missed by the miko; the rejection made him laugh, making her become suspicious.

"You're right about that," he sighed with a smile. "Give this conversation some thought after the festival, then. Just enjoy yourself as much as possible tonight!"

"Gomen…," Aladdin gave him a bow with his head as he stood from his seat.

Watching the magi make his way up the stairs leading to his table, she focused back to see the purple haired king staring at the empty cups before him. Taking small steps towards the table, she finally stood in front of Aladdin's empty seat.

"Aladdin-kun is still trying to find answers about himself."

The king's eyes rose; his expression remained stoic.

"He is still a kid who should not be placed in matter he still doesn't understand, Sinbad-san," Kagome continued. "He is not your magi."

Smiling at the miko's words, Sinbad gave her a nod. "You're right; I apologize for saying such a thing to him." Sighing under his breath, he lowered his eyes once again, surprised the miko had overheard the conversation. "I guess I thought he had chosen this as his new home. After all, we share a common enemy."

Kagome glanced at the three kids from the corner of her eyes before turning back to look at the silent king. "I would like to know more."

His head tilted to meet her eyes.

"Tell me about the magis and…this world."

'_This world?' _Sinbad held back the question from being said out loud. But seeing the miko's seriousness, he found the opportunity to find answers himself. Standing up from his seat, his hand extended out to offer his hand. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

* * *

She was beginning to curse the humidity of the island. Her body was beginning to warm up; her cheeks pinked. The moonlight was not helping with it directly hitting them to give them a clear view of each other. With her hand on Sinbad's, she began to question herself for having accepted the walk with his offering hand. Thinking it was best to calm her churning emotions, she tried to look at her surroundings.

Having brought her out of the party and to a quieter setting, Kagome noticed he had led her to the palace's garden. The only sound coming off from the fountain behind them. The silence was beginning to make her nerves build to something she did not want. Shaking her head, she looked at the king's back.

"Aside from Aladdin-kun," she spoke, "there are others, right?'

Stopping himself at the sound of her question, Sinbad looked over his shoulder. For someone who had just woken up from a faint, she was sure eager to move to the next step – whatever that was. "Well, there are three."

"Three?" she blinked.

"Yes. You know one of them very well yourself," he replied, although it irked him to remember _him. _"The Kou Empire's magi, Judal. He has deep ties to Al-Thamen, and as such, he is a magi to be wary of."

"Don't remind me," she scoffed. With his 'little' visit having caused enough trouble for everyone, hearing his name made her blood boil. She only hoped he would never cross her path or he would pay for all the things he had done – to her and the others.

Chuckling at her reaction, Sinbad kept his eyes on the miko. "The second one is the Wandering Magi, Yunan. The one who caused the first dungeon to appear fifteen years ago."

"The first dungeon?"

He nodded, "his intentions and motives are unclear. He's simply an enigma. But the most shrouded in mystery at this time is the Reim Empire's magi, Scheherazade. She's a legendary magi who is said to have supported the empire for the last two hundred years. I know it may seem somewhat hard to believe, but there is no question that Reim's current prosperity is due to her power."

'_Two hundred years?' _Kagome blinked. Although not surprised by the years, she was taken back one of the magis was old enough to know more about the world than the present rulers. These were the magis she, as a miko, had to choose - according to the myth. _'Perhaps she would know more about this myth…' _

"Higurashi-san."

Brought out of her thoughts, her eyes rose to see Sinbad turning around to face her while keeping her hand in his.

"You went against my order; you acted on your own," he spoke. "Putting yourself out there was a risk and a chance for Al-Thamen to capture you."

She exhaled, bringing down her eyes to the flowers beside their feet. She was not a child; she was not going to take this lecture. "But I am here now. Sinbad-san, with all due respect, I had to go. I could not sit by and let innocent people be killed because of me. I can fight."

Silent, Sinbad merely stared at her before turning around to face her while keeping a gentle grasp on her hand. "You have my sincere gratitude for saving Sindria, but…," pulling her in – to her surprise – Sinbad wrapped his free arm around her waist, keeping her close to his chest, "I cannot allow you to risk your life like that, Higurashi-san."

The miko's cheeks began to burn as the proximity; the height difference becoming clearer as she looked up at him.

"I am truly grateful for what you have done," he continued. He smiled upon eyeing her expression; his expression softened to feel her still in his arms. "To take each other's hands in this way…if only this blissful time would last forever. I wish that with all my heart."

"Sinbad-san…you-"

"It sounds silly," he cut her off, knowing she was trying to push away the talk, "but something caught my eye: you. Never have I felt this way towards a woman – a human. Something pulls me to know you….to protect you." Sinbad's eyes narrowed as he inched closer; his arm around his waist erasing a few more inches of space between them. "Stay here – with me."

Her eyes widened at the statement she was presented with. Her head spun, unable to fully read his aura and his intentions. Was he being serious?

"Al-Thamen will continue to come; I will protect you no matter what, Higurashi-san."

Unable to stop her skin reddening, she avoided his eyes, hoping that would lessen the heat rising to her face. "I-I'm sorry," she choked, "but I can't-" Fingers hooked under her chin, bringing her to stare back into the king's unreadable gold orbs. This feeling…what was it? She was sure she had felt nothing towards the king, and having already moved on from Inuyasha after giving him the chance to pursue Kikyou after Naraku's death, she would know if it was love, or at least a crush.

Or did she still not know what love was?

Before she could reject his plea, her lips were claimed. Every argument to give back was erased as she was taken by gentle yet yearning acceptance. Soft lips molded perfectly against hers; the gap between them only closing as Sinbad brought her closer to his chest. The miko's stomach dropped with nerves and confusion as the rest of her began to warm up. Eyes closing, Kagome felt her lungs beginning to miss the oxygen.

Fingers from her free hand dug into chest, grasping some of his clothing. Slowly releasing her lips, Sinbad's eyes slowly opened to see her flushed expression. A small smile adorned his lips before releasing the miko from his grasp. "I apologize for…doing that without your permission, Higurashi-san." His tone – still soothe and low – made the miko unable to word anything together. "Please, think about it."

Left to stare ahead as Sinbad walked past her, Kagome finally felt her heart beat to all the emotions she had felt during their kiss. She usually would have slapped the person, but something paralyzed her to do it. Was she taken under a spell? Hypnotized?

"Higurashi-san…"

Her name rolling off his tongue made her freeze.

"I would hate to lose you," Sinbad whispered, seeing the miko's still giving her back to him. "Please consider it."

Left alone under the moonlight, the miko's fingertips rose to brush over her lips. She never felt like this around Inuyasha or none of her suitors. She closed her eyes, hating the confusion overwhelming her.

Why did this feel right, yet wrong?

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Longer than usual, but I do hope you didn't mind the length. I apologize once again for the long wait on this. I know I have been difficult to deal with, and I was almost quitting, but all of the reviews, messages (here and on Tumblr) really helped me realize why I was writing in the first place. So thank you. I know this chapter has a lot more Alibaba and Aladdin, but some of their "first steps" need to be taken care of before I can fully have Kagome merge into this story.

Next chapter will have her move a different course and well...things will change -somewhat.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you have time to review.

Thank you again!

Ja~ne!

P.S. New poll on my profile!


	18. Moving Forward

**Title:** Pure Rukh

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** This is a short chapter, but there was a voting poll in Tumblr where people got to vote for the next story update and well, this was the winner. I will be having another in Tumblr (because you get to vote each day until the last day for two stories).

Now, the story will diverge soon as you will see towards the end of the chapter. Let me tell you though, putting the Inuyasha and Magi world together is a headache! I have been erasing thought after thought the closer I get to certain parts of the series. Trust me, I have a binder with ideas for this story (and the others)! But I want to thank you all for the support you have given me thus far. I know I can be difficult and slow, but really, the reviews help so much to keep me going. I know some of you just read it, so thank you for that. But I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 17: **Moving Forward

* * *

His steps became heavier with each passing thought swirling inside his head. The feel of the miko's lips on his lingered with passion and a crave for more which only led him to uncertainty. He was aware what he had done, but his heart clouded.

Eyes narrowing to keep the thoughts at bay, Sinbad continued his walk down the open hall of his palace. Silence welcomed him with the moonlight shining on half of his face. The night only left him wondering if the miko would agree to staying.

Staying for-

"You are an evil man, Sin."

Sinbad's focus glued on the silver haired general standing a few pillars down the hall with his hands resting inside his sleeves. Greeted with a smile – whether it was genuine or suspicious – Sinbad scoffed with a smirk of his own. "Come on." He spoke. "Don't be staying that, Ja'far. All I am doing is capturing every card that I can get my hands on. I am doing it for _her; _she is still unaware of the danger she is in once she leaves this place. My position and power can keep her safe. Aside from her, Aladdin and the others would also be safe here."

Watching him walk past him, Ja'far waited a few seconds before following behind. He noticed his king's shoulders having dropped slightly as he spoke about the miko. He had seen the event unfold. A scene even was taken back by. There was no doubt Kagome was left with a mixture of feelings when even the king of Sindria was unsure what he wanted.

"You mean you know what is good for them?" Ja'far questioned.

"Yes." He replied.

"I see." Noticing Sinbad having stopped in his steps, Ja'far raised his eyes to see the king slowly turning his focus over to the open balcony looking over the ocean. He waited, observing the way Sinbad's eyes hardened in their stare.

"Ja'far," Sinbad whispered, tone lowering apathetically, "have I become…devious?" He snickered under his breath, closing his eyes as memories of his young years came back to him. "Lately, whenever I see Alibaba and the others, it all comes back to me. The days when I know nothing of the world, and raced all over it to learn about it. Now, I see myself being pulled by the things I never labeled as important."

Ja'far continued to stare at his king's back, waiting for him to continue only to receive an end to his words. Sighing under his breath, Ja'far closed his eyes. "Yes, I would say so. You have become a devious man." Hearing Sinbad turning his attention onto him, Ja'far made his way to stand beside him. "Now that you have acquired many possessions, far too many, you have turned into something that you never wanted to be." His eyes narrowed as he turned to face his king, noticing he had already turned the other way. "But this is the road that you chose yourself. Change is necessary; the only way is forward. Wherever you go, I shall accompany you."

Looking up, Sinbad's brows furrowed. What was the right thing? Were his actions under the morals of the Gods? Even he, as powerful as the world made him to be, was confused. Nodding, Sinbad continued his way down the hall. "Yes. You're right."

Never in all his years of living had experienced the uncertainty and fear he had now. Was he falling…for her?

Or was his greed taking over?

* * *

Her mind felt heavy; her heart wavered under the thoughts she held. No matter what she told herself, Kagome could not shake away the lingering oppositions in her thoughts and heart. Everything that had occurred on the garden happened within a blur. When she waited to be fully alone, she had hit her head a couple of times, hoping kiss had been all but a dream.

'_Why did he do that…?' _She asked herself with a heavy sigh. Deciding to retreat for the night, the miko made her way down the outside halls leading to the guests' rooms of the Sindria palace. _'Stay with him?' _Creases on her skin between her brows formed. _'What good would that do? I can't let his charming ways sway me when is a king like the rest who want a miko for themselves…' _She stopped in her steps, noticing the blue haired magi sitting on the balcony of the halls. His eyes became hypnotized by the beauty of the full moon; his feet swayed gently as he plopped a grape from the plate beside him. _'Aladdin-kun is a magi who is also wanted by others; Sinbad-san is no different.' _

She shook her head, deciding it was best to oversleep on her doubts before making choices. Walking towards the magi, Kagome made herself be known with her aura. "Not going to join the rest of the party," the magi's head turned to the miko, "Aladdin-kun?"

Swallowing the grape down his throat, a smile quickly overtook his features. "Kagome-onee-san!" He exclaimed with excitement. "What are you doing here?"

The thoughts of Sinbad's affection quickly flashed in her head before she shook them off. "Decided to get some quiet time." She replied, hoping he would not catch her lie. "And you?"

"I went to go take some food to Dunya-onee-san, but…," his eyes lowered worriedly, "she is still unconscious."

"I see." Having heard about the ex-princess, Kagome could not help but see a pattern developing. She had thought Alibaba was the only unlucky prince to get his kingdom taken away by the Organization, but it seemed many other kingdoms were falling under the same fate. She only hoped the poor girl would awaken with calmness seeing as she was in the hands of the 'enemy'.

"Are you alright, Kagome-onee-san?" Aladdin questioned, noticing the glow in her eyes having dimmed. "You seem a little…gone."

"Gone?" She repeated. Shaking her head – while forcing a smile – Kagome patted the top of his head. "I'm fine; I guess I am still exhausted from the battle." Although it was half a lie, she could not tell the magi of the events that unfolded a few minutes ago. Events that should never be spoken about ever again.

"Aladdin!"

Looking over their shoulders, the two blinked to see the exiled prince coming up the stairs while greeting them with a grin. "Oh? Kagome-san is here, too!"

Aladdin's gave him a wave, welcoming him to their party of two. "Alibaba-kun!"

"So this is where you two were." He blinked, relieved he could find them. "What are you two doing here?"

"I went to go see how Dunya-onee-san is doing," Aladdin replied, "but she is still unconscious."

Kagome blinked, noticing the expression on Alibaba's face having dropped upon hearing the girl's name. Watching him make his way to stand beside her, Alibaba rested his elbows over the balcony. "You seem troubled, Alibaba-kun." She stated.

The blonde prince chuckled at the irony of his emotions. "I haven't been able to go see her myself." He replied, eyes dropping to the fountains below. The irony was in his thoughts. As much as he should hate the people falling under the Organization's plans, he could not help but pity Dunya for everything she cared for was taken away – by force.

"It reminds you of Kassim…doesn't it?" Kagome asked, having only received Aladdin's reaction to her question.

Alibaba's fingers laced together – tightly – upon hearing the miko's words. "It's painful to think about, but after seeing her memories, I just can't forgive Al-Thamen. Those feelings came back to me…"

Looking out to the lights of the party down below, Kagome was given the sound of laughter and music. The claps and cheers of happiness welcomed by her ears; her heart jumped at the sight of peace. This was the first time since she has arrived in this world she was able to fully take in where she was and the people she had met. Magis. Kings. Al-Thamen.

Her own myth pertaining to her blood-line.

"This world…," she spoke, catching both of the males' attention, "is mysterious." The corner of her lips lifted to a small – and unsure – smile. Watching the gold rukh float above the people, she could feel their auras put hers at ease. "This world has shown me a lot; for the first time in what seems like ages, I can see what peace is – to some extent. I can't lie and say I don't like it, but I also can't fully tell myself that I am at ease."

Aladdin and Alibaba blinked, confused over her words. If there was a mystery anywhere, it was her. She was a kind person who had no reason to help them the way she did; she had no reason to endanger her life.

Seeing her eyes remain glued on the flickering lights down below, Aladdin's lips slowly formed a smile of his own. "Is your home far, Kagome-onee-san?"

Alibaba's interest piqued, making him look at the miko from the corner of his eyes.

Her home...where was it? Closing her eyes, Kagome's shoulders dropped slightly. "I am sure you two have caught on, but I am not from here – at least I don't think so. I am not entirely sure where my home is. I was separated from my own friends after…an adventure. Next thing I knew, I found myself here." She sighed, slowly opening her eyes again to see the same scenery as before. "I always believed there is a reason for everything; I was brought here for a reason." She looked at the two boys beside her before coming to pat their heads. "To meet you two and the others." Seeing their own smiles, she could not help but let her eyebrows drop with concern. _'And there must be a reason why me, a miko, was brought here now of all times…'_

Seeing the pain and relief mix in her face, Aladdin nodded before grabbing the gold flute hanging around his neck. Just like him, Kagome was disconnected from the present, but living it day by day. Just like him, she was sent here for a reason. "The world Ugo sent me into…," he whispered, grabbing their attention, "and the world I met all of you, there is a reason behind it. I won't let this world come to an end."

Alibaba's head turned forward, watching a few fire shows being demonstrated on some of the stages. The memories of seeing Alma Torran and its destructions made him clenched his fists.

There was a reason for everything.

After hearing Aladdin's words, Kagome could not help but wonder if she should be boarding the same train of thought. Was her purpose to protect the world she was in now?

Sudden bursts of light in the sky made them look up. Sparks of different color reflected on their skin as they watched the black canvas become illuminated. Watching the two awed by the fireworks, Kagome could not help but grip the cement under her fingernails.

But what exactly was she supposed to do?

* * *

"Wah!" Stretching his white headband over his eyes, Aladdin's eyes sparkled. "You fixed it! You're awesome, Yam-san!"

The said mage chuckled under her breath as she observed the young magi become thrilled with his fixed headband. Putting away a few of her potions inside a box, Yamraiha smiled. "Take care of it, now. Remember, magic tools are valuable. To a magician, they are very valuable."

Having woken up to Yamraiha's voice, Aladdin was excited to see her surprise. His expectations were met when she showed him his old headband completely new. His eyes landed on her hands, watching her put away a few of her things in her study. "Come to think of it," he spoke, "you don't have a Household Vessel, do you, Yam?"

"No." She replied. "Magicians and Djinn's Household Vessels just aren't compatible, so I can't use one. But I can create all kinds of magic with my own two hands. You'd better devote yourself to mastering that, too!"

Nodding to her words, Aladdin could not help but wonder if that also applied to the miko. _'Now that I remember, Kagome-onee-san had called out a black bow back at Balbadd…was that a Household Vessel?' _As his eyes wondered about in Yamraiha's study, Aladdin noticed the scroll opened on one of the book stands in front of her. He read the words above: "wasn't that the place where you studied magic…?"

Yamraiha blinked, looking up to see the same scroll. A sorrowful smile took hold of her lips as she closed the box in front of her. "Magnostadt Academy." She spoke. "I was a student there until ten years ago."

"Magnostadt…?"

* * *

"Hmm, wonder where Aladdin went…"

Walking through the flower garden within the palace, Alibaba frowned as he saw no sight of the blue haired magi. After hearing Kagome's words, he could not help but let his curiosity grow. If she was not from here, did she mean she was from another country? Or was she not from this world? He could not pry into her life after everything she had done for him back in Balbadd and in Sindria. Alibaba sighed, wondering if Kagome even missed her home.

'_Of course she does.' _He shook his head. _'She may just be hiding it – very well.' _

Taking another step forward, a crunch under his foot was heard along with a-

"W-What do you think you're doing?"

Quickly taking a step back, the prince blinked as he saw the Kou princess staring at him with wide eyes as she held a few flowers in her hand. "S-Sorry!" He apologized, realizing he had stepped on the flowers she was after.

Kougyoku blinked, taken back by the visit of the Balbadd prince. "Y-You're…" Eyes narrowing to match her pout, she quickly turned around to give him her back. "I hear that you had your hands full in Zagan."

"Uh…," he scratched the back of his head, "yeah. I guess?"

With her shoulders untensing, the Kou princess looked over her shoulder to see the exiled prince kneeling while looking for another flower. If she was not mistaken, this was the first time she had a face-to-face with him since the events in Balbadd. _'Come to think of it…,' _she blinked, '_if things had turned out differently, I might have married this man…'_

"Here."

Blinking again, she was presented with a flower crown.

"Sorry I stomped all over your flowers." Alibaba sheepishly laughed, scratching the back of his head again with embarrassment. "Here." He repeated. "As an apology…"

Instinct took over as her hands came up to let the flower crown drop. Her eyes blinked a few more times, wondering about the weird 'present'. "Ano…," she whispered, tilting her head to look at him, "how do I wear this?"

"Huh?" Alibaba blinked back. "This thing?" Scanning his surroundings for more flowers, Alibaba grabbed a few. "Well, you take this," he spoke, showing her how to loop them together, "and pass it through the ring, and then…"

* * *

Greeted with smiles from the servants and guards, Kagome could not help but feel like they were beginning to think of her as part of the palace. If anything, she was afraid the rest of the country would think there was something between her and their king.

The kiss replayed in her head.

Shaking her head to erase the memory and the blush erupting on her cheeks, Kagome stopped in her steps. What she had to focus on was herself and a way to get back home. She turned her head to the right, seeing the clear morning sky welcoming Sindria to a new day. _'Can I go home…?' _

The sound of metal falling on the floor made her blink. Turning her head to the opposite side, Kagome noticed a hall leading to a vacant training room. Cautiously, the miko made her way inside, only to see the Kou prince trying to catch his breath as he stared at his spear on the floor. Her eyes landed on his wooden arm. _'Ah that's right.' _Her eyes dropped with guilt. _'He lost his arm…' _

"Kagome-san."

Hearing her name, the miko turned her head to the corner of the room, seeing the female Fanalis standing with rocks tied around her wrists.

"Morgiana-chan, good morning."

With both females talking, the Kou prince finally picked up his spear before standing up to meet the girls. "Kagome-sama, good morning."

With a nod, Kagome replied. "Good morning, Hakuryuu-kun."

"Forgive this disgraceful sight." Hakuryuu bowed, making the miko blink from the sudden action.

"Why are you apologizing?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side. Seeing him form a fist with his wooden hand, Kagome could see he was still trying to get used to his new arm.

Hakuryuu eyes lowered to his fist as his brows furrowed with impatience. "I thought I should learn to use it just like a real as soon as possible; I still have not mastered it. I can't protect the precious things in my life if I don't get stronger."

The miko's eyes relaxed as she felt a pulse from inside her body. Despite his devotion to increasing his strength and his undying determination, she could see something was pulling the boy back. For someone his age, he acted on a mature level not many children would be familiar with.

But he was still a child.

"I told him there was no need to rush." Morgiana cut in, catching the miko's attention.

Coming back to seeing Hakuryuu move his fingers, Kagome nodded. "There is no rush; take your time, Hakuryuu-kun." A smile formed over her lips. "Get strong on your own pace."

Hakuryuu smiled back; the kindness a bit foreign to him, but appreciated. "I have to get strong – soon. I'll be leaving this country soon."

"Leaving?" Morgiana and Kagome repeated.

He nodded back. "I have spoken to Ja'far-san about the matter to prepare; Sinbad-sama is aware."

'_Leaving…?' _Kagome blinked. _'To Kou…' _Looking down at her feet, the miko's brows furrowed. If he was moving forward, it was only logically she should, too. Anything at this point would help. _'But to move forward, I have to find out more about this 'miko myth'.' _

"Kagome-san?" Morgiana called out, noticing the silence surrounding her.

"Have any of you seen Ja'far-san?"

The two teens blinked at each other before turning their heads back on the miko. Hakuryuu scratched his cheek. "Ja'far-san? I saw him walk with Sinbad-sama to the meeting room with two other generals."

"Meeting room?"

* * *

"The Organization's Dark Metal Vessel…," Sinbad sighed, observing the broken item on the tray in front of him on the table, "you could say it's the most prized of our military gains from this recent war." Despite the vessel charred and its magic completely stripped away, Sinbad was glad it was brought back from Dunya. He wanted to take at least one step forward to find any weakness in the Organzation.

Yamraiha sighed, lowering the clipboard from her eyes as she stood behind her king with Ja'far and Drakon having taken a seat on either side. "The sorcerers within the castle are currently analyzing it."

"Hm." Sinbad nodded before coming to touch the hilt of the sword. Eyes immediately widened at the sight of a magenta magic circle appearing on the tilt along with the glow appearing from Sinbad's rings.

"What is that?" Drakon questioned, taken back by the complicated magic circle.

Yamraiha leaned forward, shocked herself to see the intricate work. "A magical power mark?" Her vision shook once she got a closer look at the pattern. "This is the pattern that's engraved on every magical tool produced at the Magnostadt Academy!"

"Magnostadt?" Drakon repeated, looking over his shoulder. "Who knew that your homeland was involved with the Organization…"

Noticing the hurt in her eyes, Sinbad exhaled. This came to a surprise to all of them. Lifting his fingers off the broken vessel, the glow diminished. "Did Princess Dunya have anything to say?"

"Actually," Ja'far spoke, "although she's now awake, she is refusing to speak to us."

Yamraiha's head lowered, having seen the look on the young princess's face when she entered in her room with the blue haired magi. "Once she learned that I was a former student at Magnostadt, she became completely obstinate about it…"

"Then I shall go."

The three generals blinked as they watched their king stand from his seat with high confidence.

"I did get the impression that she was the kind of woman who would listen to me, if no one else," he smiled brightly.

"That's your game plan again?" Drakon questioned with a sweat drop.

"Perhaps I can help."

Eyes glided to the entrance of the meeting room seeing two guards bowing apologetically behind the miko. Sinbad sighed, dismissing the guards knowing it was not their fault they could not stop the stubborn woman. Noticing the serious expression in her face, Sinbad raised a brow.

"Ah! Kagome-san!" Drakon smiled, standing up from his seat. "I didn't see you at the end of the party! I hope you felt well?"

She smiled back when both her hands were grabbed by his. "Ah, yes," she nodded. "I retreated early to get some more rest." Her eyes landed back on the round table and the broken Dark Metal Vessel. Brows furrowing with suspicion, she immediately felt the lingering corrupted aura around it. _'It feels…corrupt.' _

"Kagome-chan?"

Head coming back up to see Yamraiha having come forth, Kagome blinked to give her attention.

"Have you spoken with Dunya-san, yet?"

Kagome shook her head; she shrugged. "No, but I think I can help."

* * *

"Lord Ithnan!"

Laughter sprung from the teal haired princess as she saw the blue haired magi wrap his headband around his face to mimic the said man. Trying her best to hold the spoon in her hand, Dunya swiped the tear from the corner of her eyes while Aladdin continued hold another spoon to imitate the staff Ithnan previously held.

"What a fool you are, Dunya!" Aladdin exclaimed, swinging back and forth with the bed curtains above her mattress.

"Stop it, Aladdin!" Dunya chuckled. "Not while I'm eating-ah!" The princess looked down at her chest seeing a bit of the soup on her spoon having dripped close to her dress. "Oh…the soup!"

Aladdin quickly stopped his actions as his eyes immediately glowed at the sight of the soup crawling between her breasts. "Oh, no! Dunya-onee-san! I'll eat that for you!" Quickly swinging back, Aladdin jumped forward as his face flopped first on her chest.

"N-No! A-Aladdin!"

Pushed back, Dunya sighed with a blush as she saw the magi coming to sit on the other side of the bed. A sigh passed between her lips seeing the empty bowl on the tray beside her.

Watching the princess set it aside, Aladdin tilted his head to the side. Having seen her earlier demeanor against them in Zagan and with Yamraiha, he had presumed she would continue to push everyone away, but when he heard her cry when they were leaving, he asked to be left with her. It did not take long for him to get her to talk and for her to agree to eat. A smile appeared on his face, seeing her clean the corner of her lips with her napkin. "I'm glad we got to be friends, onee-san."

"Well," she smiled back, "I'm very grateful to you. Being able to see Isaac, even if it was a hallucination…that made me very happy."

"But…," Aladdin pouted, "why won't you talk to the others?"

Dunya's fingers curled into a fist before bringing her knees into her chest on the bed. Her eyebrows dropped to meet her glare as she felt her bottom lip beginning to quiver. "Because…the king of this country is in league with Magnostadt Academy, isn't he? That woman, too. She must be a magician working for that horrible school!"

Aladdin quickly leaned forward. "Yam-san is not that kind of person!" His lowered to her bare legs; his eyes glowed once more at the sight of her smooth skin. "Oh no, onee-san. You have a stain here, too!"

"Huh?" Dunya blinked, lifting her eyes to see Aladdin jumping up before coming down to pounce on her.

* * *

"We appreciate your help, Kagome-chan."

"It's no problem, really." The miko smiled as she saw the blue haired mage giving her a small bow with her head while walking down the hall leading to Dunya's private room. Seeing she was not going to be able to talk to Ja'far for a bit, she figured getting answers about the Organization as well could help figure things out. Dunya seemed the most plausible path for now.

"It might be difficult to make her talk." Sinbad spoke as he led the two girls. Looking over his shoulder, he sent the miko a smile only to be presented with a blushing glare.

Kagome sighed in return. "She is in the hands of her enemies; of course she wouldn't be talking."

Sinbad glanced at the girl once more before continuing her way down the hall. Finally reaching the wooden doors, he gave the guards a nod to make them move to the side. Waiting for them to move to the side, Sinbad took a step forward before lightly knocking on the door with his knuckles. "Pardon me, Your Highness." Sinbad opened the door, letting himself in along with Yamraiha and Kagome following behind.

Eyes immediately widened at the sight of Aladdin's head under the princess's dress as she turned a bright tomato with Aladdin's wandering hands.

"S-Stop it! That tickles, Aladdin!"

Hooking his fingers under his chin, Sinbad nodded to himself. "I never thought anyone would make a move on a woman before me…," he whispered. "Aladdin is a true magi-oomf!"

"I'll remind you that you did make a move." Kagome cut in, retreating her elbow from his side. Before she could stop Aladdin herself, she blinked at the sight of Yamraiha hitting the top of Aladdin's head with her staff.

"Oi!" Yamraiha shouted. "You little pervert!"

A sweat drop loomed over the miko (and the king) seeing Aladdin frowning from the sudden attack. The magi was cute and sweet, but this side of him was still unnatural for her.

* * *

"Hakuryuu!"

Turning around at the sound of his name, the said prince blinked, taken back by the sight of Alibaba and Morgiana running to him before he left to go to his room. "Alibaba-dono. Morgiana-dono."

Alibaba exhaled, trying to catch his breath from having tried to look for the Kou prince. "Hakuryuu, is it true that you're leaving Sindria?" He asked. He could not believe it when Morgiana had told him about it when he came back from talking with Kougyoku.

He nodded back, holding his spear firmly. "Yes. I'll be departing in a week." Eyes narrowing slightly, the black-haired prince looked down at his feet. _'But before that…I must make sure Sinbad-sama gives me an answer to achieve my goal.' _

"I see…" Alibaba frowned.

"What about you two?" He asked, catching Alibaba and Morgiana off guard. "What are your plans for the future?"

The two gave each other a look before looking back at the Kou prince. Alibaba scratched his cheek, unsure how to answer the question with something that seemed like he had a plan. "Well, for now we will be sticking with Sinbad-san. Right, Morgiana?"

"Eh?" She blinked.

"Eh?" Alibaba blinked back before seeing Hakuryuu giving him the same questioning look. He chuckled nervously, seeing his answer did not seem the best as a prince.

Hakuryuu smiled once again, catching the blonde prince's attention. "I learned quite a lot from you during my time here." Lifting his wooden arm to his chest, he gave Alibaba a nod. "I learned so much from everyone here. No matter what path you choose to take, I truly believe that you will be following your heart. Our time together was short, but thank you very much."

Taken back by his politeness and the bow, Alibaba lowered his hand from his cheek. "Hakuryuu…"

* * *

Serving a cup of tea, Kagome handed the cup to the princess after having brought a stool to sit beside her bed. With Aladdin finally having calmed down, she was able to come forward. Immediately after sitting beside her, she felt her aura pulse defensively, and now getting a good look at the young girl, she wondered what had made her fall into Al-Thamen's hands. Kagome blinked, surprised by Dunya silently accepting the cup of tea. "I apologize for Aladdin-kun's behavior." She chuckled softly. "He can be quite a pervy handful."

"Onee-san…" Aladdin sniffled.

"It's…alright." Dunya replied, keeping her eyes on the ripples of her hot drink.

Kagome sighed, seeing it would be difficult to make her talk knowing Sinbad and Yamraiha stood behind her waiting for any type of conversation to commence. Her shoulders dropped slightly; her eyes relaxed. "I am not affiliated with Sindria or Magnostadt, but I do want to apologize."

The three behind the miko blinked; Dunya raised her eyes to meet the soft smile on Kagome's lips.

"What you went through was unfair; your fate treated you unfairly." She continued. "I can reassure you, you are safe here. This may not be what you call home, but Sindria is far from being connected with Magnostadt." At least she hoped, but she had to make Dunya calm down as much as possible. Whether Sinbad had his own ties was another story she rather not know at the moment. "I," she placed her hand over her chest, "am not part of Sindria or Magnostadt; you can trust me."

Sinbad's eyes narrowed on the miko's back upon hearing her words. Words that stung and left him questioning if his actions from last night left anything kind of mark on her.

"Kagome-onee-san is right!" Aladdin cut in. "She is a miko!"

"Miko?" Dunya repeated, coming back to stare at the black haired female next to her. Her eyes slowly widened as the words processed in her head. "You mean…_that _miko? The one from the myth?"

Unsure how to reply, Kagome could only blink. If she was not mistaken, Dunya seemed almost hopeful upon hearing her identity. Parting her lips to speak, she blinked at the sight of the king taking a step forward and giving Dunya a smile of his own.

"I reassure you as well, Dunya-hime," he interrupted, "you are safe. I know you were skeptical of Yamraiha, but she already left the academy at the time of the coup d'état ten years ago. There is nothing to worry about." He grabbed her hand, bringing it up as he gave her a bow with his head. "I will never hand you over to Magnostadt. No matter what." Upon laying his other hand over hers, a sudden spark bolted out of his rings, electrocuting both him and Dunya simultaneously. Sinbad took a step back as Kagome stood from her stool, seeing Dunya quickly clutch her chest as she groaned in pain. "The Metal Vessel rejected the princess?"

Kagome's eyes went wide as she saw Dunya's aura slowly decrease in size as a purple glow pulsed on her chest. What looked like birthmarks, began to spread to her neck and on her arms.

"Is this…," Sinbad whispered, "the light of the Dark Metal Vessel?"

Aladdin gasped, remembering how the princess had stabbed herself in the chest with the Dark Metal Vessel inside the dungeon. "Is that the fragment from that day?!"

In an instant, Dunya shouted in agony as black crystals stabbed out of her chest. Kagome shook her head at the sight of the black rukh flying above her person. Coming forward, Kagome quickly extended her hands out in front of her as she placed a barrier around Dunya's body to contain the black rukh from escaping.

"This isn't good!" Yamraiha clenched her fingers around her staff. Coming to stand on the other side of the bed, she quickly casted a magic circle under Dunya's body. A gold glow enveloped her, stopping the black crystals from growing.

With the black rukh finally suppressed, Dunya fainted back on the bed, making both Yamraiha and Kagome sigh with relief and worry seeing the pain still glued on the princess's face.

"What did you two do?" Sinbad questioned, surprised by not only Yamraiha's quick thinking, but the miko's as well.

"I temporarily stopped the proliferation, but since it's eaten away at her to such a degree…" Yamraiha replied before seeing the miko having fallen silent at the sight of the girl. "You stopped the rukh, didn't you?"

Kagome gulped, surprised to see the black crystals from her chest. Just what exactly had the girl gone through to agree to be part of the Organization's evil doing?

"Maybe Kagome-onee-san can help?"

The three turned to see Aladdin looking up at the miko.

"You helped Alibaba-kun, remember?" He spoke, taking a step forward. "You helped him when you sent that arrow flying inside the dungeon!"

Sinbad's eyes tightened suspiciously. _'An arrow? Don't tell me the arrow from before had gone all the way to Zagan?' _

Words drying at her throat, Kagome could only stare at the girl breathing heavily with the black crystals still sticking out of her chest. Perhaps she could save her. Nodding to Aladdin, she took a step forward before placing her hand over the crystals. "Ready, Aladdin-kun?" She whispered.

A gold magic circle glowed on the magi's forehead as soon as he saw the pink glow come from Kagome's palm, allowing him entrance into Dunya's soul. "Solomon's Wisdom!"

Curiosity increased within the king as he saw the strong glow and the gust of rukh come out of the two. Catching the miko in his arms while letting the magi being caught by Yamraiha, he could not help but think how selfish he was to want the two to remain by his side.

'_This is the power of a magi and miko…'_

* * *

Opening her eyes, she felt a tug on her hand. Looking down, she could see Aladdin floating down in front of her while pulling her with him to the floor. Kagome turned her head left and right, noticing the many black crystals penetrating their vision of their current location.

'_Is this inside…Dunya-san?' _She blinked.

"Kagome-onee-san," Aladdin called, "she is right there."

The miko looked forward, gasping at the sight of the said princess impaled with a crystal in her abdomen and another two on her palm to keep her standing. Is this what a corrupted soul was? Chained to the darkness forever?

"Dunya-onee-san!" Aladdin shouted.

"A-Aladdin…?"

Finally reaching the floor, Kagome watched as Aladdin took a step forward only for crystals to emerge from the ground and impale them both. Visions of magicians dressed in black torturing human lives and caging them like animals flashed through their heads. The sight of black rukh surrounding these magicians froze the magi and miko.

'_What is this?' _The miko blinked, feeling sweat trickle down the back of her neck. _'Was that…?' _

"This is the anger and hate…and grief contained inside the Metal Vessel." Aladdin whispered, gulping at the sight of many lives being taken away by the magicians of Magnostadt. A sudden glow erupted from below their feet, making them look down to see a magic circle with an unknown pattern. Aladdin blinked: "Magnostadt…"

"Magnostadt?" Kagome repeated. "You recognize it?"

Aladdin quickly shattered the crystals around them with his staff, surprising the miko. Kagome blinked, feeling his aura slowly swell with anger as he lifted his staff into the air. "A-Aladdin-kun…?"

"Let Dunya-onee-san go!" He shouted before lowering the head of his staff down to the floor, shattering the rest of the crystals with the help of his rukh.

Seeing Dunya float in the air, Kagome was quick to run forward and catch her in her arms. She felt a small pulse of relief coming from the princess's aura, making the miko frown feeling she had not fully saved the girl.

"Arigatou…" Dunya whispered.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in response upon hearing her gratitude; she bit her bottom lip. Why did she feel like she had done nothing to save her? Looking back at Aladdin from her shoulder, she gave him a small nod signaling it was time to go back.

* * *

Gold and pink mixed within the glow, making Sinbad and Yamraiha block their eyesight at the sudden bright light coming from Aladdin and Kagome. The king slowly lowered his arm from his eyes, seeing the miko, who laid on the bed next to Dunya slowly open her eyes. He leaned forward; his palm came down to her cheek, caressing it upon seeing the broken emotion in her hues. "Higurashi-san?" He whispered.

"Aladdin-kun!" Yamraiha called with a smile, seeing the young magi come back to them.

The magi slowly sat up, seeing the miko blink the sleep out of her eyes. Placing his focus on Dunya, he blinked. "Did…it work?"

"Looks like it did." Yamraiha nodded.

With her vision finally repairing itself, Kagome noticed the king looking down at her with worry. Her cheeks warmed up at the feel of his fingers caressing her skin. Shaking her head, Kagome sat up. What was he thinking showing that type of affection in front of others? Giving him a mild-glare – not missed by him – Kagome turned her focus down on the unconscious princess beside her as soon as she felt her aura quiver with pain.

Sweat began to appear on Dunya's skin; her breathing became heavier. Getting off the bed, Kagome quickly checked her forehead only to take it back as soon as she felt the heat radiating in an instant. "S-She has a fever!" She exclaimed. Without letting another second pass, the miko's palms hovered over Dunya's chest. Her pink glow illuminated the girl's chest; her brows furrowed in hope her abilities could help the girl escape the illness. What happened? She was saved, right? They saved her…

Aladdin blinked, watching Kagome's glow slowly retract from Dunya's body. His eyes rose to meet the shock expression on her face. "Kagome-onee-san?" He whispered, seeing her arms drop to her side. "Is she okay?"

Looking over her shoulder, her hues shook as she felt the tears threatening to drop. "It's not working…"

The magi's eyes widened; he quickly looked down at the unconscious girl. "Dunya-onee-san?" Aladdin whispered, watching as her chest heaved faster in need for air. "Onee-san?!"

* * *

Why did it not work? It should have worked.

What was this feeling? Disappointment? Shock?

Grasping the sides of her dress within her fist, Kagome's eyes scrunched to stopped the tears from flowing down. The sound of doctors rushing in and out of Dunya's room only increased her need for answers. It did not help they were to stand outside the room and wait while Yamraiha tried to figure out what was going on with the magic inside Dunya's body.

"You did everything you could."

The miko's eyes slowly opened; her gaze remained low. Knowing Sinbad had come to join her to lean against the wall, Kagome slowly brought her palm up while keeping her eyes down. "It has always worked before." She whispered. "Whenever anyone needed healing…the physical wounds would disappear."

Sinbad gently rested his head back against the wall. It was the first time he had seen her so shocked that he had to try to move her himself from the room. Sighing under his breath, Sinbad noticed the magi sitting across from them in the hall: silent. "You tried your best." He whispered again. "Leave it to fate to decide the rest."

'_Fate…,' _her eyes scrunched once more. Were her powers rejected due to the black rukh? That made no sense. She was able to dispel black rukh before, so what was the cause? _'Was it…because she had fully merged with the Dark Metal Vessel?' _

The sound of the door opening quickly made the miko and magi spring up from their spots. Aladdin quickly made his way forward, seeing Yamraiha frown at the sight of their impatience. Leaning away from the wall, Sinbad sighed under his breath. "What's the princess's condition?"

"The immediate crisis seems to have passed," Yamraiha replied, clearing her throat, "but it's taken too much of a toll on her. This must be an after-effect of the Dark Metal Vessel."

"After-effect?" Kagome repeated. Her lips dried; her eyes slowly widened.

Yamraiha's head lowered, unable to look at the hurtful expression on Aladdin's and Kagome's face. "Most likely, she doesn't have much longer…"

Gripping his staff, Aladdin's bit his lower lip hearing his newest friend would be leaving the world. His head dipped; his eyes hid underneath the shadow of his bangs.

"I see…" Sinbad nodded, knowing nothing else could be said to better the situation.

Kagome, unable to look back, could feel the despair in Aladdin's aura. It angered her; the sorrow overwhelmed. Never did she think someone she had just met would affect her so. Or perhaps it was the fact she was unable to save Aladdin's friend when she was entrusted with the abilities to heal.

She failed him.

"I'm going."

The words made the three turn to see Aladdin having looked up as he bore a serious expression. The grip on his staff tightening seeing the confusion in their eyes.

"Going?" Yamraiha questioned. "Going where, Aladdin-kun?"

"To Magnostadt."

Their eyes went wide simultaneously; Kagome felt her stomach sink. Was he being serious? Leave to the country where they were sending them these poor souls? Turning to face the magi, Kagome took a step forward. "Aladdin-kun…are you sure about this?"

He nodded.

The three fell silent, unsure what to say. Unsure whether to be accepting of his decision or object it. Unable to say anything else, Kagome's eyes dropped back down.

Who was she to object?

* * *

Rummaging through scroll after scroll, the miko was beginning to think the miko myth was all but a made up oral story. If Sinbad and his generals knew about it, there had to be some record of it in the main library, or so she thought. Kagome sighed, placing the tenth scroll down on the desk behind her before looking up at the shelves in search for another scroll to give her the answers.

"**Nothing, huh?" **Aramitama's voice rung in her head.

Huffing under her breath, Kagome threw another scroll over her shoulder before tip toeing to grab another. "Absolutely nothing." She replied. "You would think a king like Sinbad-san would have something about me, right? Anything."

"**It is a myth, Kagome-sama." **Sakimitama spoke softly, noticing the impatience growing on the miko's face. **"There is not much we can help with. We are only souls created by Midoriko-sama." **

"Midoriko…" Kagome repeated. "If only she were alive to get some answers." She scoffed, regretting her words. "Then again, she would know nothing about this world since I was thrown here out of nowhere." She needed something to make her move forward.

To hear Aladdin making up his mind to leave for Magnostadt, it left her emptier than before. Emptier and frustrated. Where was she supposed to get answers if Sindria did not have them? She groaned, harshly pushing the scroll in her hands to close.

"Rough night?"

She blinked, turning her head to the left to see none other than Sinbad's advisor. "Ja'far-san…" She whispered before looking down at the semi-damaged scroll in her hands. Letting out a sheepish laugh, Kagome quickly fixed it up. "Sorry about the mess."

"Doing research?" He questioned, eyes landing on the desk filled of open scrolls. "It's late, Higurashi-san."

Kagome sighed, looking back at the scroll in her hands. "Sleep is the last thing in my mind; I wanted to see if I could find something about mikos here."

Walking towards the desk, Ja'far grabbed one of the scrolls. His eyes scanned the contents, seeing she was researching on the history of their land and the rest of the world, or at least what they knew of it. "I heard what happened to Dunya-san."

The miko's expression melted.

"And I heard about Aladdin's decision." Ja'far continued, closing the scroll in his hands. "It's a bit surprising he is wanting to leave to a country we know little about."

"He wouldn't have to leave if I had been able to save Dunya-san…"

Ja'far's shoulders dropped, noticing the sulk in her person. He had heard what had occurred after they tried to stop the crystals from taking over the princess's body. Her miko abilities had failed to do what they were supposed to do: purify. Everyone aware of the story was shocked, but he was hurt to see the girl blaming herself for Dunya's fate.

"It's not your fault." He spoke, looking down at the rest of the opened scrolls. "It is her fate; we cannot change was is in our destiny, Higurashi-san."

Her eyes narrowed; her nails dug into the scroll between her hands.

"You did what you could. Mikos are said to be powerful beings, but even we are unsure if there is a limit to their abilities. After all," his head rose, "they have been nothing but myths until now."

'_A myth…' _Kagome lifted her head before turning to face the general. Taking a few steps towards him, Kagome held the scroll close to her chest. "Ja'far-san." He blinked. "Are there any scrolls or documents about the myth? Anything at all?"

"The myth?" He repeated. "Well, that kind of documentation would be rare. Unfortunately we have none of that sort, but the myth is still existent so there should be some written artifacts of it." He looked out the window, noticing the moon illuminating down into the library. "The only thought that comes across is the oldest kingdom having something about it."

"Oldest kingdom?" She questioned with interest.

Ja'far nodded. "Reim."

"Reim?"

* * *

"It's too sudden, don't you think? For Hakuryuu to be leaving this country." Alibaba sighed as he shifted on the massive mattress he had come to share with the Aladdin and Morgiana. As the three rested on their stomachs with a candle resting in the middle on a tray, the flame flickered at the feel of Alibaba's heavy sigh. With the day ending, he was not sure what to say to the magi after hearing Dunya's situation.

But he noticed Aladdin becoming reserved after the news. All he could think about was how many things were occurring in so little time. Resting his chin over his palm, Alibaba looked at the magi across from him. "A lot happened, but it's still sad to know that we will be saying goodbye soon." Now with Hakuryuu – who he was starting to consider as a friend – leaving, he was unsure what he should be doing himself.

Aladdin nodded, giving a small smile as he hugged the pillow from underneath his chin.

"The question now is what to do…" Alibaba whispered, looking up at the ceiling. "The future, huh?"

Gripping the pillow, Aladdin slowly sat up, catching his friends' attention. "Alibaba-kun. Morg-san. There is something I want to tell you two."

"Tell us?" Alibaba questioned.

"I think…," he sighed, eyes reflecting uncertainty, "in the coming days, I will be going on a journey alone."

Morgiana blinked, sitting up herself. "A journey?"

"What do you mean, go on a journey on your own?" Alibaba immediately asked, taken back by his choice.

Silent for a few seconds, Aladdin felt the same reaction from the two as he did from the miko. Of course they would be surprised by his decision, but it was time to move to the next place and learn. "There is a big magic school in Magnostadt. I want to go there an study."

"But you're already studying right here!" Alibaba quickly stood on his feet, looking down at the magi holding a sincere smile.

The magi's eyes dropped once more, seeing his wooden staff resting before the tray. "I have other reasons, too. I do like this country, but…Sinbad-oji-san's radiance is too intense, so it feels like I might get drawn into it – in spite of myself. I want to learn what the world is like in a bigger sense. That is why I want to go on a journey." His expression softened at the thought of the miko. "I already told Kagome-onee-san and the others about it."

"Aladdin…" Alibaba whispered. "I see!" He quickly nodded with a smile quickly appearing over his lips. "A journey then! Sounds good to me. In that case, we will go, too! Right, Morgiana?"

She blinked back, taken back by the sudden decision. "R-Right."

"That won't be possible." Aladdin quickly stopped them. "I want to go to Magnostadt alone, no matter what."

Alibaba's shoulders dropped slightly as he stared at Aladdin's face. He was serious. "Just what are you thinking, Aladdin? That country might be involved with Al-Thamen, right? The rumors have spread! In that case, I'm going, too!" There was no way he could let his friend go to a dangerous country like that. His expression melted with hurt as he saw the magi shake his head. "W-What is that supposed to mean? You're being cold, Aladdin…" Had he not promised to fight Al-Thamen together? What was going through his head? His fingers curled into his palm, angry not knowing why he was being pushed away just like that.

"Alibaba-kun…" Aladdin called. "I want to make you a king. I mean the kind of person who can give hope to people when the world is about to be destroyed. I need to be worthy enough to be a magi, though. Kagome-onee-san decides that, remember? I don't have enough power or magic or knowledge to do that. That is why I'm going, to gain all those things. All of us have to figure out what is it that we want to do on our own, right?"

* * *

Following behind his king in the dimmed hall, Ja'far could see something troubled the man. After telling Kagome about where the information could be held, she had excused herself for the night. Was it wrong to share that information with her? He sighed, knowing it was not the time to worry about it when they had one person from Sinbad's interest leaving.

"I am surprised Aladdin announced he was going to Magnostadt." He spoke, seeing Yamraiha beside him glow with happiness.

"I know." Sinbad nodded; brows furrowed remembering the firm look in the magi's eyes. "But…I can't let him go."

"Aladdin is only going to conduct research on the Dark Metal Vessel." Yamraiha cut in, knowing her king was annoyed with the idea of the magi going to unknown territory. "What do you mean by not letting him go-?"

"It's too dangerous." He spoke, looking at the mage over his shoulder. "Magnostadt is now a country run under a most peculiar system. There is a discrimination between magicians and ordinary citizens, right?"

Yamraiha's eyes softened with guilt, dropping her gaze from her king as she fell silent.

"Still," Ja'far added, "the second Aladdin heard that, he told us he was going, remember? He isn't changing his mind it seems. Just like Higurashi-san."

"Eh?" The female mage blinked. "Kagome-chan?"

With his interest piqued, Sinbad raised a brow as he looked over his shoulder. "What about her?"

"Sinbad-san."

Heads turned to the front; they blinked in unison seeing the miko of their conversation giving them a mild-glare. Turning his full body to the girl, he greeted her with a smile. "Higurashi-san, it's late. Is the room not up to your liking?"

"We need to talk." Her tone, firm, made the king's eyes narrow in return.

"Um," Yamraiha blinked, sensing the tension between the two, "I will check on Dunya-san. Please excuse me."

Waiting for the female mage to leave their presence, Ja'far could only move his eyes back and forth from his king to the miko. Something told him the current tension would only thicken.

Sinbad's smile returned although his guard rose. To hear the miko wanted to talk only had his suspicion rise. If she was thinking of-

"I will be leaving."

Ja'far's eyes widened; Sinbad's expression hardened. Shoulders tensing, the king felt the blood in his veins boil from the anger. Leave? First the magi, and now her? He would not permit it. "Leave?" He smiled _innocently. _"May I ask where you are thinking of going to? You have everything here, Higurashi-san. I did promise you, right? I would protect you-"

"I am going to Reim."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **I apologize for the short chapter. I know most of you want long ones, but the next one should be longer. I want to thank you for reading and the support this story has received for so long. I know Kagome isn't the strong miko you want her to be, but please be patient. She is working through the new world she was thrown into. Trust me, she will get better. /whisper/ character development.

Also, don't forget to check my Tumblr for voting and scenarios!

Thank you for reading and please review, it would be most appreciated.

**Ja~ne!**


End file.
